


Tying knots for you

by LovelyOdesta024



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Book 3: Mockingjay, Book/Movie 1: The Hunger Games, Book/Movie 2: Catching Fire, Hunger Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 41
Words: 129,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyOdesta024/pseuds/LovelyOdesta024
Summary: This is about Finnick and Annie's childhood, their relationship, Hunger Games the 65th and 70 to Mockingjay and after.I know there are lots of these, but I just wanted to give it ago.Yes Finnick will live to see his son.I added most of the warnings, to this fic and set it to mature, just to be safe. I'm not sure how many will be necessary. Finnick's life is just so tragic.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. The Widower

_Mags POV_

Another long drum roll of thunder and the bruised purple grey sky is lit, once again with trident frocks of lighting.

Mags sucks her breath in and pulls her hood closer to her face. Even in her long black waterproof coat, her face and legs are still soaked with the torrential rain, that has persisted for days.

She's never known a summer storm quite like it, she's lived with the erratic weather changes in District 4 all her life and she's lived through many terrible storms but this is by far the worst.

Many lives have already been taken as the Capital demands boats go out and nothing but the best seafood is caught, in the run up to the Hunger Games. Before the storm is done it will take many more.

Mags wouldn't have left her own home in the safety of Victors Village if it wasn't for her daughter and her absolute need of assistance.

There's not much further for her to go, until she reaches the small home her daughter shares with her husband and she can finally rest a while from tiresome walk and rest her feet.

As she approaches the door and prepares to knock as hard as she can to be head of the violent weather, the door she wrenched open by a man who fills it's narrow frame, his head almost scrapes the top of it.

'Come in' Wharf said with no welcome greeting.

'Thank you' Mags replied with the politeness he lacked, she doesn't lecture him for it, she's come to the house with a job to do. She follows him upstairs.

Mags knows Wharf from phone conversations only, this is the first time the two of them have met. He would be intimidating to some, but Mags has never been easily intimidated by anyone regardless of their size.

She hears her daughters screams as she climbs the, narow creaking stairs behind Wharf, they both speed up to reach the bedroom as quickly as possible.

'How long has she been like this?' Mags said with extreme concern, trying not to let the mention show on her face.

'She went into labour yesterday. It's been almost a full day.' Wharf answered . He looks beyond worried and sounds extremely stressed. He presses both hands to his face covering his mouth and nose.

Mags glances at The Widower. She's relived to see it there, but doesn't wish to use it. She will though if needs be.

In District 4 there's a long held tradition, when a girl reaches puberty and has her fist period, she receives one it's a gift all girls dread having to get.

Technically two gifts first is the box itself and then The Widower.

The girls mother will first present the box to her daughter and ask her to open it. The the mother will hand the girl the widower wrapped in black cloth.

Mags remembers well the day she received hers. She thinks back on the time she got it.

'Now you have become a young woman and are able to bare children of your own in time. You must also bare the weight that comes with this. Child birth is dangerous and not all survive. This is true for mother and child. I hope the widower will never need to be used, but in desperate times it is the last hope for the child.' Mags mother said, handing the black cloth with The Widower knife inside.

Mags opens the cloth and looks at the sharp silver knife, she remembers, seeing her own resolute expression in the blade. As tradition dictates she rewrapped the blade, put it in the box, locked it and carried it upstairs placing the box on her bedside table.

It would remain there locked only to be moved, when moving house and only to the new bedside table. It's only to be touched by the person it is gifted too. The only time anyone else comes into contact with it is when enters the last few months of pregnancy.

Then the woman will unlock the box and command her husband or partner, to use it as a last resort if there is no hope of saving the life of the mother and child, so that there is hope the child will live. If the mother is beyond saving.

Mags takes a seat in the corner of the room as she agreed she would, on the phone with Wharf, saying nothing to her daughter Marina.

Mags hopes in time the new grandchild, will help to heal the rift between her and Marina.

She isn't just there for moral support though, most families that can afford it pay a woman to help during child birth and if necessary, if The Widower has to be used and the farther falters. The woman helping at the birth takes over.

Mags family were not just fishers, her mother would oversee births as extra income. When Mags was old enough her mother took her along to help and learn.

She hasn't aided in a birth for many years and she won't be accepting payment for this one. Mags neither needs nor wants the money. She's doing it for her daughter and grandchild only.

For to many hours the thunder booms the lightning cracks and forks through the sky. Marina screams. Wharf watches on and does the little he can to assist at Mags direction, she helps out herself in the times Marina can be convinced that it is for the best.

Time wares painfully on Marina tires and it becomes obvious, to Mags, the baby is stuck and Marina has no more energy to push. There's only one thing left she can do to help.

Mags stands clears her throat. 'Wharf it's time, it has to be done.' Mags said with authority and finality. She has already waited what could be too long and wishes it wasn't so, but now both lives hang in the balance and only one can be saved.

'No, no, no. There must be..' He's cut short as Mags reaches the box to take the knife .

'They both die tonight, if Widower isn't used but the baby still has a chance. Look at her Wharf she has no energy left to give, the baby will suffocate.' Mags said trying to make him see sense.

She takes the knife from the box prepared to do what she must but Wharf takes it from her.

Tears stream down his face as he kisses Marina, quickly a few times and utters apologies to his wife.

Mags watches and takes her daughters hand of as Wharf cuts her down the middle to free the baby. Marina barley screams due to lack of energy.

She pulls the quiet baby out, as Wharf completes Widower ritual and stabs Marina through the heart.

Cutting the baby out causes to much damage to save the mother. It's considered an act of mercy, to stab the woman through the heart and save her further pain in the small chance she survives being cut open.

The baby, a boy doesn't cry or breath. Mags works fast attempting to resuscitate him. Luck is with the boy as she gets his heart started. He sucks in deep and then cries out so loud he drowns out even the sound of thunder.

Mags cries silent grateful tears that one life has been spared.

The little boy needs cleaning and her cord cutting, she does so carefully and neatly. breath

Then she performs, the part of the birth ritual she likes, usually preformed by the mother, farther or both together. Wharf however is too distraught to do it.

A woven grass basin of salty sea water has been placed on an extra table. Mags dunks the new born boy in it submerging him completely. She could swear, she sees a smile on his face as he's under the water.

Once she takes him out to dry him he starts crying again. She wrap him in a soft blanket and tries too soothe him.

Mags looks to Wharf whose lost in grief, holding and kissing Marina and apologising for what he had to do. Mags decides to give the man some peace and take the baby downstairs.

The baby screams desperately, Mags understands he's hungry now, by experience. She puts the baby down on the sofa. It isn't ideal, but she needs to find and make milk for him.

The house has a living room and combined kitchen, so she's able to keep an eye on the baby whilst finding, the milk powder and heating it for the baby.

She calls the town hall and reports her daughters death, while the milk cools, to a drinkable temperature. She talks to, coo's at and makes faces at the boy.

All the while he screams impatiently. 'Hush, little one. You have to learn patients. Especially here in District 4. You cannot catch a fish without it and you want to be a good fisherman, don't you?' she said to the boy.

The lights in the house flicker and finally go out. Mags is surprised the power held out as long as it did. She's forced to feed the baby in the dark. With only the lightning to help.

Torch light blinds her as Wharf enters. 'I'll get more torches.' Wharf said flatly. It takes a while before there's a small amount of consistent light, because Wharf is barely functioning well enough to find what he needs to light the room.

He finaly slumps onto the sofa next to her. With his head in his hands. Silence stretches out between them, only the baby a and the storm make noise.

'How am I supposed to cope with him alone.' Wharf said dispairingly.

Mags isn't sure he wants an answer but she gives one anyway. She rests her hand on his shoulder and gives it a gentle rub.

'If you are willing to let me. I will. The baby needs milk formula. What exists in the District is weak and won't always keep a baby alive. I fed him milk from the Capital. It's better made and Victors like me can order what is needed.' Mags said she knows her answer won't be well received.

"I'm not feeding him that." Wharf shouted. He gives Mags a look of pure disgust. The people of District 4 have no love of the Capital.

Mags keeps her composure and doesn't raise her voice back at him. She expected about as much. 'Would you rather he starved? There are mothers, yes, but one's feeding their own children. They fear, not having enough milk for their own or they don't possess the time would take too feed more than one child.' Mags said before he can say anything to her she carries on.

'If you are sick and in need of painkillers. Where do they come from? If you have a cut or infection. Where do the anti biotics come from? If you would get these for yourself and not milk for your child, you're a hypocrite.' Mags said she knows she has him with this.

Wharf looks defeated, too tired and sad to think of anything to counter with. He just nods in response.

'I will pay for the milk myself, consider it my gift to him. Again if you will let me, I can help you take care of him so that you can still work. When he's old enough to eat solids. He can go with you on the boats. There's always someone assigned to take care of the little ones.'Mags said knowing most families , have to take their children to work, some of them still very young.

Wharf sighs heavily. 'If you think that is best for him.' Wharf said.

They are interrupted by the funeral directors. The employee at the town hall called them to save Mags that job and told her they come by when the storm had eased off. They will also confirm Marinas death by The Widower, in child birth which is allowed in District 4 by law.

Mags and Wharf leave them too work. Wharf sees them out and shuts the door. The electricity returns and Mags sees how broken Wharf looks.

He hasn't even held his son. 'Come sit with your boy, he still needs a name.' Mags said, both because it's true and to try and help him bond with the boy.

Wharf says nothing as he takes him. The baby who now sleeps softly. Wharf might be a big man but he handles his son with great care. It's a long time before Wharf speaks.

'He's so small and just look at all the hair he has.' Wharf said after having a good look at his son. He really dose have lots of hair for a new born. If the situation wasn't what it was when he was born she would have laughed about it.

'Your son is actually big for a new born and heavy too.' Mags said she's unsurprised he got stuck, but doesn't say it. 'He's a handsome boy, he'll break hearts.' Mags said.

'I can't do it, I can't name him. Marina wanted to wait, to see him. She wanted to be the one to decide, when she knew if he was a boy or a girl. Now she can't and I don't want too.' Wharf said. Mags can see he's close to total breakdown.

'May I hold him a minute.' Mags said. The day has been long and difficult . She has held on to her emotions, for so long and soon she must grieve for her daughter herself, but right now the baby comes first.

He wakes up like he knows something big is happening and he doesn't want to miss out. Mags thinks for a long time. She keeps looking the boy in the eye, as she speaks to the boy.

"You're a strong boy, which is good, in this world you will need to be. I name you Finnick Odair." Mags said.

Finnick squeals and waves his arms and legs. Mags takes it as approval. He then fills his lungs and screams mightily, hungry for more milk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I took a gamble starting with Finnicks birth. I promise the next will be him and Annie. if you'd like me to write more**


	2. Buddy Team Leader

**Buddy Team Leader**

_Finnick's POV_

Finnick pulls on his shirt, he hates buttons, he does the best he can at speed, but they aren't all buttoned into the correct holes and the top few aren't done at all. He doesn't have time to fix it he has to go.

Frantically he searches for he shorts, he had them somewhere. School books, toys, knot tying projects and other things litter his room. 

Tidying up isn't something he likes, he has way to much to do, school work, working as a fisherman and most importantly playing with his friends. He does mean to be clean he just never quite finds the time for it.

Finnick gets on his hand and knees and squints to investigate under his bed. He groans, his tidying up usually involves putting things under his bed. If Finnick's bedroom floor is messy, the the underneath is an utter catastrophe.

Everything is tangled and with zero organisation. Finnick mentally kicks himself, if he'd just kept everything cleaner. He wouldn't have to rush.

He has no luck finding his shorts, but he does find his favourite pair of rope sandals, he thought he'd lost weeks ago.

Finnick puts them on the chair in the corner of his room and notices, his shorts under one of the chair legs, making it uneven and wobbly. He has no idea how they got there and he's certain that's not where he put them.

He tugs them out, pulls them on and grabs his best pair of ankle boots. Once he's Finally dressed, he combs his fingers through his hair ties the front sections into a ponytail, leaving the back section down.

He stops briefly to look at himself, in the cracked mirror, which is on his dresser, leaning against the wall. It has fallen a few times, but miraculously only has a couple of cracks, the worst of them runs diagonally through the mirror.

Finnick knows he's pretty everyone tells him so. He practices the smile that already makes girls giggle and sometimes blush.

He loves colour his green eyes. It's the same colour as the bright, greenish blue sea, in places you can still see the fish swimming. 

Finnick's hair is bronze, a light brown shade with blonde running through it. The more Sun his hair is exposed to the more the blonde colour is visible.

It's not unusual to see boys with long hair in District 4. It's become something of a fashion pre-teen boys. Finnick likes to think the other boys are just copying him and he started it.

'Finnick get down here already, or I'll eat your breakfast.' Wharf shouted from downstairs, Finnick rolls his eyes, it's the third time his dad has shouted upstairs.

'Coming,' Finnick yelled at the top of his voice. He runs downstairs and into the kitchen section of their only downstairs room.

The table is makeshift, a 'borrowed' barrel that was destined for fish guts and now has, several planks of wood nailed across to form a square table top.

His dad is only just, serving breakfast onto plates. Finnick isn't late for school, he actually intends to be early. 

It's just that his dad has quite far to go, to get to the boat he'll be working on today. He doesn't always work exclusively on the same one.

'Honestly Finnick, haven't you learnt how to correctly button your shirt yet?' His dad said, noticing Finnick's rush job.

Finnick tries to dazzle his dad with his award winning smile, that gets him out of most situations. 'What, I put it on didn't I? I like a good breeze.' Finnick replied, trying his smile again.

'I'm not letting you out of the house like that, people will say I don't look after you right.' His dad said. Finnick finishes his breakfast and allows his dad correct the buttons of Finnick's shirt.

'There that's better.' Wharf said. 'Be good at school and no fighting. They both, get ready to leave the house.

'I'm always good, it's not my fault other kids start things sometimes.' Finnick said. He does end up getting involved in fights sometimes. 

It's not always his fault he fights, he just get involved trying to help other kids that get picked on. Finnick knows he can be cocky and it doesn't help him, but he hates bullies and he won't standby when someone needs help.

'Just try and stay out of trouble and have a good day.' His dad said, his kisses Finnick on the forehead.

'You too' Finnick replied. His dad goes out to work and Finnick washes the breakfast plates. It's his job when his dad has to leave early.

When he's done he picks up his rope school bag from by the door and then leaves the front door. He locks it with the spare key he keeps on a string necklace.

'Finnick!' He hears the voice but tries to pretend that he hasn't. Finnick tries to get a sneaky look at the girl. Who shouted to him, trying to work out if there is any chance of avoiding her.

To Finnick's relief, Annie only has one shoe on. She's struggling with a bag and her mum is calling for her, from inside the house.

Finnick knows if he runs now, he might loose her and there's a chance she won't catch up to him.

Annie is roughly a year and a half younger than him, recently she turned five, Finnick is over six. She likes to annoy him by trying to join him and his friends, wherever they go.

She's small for her age and doesn't look much, but she's fierce when she needs to be. Annie has chestnut brown hair and green eyes which are darker than Finnick's own.

Her family moved into Finnick's area, in need of a bigger home. They got the one just across from Finnick's.

The houses where Finnick and Annie's are, are tightly packed and are of varying sizes. The streets are maze like, with dead ends. Which is great fun when he plays hide and seek with friends.

The two homes are separated by a narrow side street with no road. The view from Finnick's bedroom is unfortunately not a sea view, but the window of Annie and her sister's bedroom window.

Finnick sets off running fast, weaving between, people, peacekeepers and the small number of vehicles on the roads.

'Morning Finnick '

'Hi '

People call to him as he runs. Finnick is well liked by everyone and he tries his best to shout greetings back or at least wave as he's on his way by.

Friends that live in nearby houses, also getting ready for school. Join Finnick, running through the streets. Not in a line or a neat group, but weaving around each other, the streets and trying to be the fist to school or an agreed end location, by either taking a short cut of faking which way they intend to go.

Too his surprise Annie comes charging our of a street that connects to the one Finnick is running through, she almost collides into him but just dodges around him.

She does a good job of keeping up too. Annie isn't as fast at running, but she manages to stay in the mix of his friends all the way to the school.

Today is one of Finnick's favourite school days. He won't be in class with all his friends. It's his turn on the school boat.

Children of different ages are taken onto a boat. They get assigned jobs and marked in how well the work alone or part of a team.

'Bye guys, I'll play with you later.' Finnick said waving off his friends that have regular classes. A few of his friends that are also going to be on the boat walk with him to the school harbour.

The harbour is split in two sections. Boats the school uses for teaching purposes, set up for different types of fishing lessons and the second half for those coming to school on boats, outside of walking distance.

Finnick chats happily to his friends. They head to the boat, the were told in advance they'd be working on for the day.

The school boats work exactly the same as working fishing boats. They leave at the agreed time on the dot. Anyone who is late has to do regular classes instead. Which is much less of a punishment, than adults get.

'Finnick Odair ' Mrs Bowline said checking his name off, when he gets to the front of the queue, to board. 'Yes Mrs.' Finnick said again giving his best smile.

She's middle age and started going grey early, so she looks older than she is. Mrs Bowline is quite strict but she's also often good natured. She's one of his favourite teachers.

Finnick stores his rope bag taking only what he'll need for the time being. He puts on his burgundy cable knit sweater, over his school shirt. The mornings are too cold with the strong sea breeze to go without.

On boat today, the children range in age from five to twelve years old. They aren't many five year olds on board, but the one's he can see are super giddy, about their first school boat trip.

They are all broken into groups and given different tasks. Finnick hopes for a good job, anything involving knot tying would please Finnick. It's one of his best skills.

'Finnick Odair' Mrs Bowline said. She looks momentarily for Finnick. He waves his hand in the air to attract her attention. 

'Ah, there you are.' She said checking he clipboard and looking back at him.

'You have an important job today.' She said giving him a very serious loook.

Finnick accidentally lets out a small squeal of excitement, he hopes nobody hears. He'll surely get a good job. 

He's been sucking up to his teachers and on his best behaviour all week. He knows it'll pay off, it always does.

'You are a buddy team leader. I expect good things of you Finnick.' Mrs Bowline said.

Finnick bounces a little with joy, but quickly stops himself. 'Yes Mrs.' Finnick replied loudly, doing his best naval hand salute and standing straight and tall with pride.

'It's your first time as leader so you'll only be in charge of one person' Mrs Bowline said.

He's now certain he can be the best first-time buddy team leader, on the school boat.

'Annie Cresta, over here please, stand by Finnick. You'll be working with him and he's in charge.' Mrs Bowline said. Making Finnick's heart sink. 

There must be at least fifty kids onboard if not more and of all of them he gets stuck with Annie. The odds are clearly not in his favour.

Annie is obviously much happier about it all than he is. She looks smug as she makes her way to him. How did he not know she would be on the boat. 

'Hey there team buddy, we're going to have a great day.' Annie said, sounding like she means it. Finnick doubts the day will be good for him.

She holds out her hand for Finnick to shake. He'd rather not, but he doesn't want to be rude and he really does want to be a good team leader. 

'Let's work hard buddy and show the other teams, just because we are one of the youngest teams on the boat, it doesn't we aren't the best.' Finnick said aiming to be inspiring.

Finnick collects his yellow team leader sash from Mrs Bowline and puts it over his head. He finds out from her what they will be doing.

He returns to Annie and tries to inject positivity into his voice. 'We are part of the buddy groups assigned to....' Finnick pauses for dramatic effect. Annie looks at him like she might hurt him, if he pauses longer.

'We are swabbing the deck and doing general cleaning.' Finnick announced aiming for enthusiastic but failing miserably.

She curses loud enough for Finnick to hear and he can't help but be slightly amused by it. There's something amusing about hearing such a word come out of such a sweet little girl as Annie. She always somehow manages to surprise him.

'Come on buddy. The cleaning supplies are this way.' Finnick said. He takes her and shows her where the cleaning stuff is kept then gives a boat tour, ending back where they stated at.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **We'll rejoin Finnick and Annie on the boat next chapter. Find out if they will get along.**.

**please leave a comment if you like the story. Thanks**

Ee


	3. Hail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie and Finnick get to work on the school sailboat

**Hail**

_Finnick's POV_

Finnick and Annie carry the cleaning supplies between them. He shows her how much cleaning solution they need in the bucket.

Before the ship sets sail, the kids on the boat have to do the right preparations and checks. If they work fast enough it should only be a couple of hours before they officially set sail.

None of the children take the job as captin. That job is left to a teacher, for safety. Finnick has learnt a bit about sailing but only on small boats.

The school boat is a large vessel, which requires a greater degree of experience than any of the children currently have. If they want to Captain a boat, tests on smaller boats have to be passed.

The strong sea breeze and early morning cold make Annie shiver and her teeth chatter. She's wearing her thin school dress with short sleeves.

'Didn't you bring an extra layer of clothing with you?' Finnick said feeling a little sad for her. Extra clothing layers are allowed over their uniforms.

'No I wanted to catch up to you, I was in a hurry, I forgot to bring my cardigan.' Annie said trying and failing to stop another shiver.

Without thinking, he takes off his sash and his sweater and hands it to her. 'Here you can borrow this.' Finnick said holding it out to her.

Annie hesitates and looks guilty. 'It's fine really, you need it more.' Finnick said. 

'Thanks Finnick,' Annie said gratefully, pulling it on over her own head.

Finnick isn't warm himself but he hopes, that once he's working. He'll stop feeling cold. 'Let's get to it then ' Finnick said to get rid of the cold in his hands by rubbing them together.

They resume work quickly and quietly and everything goes well for a while. 'Not so hard Annie,' Finnick said critically. 'Honesty Annie if you scrub it any harder you'll fall through the deck.'

Annie pokes her tongue out at him and pulls a face. Finnick makes his own goofy face back. They both forget to work and just insult and pull faces at each other.

'What are the two of you arguing about? Why have you stopped working?' Mrs Bowline asked looking unimpressed, with the two of them. 

'Annie is ruining the cleaning, she's scrubbing to hard.' Finnick whined.

'Have you explained why, we don't clean decks by scrubbing like that?' Mrs Bowline asked.

'I shouldn't have to tell her, she should know. Finnick protested.

'How does she know if no one tells her? You are the buddy team leader. It's up to you to make sure she knows what to do.' Mrs Bowline said.

Finnick looks at Annie who is clearly enjoying seeing, her lecture him. It hurts Finnicks pried that he's the one being told off.

'We don't scrub the deck hard, because it ruins the wood. We have to be gentle.' Finnick explained, looking at Annie and desperately wanting to poke his tongue out at her again. He doesn't though because the teacher is watching.

Once they are working again and Annie is no longer scrubbing too hard, Mrs Bowline makes some notes on her clipboard and moves on.

They start to cooperate and manage not to fall out or pull faces, the sun and working starts to warm Finnick up. His mood improves and so does Annie's.

When the boat is almost ready ready set sail. Finnick hears the familiar sound of Peacekeepers heavy boots marching down the deck. 

The District is full of Peacekeepers. There's always trouble and clashes between District 4 residents and them. You can't go anywhere without seeing them. Laws set by the Capital are always strictly enforced by them. Even the smallest crimes don't go unpunished, the harsh penalties available are often used.

Finnick and Annie have made there way from the stern at the back of the boat to the starboard side. As the peacekeepers approach Finnick pulls Annie to him, she lets out a little squeak as he does.

'Watch out for that one.' Finnick said in a low but hurried voice, making a small movement, to indicate to Annie he's talking about the Peacekeeper at the front leading the others.

'His name is Hail. He doesn't need a reason, He'll just take shit out on you.' Finnick said in warning to her.

Annie glances at Hail, who is fast approaching them. 'Don't look at him. Do you want to set him off?' Finnick said with increasing urgency, but still trying to maintain as lower voice as possible. 

Hail is a tall well built man in his late thirties or early forties. He has a long scar stretching from the corner of her left eye making it's jagged way down his neck and disappearing under the collar of his uniform.

'He hates working, patrolling the school and school boats.' Finnick said shutting up as they go past and marking sure if one of them looks over all they'll see is two children working hard.

Finnick waits until he's sure they aren't being watched or over heard. On deck the peacekeepers have their own watch post where they make routine patrols from. They also have their own radio to call in updates and report any trouble on boats.

'Hail was demoted. They say he...' Finnick said trailing off and stealing himself to finish his sentence and wondering if it's right to even tell her what he's heard. Finnick makes his choice. 

'A woman was found at the bottom of the suicide cliffs. They say he raped he. She got pregnant and killed herself.' Annie looks at him in horror and disbelief.

Maybe in some Districts the word rape wouldn't be understood by such young children, but out of all the Districts, District four know for having some of the most attractive, in all of Panem, with golden tans and green eyes, being common it comes with a cost.

Peacekeepers have been know to rape women, and less often men. Things are bad enough, that parents will teach children about it and give warnings, about which Peacekeepers to keep away from, just in case any of them also a taste for children.

'No way, they'd fire him and get rid.' Annie said, the two of them still cleaning as they talk.

'The Capital don't care, not about District people. They just moved him to work on school boats and in the school like that is a good enough punishment.' Finnick said. Annie seems to be considering what he tells her.

'He's terribly violent. I once saw him hurt a kid in the the school dinning room, just for throwing a crust of bread at a friend. He broke the kids arm. It never healed right, he can't use it properly ever since.' Finnick Explained Annie looks anxious now.

'He considers this work beneath him. I heard at one time, he was being considered for the head Peacekeeper job, but that's all gone now and he blames anyone but himself.' Finnick said, dumping the dirty water over the side of the ship.

'Your just trying to scare me,' Annie said not sounding or looking convinced.

'I might tease you Annie, but there's no way I want that guy starting on you. I know how bad he is. I was messing around in class. I was going to stop. Hail walked in though. He just grabbed me, pulled me to the floor and kicked me so hard in the ribs. They went purple and black. I don't hate you and I don't want you finding out what he's like the hard way.' Finnick said he see Annie swallow hard.

'Be as careful as you can around him. Even if you aren't doing anything bad he'll still kick you or hit you and just make an excuse for it, blame you somehow.' Finnick said.

They clean until Lunch being careful. Hail seems to be patrolling their section of the boat. The only good news is that he turnes up like clockwork so they are able to time talking when he's not near them.

Mrs Bowline inspects their work and gives them permission to get Lunch. There are no potholes below deck and only lights in the ceiling.No one really likes to be blow deck longer than necessary. It isn't pleasant, but the aren't allowed to on the boat deck.

Annie hands back Finnick's sweater as the find a spot on the floor to eat lunch. 'Thanks for that Finnick.' She said as he takes it. 

'It's fine, I wasn't going to let you be cold, my dad taught me to be a gentleman.' Finnick said causing Annie to snort the water she was drinking from her nose.

'You're alright Finnick, but I wouldn't call you a gentleman .....just yet.' Annie said after regaining he composure.

Annie wafts her hand in front of her face it's stuffy below deck and the heat from the sun is at it's hottest. 'Let's go see if they have anything else for us to do.' She said huffing her cheeks.

As they return above deck they hear a commotion. Mrs Bowline and others look on helplessly. Finnick doesn't need to guess what the cause is and from the look on Annies face she's thinking something similar.

'How dare you make fun of me,' He yelled shaking a young girl not much colder than Annie by the arm.

'I didn't I swear.' She pleaded crying and looking around desperately.

Annie tenses at Finnick's side. She balls her hands into fists squeezing them so tightly her knuckles turn white.

Finnick turns and pulls her away. 'If you try and stop him, or say anything, you'll only get worse than she got. It's what he does. You'd only be giving him the satisfaction of someone else to hurt.' Finnick is pleading now desperate to stop Annie making a mistake. 

It's obvious she wants to yell or punch Peackeeper Hail, over how wrong he's treating the girl. Finnick would too but he knows like Mrs Bowline they are powerless.

When afternoon jobs are given out Annie and Finnick are made to sort out the fishing nets. Silence takes over, the mood sinks faster than a boat that's full of holes. After what Hail did, everyone on board seems to feel it.

There's no more jokes teasing, or any kind of fun. It even sucks the joy out of tying knots for Finnick. They just all try desperately not to be the next one hurt or worse.worse

There's relief when the boat docks back in the harbour and they are all given permission to go back home. The Peacekeepers are always last of. They rush to get home.

It isn't until they are almost back before they talk at all. 'You know it's not always that bad on the boats. It just depends on the Peacekeepers. None of them are jolly sea shanty singing types, but most actually aren't as bad as him.' Finnick said trying to give an some kind of positive to the end of the day and hope for future days on the school boat.

'Thanks Finnick, I'll see you tomorrow. It'll be a better day right?' Annie said Finnick nods his head and hopes it will be. A Hail free day will be about as good of a day as they'll ever get.

'See you tomorrow Annie.' He said watching he go inside her home. She gives him a small wave as she does.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**This was meant to be part of the previous chapter but I felt it was getting to long so I split it. I hope it works ok like this.**

**Nest chapter will be happier, I promise.**

e


	4. Saltwater Taffy

_Annie's POV_

'I told you no.' Annie's mom said as she brushes a knot out of Annie's lose wavy hair and looks at her critically. 'Done.' Her mom declared, putting the brushes down on the sideboard.

Annie has been pestering for the better part of a week. 'It's just not safe Annie, not without me your dad or at least one of your older siblings.' Her mom said thoroughly exasperated.

If Annie had of thought harder, she'd have realised saying she was going to the beach was a bad idea. With the trouble that often starts in the District, her mom prefers her to stay close to home, so they can get inside and lock the doors. 

It frustrates Annie that, that is the answer she's been getting. She needs to leave soon to meet up with Finnick. He said they had a lot to do, so they had to set out early.

'I'll be just fine with Finnick. It won't just be the two of us. It'll be a group of us from school. We'll all be looking out for each other.' Annie said, trying her hardest to gain permission to go.

Her mum doesn't like being out in the hot sun, she's heavily pregnant and could give birth anytime now, so she won't go herself, Annie is thankful for that much at least. Annie see the conflict on her mums face, so she tries Finnicks tactic of smiling.

'Oh go on the, but be home well before it gets dark. You know how strict the peacekeepers are about no one being out after dark.' Annie's mum said relenting. Annie isn't sure, wether it was her smile or her mom just not wanting to keep going round with the same conversation.

'Yes, Thank you mum.' Annie said stretching up on her toes to kiss her mothers cheek. Every one always tells Annie how like her mother she looks, a fact Annie is proud of she hopes one day she'll be just as beautiful as her.

She runs as fast as she can through the streets taking only the shortcuts today to get her to the place she's going.

Making her way to the seafront where Finnick asked Annie to meet him. She feels a mix of emotions, guilt, she lied to her mom about exactly what she would be doing today.

The truth is even she doesn't know what she's doing today Finnick just told her to trust him and that is what she's doing.

It's been about a month since they worked the school boat together. In that time Finnick has become more relaxed about letting Annie into his group.

He no longer runs away from her and he shares details of what he's doing, he asks no if she wants to join them. His other friends to also seem to have accepted she's one of the group.

Today however marks a giant leap, in her friendship with him. It will be the first time, they 've spent time together, just the two of them. They've had to work together alone at school, but this will be the first time that it's for fun.

Annie reaches the seafront and puts a hand to her head, to shade her eyes from the early morning sunshine. Seagulls squawk flying over head looking for food.

There's a small amount of breezes, but she can already tell the weather will be good and it will get hot later. She looks up and down. The seafront is already getting busy with people and the bright sunshine mean it takes her a few minutes to spot Finnick.

When she does she notices with amusement, that he seems to be looking for her to, but the sun is causing him a problem to.

Annie smile to herself as she decides, Finnicks inability to see her is a good opportunity for some fun. Using the other people to hide in she sneaks as close to Finnick as she can without alerting him to her.

'Booooo.' Annie scremed, as she rushes up to his back. Annie tickles him as she screams. Finnick jumps out of his skin as he turns, but stumbles.

'Arragh' Finnick yelled, he reaches out to grab a hold of Annie to prevent himself from falling, instead they both go down together.

Finnick recovers quickly form the shock she gave him and starts laughing. 'Ok, Annie enough, quit with the tickling.' Finnick said, between trying to breathe and laughing.

Annie decides to let him off today and stops, she has a burning desire, to know what the secret he wants to share is. She's endured a week and a half of him going on about.

The two of them help each other up. 'What is the big secret?' Annie asked him, she's waited long enough to know.

Finnick gives her a superior smile. 'All good things come to those who wait.' Finnick said, frustrating Annie.

'Is this because I scared and tickled you?' Annie asked, annoyed that he won't just tell her.

'First, I wasn't scared, you just got me by surprise. Second there's a couple of things I want to do.' Finnick said not really clarifying anything.

'The secret I have for you, it's one of those you are better to see, then for me to tell you' Finnick said, just building to the anticipation Annie already feels.

'Fine, ok, but this errand better be quick.' Annie said, giving him her best I mean it face. 

'Let's go then, to the pier,' Finnick said leading her down the seafront in its direction.

In District four there are only certain areas, residents are allowed to use on their days off. There are streatches of beach, between flags, which are always packed, the pier, the market place and various other spots around the District.

The Peacekeepers are strict about and heavy fines or worse are handed out to anyone found in restricted places. It's done because trouble often starts where large groups of residents gather and feel emboldened to take on Peacekeepers together.

In all other places residents are forced to disperse, if they believe too many people are gathering. They know where the likely trouble spots are and can try and control where residents go and when they are there.

Annie and Finnick reach the pier. It's one of few grey spots, the rules. Officially gathering is allowed on the pier. The grey spot is when teenagers make out under it, claiming it's still part of the pier.

Most Peacekeepers turn a blind eye to it, as there usually only a few couples down there.

The pier, is wide and in fairly good condition is a hotspot, a place for those who aren't at work, it gets very busy.The pier splits into two because of a row of shops down the middle.

Amongst the shops are one selling anything and everything beach goers could want and need, a seafood hut, selling, prawns and various shellfish sold in tubs which can be eaten on the pier, the one seafood restaurant in the area.

It wold be a restful joyful place for a day out, if it wasn't for the constant presence of fully armoured and armed Peacekeepers. Making it hard not to be on edge.

The pier creaks underfoot, as their sandald feet slap against the wood. Annie loves the sound of the sea and the view from the pier. She enjoys the freedom of being there without anyone from her family.

She follows Finnick into the shop next to the seafood restaurant, she'd love to one day eat at. Only the rich in District four eat there. Annie is glad it's too early for them to be cooking food, the smell would drive her crazy.

A bell above the shop door tinkles, as Finnick pushes the door to Sall's open. It's a sweet shop, that sells many types of candy. Candy rock, boiled sweets, small quantities of expensive fudge kept inside a glass counter.

Finnick goes straight to the shelves with the glass jars filled with different flavoured saltwater taffies.

In the middle of the shop there is a table laid out with pre-made brown paper packages in different sizes and large saltwater taffy filed bottles, with coloured ribbons and a gift tag round the neck.

His face is full of wonder as he contemplates. The large jars, which are open on the side facing the customer not the top to allow easy access. Each jar is as big as Finncks head.

'Hey Finnick, can I help you?' a young woman said. She's wearing an apron and seems genuinely pleased to see Finnick. 'Hey Lola, it's that time of the week again and your favourite customer Finnick Odair is here.' Finnick said making Lola laugh.

'Let me guess, you want the Finnick special,' she said. Grabbing a scoop from the end of the shelf and a partially made packet that just needs to be filled and sealed.

Finnick watches Lola with a look of rapture, the expression breaks from his face. 'Oh, Annie what flavour is your favourite, so you can have some too.' Finnick said as he seems to realise she is still there.

'Umm my mom won't let me eat candy. She says the dentist is expensive and painful.' Annie answered feeling embarrassed that she's never had any.

Finnick gawks at her and looks a thousand times more surprised, than he did when she snuck up on him earlier.

'You've never eaten taffy, Not even on your birthday?' Finnick asked almost shrieking in horror at the thought.

Annie shakes her head whilst Lola, seems amuzed.

'That's it we are getting your favourite flavour. Besides you won't need the dentist, if you clean your teeth. I'm only missing one tooth and that's because it went wobbly, it came out stuck in the tail end of a fish loaf.' Finnick explained.

Annie laughs now imagining Finnick's tooth stuck in the tail of a District four fish loaf. If she had money she would have paid to see it.

'Are you sure you don't mind. You worked hard on the boats and I know you give most of it to your dad' Annie said, she doesn't want to add an extra dose of guilt to what she feels of lying and embarrassment.

Annie works sometimes herself but her parents, insist it goes into the family savings, she gets nothing to spend herself. She does get treats but it's usually fruit or on rarer occasions a toy.

'It's fine I get taffy at the end of most weeks and I always find someone to share with. My dad says when you share taffy it tastes sweater.'Finnick said.

Annie can't resist now, she's seen other children with brightly coloured taffy and always wanted a taste herself, now Finnick is offering her the chance.

She feels the same kind of wonder, she saw on Finnick's face earlier, it feels like a special event. As Annie reads the labels and decides on a flavour Finnick didn't pick.

'Mango.' Annie said pointing up at the jar. She's eaten and enjoyed the fruit now she wants to know if the taffy tastes anything like it.

The small package is weighed at the counter and sealed with a sticker which reads Sall's Saltwater Taffy. 

'I put you a few extra in, for being such a good customer.' Lola said, handing Finnick the packet and his change.

'Thank you,' Finnick said enthusiastically. He waves good bye to her as they leave.

Annie feels good as the make their way to the end of the pier. It's sometimes used for the weddings of rich people, but not today.

Finnick approaches a boy sat on a wooden bench, he's a similar age to the two of them, but he's not part of the group.

'Morning Scraps, how are you?' Finnick asked making Scraps turn around. Finnick joins him on the bench but Annie hangs back.

She's never met Scraps before but she's heard of the boy. If she didn't already know the two aren't related, she might have asked if they are brothers.

Annie knows though that they just share a similar look. They both have the same colour hair, but not the same style. Scraps hair is much shorter and messy. They have the same colour eyes but Scraps cross eyed.

'Finins,' Scraps said with affection reaching for a hug off Finnick. Finnick reaches back and gives the boy a long hug. Scraps looks thrilled to see Finnick, like he's made Scrapses day.

Finnick wastes no time showing Scraps, the package of saltwater taffy. Scraps claps happily as Finnick rips through the sticker and tips the contents in the space, on the bench between them.

'Come on over her and join us.'Finnick said waving Annie over, Scraps waves her over merrily, mimicking Finnick.

Her mother told her that Scraps wasn't born right and there's something wrong with him. His brain doesn't work right. No one knows exactly whats wrong with him. There are no doctors in District four.

Annie joins the but she feels uncomfortable. 

'Here Scraps 'nana taffy,' Finnick said holding out the paper wrapped individual saltwater taffies. Scraps cups his hands allowing Finnick pour the into his hands.

Scraps puts all but one in his shorts pockets. He removes the paper and chews the bright yellow banana taffy.

'Annie mango,' Finnick said handing her all the mango flavoured taffies.

Finnick watches with interest, as she pops one in her mouth and begins to chew. It dfinitely tastes like the fruit she likes, it has a more concentrated mango flavour that she was expecting. 

Her lips pull up into a big smile and Finnick is satisfied as though the look on her face is much better than any words she could say.

They sit with Scraps a while and Finnick points out the boats to him and they eat a little bit more taffy.

Annie's heart flutters and she gets butterflies watching the two. She realises that Finnick's overwhelming kindness and generosity and his love for all people is what draws her to him. 

At five years old all she really knows about love, is from her parents and even though she's so young she just knows she loves Finnick. She's never met anyone else quite like him.

'We go soon,'Finnick said, keeping his sentences short and pointing to himself and to Annie and back down the pier.

'Trade for taffy,' Scraps said holding out the remaining taffy on one hand and a small collection of rubbish on the other.

Scraps trades Finnick, a dented bottle cap, some twisted wire and two seashells. The items wouldn't pay for one piece of taffy, still Finnick accepts the trade with gratitude and carefully stores away Scrapses trade items, a pouch he has with him.

'Bye Scraps,'Finnick said, giving the other boy another hug and a rub on the head.

Annie gets up quick to leave and Scraps goes to hug her. She hugs him back, but not in as laid back way as Finnick, she's more awkward about it.

Finnick is quiet as the walk away from Scraps. Annie knows he's not impressed with how she treated Scraps, she's mad at herself too.

'What happened back there? Scraps is a good kid he wouldn't hurt you or anything. You know he once hid in a barrel of fish guts to hide from Peacekeepers.'Finnick said misunderstanding and thinking she's afraid.

Annie takes a deep breath and tries to think of how to put what her problem is to Finnick. She hopes he won't stop being friends with her if she can't explain right.

'I'm sorry Finnick I didn't mean to be weird or rude.' What I did wasn't ok, I was trying though, I just didn't do a good job.' Annie said, wanting nothing more than, to turn back time and handle the meeting better.

'It most be so horrible having something thing wrong with your mind. If you get sick you can take medicine. My mom once straightened my dads broken arm bandageing it to a plank of wood.'She said trying her best to help Finnick understand.

'It's my worst fear, the thought of my mind ever being broken. We used to live with my grandad before he passed away. He was forgetful and always confused, sometimes he didn't know who his own family were. It just hurts so much, knowing you can't fix that. Scraps is different to my grandad, it's still... I just.' Annie said breaking down into tears.

Finnick hugs her for a long time, until she gets control again. He wipes her eyes on his sleeve.

'I'm sorry Annie, it must be hard. I wouldn't have brought you to see Scraps if I knew. I try and look after him sometimes. He's like me, he lost his dad and lives with his mom. He can't concentrate or learn well enough for school or work and he gets confused by long words and sentences. 'Finnick said.

The two walk much slower. 'He got the name Scraps because he hangs out at the docks, most evenings waiting for the fishing boats to come back in. The fisherman give him the fish scraps. The Capital won't take and would just be thrown away, there still good to eat, but not enough to sell to anyone. It's his own way of helping out his mom.' Finnick said, making Annie decide she has to try harder next time she meets Scraps, she'll give him a gift.

'You know, we still have tons of time before it gets dark. If you are up for it I'll let you in on the secret.' Finnick said reminding Annie about the point of the day.

Annie knows he's right and wants something to take her mind off Scraps and her grandad.

'Of course I still want to go, you know it better be worth it.' Annie said feeling more like herself again.

'I hope you are up for a good swim, but that's all I'm telling you right now.' Finnick said back to teasing. He breaks off running and Annie runs to catch up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Next time Finnicks secret**


	5. A Secret and a Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finnick finally reveals his secret.

_Finnicks POV_

On the walk to the clifftop, they stopped off a few times for breaks sharing Annie's bottle of water, reserving Finnick's for later. It hasn't been a short walk, but it has been pleasent one, with a near constant view of the sea and unbroken good weather.

Not all of the District has tightly packed homes. Up by the cliffs there are less homes and less Peacekeepers, which makes it easier to have fun and to be in places they aren't supposed to be.

'Here we are,' Finnick said stopping short of the cliff edge.

'Here? This is your big secret.' Annie said puzzled and definitely annoyed.

Finnick laughs at her confusion.

'Sort of but not, down there is where we are going.' Finnick said, pointing towards the sea.

'Finnick we didn't have to walk all the way up here, if you just wanted to go in to the sea. We could have entered at the base of the cliffs.' Annie said, puffing out her cheeks, she does it when annoyed, reminding Finnick of a puffer fish he once saw in the educational aquarium.

'We're here for a reason Annie, the swim from the base of the cliffs around here would be long and it's best if we only have to do it once. We're also much closer to where we are going.' Finnick said, he sees Annie's face change she catches on.

'You want to jump from here?'Annie said sounding calm, but her eyes are wide with fear. Finnick also see her conflict. Her desire to be brave in front of him and the fear of jumping.

'We came all this way, the secret isn't far I _know_ you'll love it. We just need to jump. Me and my dad dive from here, so I know the water is deep enough.' Finnick said hoping to ease her fear. He really does want to share his secret, but if she won't jump he won't force her.

Annie is quite a few minutes, looking down into the see. She doesn't look convinced, jumping is a good idea.

'I'll tell you what, just this once, we can hold hands on the way down, don't scream to much and get ready to hold you breath.' Finnick said, he holds out his hand to her and gets closer to the cliff edge, himself hoping to entice her to come with him.

'I'll go by myself, but you'll miss out on the big secret. It really won't be fun if I just tell you.' He said, he prepares to jump.

Finnick takes out a large pouch the size of a grapefruit pouch out of his bag. There are a few ways it can be worn. He clips it to the belt hoop of his shorts, he finds his goggles and puts them on.

He looks back at Annie and reaches his hand out to her. To Finnick's relief she joins him and takes his hand.

'I better not die doing this Finnick, or I swear you'll never rest in peace.' Annie said, giving Finnick her best death glare.

'Just remember what I said, you'll be fine,' Finnick said he doesn't give her much time to think it through and possibly back out.

He gets right to the cliff edge, counts down from three and then leaps. He's gratified to feel Annie's hand still in his, she doesn't scream either, to her credit.

They hit the cold water feet first. Finnick feels the initial shock of it and swims upwards, still holding on to Annie, just to be certain she makes it to the surface. She swims well but she's never jumped from a cliff and had to make the surface before. 

Both of them cough and splutter as the take in air after the dive. Annie pushes her wet hair out of her face. They tread water until their ragged breathing slows closer to normal.

Annie breaks out laughing hysterically, Finnick laughs with her.

'I did it Finnick and it was fun. I want to do it again now.' Annie said looking back up at just how far they jumped.

'I'm glad you enjoyed it, but the secret, I wanted to show you is close by. We'll jump again another day.' Finnick said, he'd like to dive again to, but he's more excited to show her the secret.

'For the last part of our journey, we need to swim underwater. I also need you to trust me to be our eyes 'Finnick said pointing at his swimming goggles.

'Well we survived the jump, so I'm pretty sure I can survive with you being our eyes for a while.' Annie said, with a shrug.

'When we go under the water hold on to my ankle.' Finnick said, he raises his foot unnecessarily out of the water and waves his foot. Finnick stays close to the cliff, paying close attention to the surf close to the water and finds the opening, it wouldn't be easy to spot from outside, because most of it is underwater.

Annie takes his ankle and they start to swim downward. They aren't going too far down, but it's dark. Finnick's goggles have special technology, that make it easy to see. He also has a special underwater light to increase visibility.

He swims through the passage. The natural tunnel through is wide enough that their bodies don't scrape the rock.

He swims up, there's a widening that stretches just high enough out of the water for there to be some breathable air, it alows them a small break.

'This is awesome,' Annie said marvelling at the opening they are in.

'It isn't anything compared to what is further in. We are nearly there now, just a little further. The next section of tunnel is longer, so make sure to get enough air here. Finnick said warning.

When Annie is ready they swim the rest of the way and up to the surface for the last time, so he can finally show her what they have come for.

'Wow an underwater sea cave,' Annie said, Finnick shines the underwater light across it, so that she can get a look at the full length of the sea cave.

It's spacious inside, and has an echo every time the talk. They wade out of the water on the damp cave floor, it's cool inside, which makes a change from the hot weather of the District.

There are some holes in the sea cave ceiling letting through narrow shafts of light, not enough to see by, but enough to keep oxygen in the cave. Even if someone above ground found the holes, they would never see far enough down into the cave to know it existed.

'I love the secret,' Annie said, she looks around in awe.

'Why share it with me?' She asked looking back at Finnick. Annie sits cross leeged on the uneven cave floor.

'I know you won't fetch others here. It's a special place just for us. Some of my other friends would just ruin it, by telling to many people and bringing them,' Finnick said sitting by Annie and setting the light beside them pointing away so it's not in their eyes.

'Do you want food?' Finnick asked, it's been a while since either of them last ate and what they did eat was a few pieces of taffy.

Finnick takes his rope bag off and pulls out a large rectangular tin.

'It's water tight and rust proof.'Finnick said. He pushes a button on top and a hiss of air excapes. He takes the lid off revealing the food inside.

Half a loaf District four bread, a partially eaten jar of fish pate and a second compartment with fruit salad.

'Under the food compartments, is a cool pack the best in the District, it keeps food cool all day. I promise it's still good to eat.' Finnick said, but Annie looks so hungry, she'd take a chance eating anything.

'Where did you get a tin like that, it must be way expensive. Annie said leaning closer to look at it.

'I mean if it's ok, to even ask.' Annie added quickly.

Finnick breaks the loaf in half as best as he can. He tears a bit of and dips it in the pate and lets Annie do the same.

He finishes his chunk of bread first, before answering her.

'Well that is a strange mystery. I don't exactly know.' Finnick said. He opens, his flask takes a drink and passes it to Annie. 'The two are a set the flask is also a stay cool flask. You can see it's made out of the same stuff as the tin.' Finnick said.

'Every year on my birthday, I get presents, that aren't from my dad. All of the are expensive practical gifts.' Finnick said, his mystery is almost as good as the sea cave they are in and he can't resist sharing it with Annie.

Finnick points, to his food container, the light, the flask and his pouch. He can see Annie is interested.

He takes the pouch Finnick keeps his goggles in and takes out everything inside, setting it out neatly for Annie to see.

'I have no idea who sends them. There's never a gift card. Every time I ask my dad he never says. We aren't bad off for money, most of the time as long as we both work, but there's no way we could afford these.' Finnick said the letting on it, He's spent a lot of time thinking about them and where exactly they come from.

'Most of the time my dad is a good man and I love him, but when he's angry he beats me. It's not often but if I ask anything about the gifts or my mom. He just completely losses it. Finnick said noticing, how surprised Annie looks.

They finish the pate and fruit salad, Finnick is still a little hungry.When they come again he'll make sure to pack a bigger meal for them.

Finnick doesn't tell people that. Annie's the first person he's ever told and he can tell she's struggling, to believe it. Wharf is well liked. No one would think he'd ever hurt Finnick, it's rare but it happens.

'I could ask for you,' Annie said

'No he'd never say and he might just take it out on me later. It's not worth it. I just would like to thank whoever sends the gifts.' Finnick said, not honestly sure if his dad would take it out on him, but he's unwilling to chance it.

Finnick picks up a small neon yellow, teardrop shaped item, the size of a coin and no thicker than a piece of taffy, one of the items he always keeps in the pouch.

'This is lifesaving, I'd been told about them at school, but I never thought I'd see one.' Finnick said holding it up between his finger.

Annie gasps 'The last light of hope,' Annie said, recognising what he is holding.

'The Capitol claim there's enough for everyone in District four, but they are rarer than District twelve Victors. Those that do exist work poorly or not at all. This works though.' Finnick presses and a green light beams onto the ceiling.

'It's a last hope of rescue to those lost at sea. The rescue boats can see it form a long way off and they can save you.' Annie said almost literaly quoting a school textbook. Finnick nods in confirmation.

'The goggles are the same very expensive and rare. You can see clearly in dark water and when it's raining so hard you can't see your hand in front of your face, they work so you can see through rain, they don't fog up, ever.' Finnick said holding them out so that Annie can take.

'Have a look if you want,' Finnick said. He knows Annie hesitant touch them, she doesn't want him to think she might steal them. She's the only friend he has, that he trust won't do that, the temptation would behigh for most people.

Annie puts them on. 'Can I go for a swim just in the cave?' She asked him.

'Sure, I never swim underwater without them, they are life changing. ' Finnick said.

He watches Annie swim a few minutes, before she comes back to him.

'They are amazing, underwater fishing must be so much easier .' Annie said, giving them back.

'I have other useful gifts beside these. I'd love to talk to them and know why they think I deserve them and why they give gifts but never speak to me.' Finnick said, feeling confused, by it all. They could only come for someone who cared greatly.

Annie helps him put everything back in the pouch.

'If you ever find out who the mystery gift sender is, you would let me know wouldn't you?' Annie said sounding as curious as Finnick feels.

'Of course I will, one day I'll work it out I know I will.' He's been determined for a while and Finnick gives up.

'I think we should perhaps, get going back home. We have a long swim and walk ahead of us if we want to be home by dark.' Finnick said, he doesn't want to leave the peace of the cave, but he can't stay forever.

'I like it here, but I would like to get back out into the sunshine.' Annie said, agreeing. The two of them pack up, making sure they leave nothing behind, just in case the sea cave is used by others.

'Annie do you sware, never to come here with anyone but me?' Finnick asked.

'I swear Finnick this sea cave is ours.'Annie said, holding out her little finger to seal the deal. Finnick hooks his finger though hers.

'It's official, lets go home now.' Finnick said wadeing, back into the seawater to go back home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Will Finnick discover who his gifts are from?**

**Also please don't cliff dive, without knowing what you are doing. People can get seriously hurt or die**


	6. District Four Swimming Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finnick and Annie compete in District fours biggest swimming competition.

_Finnick's pov_

It's that time of year, the whole school has been full of excited chatter, good natured teasing and out right bragging.

The hunger games might be the biggest event of the year but in District four the swimming competition, is the most anticipated and no one wants to lose.

Finally it's the night before the big competition. Finnick gets an early night and wakes up before sun raises. He does exercises to warm his body up. Wharf doesn't even have to shout him once, to get downstairs.

'I knew you'd be up good and early. You have the attitude of a winner and I have the breakfast for one.' Wharf said, just starting to get everything ready for it.

Finnick helps out, living just the two of them and work being long. It's not unusual him to have to cook alone. The first things he learned to make were sandwiches.

As he's gotten older his dad has started letting him use the cooker, to make simple things. Finnick loves breakfast and he hates to miss it, so he pays close attention to everything his dad does.

The make scrambled eggs and grilled fish on toast, with a small amount of seasoning. It's his favourite breakfast and he'd happily have just that every day.

'I won't be able to watch today, but I need you to know, I support you and want you to win.' Wharf sad, he looks sad to be missing it, but Finnick expected it.

'That's ok dad, I know you have to work, we need food. My school pants are getting small and will look like shorts soon.' Finnick said trying to make his dad smile.

'That's because you are growing like a weed, but not as pretty.' Wharf said joking with him. Finnick loves when they do this, and it might be why he likes to tease Annie so much.

Finnick fakes a hurt look, 'But dad how can ugly weeds ever be prettier, than me. I'm the most beautiful boy in the District.' Finnick said, wharf laughs loud and ruffles his hair.

'Yes you are son. Now before I forget and leave for work. We've practiced, your swimming, in our free time. You've even put off playing with friends for this. You have this Finnick. Don't let the seven year-olds intimidate you. They aren't better than you just because they are older.' His fad said, Finnick hangs on his every word.

It's true he's given up a lot of time to practise. He hasn't played with Annie or his other friends much, but he wants to win so much. It's also how he's managed to keep himself out of fights that have flared up over the swimming competition, so it's been good for more than just improving his swimming.

'I won the District four school swimming championship many times. Your mother won more though. You have strong swimming in your blood.' Wharf said surprising Finnick, his dad never talks about her, so he's genuinely shocked for her to be mentioned now.

He has so many questions, about his mom, but Finnick is enjoying his dads good mood so much and he knows from previous experience asking too much, makes his dad angry enough to beat him, his mood will just change as fast he can snap his fingers.

Finnick let's the chance slip away as they both get ready to start the day.

Most of the houses are quiet. Annie's house still has the curtains pulled closed.

They walk to the stretch of beach, that will be used for the competition. It's actually a two day event. The fist day for the teenagers to swim and the second day for the younger ones like Finnick.

It's hard enough keep order when teenagers from rival schools are brought together, so it's considered a safer option for the younger age groups to swim only against others from the same school.

'Good luck today son, I'll see you tonight and you can tell me about the competition.' Finnick's dad gives him a rare hug and the leaves him on the beach.

The flags marking out, the stretch of beach that is being used for the competition are still out. Finnick sits in the definite space between them, so he can't be accused of being on part of the beach that isn't allowed. If a Peacekeeper should come by.

Everything is being set up for the race, a table with free refreshments, a place to sign in, that's not quite ready yet.

Out at sea, there's a special net enclosure, used only for the younger age groups, not the teens, to make sure, no one is dragged out to sea.

As an extra safety precaution. There will also be watch boats stationed, with adults trained in sea rescue, looking out for anyone who might be having difficulty.

Finnick decides to take a warm up swim, not the full distance, just a little way out and back, before the other competitors arrive. Isn't required but his dad insisted it would help.

He wades into the cold early morning sea and splashes himself with it. A ritual he picked up from his dad. Finnick swims out about one quarter of the way and turns back. It takes all his willpower not to just go the full way, but he knows he should save his energy for the actual race.

When he reaches the shore, he sees a small queue formed at the table for signing in. He makes his leisurely way over. Having time yet before the race begins. At the sign in station, he's handed a swimming cap and timer bracelet. It's handed out by the race official, an employee from the town hall.

Her job is to make sure the race is fairly timed and the no one interferes the bracelets or tries to cheat the race in some way. She has a starting timer, that activates all the bracelets at once.

Cars are a rarity in District four, they are only used by officials, tributes on reaping day and Victors. When one comes down the seafront and stops to drop someone off, it causes a large stir amongst Finnick and the other children that have gathered to wait for the start of the race.

They speculate who is inside, since the Mayor and the race official are already on the beach waiting to start the race.

At first teachers acting as supervisors, try to quite everyone down. Nothing will stop them guessing and talk amongst themselves.

'It's Mags,' shouted someone.

Finnick strains on the tips of his toes, just to catch a glimps of her, as she makes her way down on to the beach and to the front of the gathered spectators, waving off the offer of help.

He's delighted, forget the Mayor of District four. In Finnick's opinion there is no one and no greater Victor in Panem than Mags.

It's then Finnick realises that he hasn't seen Annie yet, he'd forgotten about her with the excitement of everything.

He stops looking at Mags and looks around for her concerned, she isn't known for being late. He looks around for her thinking, she must be on the beach somewhere.

He starts to ask the other children if they've seen her. A lot of them are only interested in Mags, others shake their heads or say no.

'Finnick over there.' He sees the older child, points to the seafront wall. Not far along form where Mags entered.

Annie is stepping over it. She runs down to the beach and to the race official. She's lucky no one else is waiting and she's allowed to still participate, since the race will be starting soon.

'Gather around everyone the Mayor is about to give his speech.' The race official said, calling everyones attention to her, there's brief enthusiastic applause.

Finnick can't reach Annie to talk to her, now the speech is about to start. They were told at school to be quite and still, whilst the it's being given. He'll have to wait,to speak to her.

He's not sure wether the speech is boring, or if it's just the mayor's droll voice, making it impossible to really pay attention or care. By the end of it the applause is lack luster, Finnick even has to stifle a yawn.

Things get interesting, when Mags has a quiet word with him. He indicates to the space he just stood in.

All eyes are on her and the only sound is of the sea lapping at the shore.

'What a lovely speech the Mayor gave. I'd just like to say a few words before the race.' Mags said pausing a moment.

Finnick thinks she being polite but maybe she actually listened and did like it.

'For many years now I have watched the teenagers swim when possible. This year I have decided, to start watching yours too. I know all of you will do your best and for the fastest swimmer out of the boys and the girls. I would like to give a prize.' Mags had everyones attention before she started speaking, now the mention of a prize intensifies it.

To the best of Finnick's knowledge there never been a prize given, just a participation certificate, signed by the mayor and every one gets one.

Mags takes a large bottle out of her bag. Finnick knows what it is immediately. Salt Water Taffy in the largest size. He's always wanted one, now is his chance to win one.

'Saltwater taffy is loved by most and I hope our winning swimmers will enjoy these. Good luck in you race today.' Mags gets the largest and longest applause.

'All competitors, prepare and warm up, the race will start in five minutes.' The race official said.

A long tape his been stretched the length of the shore and they line up based what number the draw from a bag.

Finnick draws fourteen, it's not what he'd like, but he's determined to make it work.

An air horn signals, the start of the race. The tape is dropped and Finnick runs hard into the surf, trying to get away from the others and out in front.

He swims as soon as he's deep enough it the seawater. His start is good, but he's at the back of the leading group, with six other children.

Finnick stays calm and does the front crawl, trying to save his energy for when he needs it the most.

Once he's halfway he gets to the inside, closest to the inflatable buoy. As he and his dad planned, all competitors know what the swimming course will look like in advance.

Finnick pulls through the group easily, a couple are tiring and theres enough space between the others for him to get through, as he nears the buoy. He turns first and accelerates, down the home stretch.

As he gets closer to the shore, he's starting to hurt a little, but he's not afraid. He knows he still has the energy left and goes flat out. He isn't sure where his nearest rival is, he just keeps going concentrating on himself.

He wades as fast as he can and runs to break the finish line tape. His legs are a little shaky, but overall he's in good condition and could probably swam further.

His dad had pushed him to swim further than required, so that he would definitely, have what it took to finish the competition and not have to be rescued, no one wants the indignity of that, it would be a huge embarrassment not easily lived down.

'Yes I win. I win.' He screams to no one. He jumps around and waves, ecstatic at winning.

He's given a towel to wrap himself in. Finnick watches as the others come in. He was a good few meters ahead. He's on a high that nothing will crush.

Finnick waits hoping to see Annie but she is not the first girl back. It's a big shock to him, he really thought if anyone of five could do it, it would be her. She's fifth and it clearly isn't what she wanted.

When Annie makes it past the finish line, she puts her hands on her knees, panting hard and out of breath. A is towel draped over her back, by a teacher.

Finnick goes over to congratulate her. 'You made it Annie you are fifth.' Finnick said, he tries to make it sound as good as possible and nothing to be ashamed of.

It takes Annie a while to respond, she finally stands upright red in the face.

'I was terrible. I might as well have lost.' Annie screamed at him. Finnick wasn't prepared for her fury. She didn't finish as well as she could, but it wasn't bad either. He would have thought she could see that.

'You are the first five year-old back and you came fifth. There's nothing wrong with that.' Finnick said reasonably.

'Where do you come?' Annie said, in a quieter voice, but still visibly upset and heartbroken.

Finnick squirms, there's no way to tell her nicely and he can't lie either. He also can't stop the big grin that spreads across his face. He feels like a shaken bottle of soda, ready to explode, with all his excitement surging back to surface.

'I won, won.' Finnick said in a sing song voice. He still so thrilled to win, that he does a little dance. He can't contain himself, sometimes he's still just as giddy six year old and winning means the world to him.

Next thing he knows, he's on the sand curled up. After Annie kicks him hard in the crotch.

'You don't have to rub my face in it Mr Perfect. I hate you Finnick for being such a big head. I've had enough, we not friends anymore.' Annie screamed, she storms off, leaving him on the sand, where he's lay.

The Peacekeepers walk part of the way over, but because Annie walked off.They don't bother getting involved, it's just a minor incident to them and one that has resolved it's self.

Finnick stands in pain. He doesn't care he hurt her feelings. There was no need for her to do that to him.

He's greatful he can stand properly, when he's called to be declared the winner of the boys race, it would have been humiliating.

A short ceremony is put on, the Mayor congratulates him and the winning girl. Mags presents them with the bottles of saltwater taffy.

He tries to keep his smile on his face. He thanks the Mayor and Mags, shaking hands with both of them, remembering to remain respectful.

Finnick's mood has been dampand, by falling out with Annie. His win is only bitter sweet, to him now. He doesn't understand why she couldn't just be happy for him. He would have shared his prize with her.

Mags stops to talk to some of the children. but Finnick drifts to the edge. He would have loved to actually speak to her, but he's just to deflated.

His race is over and there's only eight to eleven year-old group left to swim. He was going to stay and watch that too, but not now after everything, he sneaks off home instead to cry in his bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was hard to write. I don't know anything about open water swimming.**

**If you want to know, what was wrong with Annie. You'll have to wait for the next chapter. 😉**


	7. Apology Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finnick tries to make up with Annie

_Finnick's pov_

It's been just over a week since the swimming competition and his terrible falling out with Annie, but because they didn't speak or play much, in the run up to the race it feels like years to him.

Finnick has many other friends and he tried to be happy with just them, but nothing is the same without Annie. There's something about her that he truly miss and can't put his finger on.

At breakfast Finnick talked to his dad about it. His dad always seems to knew what to do.

'Me and Annie, we're not speaking or playing. I didn't care at first, but now I want her back I miss her very much and I don't know why.' Finnick said.

'Problems with ladies at your age.' Wharf said,with amusement and that look adults get, when they talk about something children don't understand but they do.

'She actually kicked me dad' Finnick yelled indignantly, pointing down between his legs.

'Oooh she really left her mark then.' His dad said chuckling still way to amused by Finnick's predicament.

'The best ones always do. I got so full of myself in that swimming competition. Your mom kicked me there too. Maybe you get a bit to much confidence from me.' Wharf had said thoughtfully.

'You know, barring the Peacekeepers here in District four. Nothing gets the blood boiling, quite like the swimming competition. Some people go just to watch for fights breaking out.' Wharf said.

'The competition just makes everyone more hot headed than normal. It's a matter of extreme pride. No one wants to loose, but everyone can't win.' Wharf said, Finnick has learned that one the hard way.

'Let me tell you how things work, get angry, have your fights over the competition, but in the end try and make up. Or after just short of eighteen years you won't have any friends left. You both have to forgive and put it behind you.' Wharf advised.

'It's what I want to do, but she kicked me, it was worse than what I did.' Finnick said still not entirely over his anger and his feelings still a bit hurt.

'Ah but you said you started singing about winning. You pushed her too far. If you'd have been more humble, about it, she wouldn't have kicked you. You picked the wrong time to sing.' Wharf said, Finnick knows his dad is right.

'I didn't exactly sing, but I did dance. I probably would have hit me too, if I was her.' Finnick said feeling downtrodden but acknowledging he went to far and wanting everything to be better.

'You have to do something nice for her something, that she might like. Then give her time and see if she, wants to still be friends. I hope she does I like Annie she's good for you.' Wharf said, before leaving Finnick for work andnot magicaly fixing his problem.

It took him a long time, moping in his room before he came up with a good plan to make up with Annie. One that doesn't involve speaking to her and risking more pain if she's still mad at him.

Finnick goes out to get what he thinks is the perfect gift.

He pushes open the door to Sal's Saltwater Taffy shop. He loves everything about it. The little bell over the door, the sweet smell of all the candy that is made in the store, few things are better in his opinion. 

What makes today better is that the door to the back room is open and he can see right into the kitchen where all the candy is made. Finnick stares transfixed by the fudge making process.

It's being poured from copper bowls onto surface, nuts are mixed into the still warm dark brown fudge. It's the only sweet delight, he hasn't yet tried.

The shop is busy today and it takes Lola time to manage the customers that came in before him.

'Enjoying that Finnick ' Lola asked, when it comes to his turn to be served and seeing his interest in the kitchen.

'Yes I wish I could see the candy made every time I come here.' Finnick said dreamily.

'At one point you could, the wall separating the kitchen from the shop, was floor to ceiling glass. All of the lovely treats could be seen being made. That was before the first rebellion.'Lola said giving him a brief history lesson

'It was destroyed then, a new glass partition wall could not be afforded, but one was needed for hygiene, so it had to be wood.' Lola said, it makes Finnick sad the war didn't just end lives, I took away things that were fun too.

'What can I get you today Finnick, there's quiet a queue behind you.' Lola said making Finnick aware that she's right.

'A special apology gift for Annie if I can, with my share from the boats I have enough for a small bottle of saltwater taffy. Could you make one just with her favourite flavours, if I tell you which they are?' Finnick asked, polite and with his trademark smile.

Finnick has shared enough taffy flavours with her, since he first taste, that he knows which she'll enjoy the best.

'You sure can Finnick, but you have to come back later for it. If that's ok. I can have it for you by Lunchtime.' Lola said, she also taking a note of the flavours he wants her to put in it.

'I need a super special favour. Could I use some of the brown paper, to write a note, then tie a ribbon and gift tag to it?' Finnick asked. He's not sure anyone has asked a thing like it before, so he hopes she will, agree.

'I have my own pen, to write with,' Finnick said showing her that he does, have a pen ready.

'I wouldn't normally, but just for you, don't go telling everyone. I let you do this.Lola said, she gives him a fond smile and turns to measure, the brown paper around the small glass bottle, she also gets a gift card.

'Thanks so much Lola.'Finnick tries to pay but Lola shakes her head.

'You can pay when you come back sweetheart.' Lola said. Finnick puts his money back away and takes what she's given him.

He goes to the bench at the end of the pier, Scraps isn't, there, but he's like a cat with many homes and he might be visiting one of several people who look after him sometimes, when his mom works.

He's almost as well know in the area as Finnick, or at least Finnick likes to believe he's the most loved, but in reality he's not really sure about that.

He spreads the sheet of paper out trying not to crease it. Now he realises he has another issue. He's got one shot at his note. He doesn't want to have to ask for more paper.

Finnick screws up his face in concentration. In the end it's a good job Lola needed until Lunch time, because it takes him all that time, to decide what he's writing, to question every spelling and to make sure his handwriting is as good as he can get it. His note won't be any good is she can't read it.

It's a few minutes after Lunch as Finnick re-reads, what he's written and hopes it will be enough to get Annie back again.

He runs all the way to the shop, hoping Lola hasn't yet closed for Lunch. He pushes at the door runs to the counter. Where Lola is still waiting.

'Please don't read the message.' Finnick said handing it to her, with the completed gift tag.

'Don't worry I won't,' Lola said. Taking the filled taffy bottle, from behind the counter.

'What colour is her favourite, I'll see if I have a ribbon to match. It'll add a nice final touch and show her how much thought, you've put in to it.' Lola said Finnick loves the idea.

'Annie likes Yellow, like buttercups.' Finnick said. Annie will often pick them where they grow.

Lola takes great care, not to crease the paper as much as she can. She has to scrunch the top, to tie the ribbon with the gift tag around the bottle neck.

He takes the bottle home and wonders how best to make sure Annie gets it. He can't give it to her mom, if she realised it was taffy she wouldn't let Annie have it. He also doesn't want to give it to her twin brothers or sister,they might eat it and not tell her, he only trusts Annie.

Like lightning an idea strikes Finnick. Annie's bedroom window is open. The alley between their houses is confined and nor wide enough for more than one adult to walkthrough. Finnick's dad avoids it all together.

Her bed is the one pushed right up to the window. No one is in the room, Finnick decides now is the time to deliver his gift.

He opens his window as wide as he can. He can see mostly into Annie's room. He tries to angle himself, to throw the bottle. Wanting it to be stopped by her pillow, if his throw is too hard.

It's a risky plan and he knows it. The bottle could roll wonky and hit the floor and smash. Finnick takes a deep steadying breath and prepares to throw.

He aims swinging his arm back and forth he releases the bottle and prays under his breath.

The bottle hits Annie's bed, with a light almost in audible thud. Annie's blankets and the paper it's wrapped in keep from rolling well. It comes to a stop in the middle of her bed, Finnick is proud he couldn't have done it better.

Finnick gets lonely in his house. He's been on his own all afternoon and he hates to be alone.

His dad prepared fish stew at the same time as breakfast. It only needs to be cooked and his dad told him to wait until he got home, so his share would still be warm.

It leaves Finnick with nothing to do. He puts on the TV it's showing nothing but Hunger Games repeats. He doesn't feel like watching, it's not cheery and he wants to be happy.

Finnick goes out to wait for his dad, getting in off the fishing boat, thinking it will be much better that staying in with nothing to do.

He walks very slowly,he has the time before the boats come, at this time it's about as quiet as it gets in the District.

The sun is setting in the sky, streaks of pale blue, cut into golden orange sky, with a few streaks pinkish red. Finnick loves sunsets and sun raises, when he has the chance to see them.

There are many harbours in District four and he has quite a walk, he has to pass several before he will reach, the right one.

Peacekeepers are out demanding people go to their homes for the night. One of them stops Finnick, he's prepared though. Finnick shows him the official document he has, giving him the right to wait for his farther.

The Peackeeper looks it over and then thrusts the document back at him.

'Go straight there and then home straight after.' He said bluntly. Finnick just nods that he understands. He keeps the paper in his hand ready knowing it won't be that last time he has to show it.

At the harbour before the one his dad will come into. He spots a familiar sight that makes his night. Scraps clapping for the approaching fishing boats.

He goes down to see him. Annie might not want to, but, Scraps is always full of joy at the sight of anyone who isn't a Peacekeeper.

Finnick finds Scraps chewing on the string of his permission pass. To keep it extra safe it's in a plastic water proof wallet. The plastic wallet is because of his chewing habit, and because he might get it crumpled or torn.

He doesn't know a lot and he can't read the document he has, but he has learnt that he needs it and will ware it all day, most days.

Finnick waits with him. His dad will be fine and can look after himself. He wants to make sure Scraps gets home alright with no trouble. The fishermen and women will always see him home safe, but Finnick wants to do it tonight, since he has found him.

He doesn't scare Scraps, like he would if it was Annie. It would be mean. He doesn't like to be surprised and he'll just cry.

'Hey Scraps,' Finnick said, approaches cautiously making sure Scraps sees him, they hug. Scraps would be offended if he didn't.

'Finnins, boats.' He said, like it's the first time he's ever seen them.

'Scraps get scraps. Yum yums.' Scraps said, he bounces excitedly closer to the harbour edge than Finnick would like. He walks him back just enough that he'll be safe.

Most people in District four can swim, but Scraps is a rareity. He doesn't have the coordination for it. He won't go into water deeper than his calfs.

It's hard to be anything other than happy around Scrapes exuberance. Finnick has never seen him mad. He seems to love life so much. Even with whatever condition he has.

Scraps flaps his arms and babbles as the fishing boats dock and the workers get ready to disembark for the night.

The familiar sound of Peackeeper boots, coming for behind alerts Finnick to keep Scraps as close as possible.

They've come to watch workers unload and to make sure they go home. To Finnick's absolute horror the one dealing with the side of the dock is Hail.

He might be in full armour and helmet, but Hail has an unmistakable swagger the way he holds himself and his body language, is all Finnick needs to know who it is.

Once school is over it's his job, to watch the workers off the boats. Women stay as far from him as they can or go home in groups.

There was extreme anger over Hail being allowed to oversee the incoming boats at night.

The Mayor tried to oppose it, but it's up to the head Peacekeeper, to handle what work the Peacekeepers do and he insisted it was not a promotion, just an addition of extra work.

Hail is just far enough away, that Scraps isn't yet freaking out, he's actualy oblivious to the situation and way to focused on the boats.

Finnick however is suffering from severe termoil. He'd Like to take Scraps past Hail and far away, but he's blocking the only exit they have.

The harbour stretches out in fingers, towards the sea with a number of boats that will dock to either side, a long the length of it.

It's not going to be long, a matter of minutes before the fishing boats heading in. If he can keep Scraps calm enough, they can get off the harbour, when the fishermen and women disembark.

There's less chance he will do anything that might provoke, the workers and potentially cause a fight to start.

Time seems to drag painfully by, with Finnick keeping Scrapses attention on the approaching boats, whilst simultaneously, remaining aware of Hail.

Boats begin to tie up but Finnick knows even with adults close by. It won't make them safe.

The nearest fishing boat is also a regular provider, of scraps, to Scraps. There are a large portion of scraps, wrapped in wax paper on ice, the sight agitates Scraps, he knows they are for him.

He breaks free from Finnick's grasp and runs faster than usual.

'Scraps for Scraps.'Scraps yelled, heedless of the danger. Finnick closes the short gap between himself and Scraps.

He reaches for Scraps as Scraps, reaches towards the boat, as close to the scraps as he can get. The fisherman comes back on deck giving Scraps the warmest of smiles. Both of them unaware of Hail.

Click, Finnick turns straining to look back at Hail, waving his free arm maddly. As his other hand closes again on Sprapses wrist.

'No, no,'Finnick screamed, in desperation, unable to stop what he's seeing.

'Theif,' Hail shouted out his voice clear deep and piercing, drawing attention from the boats nearest within sight and earshot.

Finnick sees the gun, a shot rings out, loud and worse than any thunder Finnick has ever heard. He's heard gunfire before it's not uncommon, but those times were from a considerable distance.

He's dimly aware of something warm and sticky, splattering the side of his face and hair.

Scrapses body weight collapses towards the boat and the now horrified fisherman. Finnick lays Scraps tenderly on the harbour deck, barely able to process what his eyes are seeing.

The gruesome bullet wound hole in his head, He doesn't want to look at it but, he can't look away.

Finnick stares at Scraps for what feels like forever. He stands with ferocious hate for Hail and an all consuming need do something.

'Justice for Scraps,' Finnick bellowed so loud it hurts his thoat, but he keep shouting it over and over as he launches himself at Hail.

Others are jumping from nearby fishing boats, that are still tying up. Finnick's cry of justice for Scraps has been picked up by them and is being chanted all around.

Finnick reaches Hail, who is pointing his gun at Finnick and weighing up wether to shoot again. He expects to get shot, but with Hail's other gloved fist his smashes it into Finnick's head.

He goes dizzy and the world spins. Finnick almost falls but Hail grabs him by the hair and yanks him to his feet.

'Stay back all of you or I shoot this one too.' Hail shouted at the advancing workers.

Hail makes it to the beach by dragging, Finnick with him. A small group of Peacekeepers gathered hearing him shout and the gunshot he fired.

The small group of Peackeepers and Hail a problem now. They have guns, but there are many workers with, knives, spears and tridents. They are out numbered and they can't shoot them all.

Dizziness and sickness doesn't stop Finnick from flailing, and doing whatever he can to break free. Hail drops and Finnick scrambles over the low sea wall.

Once Finnick is away from the workers throw their knives, spears and tridents. The Peacekeepers shoot and call for more back up.

Finnick picks up a stone that has come out of the sea wall. 'Justice for Scraps.' He screamed again. He throws it hard aiming for the Peackeepers, not caring which it hits.

People are now coming from nearby shops and homes. Some are just watching and others are running towards the fight eager to join in.

The whole seafront, beach and harbour become a melee of cahos and confusion.

White Peacekeeper vans come speeding down the seafront, unloading more peackeepers.

In his dizziness Finnick falls to the floor and is almost trampled, by Peackeepers and people of his own District, so much noise the bangs of firing guns and screaming so much screaming.

There 's a louder bang than a regular gun followed by a high pitched, whistling screech, that gets closer and louder forced Finnick to cover his ears. A metal canister drops clattering on the tarmac inches from Finnick's face.

He recognises what it is just as small curricular hatches open all over it. High pressured white gas hisses from it, as Finnick manages to stand.

It gets him full in the face, it makes his eyes, nose and thoat, feel like they are stinging and burning.

Finnick 's eyes stream and he can barely see as he tries to kick it hard away from himself.

He's devastated as he realises what he's started. All he wanted was justice for Scraps, but Scraps hated fights and was scared of them, he wouldn't want this, so many people fighting and being hurt maybe more people dying, than just Scraps.

Finnick tries to blindly get away from it stumbling crawling, crying choking and reching. He wants to be anywhere away from it, just somewhere safe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**I killed Scraps and hated it.**

**This chapter got longer than I thought it would, decided not to try and split it because I couldn't find a place that felt right.**


	8. Locked In On Lockdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie finds Finnick's gift.
> 
> Annie's new baby sister is in this chapter I named her Shoala. Like the word shoal of fish just with an a on the end like a for apple. Just in case anyone wonders how I'm pronouncing it.

Annie's POV

Finally for for the first time in the day, she'll get to sit down. Annie lets out a long drawn out sigh of relief. She's spent the morning at the market, shopping with her mom and taking turns carrying Shoala. 

The rest of the day has been for cleaning all of the downstairs rooms of the house, which have been neglected since Shoala was born.

She was born in the run up to the swimming competition, whilst Finnick was getting his practice in, she was stuck enduring sleepless nights of her new sisters continuous crying.

No one had time to help her practice and she wasn't able to attend many school run training sessions. 

It isn't that she doesn't like her new sister. She was so excited about the competition, she'd planned when she was going to practice with her sister's and brothers, it was going to be bonding time for them.

Then none of them got much practice much, as they were all taking it in turns, school, work, helping out with their new sister.

Shoala had gotten sick with a fever, which made everything worse and put extra stress on the family.

Things are now just getting back to some kind of normal. This weekend, had been hers to help out at home, when what she really wanted was to patch things up with Finnick.

Annie stands on a stool to run the cold water tap, and pour herself a glass of cold water.

She drinks it greedily, then presses the glass to her forhead. Annie takes a couple of minutes break, to just sit on the stool and finally relax.

She enjoys the feel, of the cool wood floor under her hot sore feet. She finally stands up to go back in the living room.

'All residents are to stay in your homes. This area is on Lockdown, you will be arrested if caught outside. Stay in your homes, until you are told you can leave.'

Annie shudders at the sound of the Peacekeeper loudhailer. She's heard of and been warned about lockdown's before but never had one happen.

She rushes to the front door. Her dad will be coming back off the boats she needs to find him. She doesn't want him arrested.

'No Annie, stay in here do you hear me?' Her mother grabs her roughly and pulls her way from the front door, making her spill, what little is left of her water.

'Dad, my brother's, my sister. ' she shrieked, trying to pull away.

'Annie, calm yourself down, as long as they aren't part of whatever trouble is going on out there. They might be allowed to come home. Go, sit in the living room.' Annie is reluctant, but she does as she's told.

She hears her mom locking the front door and then going to the back door.

Her mum puts the keys for both doors on top of a tall display cabinet. It holds only nicknacks and a small number of books. She'll never reach the top.

Annie's mom sits next to her and turns to face her. 'Usually when this happens, people are allowed to make their way back home, if they aren't part of whatever has caused the lockdown.'Her mom said, not making her fell better.

'Here is what you need to know, if you're ever out and a lockdown happens. You must find the first safe place, so you can to wait it out, call home, if you can to say you are safe and don't go out until Peacekeepers give the word that the lockdown is over.' Annie's mom said, she takes hold of Annie's hands.

'Annie. This is why I don't like you to go far from home. I don't want you stuck out there, unable to find a safe place to be, or worse to get caught up in whatever is going on. Tell me you understand?' Her mom asked.

'I understand mom. I'm scared mom, I just wanted to find our family.' She said, worried about he dad brothers and sister.

'I know, I'll ring around a few people see if they are safe or have been seen. It could take me a while. You go upstairs now try to play, sleep or something. Oh and keep your windows closed, shut the noise out. Her mom said.

Annie doesn't really want to be alone in her room, but she doesn't know what else she can do, except wait.

In her room she can still hear the Peacekeeper, in the van going around giving the same warning on repeat. 

Her attention is caught not by the noise, but by a small wrapped bottle on her bed. She didn't leave anything on her bed and her sister has been out the house since early in the morning.

Annie closes her bedroom window, it never lets in much cool air any way, so she might as well shut it, against the noise.

The small bottle is wrapped in brown paper, she works out what it is. The neck is wider than a typical bottle that holds drink, so that wrapped taffies can be poured in and out.

She knows only Finnick would send it, the poor handwritten label confirms it. He's made an effort to write neatly, he hasn't quite succeeded. It's just a bit easier to read than normal.

Annie unties yellow ribbon and takes the bottle out and opens the paper to read the message he's written.

Dear Annie

I'm sorry I made you made you mad. Please be my friend again. I miss you, you're my best friend ever.

Love Finnick.

Finnick even drew a heart, after love Finnick. Annie smiles at the note. It means far more to her than the taffy inside.

There's a knock at the door Annie knows it's her dad, from the sound of the knock. She hears her mom letting him in. She leaves the note and the bottle and hurries downstairs fast.

'I heard someone is dead, a kid, that's what has kicked of the clash with the Peacekeepers. I was lucky to get home at all.' Her dad said, his voice loud enough to hear through the door.

Annie heart almost stops, as she hears him talk. It makes her sick to even think a Peacekeeper could kill a child. She knows they can be violent, but she thought even they must have lines they wouldn't cross.

'who's dead, who's dead,' Annie said in a total panic, her sister and brothers are still out.

Her mom interprets what she's thinking.

'Annie they are fine your sister managed to call. She's staying at her friends for now and your brothers have taken refuge with a workmate. They're all safe. I was coming to tell you when your dad got home.' Her mom said considerably calming Annie.

'Did you see anything dad? You aren't hurt are you?' Annie asked, not seeing any visible injuries on him, but wanting to make sure.

'No what ever happened was at one of the other harbours, away from where I was. I heard rumours from people coming from that side, but no one seemed to really know what was going on. It's bad though, if even part of what I've heard is right, there could be trouble for days.' Her dad said. Annie is just greatfull, her family is safe.

'Well we should have dinner, not eating won't solve anything. I don't know about you but I'm starving.' Her mom said.

Over dinner Annie tries to get her dad to tell her what he knows. She's interested in the rumours that he's heard. Her mom also asks. He won't say even to her which Annie finds odd, they tell each other everything.

She goes back upstairs, considering going to sleep early. She's tired physically and mentally.

Annie puts her bedroom light, it reflects off the small glass bottle on her bed. Dread floods through her then, she hasn't seen him all day. He must have chucked the gift through the window, at some point while she was out.

The last thing she did was kick him between the legs and yell at him. Now a kid is dead, his house is quiet, far too quiet, for Finnick to be home. 

When he is home, she can hear him playing or laughing, Finnick has a loud, infectious laugh, that reminds her of dolphin chatter.

In desperation she sits on her bed and stares into Finnick's room, but it's dark and impossible to see even the short distance into his room.

There's a grass woven bowl, on a table Annie and her sister use for homework, it's full of seashells. When her sister is in a friendly mood, she'll show her how to make sea jewellery.

Annie takes the bowl, opens her window and throws seashells at his, calling his name. She tries several times but in her heart she knows he's not home. He's always home before dark.

Even if she called his home, she knows no one would answer. Finnick's dad is so heavy footed you can always hear when he's home, there's not a sound or a or hint of life, from the house next door.

For a while Annie lies on her bed wondering what she can do, waiting doesn't feel good enough. She looks out of the window every now and then, just to do something.

Annie looks out again, there's a faint noise from the alley below, It sounds like whimpering. This time she can just make out something.

A shape not moving, not much. It's hard to know if it's Finnick from her upstairs room window. It's not an animal it's too big, it's too small for an adult.

She needs to be able to see better. Annie creeps out on to the landing, when she reaches the top of the stairs, she puts one hand on the wall and the other on the banister.

Carefully she makes her way downstairs, trying not to make them creak. If her parents find her, they might ask what she's doing, she should be in bed by now, not fully dressed.

Annie also needs to know what is outside and the sooner she finds out, the better. Half of her hopes it is Finnick, the other doesn't want it to be. 

There must be something wrong with them, for them to just stop there. Maybe hiding maybe unable to go any further.

She goes to shoala's room, which was formally a study but no one of her family needed one, so they are using it for her.

Annie opens the door and looks in. It's dark in the room, she can see her sister sleeping, she needs to be quiet, if she has to, she can say she just wanted to check on her sister.

She opens the door, only wide enough to get in, so the light from the hallway doesn't disturb Shoala. Annie creeps to the window and as carefully as she can opens it.

The window is fairly low around the level of Annie's chest. She pulls herself onto the window ledge and leans out as far as she can, to she what made the whimpering sound.

This time she's sure, huddled in the alleyway, is Finnick, just past where it connects to a street. Annie knows she needs to help him, not just because she owes him, for kicking him, but because it's the right thing, to do.

There is little chance of Peacekeepers finding them, they can patrol the streets, but the alleyways are much to narrow. They only ever look down them, she's never seen them walk down one.

District four residents can be seen hiding down them, away from Peacekeepers, or in an attempt to loose them and get away.

Annie lifts her leg over the window sill and drops to her feet, light as a cat, she runs as fast as she can to Finnick, resisting the urge, to call out his name. She doesn't want to alert any Peacekeepers who might be nearby. 

She reaches him and shakes him a little. He whimpers louder and curls into into a ball. Annie's worried his whimpering could get them spotted.

If a Peacekeeper shines a torch down the alley and illuminates her and Finnick they might be able to identify them and punish them later.

'Finnick' she said under her breath, shaking him a bit harder, conscious of every second they are outside.

Annie is forced to repeate his name a handful of times before he responds.

He uncurls just a bit 'Annie?' He asked his voice gravelly and barely more than a whisper. He tentatively stands, poorly and swaying.

She doesn't respond, she guides him. They don't have far to go, but Finnick is slow, clumsy and barely able to keep up. 

'In the window.' She said, urgently pleading. He either doesn't understand or can't manage to do what she is asking.

Annie tries to pick one of his legs up, to help him in, but it's a costly mistake. Finnick screams out either in pain or shock.

Shoala cries now, woken by Finnick, she's much louder and escalating, in volume and pitch until she's howling. Her parents inside must be hearing.

To make matters worse Finnick starts crying. Annie is out of ideas and would like to cry with them, she can't she needs to think of something and quick.

Her dad enters the bedroom and picks up Shoala, he turns to the window, hearing Finnick too.

'Help dad, we need to get him in.' Annie said, her dad is already at the window before her sentence is half out her mouth.

He's big and strong, holding Shoala in one arm, he deftly picks up Finnick in his distressed state and lifts him in. Annie follows un-aided.

'Shut the window, take him to your mom. I'll settle Shoala.' Her dad said, sounding surprisingly calm, and not nearly as angry as she thought he might be, at her leaving the house in a lockdown.

Finnick calms a little now he's inside. It's not until Annie gets him to the hallway and into the light, that she see how badly injured he is. She's gobsmacked that even somehow made it to the alley.

His shirt is only on by one remaining sleeve. He has a head injury that has bled down the side of his face, matting his hair. The other side of his face is splattered with blood and who knows what else.

Finnick's eyes appear to be swollen shut, with all skin around pink irritated and puffy. He has no shoes on his feet and friction burns on both legs and he's filthy.

'Annie get the first aid kit.' Her mom said, she is a boat first aider. There's always one, sometimes more on the bigger flashing boats.

She hurries back to her mom, carrying the well stocked, first aid bag from it's cupboard in the kitchen. Annie puts it on the coffee table and sits next to Finnick and her mother on the other side of him.

Annie takes Finnick's hands holds it as her mom lock at his head and probs around the wound with gloved hands. 

'It's bled a lot but it's not as bad as it looks. It needs stitching, but not a lot. You'll have to be brave.' Her mom said.

'You can leave if you don't want to watch Annie.' Her mom said offering her a chance to go, but she can't leave Finnick.

She watches as he's laid down on the sofa, she settles on the floor right by him, as he's stitched up, with the handle of a wooden spoon wrapped in a cloth, for him to bite down on. He winces and make muffled noises.

Her mom works fast and finishes sowing, cleans it with antiseptic and sticks a padded dressing to it.

To help his eyes, his mom lays a cold compress over them, it's wet again whenever he needs it. 

'How do you think his eyes got like that?' Annie asked.

'He's been exposed to gas, it's horrible stuff.' Her mom answered. Annie doesn't want, to ever find out what it's like for herself.

'He'll have to stay here tonight. His dad isn't home.' Annie's dad said after trying to call Finnick's dad.

her parents try to convince Finnick to stay in her twin brothers room, but he doesn't want to be alone, so they agree to let him stay with her, only if Annie stays in her sisters bed and Finnick in hers.

He's not allowed to sleep because of his head head. Finnick starts to whimper and moan, as soon as her parents leave the sound tugs at her heart.

Annie's parents told her, not to ask him questions about how he got hurt, it might be too much for him to deal with. He's starting to lose the fight against sleep, she needs to distrdistract him.

She perches on the edge of his bed, he moves closer to the window, so she can sit down better.

'I got your gift Finnick, thank you. I was actually trying to think of some way to say sorry to you, for kicking you. I've been busy though and haven't been able to think of anything yet.' Annie said knowing she sounds lame.

'It doesn't matter, life's too short.' Finnick said wincing with every word, his voice still hoarse and sore, a side effect of the gas he was exposed too.

'I'm sorry too, Please be my friend. I need you.' Finnick said, She wraps her arm around his shoulders.

'We're friends Finnick. I promise never to kick you again, friends?' She holds her finger out to pinky sware. He can't see very well still. She has to help him.

'Friends forever.' Annie said.

'Friends forever.'He repeated, he still looks glum and hasn't cheered up as much as she had hoped.

'You know, I don't think I can eat all this taffy by myself. Someone not so long ago told me it tastes sweeter when it's shared.' Annie said, earning her the smallest smile from Finnick. She intends to share it with him.

His smile doesn't last long, his body shudders, his bottom lip wobbles. Finnick lets out a sob.

'He's dead Annie, Scraps is dead.' Finnick said, his voice is quiet, but there's no mistake in what he says.

Annie remembers what her dad said about the rumours and no one really knowing what had happened.

'Finnick we don't no yet-'

'I was there, I was stood right next to him.' Finnick said, in a pained voice cutting her off.

Annie hasn't seen Scraps since the first time she met him. She was holding off, because she's been trying t to make him a sea jewellery necklace, with the help of her sister and it's not ready yet.

'Hail did it, he shot him, accused of theft and shot him.' Finnick said fighting to get his words out as he cries.

'He reached for the scraps the fisherman had gotten for him. He didn't touch them. Then he was gone. I went mad and tried to get Hail. Now lots of people are hurt and dead it's my fault.' Finnick said desparingly.

'No Finnick, it's Hail's fault, people would have fought for Scraps, even if you didn't. He was a sweet boy. I liked him too, even though his condition scared me.' Annie said.

She can't imagen never being able to give Scraps his gift or watching him eat saltwater taffy and point to boats with Finnick. 

It's horrible that Finnick had too see it, someone he knows die. 

The Hunger Games happens every year, she sees it on TV, she knows it's all real, but it still feels distant to her, far off and no one she's ever known has been in the games.

One time she saw someone dead on the beach, she was three nearly four. Her dad was carrying her on his shoulders. Annie thought she was seeing an animal stuck on the beach, she pointed it out to her dad who hurried her away quickly.

She didn't get a good look and she only found out sometime later, what it had really been.

Annie doesn't know how to help or what she should say. She just sits with Finnick humming sea shanties and hoping he will be ok.


	9. GoodBye to a Friend

_Finnick's pov_

He does up every button on his shirt, slowly and with great care, he's put on his best pair of pants and boots.

Finnick looks at himself in his cracked mirror. He doesn't look like himself and he's been finding it hard to smile, since Scraps died. He doesn't feel the same.

His face head and other physical injuries are healing. He still feels, destroyed inside. He cries to much and hasn't been to work or school.

Annie's mom has been caring for him, whilst his dad worked. Annie was allowed to stay off school for the first few days then her mom made her go back again, she didn't know Scraps as well as he did, she didn't see what Finnick saw.

'When will I feel better, I just want to be better.' Finnick asked his dad again, he's asked the same question more times than he can remember, he expects the same answer.

'Your mother has been gone six years Finnick. I still don't feel better. Let me know if you find out how.' His dad said, just as sombre as Finnick.

'Annie's mom called, she'll be over in a minute.' Finnick nods. Her parents are letting her attend Scraps funeral, with him and his dad.

Annie knocks at the door, while Finnick is coming downstairs. His dad opens it.

'Hi Wharf,' Annie said, she's not exactly happy, but her voice has more life and expression to it than his own does.

She waits in the hallway as he comes downstairs, she gives him a small smile he'd like to return, if he could remember how.

Annie is waring a navy blue dress, that's to big for her and a white cardigan buttoned up. The old Finnick would have teased her or said something amusing, but he just can't.

Finnick looks down at his feet, all the way to the church. Conversation happens around him, he's not aware of wether he joins in or not.

The first time he really pays attention, is when his dad puts his hand on his shoulder.

'We're here Finnick,' his dad said, making him lift his head and look around. Tears start in his eyes, so many people have come to say goodbye, to Scraps.

Finnick knew he was well loved, but just seeing how many people came to church, touches him and gives him a sad but warm feeling.

The warm feeling is overwhelming gratitude, they could all be doing something eles, but they came because they loved Scraps.

Finnick, his dad and Annie, are given a front of church bench, just across from Scrapes mother. He knows some of the other people are related to Her in some way, but he doesn't know them.

The church fills up to the point, that people have to stand up at the back. Finnick can hear more still outside, they can't get in at all.

Scrapes mom shares funny stories, they make Finnick laugh and cry, but it feels ok. The rest of the congregation is doing the same.

'Thank you all for coming here today. Scraps would have loved to see you all. He'd have given hugs and love to all of you.' Scraps mom said, finishing her eulogy.

She looks at Finnick now, she called on the phone before hand, to let him know if he wanted to say anything, he was welcome to do it.

Finnick stands now and makes his way past Annie who is at the end of the row. She gives him a smile of reassurance as he does.

He mops at his tears with his shirt sleeve. Finnick stands behind the microphone. He didn't prepare anything and he rejected his dad and Annie's help, to come up with something.

Finnick fidgets with his hands, he doesn't know if he can make words come out of his mouth. He tries a few times and nothing happens.

His dad stands 'it's ok, Finnick, you tried.' He said having a little difficulty, getting out past Annie, who has to get up and move into the aisle, so Wharf can get out.

'Scraps was one of the best friends any could ask for.' Finnick said finding his voice, it breaks and isn't as loud as normal, the microphone makes it so he can still be heard by everyone.

Annie and his dad sit down again, waiting for him to continue.

'Scraps was simple. Some people would say it and mean something bad, but I mean in a good way.' Finnick said, his words rush out now. He has to stop a moment, to slow down.

'He was simple in a good way. He loved the boats, he couldn't count them. He loved them as much the first time he saw them as he did the last. He'd clap and get really excited.' Finnick said, finding a natural direction for what he wants to say.

'He loved colours, not dull one's, but the clear bright blue on a sunny day and the fiery colours of sunset. Every time I see them now, I think of him.' Finnick said, he gets a brief flashback to the harbour and shuts it down.

'Scraps didn't go near the sea much, but some times we would. We didn't play games like tag. He didn't understand rules. We played what I called Scraps game.' Finnick said, remembering it fondly and finding a true smile.

'Those who didn't know, probably thought we were trying to kick each other, but Scraps wasn't a fighter. He didn't like fights.' Finnick said remembering, the bemused, expressions he saw on some beach goers faces, at the two of them playing.

'We'd go into the sand by the waters edge, in our bare feet. To where it gets really sloppy and wet. We'd wriggle our feet in it and get them covered. Then we'd kick the wet sand at each other, we'd throw it too and get real messy. Scraps would laugh the whole time. Finnick said wishing he could play it just once more.

'He loved it if you gave him your last saltwater taffy, or the final bite of your sandwich. He loved broken seashells as much as whole ones, little odds and ends that other people would throw away, he collected as treasure and traded or kept.' Finnick said, remembering the deals the would do.

'What he loved the most, more than anything. Were the fish scraps, the fishermen would bring home. There was no better meal than one made with scraps.' Finnick said, echoing one of the points Scraps mom made.

'Scraps loved everyone, he never said a bad word or got angry. He just loved everyone and wanted to share that.'Finnick said, he stops as he almost cries again.

'I'd like to do something Scraps would have loved. I have over half a jar of saltwater taffy, from winning the swimming competition. I'd like to hand out a piece to as many of you as I can until it's all gone. Then either keep the wrapper or trade it with someone, for a shell, a pebble whatever you have. Please do it for Scraps. I love you lots and I'll miss you forever.' Finnick said, now finally finished and unable to stop his tears.

Finnick keeps his word he goes to the doors of the church,before they are opened. He and Annie give out the pieces, until there is one piece left that he gives to Scrapses mom.

'The last is for you,' he said, placing it into her hand. 'It's banana flavoured. Scraps favourite. Finnick said, he'd cry again, but he's certain he has no tears left.

'Thank you Finnick, for always being good to Scraps, for trying to help in the end. If you ever need anything you know where my house is. Please be happy again. Scraps would want you too.' Scraps mom said giving Finnick a big hug.

Finnick feels like a sponge that has been repeatedly wrung out and now feels lighter somehow, like the funeral helped him get rid of something that he needed to.

'There's still some time before dinner, come with me?' Annie said, when they are nearly home, walking along a section of the seafront.

Finnick is exhausted, he'd rather just sleep. 

'I can tell your tried, just a few minutes though.' She asked quizzically.

'Ok, fine, but not too long. I feel like I need to sleep for a week.' Finnick said, he rubs at his eyes and face to try and wake himself up a bit more.

'You two remember, dinner at Annie's. Then you're off to bed Finnick.' Wharf said leaving them together.

Annie leads Finnick onto the permitted stretch of beach. The peak time, for it's use is over, there's still a number of people enjoying the last of the warm evening, before heading home for the night.

She takes him to the waters edge and discards her shoes.

'Come on Finnick, you have to take your shoes off.' She said.

Finnick sighs and does what she wants without understanding why. He'd do anything just to get home.

As soon as his shoes are off, Annie squishes her feet down in the wet sand. Finnick's tired brain catches up.

She gives him no time before kicking wet sand at him and splattering him with it. Finnick laughs out loud, for the first time in an age and dodges away as well as he can.

He grabs as much wet sand in his hands as he can and runs at her throwing it.

'No Finnick.' She screeches, waving her arms in front of her. It hits her white cardigan smearing it with wet sand.

'You started this Cresta.' Finnick said, finding his playful side.

The two of them throw and kick sand, until Finnick is just to tired, worn out by the game. Annie doesn't push further when he quits, she stops too.

It takes longer that normal to reach Annie's home, with him not being able to manage more than a slow walk. They reach her home and the door is opened by her dad. 

Finnick smells the cooking food, his mouth waters and his stomach rumbles painfully. He hasn't eaten well since Scraps died. His need for food takes over his need for sleep.

Annie's kitchen is crowded, all her family minus Shoala, are gathered in the room, sat around the dinning room table. Finnick's and his dad's has also been squeezed into the kitchen space, so there's enough room for them all.

Finnick and his dad take seats at their own table. He finds it bizarre to see his table in Annie's kitchen, the feeling doesn't last long when Annie's mom fetches him his dinner.

He almost cries again, at the stew made of Scraps. Annie's dad fetches bread and helps to serve everyone else.

'We thought this would be a good idea.' Finnick's dad said, pointing at the stew.

'There's no better way to remember, poor little Scraps.' Annie's mom said, wiping away her own tears.

'Everyone raise your glasses for Scraps.' Annie's dad said.

'For Scraps.' For Scraps they all repeated, clinking their glasses to those sat within reach.

Finnick wolfs down two and a half bowls of food and then slumps back in his chair.

He feels himself start to drift in and out of sleep and is only vaguely aware of his dad carrying him back home and to his own bed. He's fast asleep before he's even tucked in for the night. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **I had to have them say a proper goodbye to Scraps**


	10. An Unwanted Order

_Finnick's pov_

The summer storms have arrived again, they haven't reached the main land, which is a small piece of good news, out at sea, is where it really matters and that's where the weather is at it's worst.

Sea Captains have been refusing to go out and risk their lives and the lives of boat crews. 

Everyone in the District is on edge. The Hunger Games are approaching. The Capital want fish for their elaborate banquets and parties.

Families that aren't working, have been made to stay home and wait, to find out, if one of them will be forced to work.

Finnick's stomach is in knots, he restlessly, looks out the window waiting and fearing, knocking Peacekeepers. In all homes families who fish, will be doing the same.

He spots peacekeepers at the end of his street pointing up. He sends a silent prayer to gods known and unknown, to not let his or Annie's home receive the knock.

Not all homes will be issued with the order. The call to work is like work is like the Hunger Games Reaping. Any fishing family could be called upon to go back to work.

Finnick watches as the Peacekeepers split into two groups, one knocks on doors on Annie's side of the street the others on his.

There are families who beg and plead with Peacekeepers and others who accept, with quiet resignation.

The Peacekeepers on Annie's side of the street work fast.

Finnick crosses his fingers as they reach her home. He holds his breath in, they walk past to the house next door and knock there. He breathes a sigh of relief. Her family have been spared.

Thud thud thud.

Finnick swears under his breath, it was to much to hope both their families would be spared. He doesn't hesitate to answer the door, or attempt to pretend not to be home.

If the door isn't opened by someone inside, it will be forced open.

He pulls the door open, two Peacekeepers stand outside, in full armour.

'Is this the Odair household?' One asked. it isn't really a question. It's a formality. The houses have been chosen, they know exactly who lives inside.

'Yes, I'm Finnick Odair, my dads upstairs.' Finnick said, to confirm the information they already have.

The one who hasn't spoke holds out an envelop. Finnick takes it, with a building sense of dread that's making him feel sick.

'This is a Capital order, issued by President Snow. At least one of your household will return to work. Return to work, you might live, refuse and the death penalty will be executed on one of you. You have ten minutes, to choose.'The first Peacekeeper said.

Finnick leaves the front door open, holding the letter out in front of him, as though keeping it away from his body, might help in some way.

There's only one bathroom in the house and his dad made him use it first. Finnick can still hear the shower running.

Finnick bursts into the bathroom door, they never lock it. They don't have any modesty issues, when is comes to the bathroom.

'Dad we've been served. We have an order and ten minutes.' Finnick yelled, trying his best to regain control of his panic.

His dad turns off the water, dries his hands and reads the document. Precious time they don't have slips by. With his dad saying nothing and doing nothing, which doesn't help Finnick.

He and his dad have suffered a lot recently. Wharf went onto the roof to fix it, because needed repair, before the storms hit.

His dad fell from the roof, he didn't just land hard on his side, he hit a glass bottle that had been left in the street, the broken glass stuck in him too.

Finnick had to get Annie's mom. She got the glass shards out, cleaned and sowed it. The wound still got infected. 

His dad couldn't work they had to rely on just what Finnick could make working. His dad told Annie's family they didn't need any help they had savings.

They did have a small amount saved up, but with the price of anti-biotics and his dad suffering from reinfection. It took far longer for him to get any better.

His dad was to proud to let anyone know, that they were struggling for money and still are. 

'We have to go, both of us.' Finnick's dad said. He isn't sure what he expected his dad to say, but he's not sure it was that.

'It says here. If two people from the same family go. We get triple what our wages would normally be. We need this Finnick. You worked well and brought home what you could, but we really need this.' His dad said giving Finnick a serious look.

'We'll get on the same boat and stick together. Whatever happens to one of us, happens to the other.' His dad said.

His worst fear, unlike Annie's is being alone, he doesn't want to end up in the Community Care Home. Finnick realises the best way to try and avoid that, is to do what his dad suggests. They come home together or not at all. He nods his head in agreement.

'Put everything from your pouch on, your new coat and take the trident.' Wharf said.

It's not his seventh birthday yet, he's just shy of it. His dad made him open his gifts early, just in case they were sent to work. He has a feeling his dad knew, what his they were before he opened them.

Finnick's trident was made by the best markers in the District, it's perfectly weighted for him to use and has his first name ingraved, down the length of the middle prong. 

There are safety caps on each prong, for when he 's carrying it, a lockable box, for when he's not using it and a license in his name to own and use it. It's quite possibly his most expensive birthday gift yet.

Wharf takes the longest to get ready, he can't raise his left arm over his head, since his fall from the roof. Finnick has to help him to get dressed.

The two of them take longer than the ten minutes, to get ready prompting, the Peacekeepers to look for them. they get verbally abusive and make threats, until they are both out the house.

They don't shoot one of them, because they aren't refusing the order. They are just slow to be ready to leave.

Finnick has no time to call Annie and tell her where he's going. He wouldn't even if he had the time. She'd worry about him and he doesn't want that.

In his new coat with his hood up, she's unlikely to recognise him. He just hopes his trident doesn't give him away, she wouldn't know he owned his own, he hasn't told her about it yet. He can imagine the awe on her face if she did though.

There's so much activity in the street with the Peacekeepers and others, who have been served orders. Finnick sticks to the side furthest from Annie's house. He and his dad have to walk fast, with the two Peacekeepers behind them.

On a regular day they would walk all the way to the harbour. Today though, they will be taken in a Peacekeeper van, to ensure they didn't try to escape and hide.

He and his dad are loaded into the back of an already full van. There's only just enough room on the benches, for them to sit.

The van doors are slammed shut, it sets off immediately and drives to whichever harbour they will be leaving by.

It's not long before the doors are being opened, Peacekeepers pull them all out, into crowds of other workers.

Out of fear and need for reassurance, he takes his dads hand. They are herded to the harbour and sorted out onto waiting sail boats.

They are checked onto the boats by blood, the same way children are checked into pens on reaping day. 

Technically only those who are eighteen or over are supposed to work when orders are handed out. But the truth is, if someone willing to get on the boat turns up, they are accepted regardless of age. 

Finnick had hoped to see few other children like himself working the boats. He's depressed to see he's far from the only one, some are younger than himself.

The people of District twelve face starvation. In District four families like his own have their own struggles, which leads to children manning, the boats, in storms no sane person would otherwise sail in.

He can't help but look to the sky. In land it's gray the colour that threatens rain at any moment. Out at sea it seems to be darkening even as he looks at it thunder has or will happen.

The sea it's self is so rough, it already lashing over the low sea wall and spraying the shuttered up homes and shops.

Finnick has always hated storms, even when he's safe indoors. Every cell of his body screams, to run away, get back into his bed and pull, his blankets over his head.

Every crew member, not needed to prepare the boat to sail, are ordered below deck and told to stay there. Finnick and his dad are among them number.

People settle, but the mood is full of tension everyone is ill at ease, every face is grim there is nothing happy or content.

Peacekeepers on the boats ensuring, that work is done, are in a far worse mood than the boat crew. Finnick wonders who they pissed off to get this job.

At least he and the others from District four can swim. The Peacekeepers in their heavy armour are doomed to be the first dead if the boat goes down and they know it.

A mournful sea shanty begins, about the perils of fishing in a storm and never knowing if you'll see you loved ones on land again.

It's way to much for Finnick to be able to join in. He's doing all the can just to remain close to calm.

His dad takes him down the quieter end of the ship, hammock bunks are strung between posts. in neat narrow rows.

There aren't enough for everyone, but enough for people to sleep in shifts. His dad finds a free one, above an already sleeping old man. He lifts Finnick into it with his good arm.

'Rest Finnick as well as you can.' His dad said, sitting by the lower one, holding Finnick's trident for him.

He tries his best, but sleep is impossible, in such rough sea conditions, it's hard enough to keep his stomach contents in and his mind from going to dark places.

'We need to switch now,' his dad said, after what feels to Finnick like many hours of travel. Finnick is only to happy to, he desperately needs to throw up.

'Wake me if there's a reason.' His dad said, he winces in pain as he has to use both arms to take Finnick's place.

He's unsure how he's supposed to wake his dad when he can't reach the top hammock, it would be just out of reach, even using the handle of his trident.The noise of the storm combined, with the sounds of vomiting and retching, mean he'll never be heard even if he shouts.

Finnick isn't sure how his dad manages it, minutes after he gets into the hammock. He hears the sound of him snoring away.

The boat being tossed around by the sea, with force worsens with every second. He wonders how anyone expects, them to fish in such horrid conditions.

Finnick's dad might have wanted him to stay by him at all times, but his stomach has other ideas. It won't hold much longer.

He staggers like a drunk, unable to keep his footing, bashes into people and steps on them. Finnick's unerved, by his loss of balance. He can't even apologise, because he's so afraid, he'll throw up if he even tries.

Any body being seasick on a fishing boat, would receive terrible ridicule, but on this voyage it seems everyone is doing it or trying hard not too.

The sour smell of it is so bad, he's worried he'll never get the smell off himself, if he lives.

All of the sick barrels he can see are being used, some by multiple people. Finnick takes drastic action and goes above deck.

He runs to and clasps the side of the boat, throwing up next to a Peacekeeper, who is much to sick himself to make him go back below deck. Finnick throws up for so long, he has nothing left and can only retch.

'Trident fishermen, shark portside.' A crew member yelled, down the stairs, to everyone below deck. Finnick behaves out of instinct, he's a trident fisherman.

Finnick is the first one there, having his own trident and not needing one from the equipment store, so he gets the best spot right at the front, others line up behind him.

The Capitol have a long list of fish they went, a shark is one of many varieties they are expected to try and catch.

They send so many boats. With the expectation they can't all sink if one boat can't get something they want another might.

The rain makes in hard for most of the fishermen and women to see.

But Finnick has his trusty goggles, they don't make the rain go away. It's almost like turning the rain down, from so fierce you can't see your hand in front of you face to fine rain, you can still see through.

There's a small button on the side, Finnick presses it's and advanced function. He wasn't sure Annie was ready for.

He looks out to sea now, with it activated, all the fish within Finnick's field of vision now have a yellow luminescent sheen, that ripples as they move.

Seeing fish this way can be disorienting, but Finnick has put in many hours of practice, he's able to deal with the effect well.

Finnick ignores the small luminescent fish and looks for the distinctive shark shape. He doesn't want to kill one, he has a great respect for the sharks and their endangered status, unlike the people of the Capital, who want them for food and decoration on banquet tables.

Payment for sharks, goes whoever kills it, is paid a hefty fee for the shark alone, no top of any other work done, how much exactly depends on the size of the shark and if it has most of it's teeth. 

He and his dad need the money. The price a shark fetches even a small one, would keep them financially stable for a considerable time. He can't afford to let his feelings get in the way.

Finnick spots the shark heading away from the boat. He'd have to make the best throw of his life. He doesn't want to have to try and get his trident back with a living shark out there. Finnick prepares to throw, he steadies his breathing and his heart.

He stands and throws, with all the strength he has. It hits it's target. He's not sure how well.

The shark thrashes around, with the trident lodged in it. Finnick waits for the shark to stop, strips off his coat and then leaps into the turbulent sea.

The sea is much colder than he's ever experienced it before, even in his wetsuite, he can feel it all the way to his bones. The shock of the cold makes him tense up, but in school disaster training kicks in.

Finnick forces his muscles to work, makes himself swim, not as well as he normally would, but well enough to move and keep from drowning.

Waves hit him knocking him momentarily under the water. He swims back up spitting out seawater and maintaining his course to collect has shark.

The swim is far shorter than the swimming competition, but battling through the rough sea and being buffeted by the waves makes the swim shockingly hard.

By the time he reaches the shark he's panting hard, his muscles feel like jelly. He knows he's in trouble, he won't make it back to the ship. In the current conditions.

He badly miscalculated, how hard the swim would be. Finnick has never been stuck in the sea, in a storm before.

At school they have a pool, they used simulate storm conditions. He's just now realising, what poor preparation that was for the real thing.

Finnick thinks though his options, they aren't good. One return to land if you can get there. He can't see it or get there. Two get back to your ship. He can't. Three float and save energy, try to signal for help.

It pains Finnick to think he needs to be rescued, but he has no other options. Finnick activates his last light of hope.

He's not sure how visible it is in torrential rain, he assumes it works just as well as in other weather conditions. It's all he has. Finnick can see the yellow beam of light, piecing the sky above him. It brings him comfort to see it working.

The sail boat he jumped from, is battling, through the sea and having great difficulty.

He realises the boat is getting further away from him. 

To his horror after a few minutes of watching, he realises he's the one going somewhere, being pulled further out to sea and away from his boat. It was hard for him to be sure, in such dire conditions, but he's certain now, the tug of the current is stronger.

Panic sets in but he forces himself to remain calm. He looks around for any sign of the other sailboats, that left the harbour. Even with his goggles, they can only improve visability so much.

Finnick doesn't spot a sailboat but, what he thinks he sees is the wreckage of one, a little way further out to sea.

He's already being pushed in that direction. The swim would be easier, than back to his boat. He sets off, clutching his trident, with the shark still attached and hoping, to find wreckage large enough to rest on.

Finnick finds bits of a ship, planks, but nothing that looks like other survivors. He doesn't have the energy to use to look to far around, instead he swims towards the closest piece of wreckage that looks large enough use.

An intact barrel is what he aims for. He looks inside and finds it's not taking on water. It smells of and has dried vomit in it, but he has no ability to be picky and he stinks of it anyway.

It takes Finnick longer than he'd like to get inside. It tricky handle the shark too. He sits with his knees drawn up to his chest, when he eventually gets in.

Finnick realises he can't keep his shark, the waves and the weight of it threaten to tip his barrel up. His only option is to salvage what he can and let the rest go.

He manages to cut some chunks of meat off it. He hasn't learned to gut and clean any big fish yet, those classes are for the teenagers. Finnick also takes some of it's teeth to keep and give to Annie, if he sees her again.

With a heavy heart, he pushes off what's left of it and lets it be taken by the sea.

Finnick is unsure if it's safe to eat raw. No one in the District eats shark. It's a Capital delicacy only.

The boat he jumped from is in serious trouble. A large wave has destroyed the mast. It must be taking on water too, because to Finnick it looks it's starting to sink.

He watches, completely numb, eating thin slices of shark. He has no idea if anyone or himself will live. Finnick isn't sure if he wants to live, not if his dad dies.

He tries not to think about anything. He can't change his situation. Finnick stops watching the boat and lifts his head to the sky. 

Finnick watches the clouds instead. The last light of hope a bright beacon above him, moving as he moves in his barrel. Exhaustion takes him. He drifts in and out of sleep.

For about two days, it's hard for him to keep track of time, being lost at sea messes with his mind it's hard tell when he's awake or asleep or just zoned out.

He drifts in the barrel. Finnick laughs hysterically as the sky clears and the summer sun comes out, in full force, like it was never gone. The heat of it on his face, burns and dehydrates him.

He lapses in and out of consciousness, he sees snippets of things, hears things, but never for long enough, to know what they are.

The last thought he's aware of having, is how he's sure he'll die and he'll be ok with it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**It's another dramatic chapter, but I'm going somewhere with this. Things will get better for Finnick.**

**I wanted to put something lighter, between the funeral and this, but I couldn't think of anything.**


	11. A Living Light of Hope

_Finnick's pov_

He's not dead, he's alive and somewhere. Finnick keeps his eyes closed. He wants to be asleep longer. Sleep means he doesn't have to face reality.

The boat, the barrel, he was at sea in a storm. To be awake means he has to know what happened to the boat, the people on the boat and most importantly his dad.

Keeping his eyes closed doesn't make him asleep. Finnick is irritated, because he's not tired and he's bored of pretending.

He opens his eyes with reluctance, a ceiling up above, is covered in some kind of tile. It's hard to tell the colour. The rest of the room is in darkness.

He's wearing a gown that fastens at the back, he's in a single bed, with one pillow and one blanket.

There a tube in his arm, that runs up to a near empty bag of fluid. The bag is attached to a metal pole.

Finnick considers wether, he's in a temporary hospital. When orders are issued to work, a temporary hospital is also set up, Staffed by Capital doctors.

He's never been in one before. The doctors are only permitted to treat any who is injured, whilst working as a result of being served an order.

No one else is allowed into the temporary hospital. They are heavily guarded by Peacekeepers. The doctors are escorted in with tight security and out the same way.

All Finnick knows is that doctors receive strict institutions about who and what, they can treat.

It takes Finnick much of his energy, just to sit up. He looks at the whole room, what he can see of it in the dark.

Two other people are in beds just like his, rhythmic breathing, lets him know they are sleeping unlike him.

He has to explore, he wants to know where he is, but he doesn't want to wake whoever is sleeping.

There are two doors to the the room he's in. One is across the room at the end, past the two other sleepers. It has a window in.

Finnick's body is weakened and he doesn't feel going that far, would be best for him.

The door with no window at the top of the room is closer, he thinks he can make it.

Finnick swings his legs out of bed and puts his feet to the floor. He takes hold of the metal pole it has a base on wheels, he can use to help him walk.

He pulls himself up and very slowly makes his way around his bed. The wheels squeak with every step he takes.

Finnick looks back to see wether it has disturbed the other sleepers in the room. He has no idea they are just asleep or are being kept that way by medicine.

He squeaks his way to the door and tries the handle, it opens. Finnick flicks the light switch on. He's in a bathroom, a large one.

The bathroom has two areas, the first has toilet cubicles and sinks. The second part is a changing room with a dividing partition and showers with no privacy curtains on the other side of it.

Finnick stops at the taps for a drink of water, he has to use his hands as a makshift cup. He looks at himself in the mirror, to find that he doesn't look as bad as he feels.

As he's returning to his bed, he struck by a thought, one that makes his heart sink and his skin clammy.

He thinks he knows where he is now and he doesn't like it one bit. The temporary hospital is housed in a fish warehouse. 

Finnick stands in the bathroom doorway, with the light on, looking down the full length of the room. It's a dormitory, evenly spaced beds, with a bedside tables and a wardrobes.

There are small windows on the same side as his bed. Finnick makes his way there. It's pitch black outside, he can't make out much of the world outside his window, but he can see the bars over them.

His farther is dead or missing at sea and he's in the community care home, a long with whoever is in the room with him.

He'd try and escape, but he's tired again after his short walk. Finnick knows he won't just be able to walk out the door. He's heard the place is like a vault no one ever gets out.

He doesn't fight sleep and gives into it, wanting nothing more, than to be having a nightmare.

Finnick wakes again, it's morning. He see the room much better. Sterile white walls and flooring, simple wooden furniture.

There's nothing in the fluid bag, so Finnick pulls the tube out. It bleeds a little, he presses the corner of his blanket to it until it stops, he also notices a plastic bracelet with an ID number and a barcode, around the same wrist.

He has a bit more energy back, so he walks to the other door. The two people in the other beads are male and around his age, he doesn't wake them.

Finnick tries the handle, the door is locked. The window looks onto an equally sterile looking corridor.

He returns to his bed and finds a basic wash set, consisting of a bar of white soap, that doesn't smell pleasant, a flannel, shampoo, a toothbrush and small tube of toothpaste.

Finnick can't escape the room so he might as well wash. He's got no clue when his last was.

He opens the wardrobe, which has two draws at the bottom. He finds a white shirt, beige pants and a bath towel hung up inside. There's underwear in the first of two drawers, he finds no shoes, he can at least get dressed.

Finnick gets a good wash, dries himself and put on the clothes, all are too big. He turns up his pant legs and shirt selves.

He sits cross legged on his bed and waits. He becomes convinced his to room mates, are medically asleep. There's no way they'd sleep so long any other way.

Keys jangle and turn in the rooms lock. The door opens and a man comes in. He seems very surprised to see Finnick awake.

'We have an awake one in here.' The man shouted to someone Finnick can't see in the corridor. He freezes on his bed not moving a muscle.

The man is dressed all in white, like a Peacekeeper only wearing regular clothes. He takes some kind of baton from his belt and walks over.

'Which one are you then? You better not give me any trouble.' He said pointing the baton at Finnick. 

He knows cooperation would be better than trying to fight. If there's one man in his room they'll be more outside in the corridor. 

If he wants to attempt to escape. He needs to get a better idea of the building and what he's up against. Right now he has no idea which way to go if he did make it from the room. 

'My names Finnick Odair. I'll be good.' He said being truthful. 

'Finnick, I'm going to temporarily cuffy. Your hands. I'll take them off when the doctor is done with you.' He said, taking cufs from a pouch at the back of his belt.

He approaches Finnick with caution. Finnick holds out his hands out together, they snap tightly closed around his wrists.

'My name is Bob, I'll be here with you while you are checked over. Depending on what the doctor says, depends on what happens next.' He said, mater of factly, without any hint of compassion or warmth in his voice.

A few minutes of silence later a doctor walks. He's from the Capital, with his skin dyed buttercup yellow. The colour Annie normally loves, but wouldn't if she saw him.

Finnick thought the doctors were confined to the temporary hospital, but he thinks now that there must be exceptions.

'Finnick Odair seven. Had severe dehydration and heat sickness but otherwise in remarkable condition.' The doctor said. Not even looking at Finnick.

'I'm going to take your temperature, be still.' He said barely looking at Finnick. He puts something in Finnick's ear that goes beep.

'Temperature normal.' The doctor said.

He waves second device that makes a beeping like the engaged tone of a phone.

'Dehydration has improved, it's within safe limits, but he should still drink more water than normal. He'll be fine. You can do whatever it is you do now.' The doctor said, leaving the room as quickly as he entered it.

'Well then, it's breakfast time for you follow me.' Bob said. He leads Finnick through the corridors still with no shoes.

There are a lot of people like Bob who seem to patrol corridors. There's also locked gates and ID checks for Bob and Finnick. 

Bob has a clipped on pass checked and Finnick his bracelet. There's so much security, he thinks it must be what prison is like.

'In you go, eat breakfast and don't cause trouble.' Bob said indicating double doors flanked by more guards.

He's let in to a cafeteria, much smaller than his school one. There's a small cluster of six tables. There's only four children apart from himself and they all look despondent.

He thinks about wether they all survived the same boat disaster he did. Or if they got to the community care home some other way.

Finnick sits with one of the other boys for breakfast and tries to talk to him. His attempts fail and he ends up eating in silence.

When he's done, he's made to sit and wait until Bob returns. He expects to be taken to his dorm room, but Bob takes him somewhere eles, down in an elevator.

The doors open on to a foyer, a reception desk and doors to the outside, again guarded, by two guards. Finnick was going to wait for his escape attempt. He has no idea when he might ever be this close to the front doors again.

Bobs walking ahead of him. Finnick slows down and rubs at his eyes like he's tired. He stops entirely and yawns, geting a look at the door.

He breaks into a run, towards the front door. The door guards grab him. Bobs runs back fast, he hits Finnick with his baton hard enough to stun him and drag him away.

Finnick doesn't get to walk from then on. He's cuffed and carried. Bob walks through the foyer down a corridor to one room alone at the end. He knocks on the double doors, like most othe doors this is guarded.

'Come in.' A woman shouted.

Bob enters and sits Finnick in a chair. He locks Finnick's hand cuffs to ring pull attached to the large dark wooden desk. 

'You can go now Bob.' The woman said,she must be at least fifty which is rare in District she has a severe face and an unreadable expression. She's dressed in a posh black pantsuit.

'I'm Director Rockpool and that's how you will address me. You'll listen to what a have to say and speak only when I'm done. Is that understood.' Director Rockpool said.

'Yes Director Rockpool.'

'I assume you tried to escape from here. It won't be tolerated. Consider the bump the the head a warning. Even if you made it out the front doors. The community care home is fenced in and peacekeepers guard the perimeter twenty four hours a day.' She said, sucking away what is left of Finnicks hope.

'The Community Care home, has some of the best security in the District. Measures were put into place long before your birth, to prevent escapees. Many tried what you did some succeeded causing all kinds of problems and now no one gets out.' Director Rockpool said with a satisfied smile.

'Finnick Odair, seven years old. Your farther Wharf was missing at sea. Over two weeks have passed. He has not been found alive and has been declared dead by the Mayors office. Director Roockpool said, theres no comfort to her tone or expression.

To Finnick she seems like one of those people who has been doing the same job for far too long. She has no compassion or empathy. If she ever had it it's long since evaporated. To her Finnick is just another in a long line of children with no family left.

'According to the mayors family relations officer. You have an aunt, she was married to your dads brother. He died similarly to your own father. She's in poor health and doesn't want you, on top of that.' The Director said, her words hurt like a slap.

'You have one other relative. They haven't responded and now you are being processed to live here. Do you understand?' She asked.

'Why aren't we waiting for them? They might want me?' Finnick asked, right now, he'd agree to go anywhere that isn't the Community Care Home.

She sighs exasperated like Finnick has asked the most stupid question, that she's ever heard.

'Finnick I don't expect you to understand this, but we must draw a line under these situations, so that children like you, can get back to a routine and go on with your lives. It is for you own good wether you understand or not.' She said.

'There is a limited time for any family members to respond to the mayor's family relations officer. That time is up.' She said, it makes Finnick feel angry.

'What about my birthday gifts? They came from someone who must have cared.' Finnick hates the way he sounds like he's pleading, with her and desperate.

'I have no idea about any gifts. I just do my job, which is to process children like you and to run this place.' Director Rockpool said.

'Now, you were in a holding dorm, which is where children wait, whilst attempts are made to find family. No family want you, so you will be moved to a full-time dorm when you are twelve you will be moved to the teenager wing of the Community Care Home.' She said.

Finnick has no response to that. He'll try again to escape. If he can get out Annie's family might be able to help him or he could try living in his sea cave, he'd prefer to die than stay where he is.

'Any valuable items you came in with have been stored away until. You turn eighteen. You may have a few moments with this one.' The Director said, handing Finnick a back box.

It's hard to hold and open with his handcuffs locked to the desk.

He opens it there's a death medal inside. It's in the shape of an anchor. Finnick feels nothing, it's not his dad, just a useless piece of metal that means nothing to him.

'I collected it on your behalf, you were still ill at the time they were given out. There's compensation money too, it's been locked away the medal will be put with it.' She said, Finnick wouldn't care if he didn't see the medal again or get the money.

'The last thing we have to discuss is school and work. All your schooling will take place in this building. You will not go out to work until you are eighteen. Exercise will be in the yard. Punishments here are severe, so behave well if you want to avoid them. She said.

Director Rockpool leaves the room and comes back with Bob, bringing an end to his time in her office. The director takes the medal. Finnick is freed from the desk but not the cuffs and lead out.

He's taken upstairs to retrieve his soap and other bathroom necessities, Finnick puts them in a basket he's given. They stop briefly at a clothing store room to get him shoes that fit, then go to his new dorm.

The handcuffs are removed before he's let in. The door is closed behind him. This room is full of other boys. He's one of the youngest and the oldest looks about eleven.

'Fresh meat, fresh meat.' They chant as he walks to the only spare bed at the end of the room. He gets the feeling the other children in the dorms, might be as bad as the guards.

Finnick sets into a routine, not a happy one. while he tries to plot another escape attempt. He 's bullied repeatedly, by the children who have been there the longest, Finnick has only gotten others still with the tag of freshmeat as friends.

One night guards burst into the dorm room, turn the lights on and make their way up the room. Finnick doesn't no what is going on and a look at the other boys suggests what's happening isn't routine.

'Stay on your beds or you will be beaten.' One of them comanded. Finnick is still to tired to disobey. He's still doing his best to process what is happening.

'Up, you, now.' One of them yelled at Finnick and reaching to grab him.

'I haven't done anything. I'm just trying to sleep.' Finnick yelled it wouldn't be the first time one of the boys caused some type of trouble and pointed the finger at Finnick. 

He's being grabed and pulled by them now. Finnick is tangled in his blanket, he falls to the floor and swears. Most of the other boys start to laugh.

Finnick finds his feet and just manages to walk before he's dragged by an arm. He protests as his taken from the dorm room in just his pyjamas. Once again being lead through the Community Care Home.

'Oh come on not here again. Why won't you tell me what I've done?' Finnick screamed. He tries to turn away to go back the way he's come from. He just wants to sleep.

The Director promised all hell on him if she had to come from home one more time, to deal with him, in the night.

The first time wasn't his fault. Someone flooded the bathroom and blamed him. The second time he got into a fight with a boy, because he was sick of being called freshmeat.

Finnick hears the directors door open as he struggles with the guards.

'Don't you dare hit him with that.' A familiar voice shouted. Finnick turns to see.

The Victor Mags is just coming out of the office. Finnick has never seen her angry before, as she is now.

Mags looks every inch the formidable Victor. She might be old and short, but there's no denying, that she's still not a person to be messed with.

'I apologise that you've been woken at this hour and treated badly. I'd be greatful if you'd come in so that we can talk.' Mags said, the level of kindness in her voice threats to make him cry. 

He hasn't heard a kind word from anyone, since he woke up in the Community Care Home.

'It's ok, you won't be hurt while I'm here.' Mags said, waving him to her.

Finnick runs to her, unafraid, he'd much prefer to be in her company than anyone elses.

'You can stay outside whilst we talk.' Mags said, glearing at Director Rockpool.

The others from Finnick's dorm might have laughed to see him taken out, but he wouldn't have wanted to miss the care home director being kicked out of her own office by Mags.

He closes the door, behind himself and Mags shutting the Director and the guards in the corridor.

To Finnick Mags is a living light of hope, in a world that had gone dark. 


	12. Questions and Answers

Mags POV

It's been a longer night than Mags would have liked. She'd only just gotten off the train, from mentoring a particular brutal Hunger Games.

She'd wanted to go home, manage her feelings and sleep. That plan has gone well and truly out the window.

Almost as soon as she got off the train, she was asked to go to the town hall for an urgent conversation.

She found out her son-in-law Wharf is dead and her grandson has been processed into the Community Care Home.

There was a conversation that went on too long. Eventually Mags got the Mayor to agree, that while she was on official business and out of contact with the District, extra time should have been allowed for her to claim Finnick. He should never have been processed as a full-time resident.

Now after a long car ride she's sat in the Director's office, with Finnick in a chair next to her and the Director outside her own office.

'I'm sorry for you loss Finnick, your dad was a good man. I'm sorry that you've been brought here, it's not what I wanted.' Mags said, the two of them have both calmed down a lot and sit at ease with each other.

'It's ok Mags, it's not your fault.' Finnick said giving her hand a light pat.

'I'm here because I'm your grandmother, your mother's mother. You have a choice now Finnick, stay here in the Community Care Home or come and live with me. You might be seven, but I don't want to assume anything or to decide for you.' She said, feeling it important to at least give him some kind of choice in his own life.

'I want to come with you, I promise I'll be good. I hate it here.' Finnick said, Mags nods understanding, it's the answer she thought he'd give.

'I know you must have lots of questions right now Finnick, but it's very late. You are tired and so am I. I think it would be best to get out of this horrible place. For us both to get some sleep and I'll answer any questions tomorrow. How does that sound?' She asked him.

'I'd like that Grandma.' Finnick said, he gives her a small smile and rubs his tired eyes.

'Just one question. Did you send the birthday gifts I got? 'Finnick asked.

'Yes Finnick, that was me. There is one small thing Finnick, I'd prefer it if you would call me Mags. Grandma makes me feel old.' She said kindly.

'Sure Mags I can do that.' Finnick said, he looks like he's losing the battle against sleep.

Mags calls Director Rockpool back into the room and gets her to grudgingly sign a release document for Finnick.

Mags suspects she really wanted to take a Victors' relative away and keep them in the Community Care Home. If only to brag about having done it.

They collect Finnick's valuables from the basement storage facility and get yet another, form filled to say his personal items have been collected.

'He needs at least some shoes to ware and a blanket to put around himself in the car. I will have them sent back to you clean.' Mags said to the Director, before leaving with Finnick.

He's so eager to leave, he'd go without them, she can see it in hin. Mags doesn't want him walk around bare footed, it's dark and he could get hurt and it's the least the Community Care Home can do.

'We're not a clothing store, you wanted to take him in the middle of the night.' Director Rockpool said smugly.

'No you aren't, it would be basic decency, to lend those things, but I understand if you lack that.' Mags said in an attempt to shame her.

'We could temporarily lend them, but we'd need them back tomorrow as early as possible.' She said curtly.

'Of course I'll see that you have them.' Mags replied.

Finnick ties his shoes on faster than anyone Mags has ever seen. She wraps the blanket around him, it's a scratchy unpleasant thing, but better than nothing.

'Goodbye, I appreciate you taking the time to release Finnick tonight.' It's the most polite thing she can think of to say.

Mags doesn't push Finnick to say anything at all to them. The Community Care Home has a reputation, for not being so caring and is an absolute last resort.

Finnick perks up, as the leave the fenced in Community Care Home. He walks so fast, he almost leaves Mags behind, he reaches the car first.

'Can I look out the windows? How far are we from Victors' Village? Is the car safe? How fast does it go? Can I drive?' Finnick asked, the cold night air has woken him up, that or freedom.

'Yes you can look out the windows. It's safe. We're quite far away and have a long drive ahead of us. It goes about as fast as a boat and no you can't drive.' Mags said, she'd forgotten how many questions young children come up with.

Finnick stares out the windows and has to be told to sit still more than once, for his own safety.

'I've been in a Peacekeeper van one time. I couldn't see outside. It was on the way to the boats with dad. I feel bad Mags, he told me to stay with him but I didn't.' Finnick said, Mags can see the guilt and pain on his face even in the dark.

'Do you want to talk about it? Mags asked Finnick curls up on the seat and rests his head on her lap.

'He was in a sleeping hammock, I felt sea sick. I was going to go back afterwards, but the Capital wanted a shark and I'm a trident fisherman. I was just trying to do my job. I killed it and went after it. I couldn't get back to the boat, it went down.' Finnick said.

'I don't like to speak ill of the dead Finnick. Your dad shouldn't have taken you on a boat under those conditions. I made him promise me he would only ever go himself and he'd never take you.'Mags said.

'From the ship you were on, you were the only survivor. Your dad would have wanted you to live even if he couldn't. Going for that shark might have been your only chance to live. He'd be proud to know you made it Finnick.' Mags said.

Finnick settles, he doesn't fall asleep, just becomes quiet and thoughtful. Mags doesn't interrupt. She strokes a hand through his hair and tries to offer comfort by being with for him.

As they get close Victors' Village Finnick sits up again. They have to stop at the Peacekeeper checkpoint, so that they can see the release document she has for Finnick. The gates are opened and they are waved through. 

The road into Victors ' Village, ends at the centre of the bays curve and splits into two, around both parts of the curve.

Victors' homes are on the land around the beach. It slopes downward, so that each home is looking down onto the bay.

The car stops at the last house on one section of the curve.

Finnick looks up at the home in amazement. The driver opens the door for him. He has to be prompted to get out of the car. 

The driver takes Finnick's few possessions from the boot of the car. He hands him the tray with them in.

'Go on now, up the stairs. Your young legs will get up them faster than mine.' Mags said, to Finnick after he's looked around the hallway.

Finnick runs up the stairs, and stands at the top, waiting for her to reach him.

'All of theses rooms are large, but I think you'd like one with a sea view, so how about the one just across from mine? It also has it's own bathroom.' Mags said, she points him in the direction of the room.

Mags turns on the light while puts down the tray, on top of a set of drawers.

'Wow, this room is as big as the whole upstairs, of my other house. Finnick said, he looks out of the sliding doors, on to the balcony and out to the beach and sea beyond.

'Can we open the doors for a sea breeze. The sound will help me sleep. Pleeeeaaasse.' Finnick begged her with his hands clasped together. Mags considers it carefully.

She takes the keys from the bedside table and unlocks the sliding door, enough to let in a breeze and the sound like he asked.

'You can have this door open on one condition.' Mags said, making sure she definitely has his attention.

'You can sit out here on one of the chairs, but you can't play on the balcony and if I find you climbing on the railing or doing anything I think is dangerous. I will lock it and you won't be allowed on it anymore.' Mags said, setting a rule for him and using her stern voice.

'Yes, Mags I'll be really really good. Finnick said coming in off the balcony as if to demonstrate how good he is.

'Now bed time, the bathroom is just through that door. There are clean towels and anything else you might need.' Mags said, she shows him the bathroom and where to find everything and the waits outside whilst he uses it.

Mags tucks him up in bed and recites a story she knows from her own childhood. 

'Good night Finnick, sleep well.' She kisses his forehead, out of instinct, like she did when he was a baby. She mentally, berates herself for doing it, thinking it appropriate after being out of his life so long.

Finnick smiles at her though and doesn't seem upset by it. 

'Goodnight Mags, sleep well too.' Finnick said, he gives her a small wave as she's leaving.

Mags is woken in the morning by the sounds of laughter on the beach. She looks down from the balcony and chuckles to herself.

Finnick is having a great time. He's stripped off his pyjamas somewhere and is running down the beach naked laughing and shrieking.

It's hard to be mad at him, he's so full of joy, all his cares and worries forgotten. In the pursuit of fun.

Mags gets ready for the day. She feels happier than she has in a long time. She's missed Finnick more than she could ever tell him.

She hoped to be reunited with him one day. She's deeply saddened that Finnick had to loose his dad for it to happen.

Mags cooks breakfast, she makes more than usual. Even as a baby Finnick had a huge appetite and was never happy hungry, even for a short time.

'Breakfast Finnick.' Mags shouted, from the front door, to him, he's playing by the waters edge.

Finnick comes running still completely naked. He's also soaking wet.

'Wait, please, dry off first and don't trail water through the house. I'll get you a towel.' Mags said, preventing him entering the house.

He waits patiently for her to come back, she lets him dry himself. Then she helps him wrap the towel around his body securely. Mags uses a second to wrap his long hair up in.

'I didn't go out by the balcony. I was good. I climbed out of a downstairs window. You were still sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up so I could go and play.' Finnick said as if fearing, he might be in trouble.

'That's ok Finnick, I often leave the windows open. I'll leave the front door open and some towels, by it to in case you go for a swim. Mags said. There has never been a robbery at Victors' Village so she feels quite safe to do it.

They eat together, with Finnick eating like he's never been fed, he has a large second helping and finishes by eating the tailed of the loaf of bread.

Mags waits until he's fully finished, with what he's eating, before starting conversation.

'I said you could ask any questions you have. Do you have any?' Mags asked.

'You gave me birthday gifts that I loved and saved my life. Why did we never talk until last night? I'd have come to visit all the time. You could have had dinner with me and dad.' Finnick said sounding and looking hurt.

'I'm sorry Finnick, some situations are complicated. I helped to look after you until you could eat solids and walk.' Mags said, Finnick's eyes widen in shock.

'You were very attached to me, a lot of the time you wouldn't settle for your dad you'd always reach for me first, it was upsetting for him. I think you thought I was your mother, but I couldn't explain differently to you. Mags said, intending to be fully truthful with him.

'Your dad was worried you'd get to used to life in Victors' Village and you'd come to me or try to stay. He thought it would be best if you didn't know you had a Victor in the family. A Victors life isn't normal. Once a Victor dies our homes go to a new Victor and any family have to go back to their old homes and lives.' Mags said try to explaine the situation so he can understand.

'I agreed with him. I'm old Finnick. One of the oldest living people in District four. I was worried that if you stayed too attached to me and I died. Your dad might not bond well enough with you and he could end up rejecting you and leaving you at the Community Care Home.' Mags said, not loving her own reasons.

'Please try and understand, it made sense to me at the time. I know you suffered for it and so did I. There wasn't a time when I saw you in the District, when I didn't want to talk to you or hug you. It tore my heart out every time. I'm sorry Finnick adults make mistakes.' Mags can't stop tears that run down her face.

Finnick gets out of his seat and comes running to her. He gives her the longest hug and cries with her. For a long time they don't talk.

'It's ok Mags, I'm here now. I love you Mags.' Finnick said, still hugging her tight.

'I love you too little Finnick.' Mags said, appreciating every second of the hug.

'Can my friend Annie come to visit and my other friends?' Finnick asked, once they both stopped crying and pulled apart.

'Of course Finnick. You make a list of their names and I'll see they get the proper permission to come by. Mags said not wanting to deprive him of his friends.

'Do you have anymore questions?'Mags asked.

Finnick shakes his head. 'I can't think of any right now.' He said.

'If you think of anything else, you only have to ask.' Mags said knowing, people don't always think of all questions at one time.

Mags doesn't want to rush him but she knows, they still have lots to do and Finnick needs to know

'I hope you are up for a busy day. We need to get you some clothes. One of the Victors is fetching, some you can borrow. Until we have yours. We also have to stop at your old home and get anything you want to keep. It won't be easy for you, but I'll be right there to help. The Mayor wants the house back in circulation for someone else.' Mags said, as a Victor she has certain privileges, but there are some things eve she can't avoid or shield Finnick from.

While he gets dressed into more borrowed clothes. Mags has what was borrowed from the Community Care home sent back in a car.

When Finnick is ready they make the journey by car, with a van following, to take anything he wants.

Mags can see the weight of returning, weighing heavy on him. He looks grim but bravely determined.

She lets him in and they go through each room, In turn leaving his dads until last. Finnick can't bare to sort that room, so Mags makes the decisions for him taking almost everything. 

'I'll have most of the things you can't sort yet stored in my basement, for another day.'Mags said deciding that is their best option, at this time, she wouldn't want him to lose something important, because he couldn't bear to enter the room.

Mags instructs the men helping, to take everything they can, from Finnicks parents room.

'Finnick, Finnick!' A voice shrieked from next door. Finnick's face changes instantly to one of joy.

He runs for the front door as a young girl barges in. They crash right in to each other and then hug tightly both of them crying.

'Finnick I thought you were dead, everyone did. Don't ever be fake dead again or I'll kill you for real.' The girl said amusing Mags, with the threat.

'I'm sorry Annie I couldn't call. I was in the Community Care Home. They wouldn't let me use a phone. I tried, but they caught me and punished me.' Finnick said.

He strokes her hair tenderly, she presses her head into his shoulder. It's a sweet innocent moment, but Mags feels like, it's one she shouldn't be seeing.

She's in awe of the depth of affection they show to each other, despite being so young. Mags is interested to know just how their relationship might develop in a few years. She definitely sees potential for the two, to be more than friends.

'Are you leaving? where are you going.' Annie asked in a panic stricken voice noticing the mostly empty living room and kitchen.

'Mags is taking me to live in Victors' Village. She'll make it so you can visit.' Finnick said to her.

'If you'd like and you parents don't mind, you could play with Finnick and join us for dinner. It would have to be tomrrow, the permission papers won't be ready until then, at the earliest.' Mags said knowing the process for visitors well.

'Could I really? My parents will never believe where I'm going.' Annie said delighted.

'If they are home now, I'll talk with them for you. They'll believe me. Finnick, you can catch up with Annie. Don't miss the last boat home though' Mags said.

She leaves Finnick and Annie to go off together and goes to see her parents.

Mags gains their permission for Annie's visit, after a short and friendly discussion she gives them all the details they need. 

Mags returns to Victors' Village, calls the mayors office with his list of friends. Mags makes sure they know Annie is the most important one.

She oversees, where everything from Finnick's house will go. By the time they are done, she has time for a much needed nap before Finnick will get back.


	13. Dinner Down Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finnick and Annie have dinner with Mags.

Finnick's POV

The whole of Victors' Village know by now and some of them are quite sick of hearing it. Finnick has told everyone multiple times Annie is coming to visit.

Mags has called him inside now, to tidy his room, before she arrives. 

Finnick thinks it's just so that he'll stop reminding all the Victors that his friend is coming.

Cleaning isn't easy for Finnick and he doesn't see why he has to do it. Cleaners come by and clean for Victirs, so why can't they clran hid room too?. Mags insisted though that he had to learn how.

He hid as much as he could under the bed, Finnick arranged his blanket so it drapes over the sides of the bed, disguising what he's put under there.

One thing the two of them have in common is a love of collecting things. Mags has display cases one with handmade fish hooks, rare seashells amongst other things.

Mags also has a love for knitting, sowing and weaving. The things that she's made decorate the house. Handmade throws for sofas, woven placemats, a blanket she's making for Finnick's bed.

The difference between the two of them is that Mags seems to have the perfect place for everything. She has a lot in her home, from all the years she's lived in it, but it's all tidy and well placed.

Finnick is currently trying to dust off, a rug that came with Mags' house and a tapestry from his room. He's hung them over the balcony and is praying a strong sea breeze will carry them off.

The up side to his bigger room, is that he has more space to put everything he owns and it's now starting to look neater, than his bedroom ever did.

Finnick sweeps the floor and takes in his hard work. It looks good to him and he hopes Mags will be impressed with his effort.

He'd be devastated if she cancelled Annie's visit now, because it's not clean enough.

Finnick goes downstairs to tell Mags he's done the best that he can. 'I finished, it's much better.' Finnick said hoping she agrees.

'That's great Finnick, I'll be up in a minute. I'm just finishing your blanket.' Mags said lifting it so he can see. Finnick is impressed, it's taken her next to no time at all.

He helps himself to cookies and a glass of cold milk from the fridge. Finnick thinks he's deserved the treat.

Mags comes in with the finished blanket over her arm. She takes one of the cookies and sits with him, to eat it.

'Now lets see if your room looks better for Annie coming over.' Mags said, she lets him go upstairs again first. He watches her come up, he's worried, in case she has an accident on the way.

'You know when I get bigger. I could carry you.' Finnick said thoughtfully.

'You will not Finnick, there will never be a time you carry me anywhere. I've managed all my life and I will keep managing.' Mags said, with a shake of her head and a small laugh, as though the very thought amuses her.

Finnick stands inside of his room with Mags just inside the doorway.

She says nothing as she looks around, inspecting the surfaces and where he's put everything. Mags lays Finnick's blanket on the end of his bed. She sits next to it and lifts the draped one, hiding what he has put under it.

'Did you really think I wouldn't check here? Everyone knows that's where you hide things.' She said, laughing at him.

'You've done a good job with most of it. It's passable Finnick. Annie can still come by.' Mags said, to Finnick's great relief.

'I do think you need to bring the tapestry and the rug back in.' Mags said.

Finnick looks outside and is downtrodden that they are still there.

'But Mags they are ugly.' Finnick said, he'd do anything to get rid of them.

'I'll make you a deal then. You keep the rug in here and we'll relocate the tapestry. That's the best offer I can make you. I don't think the people of the Capital, would be impressed if we just got rid of them.' Mags said, Finnick agrees it's better than keeping them both.

After Annie's mom calls to say she'll be getting the boat. Finnick sets out to the harbour it will dock at. Victors' Village has it's own, but that is for Victors' with a private boat.

'Finnick, thanks for coming to meet me.' Annie said. As she makes her way to meet him off the dock.

'I thought I'd walk you to the Village and make sure the Peacekeepers accept your pass.' He said, he's been waiting a while, to make sure, he'd definitely, be waiting when the boat arrived.

They walk down the palm tree lined road. With the bay in the distance. It's a beautiful walk to make. Finnick can see himself walking just for the exercise and view.

'How are you settling in with Mags? Is she as nice as people say? I've only met her once, so I don't know what she's like all the time.' Annie said, breaking the quiet of their walk and making Finnick realise, he's been to caught up in the view.

'Mags is the best, I'd have liked it better if me and dad, were both staying with her. He's gone now. It's strange living in such a big house. I'm getting used to it though.' Finnick said with a shrug.

'You should see the room Mags let me have it's huge. It has a balcony and a bathroom. I had to clean it for your visit' Finnick said, excitedly,he can't wait to show her.

He talks animatedly about how much he loves Mags ' house and how peaceful Victors ' Village is. Annie mostly listens, but asks questions sometimes.

They get her pass checked and she's allowed in without any issue, much to Finnick's relief.

Annie takes in the view of the bay, she looks impressed, but Finnick wouldn't want to meet anyone who wasn't.

'Mags house is this way, she has snacks for us.' Finnick Said, leading the way with Annie at his heels.

They walk around the house to the front door. Mags is sat on a swinging bench on the porch, she greets them warmly.

'Welcome Annie, we'll give you a tour of our home.' Mags said, getting up to go inside with them.

There's an array of snacks, including slices of bread and a choice of toppings and salad, cookies, fruit, nuts. Mags said she liked to keep guests well fed.

Once they have eaten enough, Finnick takes Annie to see his room.

'I should have fetched a camera, then, I could have taken a picture to remember, what you room looks like clean.' Annie said, Finnick scowls at her but lets it go.

'You're lucky I don't want to fall out with you. I have something I wanted to give you. Now I'm not sure I should.' Finnick said, teasing her.

He takes the pouch he had with him at sea and shakes it. Finnick sits on his bed an Annie takes a spot opposite.

'I nearly died getting these, it might have saved my life. Who knows.' Finnick said, he tips out the shark teeth. Annie gasps.

'I'm keeping some, but the rest are yours, if you want them.' Finnick said splitting them equally.

Annie holds them in her hand and looks carefully at them.

'They're worth a lot Finnick, maybe you should keep them.' Finnick shakes his head and closes her fingers over them.

'Do what you want with them, sea jewellery, sell them if money gets tight. Just please take them. Finnick said. Annie nods and stores them in her bag.

They don't spend long in Finnick's room. The weather in the bay is too perfect to not go swimming, it would be a waste to stay in all day.

'Watch this Annie.' Finnick said, standing knee deep, in the clear waters.

He focuses hard on the fish and keeping his body still. Then plunges his hands into the water, trying to catch a fish. Annie laughs hysterically when he fails and Finnick starts a water fight, to get revenge.

Annie proposes a swimming race. Finnick can't refuse a good race. He wins but he notes, Annie is improving all the time.

The day is wearing on and he knows he and Annie should return for dinner. They both need time to change. They run back to the house and give a quick greeting to Mags, who is making dinner in the kitchen.

Finnick gets ready in his own room and Annie has use of one of the others. She ends up being the one waiting for him to finish getting ready.

'We'll be eating outside, if that's alright with the two of you. I called Rig and got the table moved outside.' Mags said, to explain how it got there Finnick knew, she wouldn't have managed to get it outside alone.

Finnick pointed Rig out to Annie, whilst they were playing, so she'd know who he was. He's been introducing her to everyone when he spotted them about.

Outside the table has been set up, with a white table cloth and three chairs around it. The table has already been laid out, with woven place mats, cutlery, plates and glasses.

Mags wheels out a serving trolley, it has to handles on both sides. Finnick takes the other handle and helps Mags bring it down from the low two step porch, on to the beach by the table.

'I hope the two of you are hungry. Mags said. She opens the trolley cabinet doors, and fetches out a bowl of salad a basket of sliced bread and a bottle of lemonade in a cooling bucket.

'It's a sea vegetable salad.' Mags said, as she puts the serving tongues in the bowl.

In District four it's not unusual to eat seaweed as a vegetable. It is the cheaper option and the most preferred in some homes.

'Whilst we eat dinner how about a trip down memory lane?' Mags asked them.

'Will it be about me.' Finnick asked excitedly, reaching for another slice of bread.

'Of course, you won't remember, but it makes me smile when I do.' Mags said, looking at Finnick fondly.

'You lived here, for a while and your dad would visit. You'd just started walking and trying to climb everything. I'm not as fast as I once was and trying to keep you safe was a nightmare.' Mags said.

'I purchased a baby gate from the Capital. It was supposed to be one hundred percent guaranteed. No baby would ever escape it.' Mags said.

Annie shares a look with Finnick both guessing where the story is heading.

'Any time the door was opend. You'd charge faster than you can imagine for the sea. I couldn't leave the doors closed all the time, not when it's hot, so this gate was supposed to be the answer.' Mags said.

She breaks off the story, so they can clear away the starter plates and get clean ones for the main course.

Out of a dish stored in the top, Mags serves a meaty white fish cooked in a spicy tomato sauce, with vegetables and small boild potatoes.

Finnick has never eaten anything spicy before, he finds that he enjoys the tastes. It's not to hot, the sauce just adds a kick of flavour at the end of each bite.

'I turned my back to make a phone call and when I was done, he wasn't there. I knew immediately where he was. I could hear his little voice. Fish, fish.' Mags said, imitating Finnick's voice.

'Well, it took me far longer to get out, than it did for Finnick. I struggled with that baby gate for so long. Mags said.

'When I got out there, I found him toddling back up the beach, still yelling fish. There he was, I sware dangling a crab the size of a dinner plate by a leg.' Mags said pointing to her dinner plate.

'I ran over as fast as I could and took it from him. I was scared it would pincer him.' Mags said, Finnick is amazed and very impressed with his younger self.

'I rang around every Victor, trying to find out, if their lunch had escaped. It didn't belong to anyone. I cooked it for our lunch, to teach Finnick fish are food not friends. Mags said.

'Mags you cooked my crab?' Finnick said, faking hurt.

'Yes I did and you enjoyed it very much. I never did work out where it came from. They weren't native to the bay.' Mags said puzzled.

She telles many stories about Finnick, most of them funny. Including how he liked atempting to eat sand.

By the time dinner is done he has a full belly and is sore from laughing.

They go inside and Mags brings out photos of him, as a baby. One with his crab alive and another with crab meat pasted all over his smiling face.

They all sit together on the large comfortable sofa, in the living room.

'Do you have any of my mother?' Finnick asked cautiously.

'Many, do you want to see?' Mags asked, Finnick nods in response.

She brings out more photos of his mother Marina, Mags sits back between them, so they can both clearly see.

'Wow Finnick you look just like her.' Annie said, seeing the resemblance right away.

Finnick's hair colour and most of his features, look just like hers except his eye colour.

'You're just like her fun loving, mischievous wilful. She lived her here all her life. Until she choose to leave.' Mags looks sad and Finnick gives her a hug.

'Why did she leave? Who would ever want to?' Finnick asked softly. Not understanding why she'd want too

Mags lets out a long sigh. 'For many years, your mother loved this place. Over time it soured to her and She no longer wanted to stay.' Mags said, full of sadness and close to tears.

Finnick gives her a big hug, Annie joins in.

'Tragedy Finnick. Victors are imune to being reaped again, but our children. They are as vulnerable as anyone's ' Mags said.

Finnick knew Victors children could be reaped, but he never really gave it much thought.

'Both of Marina 's brothers, my sons were tributes, both died, within a couple of years of each other. Marina got angry. She saw others come home as Victors and didn't know why at least one, couldn't have been altered one of her brother's. She turned her anger on me and left. She didn't want to watch anymore Victors come home.' Mags said.

Finnick feels silent tears running down his face, he finds it hard to imagine what that must have been like for all of them.

'I was a person right there, she could get angry at. She needed someone to blame and hate. Marina moved away, for a while I heard nothing about her until, she met your dad Finnick and fell in love. The last time I saw her was your birth.' Mags said, keeping her voice steady.

Finnick respects how strong she is, to not just break apart. he's glad that at least Mags and he will have more time together.

'If you want, we can put some of these photos in your room. You can look at the albums, whenever you want and if you ever have any more questions you only have to ask.' Mags said to Finnick.

'I'd love that thank you Mags' Finnick said, he never had any pictures of his mom before. He's not sure if his dad kept them to himself.

'Now Annie dear, I do belive it's time you were on your way home. I wouldn't like for you to end up out in the dark.' Mags said looking at her.

'You can come by and have dinner again. Maybe even a sleep over.' Finnick said hopefully.

'That would be fun Finnick, I'll ask my parents until they agree.' Annie said making Finnick and Mags laugh.

'Finnick be a gentleman and walk Annie to the harbour. I'd see you off myself, that walk is beyond me now. I'll wave you off at the Village gate.' Mags said.

Annie checks she has everything that she came with. Finnick waits nearby, in case she needs help, to find anything.

They all walk slowly to the gate so that Mags can keep up and follow them that far.

Mags holds out her arms for one last hug, which Annie gratefully recives, whilst Finnick watches. 

The two of them have their own long hug, before Finnick watches Annie getting back on the boat, that will take her home.

'See you at school Finnick.' She said, then adds quickly. 'Will you be at school?' Annie asked looking nervous.

'I will Annie, I'll be on the first boat.' He yelled pointing at it.

He misses Annie even though she's just leaving. He knows she'll be back again soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**I tried to keep this one light.**

**I will be ageing them up a bit for the next chapter.**

**Thanks for sticking with my story.**


	14. We All Say Stupid Things Some Times

_Finnick's pov_

Fourteen he's actually Fourteen. Finnick isn't safe yet, he can't call himself that until he survives, the reaping when he's eighteen.

When he thinks about all the things he's been through. He feels blessed that he's come this far.

The summer storms have been, mercifully weak this year. There were a couple of days worth of hard rain, but the weather remained good enough, for work to continue.

Finnick has been oyster diving all day. He enjoys the element of free diving and it makes a change to trident fishing and shakes things up.

Mags wanted him to continue working and so did he. That way he can build his fishing reputation, so that if anything happens to her, there will be people happy to employ him.

Finnick worried desperately, after he first ended up in her care. Mags wanted to make sure he never ended up in the Community Care Home.

She fought for a special agreement, made with her fellow mentor Rig. That if anything happened to her before he reached eighteen. Rig would take over caring for Finnick and then he'd be found home in the District to care for himself.

Finnick was worried, rules are looser for Visitors, but they aren't beyond being punished, if it's believed they are causing trouble. He was concerned she'd be considered to be doing that.

It was wrangle, that went on, but eventually. The mayor agreed to it as long as Rig was happy to do it and they didn't go around publicly telling people about it.

Finnick slits the bulging oyster bag and tips them into the sorting bin for sizing. Sizing oysters is a boring job for some, but Finnick does it with a sense of affection.

The first job he remembers doing was sizing. He was given a tool. If the shellfish went through it, they were to small and had to be thrown back overboard.

Finnick remembers with a smile. He was too short to even see over the side of the ship. He had to go from the sorting bin to the side to chuck them back.

It was also the first time he stole the Capitals fish. He got home one night and Wharf found several oysters in his pockets, along with melted ice.

Finnick hears his dads laughter ringing in his ears, like he's on the boat with him. Finnick wipes stray tears on the sleeve of his wetsuit.

The catch is sorted and ready to be loaded onto waiting delivery vans. Finnick sings merrily as they aproach the harbour.

He helps, get the catch loaded on to the vans. It's the last time he'll work the boats, before this years Hunger Games.

Finnick's schooling was inconsistent, when he lived with his dad. Wharf tried his best to keep Finnick at school regularly. It didn't work out that way most of the time.

He would learn on the job, which he found easier than learning at school. When he could, he would take school work with him, to do when he was at a loose end on the boats.

Now he goes to work for two days and school for three. The days are interspersed roughly.

Finnick hasn't been on a long voyage, after his dad died and Mags hasn't pushed him into it. He makes a good enough wage for himself. He was never comfortable with them before, his dads death was just the last straw.

He runs through the streets, He has something he wants to do before sundown. If he hurries he'll just have time.

Finnick has to see her, because he might not get the chance tomorrow and after the reaping who knows what might happen.

As he's knocking on the door, he tries to fix his hair. He had it up in a bun, but sections have come out. He knows it must look scruffy and he hates to be unpresentable, unlike his childhood self.

Nettie answers the door, she has dark hair and dark green eyes a little bit like Annie. 

She's different to her in age. Annie is twelve going on thirteen. Nettie is sixteen and very well developed for hers.

Finnick has kissed girls before, but Nettie is the first girl he's thinking of dating. The other guys he's friends with, were jealous but supportive

'I thought you might come by here. Let's go out though because all my family are home and we'll never get any peace.' Nettie said.

'I'm going out I'll be back later.' She yelled, to her family inside. She doesn't wait for a response, she closes the door takes Finnick's hand.

They both know where they're going, they've been a few times before. 

Nettie lives by the pier, her family run the general beach supply shop.

The two of them are head under it. They go to one of the pillars close to the waters edge.

Nettie pushes Finnick's back against it and kisses him urgently. kissing

Finnick loves kissing, he was told by the first girl he kissed that he was terrible at it and she told the whole school as much embarrassing him.

He thought no girl would want him after that, other girls were not off put to Finnick's relief, they were happy to help him practice his technique.

Nettie has never complained and judging by the noises she makes, she's having a good time.

Finnick tries his best not to touch any part of her, she might not want touching.

He had to endure a very awkward birds and the bees conversation, with Mags.

Finnick would like to scrub his memory clean of some of it, but she did give him useful advice.

'A banana wrapped in a fishing net and kept under the bed is a complete myth. Contraception only exists in the Capital.' Mags had said. 

His friend swore he'd had sex with many girls and it had done the trick many times. Mags insisted that he was most likely greatly exaggerating his sexual experiences.

Finnick knew the idea made little sense when his friend told him about it, but he was so adamant it worked, that he had Finnick believing it might, just a little, really Finnick just didn't want to wait, for a time when he was ready to have children, he wanted to be able to have sex just for fun.

Mags also drilled into him consent, before he does anything remotely sexual with anyone.

Now he's terrified of putting his hands in unwanted places, so he sticks to definite safe places.

He gets lost in their kisses, enjoying the moment.

Nettie unbuttons the top couple of buttons on her shirt. It has Finnick convinced, he must have fallen asleep on the boat. He can't be seeing what he's looking at.

'You can put your hand in here, you deserve it.' She said, she takes his hand and guides it inside of her shirt. 

Finnick doesn't resist, he's had dreams that go this way, but now he's getting the chance for real.

Nettie moans softly as his hand touches her breast. Finnick tries to be gentle and not to hurt her.

'Finnick!' Annie's voice shrieked.

He didn't see her and he's no idea where she came from.

Finnick knows she has a crush on him. She got upset when he told her about his first kiss, he thought she'd be pleased for him, but he was wrong.

This time with Nettie, he decided to keep her in the dark, unless it turns into something serious. Annie can't get hurt if she doesn't know. Now she knows and she's hurt all over again.

'You know she doesn't love you right? She just thinks you're hot.' Annie yelled angry.

He hates seeing the deep look of hurt on her face.

'Finnick, get rid of the creeper.' Nettie said, doing the buttons on her shirt back up.

'I told you not to call her that Nettie. It's not right.' Finnick said, feeling frustrated.

'Whenever I'm not with you, she's always looking for you or with you. She's a weird little creeper.' Nettie said, making Finnick angry.

'Annie's my friend, which is why she's with me or looking for me. She's not a creeper and you have to stop saying that.' Finnick yelled at Nettie.

'Or what Finnick?' Nettie shouted.

Finnick hesitates now, he hadn't thought that far. He thought Nettie would just apologise.

'She's horrible Finnick,why can't you see it?' Annie said, still fuming.

'Annie I'm trying to fix it.' He said.

'Why are you being nice to her Finnick? She's interrupting and she shouldn't be down here.' Nettie yelled accusingly before storming off up the beach.

He's no longer in the mood to chase and argue with Nettie, so he tries to calm Annie.

'Look Annie, Nettie is a good person really. I'll talk to her.' Finnick said trying to placate her.

'Go get reaped, Finnick.' Annie yelled throwing her hands up in exasperation.

Finnick knows she doesn't mean it and would be horrified to know he's in the reaping again this year. Finnick watches, as she runs off up the beach and away.

He's to angry to want to talk to Nettie, what he really wants, is to know what's gotten to Annie. 

For the last few days she's been more moody, irritable and just not her usual self.

Finnick looks at the darkening sky and knows, he has to be going home. He has to catch the last boat, he doesn't have the time to look for her.

Having issues with Nettie and Annie make him irritable for the rest of the night. He tosses and turns, running through his problem and trying to find solutions.

It's has last day of school, with the reaping tomorrow. Finnick looks for Annie at every available opportunity.

No one has seen her or knows where she is. Which means on of two things. She's doing the worlds best job of avoiding him, or she didn't come to school.

Finnick fails to find Annie and has to give up for the day. The last boat going close to Victors' village leaves early, they finish sooner because of the reaping next day. 

Finnick makes it back to Victors' Village just before sunset.

'Hey Mags, Hi Rig I'm home.'Finnick shouted into the kitchen.

He's gotten used to Mags' process around the Hunger Games. Whichever Victor will be doing mentoring with her, usually Rig, but not always.

They get together to discuss the Hunger Games, what went well last time, what didn't, what could they try and do better, if similar situations recur. Essentially to work on ways, to better mentor then next lot of tributes.

When Finnick was younger, she hired Scraps' mother to take care of him while she was away at the games. Annie had told her all about Scraps and what had happened to him. Mags herself had only heard a child had been killed and knew nothing more about it. Scraps' mom still works doing jobs for Mags.

Finnick is interested in the meetings, but he's never sat in on them, not when there's a chance he could still get picked and end up as a tribute. He finds it easier to distance himself from it.

The one thing he does participate in, is career training. It's once a week at school, most of it is about fighting and very little about other types of survival. 

It's taken as a given that they know how to fish. On occasions Victors who are still physically fit, like Rig will do special combat lessons.

Living with Mags has extra benifits, he gets extra training sessions with Rig and Mags dispenses a wide range of knowledge, anything she can think of that might boost his chances if he's picked.

Annie gets extra training too, when she's able to make it. 

After Finnick has had his dinner, he actually attempts his homework. He has nothing else to do except swim and Mags doesn't like him to do to much of that. Just in case he pulls an injury, close to the games and he's already been swimming for work.

All his clothes are good quality, so Mags always lets him decide for himself, how he wants to dress.

Some in his District think he's cursed. Ending up in the reaping is bad luck, but consecutively gets people talking.

District four is one of the larger districts, which means all the children between the ages of twelve and eighteen, wouldn't fit in the in the town square.

There are smaller reapings, in each of the schools, so that every year roughly the same number of children from each of the areas are present in the final reaping.

For some who are lucky enough, they get by without being in the reaping once. It's an extreem rarity, but it does happen.

Others like Finnick are less lucky. He's been at every reaping this is his third in a row. He's concerned, the odds are not in his favour. Mags has never said it, he knows she's gravely concerned too.

He's not her son but she's raised him like one and he can see, the Capital enjoying, throwing her last living relative to the games and having her mentor him.

Finnick picks out a simple outfit, a button down shirt, pants boots and a sweater, to keep him warm in the cold early morning.

He uses the clothes press Mags has. When he was first learning to use it, he burnt the things he was practicing on. Now though Finnick has the technique working and has gotten the hang of the heat settings. 

Finnick has a predictably poor nights sleep. When it's time for him to get up he feels no better for it.

He leaves his shower until he's been for his early morning swim. He sees no reason to shower before and after.

The swim in the bay revives him some and refreshes him, more than a shower could. He dives under the water pretending to be a dolphin or a shark. Finnick does tricks and plays around.

Like all humans he can't just stay in the sea, he must return to land and face the reality of his life.

The one thing the Hunger Games hasn't stolen is his appetite. Finnick cooks up breakfast, taking some to Mags.

It's their own personal ritual, to eat breakfast together.

'Mags breakfast.' Finnick said knocking on the door and calling in to her before opening it.

'I'm ready Finnick.' Mags yelled back. Finnick pushes the door open with one hand and carries the lap tray in the other.

He sits down still in his bathrobe, so that he doesn't get food on his clean clothes.

They talk very little and just eat in each others company. The two of them have had extensive talks on many occasions. There isn't anything they can say now, that they both don't already know.

When Finnick is ready to leave, Mags gives him a quick kiss on the lips. She used to do the same to her own children, at some point a while ago, it became their thing too.

Finnick leaves her house for his solitary walk, to the town Square. Going by boat or car would feel to strange. He likes to have a good look at the District in fear he won't see it again and be alone with his thoughts.

As the sun rises, it feels like too much of a good day for the darkness of The Hunger Games, then reasons that there's no good day for it.

He also finds himself thinking about what Annie would say, if she was aware, he's in the reaping again, he never got the chance to tell her. He hopes for both of their sakes they don't have to find out.

At the town square buses turn up, as Finnick joins the queue to be checked in.

The buses have been escorted by Peacekeeper vans, to the town square and have Peacekeepers them inside acting as guards.

They come from the other areas of the District further away, so that no family can claim, they lived to far away and their child couldn't make the reaping.

Those children face the blood test twice, once to get on the buses and a second at the town square, to avoid any mistakes. Finnick is thankful, he at least gets to walk by himself.

Finnick finds himself in the middle of the fourteen-year-olds pen. There's little room to move. He's anxious just to get it done with.

The mayor gives the same drole speech he gives every year, about the Hunger Games and The Treaty of Treason.

Finnick claps enthusiastically, as the mentors always starting with Mags are introduced and the list of Victors is read out.

The mayor introduces Zolon to the stage. He was promoted some time ago acording to Mags.

Zolon 's appearance is comical, with surgically enhanced fish lip and a nose that looks way to thin. His skin is a strange algae green. Zolon's hair is neon blue, that is half shaved and half long.

From the neck down Zolon is neo blue and green and ruffles, He looks like a fancy meringue, Finnick saw in the cake shop. The comical look Zolon has is accentuated, by long glittery blue boots and green platform wedge heels.

He is short and trying to make up for it with them, Finnick doubts he'll ever understand the people of the Capital and their strange tastes.

'Happy Hunger Games to you all and what a fine selection of potential tributes we have here today. Now let's find out who those lucky tributes will be. Ladies first.' Zolon said with great enthusiasm.

He swishes his hand around in the glass bowl and pulls out a name and returns to the microphone.

'Emily Oarsman.' Zolon called out. Finnick struggles to see. A small girl around Annie's age walks to the stage trying to be brave but is obviously terrified.

'Do we have any voulnteers?' Zolon asked after greeting the young girl.

A girl from the older pen volounteers and takes her place.

'And what is your name?' Zolon asked her with un disguised delighted, greeting the voulenteer.

'My name is Lydia Seafoam, I'm eighteen years old.' Finnick doesn't recognise her and guesse she goes to a diffrent school to himself.

'Lastly the gentlemen.' Zolon said. Finnick sucks in his breath and waits.

'Finnick Odair ' Zolon announced.

Finnick goes into autopilot mode, he gives a wave, a smile and walks through the parting boys. Finnick walks fast enough that he isn't troubled by the Peackeepers.

He's surprised by the amount of applause, he gets, some even chant his name and wave their fists in the air. It's hard to hear anything over the noise that's being made.

Finnick purposefully avoids looking at Mags and she doesn't attempt to catch his eye. As he walks up.

'Well someone seems very popular here.' Zolon said, shaking Finnick's hand.

'Do we have any volunteers for Finnick?' Zolon asked, clearly loving every moment of his job.

He just knows, no one will volunteer for him and he wouldn't want them too. He's very fit, well fed and good at sports. It not like there are many other ways, to decide, who will do well in a fight to the death. His name was called and he doesn't want to watch a volunteer suffer in his place.

Finnick stands tall and straight with his arms folded behind his back. He holds his chin high and refuse to look, at any of the boys of the boys in any of the reaping pens.

'There we have it. Your tributes for the 65th annual Hunger Games Lydia Seafoam and Finnick Odair.' Zolon said leading the applause as Finnick and Lydia are marched off the stage.

A couple of floors up in the town hall, Finnick is shut into a room for his final goodbyes. He sits in a comfortable lounge chair. The room is prestine, everything has been cleaned until it shines.

He doesn't have long to wait too see who has come to see him.

Annie is first in, considering it's him who has been picked, she's in a worse state than he is.

Her face and eyes are red, tears are still streaking down her face and mixing in to her runny nose.

Finnick is out of his seat and hugging her, before she's able to speak. He knows what is destroying her. Finnick picks her up and sits back on the seat he was in.

There's only so much time and he needs to get through to her, he tilts her face to look into her eyes.

'I'm sorry Finnick I didn't mean-' Annie started to say, Finnick cuts her off though.

'This isn't you fault Annie. You were angry but you didn't mean it. We all say stupid things sometimes.' Finnick said hurriedly and with kindness.

'You didn't make the Hunger Games, you didn't write my name on those slips of paper. Whatever happens Annie, I forgive _you_ and _need_ you to let it go.' Finnick said urgently.

'When I was first trident fishing with my dad, I was bad at it, he laughed at me and I yelled at him to go die. I never mean that, anymore than what you did. We say stupid things sometimes.' Finnick said, repeating himself for her benefit.

'Thank you Finnick, you don't know how bad I hated myself when he called your name out.' He lets her rest her head against his chest.

'I had a bad time these last few days, I got the Widower. Yesterday I wasn't creeping on you. You have a way of making me feel better, my mum and sister weren't being sympathetic to what I'm going through, they just told me I have to deal with it. I was looking for you, someone said, they saw you heading for the pier. They didn't mention a girl and I wasn't thinking. I just wanted to be near you. It hurts seeing you with other girls. I hope she loves you, but she'll never love you the way I do.' Annie said getting everything out and blushing deep pink.

Her behaviour the last few days makes sense. Finnick knows he should have connected the dots. He's not the only one changing.

'I'm sorry Annie I should have have spent more time with you.'

'It's ok, Finnick you're here right now.'

Time is slipping away and Finnick doesn't want to end things in a sad way. He comes up with something, it will earn him a smile or get him another kick between the legs.

'I have a cheery thought, when I come back as Victor of the Hunger Games. I can make sure you never forget it.' Finnick said.

'Announcing Finnick Odair, of District four, the youngest Victor and the winner of the sixty-fifth, Hunger Games .' He said, doing his best Claudius Templesmith.

'Yeah, I think I'm gonna get that put on a huge chocolate cake and make you eat a slice. Finnick said, making Annie laughs through her tears, she swats at his arm in light playful way.

'They'll be back soon don't let them drag you out of here. Go brave, like I will to the Hunger Games.' She nods and he sees her steely will return to her.

'Here take this.' Annie said handing him her necklace she's made with a small seashell on and kissing him on the cheek as the Peacekeepers arrive.

'I'll start a collection for you.'Annie shouted, nimbely dodging the Peackeepers who enter.

Finnick's remaining time is taken up by a visit from Scrapses mother who urges him to stay alive. Netie doesn't show and he's not sure what to think of it, other than maybe Annie is right about her.

There's a lot of girls he doesn't know, which starts out as comical, but quickly wears thin. He's probably the first tribute in history to wish the rest the hour away faster.


	15. The Tribute Train

_Finnick's pov_

They stand waving on the train station platform, Finnick repeats in his head, strength, confidence and pride. It's what Mags told him the people of the Capital love to see.

Finally he, Lydia, Mags, Rig and Zolon are ushered into the train and the door closes behind them. Finnick lets himself relax just a bit.

He's only been awake a few hours. But keeping up appearances, is more draining than his lengthy daily swims. 

Finnick would like to collapse in his train bedroom and sleep until he arrives in the Capitol, but he's conscious of the need to be as productive as possible. 

Zolon gives him and Lydia the tour, Mags and Rig have already gone to their rooms. The tour ends with the lounge.

Finnick sits for a couple of minutes watching himself get further away from District four. The thought of never seeing it again or anyone he cares about threatens to overwhelm him.

He makes his way back through the train, he considers his room, he decides against it, he's much to tried, he doesn't want to be drawn to the bed and sleep. Even though he's been told they'll be woken up, he needs to be up and doing something.

Finnick wanders into the dining carriage of the train. He looks up at the chandelier and lets out a whistle. He never thought he'd see anything more impressive than Mags' house.

The chandelier clinks and with the movement of the train it's not exactly the sea. Finnick doesn't like total silence, so the noise of the train and chandelier are welcome to him.

There's a selection of snacks set up on the dark wooden dinning table. A full fruit bowl, a basket full of some kind of pastries and a round box, with a rainbow assortment of small cookies.

Finnick loves cookies, Mags buys them fresh from the bakery. He likes to offer to go and get them, in the hopes they will still be warm and the chunks of chocolate gooey. He once accidentally ate the whole bag of still warm cookies on the way home.

Finnick picks one out and places it on the palm of his hand. He could if he choose, put two maybe three in his mouth at once, he's mindful of where he is and the need to be seen using good manners.

Zolon walks in to the dinning cart. 'Ah Finnick, sampling the snacks? Zolo asked, seating himself at the head of the dinning table near Finnick.

Can he charm Zolon and win him over? Zolon may not be able to sponsor or bet, however If he can't win Zolon over he'll never succeed with anyone else, so he'd be a good place to start.

'Zolon it's great to see you again. Of course it would be rude of me not to.' Finnick said.

'Those are macaroons, an expensive treat in the Capitol, the come in just about every flavour you could dream of. I have to say they are a sweet favourite of mine.' Zolon said, he looks at the box like he wants one, but he doesn't take one.

Finnick thinks there must be aome etiquette of letting guests eat first.

'Don't make me eat these alone. Pick your favourite, we'll eat together. My farther always said sweet treats taste sweeter when they are shared.' Finnick said.

Finnick moves the box close to Zolon, he takes one and they eat at the same time. Finnick copies Zolon's dainty bites.

'How long does it take to reach the Capital. I know fish make, the fay they are sent from the district.' Finnick said with curiosity.

'We will be arriving tomorrow, the Districts closest to the Capital, go on a longer journey, so that the Districts from further away can catch up, all the trains will arrive evenly spaced, so that the people of the Capital can wait for all the trains to get in and greet tributes from all the Districts. It's meticulously planned.' Zolon said, with great pride in it all.

Finnick isn't impressed, the Capital claim they need to be careful with resources, but they'll waste train fule unnecessarily for the Hunger Games. 

'You know Finnick most tributes around your age, aren't nearly as relaxed about being selected for the Hunger Games, what is your secret?' Zolon asked sounding genuinely intrigued.

'It's really quite simple, there's no secret at all.' Finnick said.

'I'm not nervous because I'm going to win. Your looking at and eating with the future Victor of the Hunger Games.' Finnick said, with pride and confidence.

'I mean look at me Zolon, I'm only fourteen, but I'm already as tall as some eighteen-year-olds and check these biceps.' Finnick said, rolling up his shirt seleve and bending his arm to flex his muscle. Zolon claps and looks giddy.

'Oh Finnick, I'd bet on you. I can't of course, but I would.' Zolon said as Mags and Rig walk in.

'Finnick perhaps you should change, for lunch.' Mags said.

'Yes, yes, Lunch Finnick, try not to be late. Zolon said after finishing another macaroon, he looks a little sheepish that Mags did his job for him and reminded him about lunch.

'Of course I'll be back soon.' Finnick said getting up and leaving the dinning with a confident strut.

He decides it's best to ignore the bed, like it doesn't exist, instead he pulls clothes out of the draws. He drops anything that won't fit on the floor and puts what will on the bed, he'll try on his clothes after he had his shower.

Finnick stands in it with a steady stream of warm water running over him. A sob catches in his throat and tears spill from his eyes mixing with the warm water.

It's unfair, he doesn't want to fight to the death because of a rebellion he was never part of. He leans against the shower wall letting the tears flow.

He doesn't want to never see Annie again, or to never eat another piece of saltwater taffy again, to never see Mags smile again, or to never kiss another girl.

The world isn't perfect but he wanted so many things, to find his one true love, to have sex, get married and to have his own family.

Despite his confidence about winning and his optimism that he can. The odds are not in his favour. He can't entirely shut out the what-ifs.

What-if he isn't strong enough? smart enough? what-if the sponsors won't sponsor him? What-if he dies in pain? What-if he can do it? What's left of him, if he kills children and wins?

Finnick forces him mind to stop, he can't answer his questions. Mags can't. He has to keep going and he knows it. He has to keep trying.

Once he's dry, he picks out some black formal pants and a dark green shirt. Finnick gets dressed, he'll put everything else back later. 

Finnick sees himself in the mirror and is annoyed. He's cried enough to make his eyes red, all his hard work will be undone, trying to keep up the brave act. Now everyone will know, he's just a weak fourteen -year-old.

In the dinning carriage, he finds everyone waiting making small talk. Finnick takes an available seat next to Lydia. They're all looking at him and he hates it.

'Sorry, I took so longer in the shower than expected. I got shampoo in my eyes. It stung like hell.' He said keeping his voice casual and trying not to over sell the lie.

'I'm surprised you didn't hear me cursing in here.' Finnick said, with a small laugh. Zolon nods and looks sympathetic buying the lie. 

Lydia seems to be considering it a potential lie, he can't tell what Rig thinks, his face is a mask. He knows there's no fooling Mags, but he doesn't need to. She'd never expose him.

'I want you to mentor me.' Lydia said, looking at Mags and getting down to business.

Lydia isn't from his school. He's near certain he saw he at the swimming competition, she finished several places behind Annie, who won. It was her first year swimming in the teenagers competition.

Finnick won too, but he let Annie celebrate the hardest, so he could prove, he can be humble when he wants to be.

It's well known locally that he and Mags are related and live together, but further out in the District, it's unlikely they would know.

'In most years Rig and I choose and announce who we will mentor just before we reach the Capitol. This year will be different though.' Mags said, Lydia looks satisfied, Finnick can tell, she thinks Mags means that she's impressed her so much, she doesn't need time to choose.

Finnick looks away, suddenly engrossed in the decanters on the drinks trolley. He knows exactly where the conversation is going.

'I will be mentoring Finnick and Rig will mentor you Lydia.' Mags said politly.

'I'm eighteen, I volunteered. He doesn't have a chance to win. He knows it. Look how red his eyes - '

'Enough, I made the decision before Finnick's name ever came out at the reaping. Finnick is my family and I will mentor him, as I have with other family members.' Mags said, firmly but without anger.

Zolon coughs his drink everywhere, in shock and cleans up with his looking between Mags and Finnick checking for the family resemblance.

Anymore conversation is stopped by the arrival of lunch. They get sevral courses in before conversation resumes again.

'After lunch we'll watch the reapings, they'll all be finished by then. The two of you can work out who your biggest rivals are.' Zolon said, returning to his cheery self and recovering from his shock. 

'It's important to know who you are dealing with. The careers pack will only mean safety for a time, then they will be your enemies.' Rig said.

'Get to know them, but never fully trust them.' Mags added.

District four has been part of the carreer pack for a long time, they joined, before Finnick's birth and are very rarely refused entry.

Finnick knows the mentors of four always plan for the tributes to join it and only change plans if necessary.

The two of you need to get to know each other. It's vital you support each other. If you don't get along and argue to much. They might just decide to kill one or both of you.' Mags said.

Finnick knows most people get on well with him, but he's not sure how Lydia will, some tributes prefer to keep distant for each other.

Mags and Rig questions the two of them over lunch and jot down important information, in their leather bound ledgers. 

Over the years, Mags already has grained a lot of information on him. Now on the train she mostly goes over those points, but occasionally thinks of something new that's important. 

Finnick goes with it, even if Mags only picks up on some small detail. That small detail could be the difference between staying alive and dying.

After a large lunch, they sit in the lounge area and watch the reapings. 

The tributes from one and two are always serious and brutal looking. The female from District one Tanzanite kills a girl in a bid to volunteer.

The boy from District two Cliff, shows himself to be arrogant and confident. The girl Marble is quiet but fierce looking.

The tributes from outside the career districts vary from not looking like great threats to having possible potential.

District seven tributes both look strong and like they could cause problems. The girl from District eleven looks unusually strong for such a low district.

Like most years, the biggest threats to Finnick appear to be other careers, which is a blessing in the short term for safety and deadly to him when the career pack disolves.

Finnick remains with Mags, Lydia and Rig head to the dinning carriage so that they can hold private discussions.

'I'm sorry Mags, I did cry earlier I tried to keep it in.' Finnick said apologizing, for allowing himself to get emotional, when he should be keeping himself together at all times.

'Finnick it's fine, it's best you let the emotion out. You did what you needed to on camera. Zolon bought the shower story and it wouldn't matter if he didn't. He has no one to tell. What would be far worse, is if you thought there was no chance you could die. It's better to acknowledge truth, than exist in denial. Mags said, in her soothing voice.

Finnick knows it must be hard for Mags to mentor him, but her presence makes him feel better and he wouldn't want anyone else.

'We spoke together at lunch about combat. As far as we District four mentors are concerned. It doesn't matter what you and Lydia know about each others skills. It's not well thought of, for a tribute of the same District to kill the other. Unless misfortune happens and you are the last two alive. You don't need to hide what your capable of from each other.' Mags said with Finnick paying close attention.

'It might even assist the two of you, if you need to fight together at some point, so keep that in mind. After dinner tonight the two of you need to talk and bond to a certain degree, get to know each other. You don't have to be best friends.' Mags said, Finnick is confident he can manage that as long as Lydia is willing to do the same.

'Would you like to be coached with her or separately?' Mags asked, Finnick thinks about it for a long time. Training together might help bonding, but they are both alone in the end and only one can win.

'Alone, Lydia she's eighteen, the sixteen to eighteen-year-olds from career Districts get a good amount of sponsership. I'm likely to get some by being from four. If I want enough, serious, life or death, like medicine. I can't just do what they do, I need to do something extraordinary, I need to set myself apart.' Finnick said, it feels good to acknowledge he needs a miracle.

They talk for a while about what he thought of the other teibutes and Mags shares her opinions with him, even though they have little to go on.

The day feels like it drags on for a month with dinner last longer than lunch. He and Lydia talk about their lives back at home.

'We both go to different schools, sitting here on this train though, makes you realise how petty. The rivalry between our schools are now we really need each other.' Lydia said.

'It's true, I don't think I ever said anything mean to you, but I'm sorry if I did.' Finnick said just in case, he always gets big mouthed, with the kids from other schools.

'Oh, you definitely said some stuff, I heard, but whatever. I said stuff too.' Lydia shurging off the past.

Finnick finds that he likes her, he's not attracted to her in any way, but she's good natured. They bond over unnecessarily having to scrape dried fish guts from barrels, at school, in detention.

They both love taffy and while Finnick swears by Sal 's, Lydia enthuses about the taffy shop close to her own home. They both agree to disagree.

The day has been long and they both head off for an early night.

'I can't apologise for calling you out for crying. I want my own life too. I'll fight for it, but I'll help you out until I can't ok. We both know how this works.' Lydia said, as Finnick is about to enter his compartment.

'I understand and I'll have your back too, until I can't anymore.' Finnick said agreeing, he shakes her hand and the enters his room.

The room he'd left in a state, is now pristine, with nothing out of place and no clothes on the floor. A train employee must be paid to clean up, Finnick is glad he doesn't have to start doing it himself.

He lies, bed and cries all over again, he might as well. He's already done it once and at least this time, his eyes won't be red in the morning.

Finnick yawns as he gets up for breakfast, sleep was unbearablely hard to come by. When he wasn't crying he was tossing and turning, when he did sleep, he dreamed of murdering children and of being murdered.

He picks up a sticky bun and gets a mug of hot chocolate to eat it with. The sticky spiral shaped bun is flavoured with warming spices.

Finnick was the first into the dinning carrage and he loves the buns so much. That he goes to the basket and picks out a couple more.

The others make it to breakfast with Mags being the last to arrive. Zolon talks them through what will happen once they arrive at the Capital.

Finnick wrestles with nervous anticipation as the get near to it. He calms himself as best as he can.

'Here we are, the glorious Capital.' Zolon announced as the enter a long dark tunnel. Finnick stands ready to wave.

Lights from cameras flash and the cheers, shouts and clapping can be easily heard from inside the train.

Finnick turns on his smile, he waves enthusiastically, as the train pulls into the station.

Zolon exists first to announce them to the waiting crowds, being kept back by barriers. The noise is deafening.

Finnick steps out, he blows kisses and waves. He thinks he sees someone faint, as he blows a kiss in their direction. He hopes whoever it is is insanely rich and will sponsor him lots of money.

He breathes a sigh of relife, as he gets into a waiting car with blacked out windows. A temporary break from the madness. The car rumbles to life and sets off for the next destination, the Remake Centre.


	16. The Sea God and The Fish

_Finnick's pov_

It's a good job he's never been shy. Finnick sits on a metal table completely naked just waiting for his prep team to show up.

The room he's sat in is sterile and reminds him, uncomfortably of the Community Care Home.

A panel in the wall slides open and the three members of his prep team walk in all dressed in white coats.

'District four never disappoints, but you young man are quite something. My name is Agoston and these two are, Kamini and Tacitus. He said indicating to the other two who do theatrical little bows to Finnick.

Agoston and Tacitus are both male and Kamini is female. All of them are elaborately skin dyed. In colours found in the sea. 

Mags had told him in one of their many conversations, they do it out of pride for District four.

Agoston is deep blue, Tacitus is a greenish blue not to dissimilar to Finnick's eye and Kamini is dark green. All of them are covered in gold moving fish tattoos. They all have the same gold glittery hair Finnick assumes is supposed to be sand, but no where near the right colour.

'First we need to fix that hair, oh the salt damage.' Agoston said, sadly. Kamini applies some nourishing, hydrating cream stuff that smell pleasent.

Finnick actually finds he enjoys letting them wash his hair. They use a massaging technique that feels good.

His prep team make excitable conversation about. The parties they have attended and what a good year they think it will be, for District four, in the games.

They wash his hair and use a few treatments on it, for damage.

Once his body and hair are dry, he's got to admit he likes the results. There aren't any mirrors, but he can feel how glossy and shiny his hair is, just running his hand through it.

'You know, when I become Victor this year I'd love some more of these awsome, hair products to use. They really make a difference. Finnick said approvingly, he isn't just saying it to be flattering.

The people of the Capital take things to the extreme, but Finnick does like to look good himself.

District four has some beauty products, made with natural ingredients, but nothing like what the Capital has.

His fascination started with a love of the honey and milk soap bars Mags buys, as he reached his teenage years it expanded, Into shampoos he swore by until, his prep team changed that, body moisturiser, balm for his lips to keep them kissably smooth and good quality sunscreen, to stop him turning an unattractive shade of lobster.

'Of course Finnick, you win and we'll make sure you have everything you need, to continue your excellent skin and hair care routine. It's so good to meet a tribute, who finally understands the need to look good.' Kamini said, his prep team all show enthusiasm at his interest.

They take at as a green light, to dispense all kinds of beauty tips and to talk about the products, they are using.

'You know the hair moisturiser cream we put into your hair, is my own creation. After working so long with District four tributes. I finally created a formula to treat the sea salt damage, you won't find a better product anywhere. Agoston said, eager to plug it to Finnick.

Agoston and Kamini are the most talkative. Tacitus, is much quieter and is work orientated. He does however chip in with the conversation, when something comes up that he's passionate about.

The only thing they do, that he's not ok with, is getting rid of the clauses on his hands. Finnick doesn't object though and lets them do it. Mags told him not to argue with his prep team.

Agoston looks him over, from all sides, scrutinizing their hard work.

'You are ready to meet your stylist.' He said with a clap of his hands.

Finnick is taken into another small room to wait for his stylist, it's not long until he arrives.

'Welcome to the Capital Finnick my name is Nereus.' He said shaking Finnick's hand.

Nereus is grotesque, he too has a deep blue skin dye, his taken body modification to it's extreme. His skin patches of iridescent scales, his mouth has been altered into the shape of a fish mouth and his cheeks are permanently sucked in Making his speech and Capital accent harder to understand.

He looks like a bizarre mutt the kind that would be worse than useless, a mostly human body with a strange fish face. As Nereus turns his head Finnick spots gills.

He makes Finnick unrobe so he can have a look at him. He is reminded of swimming under the sea, through schools of fish and how some get curious and come in close, to get a food look.

'You can put your robe back on. Let's eat and talk.' Nereus said.

They sit at a table to eat a fish meal, he can tell Nereus wants to impress with it. It isn't bad, but it's not as good as the dishes cooked in his own District.

'If you could pick your own costume for the parade, bare in mind it must relate to the fishing industry. What would you pick?'Neruse asked seriously.

If Finnick was having the conversation with Annie, he'd joke about being a whale or an octopus. He's concerned, a joke might be taken seriously. He has no idea what Nereus might consider funny.

'I don't know exactly, what it would be, but I do know It wouldn't be white, white screams innocence and I need to look tough, dangerous, like I might already have killed someone. I'm fourteen so I need to show the Capital that I can and will hold my own against the older tributes.' Finnick said, watching Neruse and trying to work out what he is thinking.

'I want people to look at me and see a winner, worthy of being crowned Victor.' Finnick said, miming placing a crown on his head.

Nereus's face is impossible to read, but his eyes are a light, with excitement.

'This is good very good. As it happens I've had a costume, just waiting for the right tribute. You have the right commanding presence, the perfect build and attitude. Just wait and see what I have for you.' Nereus said rubbing his hands together with glee.

When Nereus takes Finnick to the room that holds his costume, he's taken aback. Even in his own time he's seen a lot mainly fish species, but this he's never seen before.

Finnick can only describe it as a high wasted skirt made out of many layers of draped silk. In the colours of a stormy sea. Dark green and blue even gray, depending on which part you look at and the light hitting it.

He's given underwear to protect his modesty, but he doesn't see why he needs it, until he's in the skirt. It has a thigh high split which reveals one leg.

It's a mystery to him how the drapes of his skirt have been made, he doesn't ask because he likes to not always have answers, like a magic trick with cards.

The final accessories are a belt made from fishing net tied at his hip and something that really makes Finnick smile.

He gets his very own crown of antique bronze that's going green with patina. Two fish skeletons wrap around their heads joined at the front of it and wrapping around so the tails join at the back.

It's a look that says winner to Finnick. As he checks out his reflection in the mirrors that alow him to see himself from every angle. 

He looks like himself just older, his long hair has been left down and side swept. He looks strong and dangerous.

'This is the best, I really do look like I might have already killed someone. Like powerful sea god, who has just wrecked a sailboat and used the sail as clothing.' Finnick said, it's the best costume he ever remembers anyone from his district wearing.

'You get it, you really get it.' Nereus said, brimming with excitment, then giving him permission to leave.

Finnick strides into the ground floor stables, he finds that most of the tributes aren't yet there and the horses are just being lined up.

He's unsure what to do, but tries to act like he, like he knows.

It could be his imagination, but he thinks the tributes he does pass look weary, one of them appears to actually try and hide beside a horse.

Finnick waits by the chariot that is ment for his District and pats one of the horses that will pull it.

He looks around the stables pretending to be interested in the architecture, but he's really, looking for Mags, Rig or even Lydia.

Finnick doesn't spot any of them, but he finds both Brutus and Enobaria looking at him and whispering. 

Enobaria walks over, keeping her eyes locked on his. Finnick stands motionless, with his hand still on the horses neck.

It's hard not to be intimidated by someone who has a reputation, for ripping out throats with their teeth. Finnick knows looking weak now would go against him.

He finds the calm, steady place within himself, he uses so often, when trident fishing in the shallows of the sea. Any small movement can scare them.

Finnick treats Enobaria like a fish, he lets her move and he just watches, waits, remains still but focused on her.

Brutus walks closer, but stays behind Enobaria. He's more interested in watching the interaction between the two of them.

She stops with her face inches from his, hisses at him like an angry cat, shooed away from fresh caught fish. Then she snaps, her teeth closed, so close to his neck, her can feel the warmth from her breath.

All the time Brutus watches, Finnick can tell he's judged and gauging wether Finnick is worthy of the career pack. District four are rarely left out and Finnick doesn't want to be added to that small number.

Shortly after his encounter with Enobaria and Brutus, Finnick turns at the sound of Rigs voice. 

'Not a fish or a merman, good for you.' Rig said, walking up behind him with Mags following.

'Yep, I got a good one, I'm Finnick Odair the sea god.' Finnick said striking a fearsome pose.

Mags takes hold of his hands giving them a stronger squeeze than she looks capable of. They both agreed to keep public display of affection to a minimum, so they agreed no public hugs.

They ask him questions about how he enjoyed being made over and what he thought of his prep team.

Lydia turns up whilst they are talking, she doesn't look impressed.

'They made me dress like a fish, our stylists are barely any better than District sevens, with the yearly tree thing their stylists keep doing.' Lydia fumed.

Finnick keeps a straight face and decides it's best to say nothing. If he hadn't been considered good enough. He could have ended up as fish two.

The two of the of them get on to their chariot, they are told to look strong and proud. Their stylist and mentors leave to go and watch the parade.

'What exactly did you do to get that outfit?' Lydia said, not attempting to hide her jealousy.

'I just turned on the charm. You look great by the way.' Finnick said, trying hard to sound convincing.

'The could have at least given us matching outfits.' She said complaining.

'But then you would have been topless. Would you really want that?' Finnick pointed out. There's no time for her to respond as the Capital anthem begins to play, drowning out most other sound.

Finnick feels bad for her, instead of looking like she represents her District's trade. She looks more unfortunately, like the fish Finnick caught for his dinner.

As the chariots speed through the crowd lined streets. Finnick waves, and blows kiss to the people of the Capital. Whilst maintaining, the strong proud expression, he was advised to use. 

He focuses solely on trying to be the tribute the Capital want to see. He hears them chant his name and scream hysterically. 

The horses pull into the city circle and President Snow stands to give his speech. Finnick's always wondered how he sleeps at night, ruling Panem the way he does treating the Districts and the children of the way he does. 

Even from a Distance Finnick can see the contempt on his face, when he looks down at him and the other tributes periodically throughout his speech.

The end of it, brings relief for Finnick. He claps but only only because he feels obligated and because of the cameras and he can't afford to upset the sponsors.

Finnick feels much better off the chariot and inside the training centre. Zolon is waiting for them by the elevator. He and Lydia don't wait around, they head together for the one Zolon is stood next too.

He gives them the grand tour of the fourth floor apartment. It's all over the top, with gaudy decoration and enough colours to make him feel ill.

Finnick guesses the fish statues, strange sculptures and others, that sort of look like coral and kelp and shells, are supposed to be comforting and remind him of home.

Nothing in the apartment does that for him, it just reminds of how far away he is and what a strange place he's in.

Finnick picks a silver seashell off the lounge coffee table. Looking at it he can tell there's nothing natural about it. 

There's no natural seashells at all, or any natural decorations at all just precious metals and gems. It's all been made by a person who's never seen the real thing or thinks the real thing isn't good enough.

The apartment is filled with so many things, but it feels like it has no soul no life. Just fakery made to attempt to impress.

'I'm going to change and shower, Zolon let me know when Mags is back please.' Finnick said, craving real familiarity.

In his room there a large fish tank, full of rare fish. His anger boils over and he throws the first decorative item he finds at it, it doesn't even mark the glass.

In his District there is an educational aquarium, to teach about rare fish, endangered species. 

They are taught everything for what's being done. To protect rare fish, to familiarizing themselves, similar looking types of fish and how to tell them apart and the habitats they are found in.

He's uncomfortably reminded, that he's as trapped as the fish in the tanks. The only difference being they might live longer than him.

Finnick would like to free them from the tanks, but he can't free himself.

A knock at the door tells him Mags has arrived. She's the most welcome sight, he clings to her knowing he's not be watched or judge. She still smells like home, they sit in the sitting area of his bedroom.

'You did very well today Finnick, I'm proud of you.your handling, this all well. Dinner will be ready soon, you get ready and I'll see you there.' She presses a light kiss to his lips and leaves him.

Finnick likes long showers but the complicated functions of the one in his bathroom, mean he can only stay in so long.

He ends up with steaming hot water, he can't see the control panel well enough, through it to do more than blindly press things on it and hope for the best.

Finnick gets out before he would at home, he's not sure how clean he is, but he's fed up the overly fussy Capital.

Dinner with Lydia, the two mentors and stylists lightens his mood, as conversation turns to the parade and how well received they were by the Capitalites.

'I know you were...' Rig started before trailing off and considering his words before starting again.

'I know your costume was different to how you might have imagined it. You really gave the right impression and made it work Lydia.' Rig said, making Lydia beam with apreciation. 

Finnick realises he hasn't told them about what Happened at the chariots, before Mags and Rig showed up. He's not sure it matters, but he decides probably best to, just in case it does.

Everyone at the dinner table goes quiet except for the sounds of eating and drinking. As he tells them about it. Lydia looks shocked and relived.

'I'm glad I turned up late, Enobaria creeps me out.' Lydia said.

'It's not unusual for one and two, to use intimidation tactics. What is unusual is for it to be the mentors doing it. They usually instruct their tributes to give you a rough time. The two of you need to be prepared, there will be more of it before your time in the Capital is up.' Mags said, with Rig nodding in agreement.

After dinner they watch a rerun of the parade, Finnick is gratified to find, he gets as much time on camera as the tributes for District one and two. Lydia gets attention too but not as much as him.

Once the parade is over they busy themselves doing different things. Finnick is enjoys a cup of hot chocolate, whilst watching the people of the Capital below. 

Mags catches his attention and motions for him to follow her. They leave the sitting room together and go into the corridor.

'Tomorrow will be a long day you need rest, I need you to try and go to sleep.' Mags said.

Finnick is about to complain, he's not tired, he's far past it. He promised to listen to her and he knows she's asking for his own good.

'Fine i'll go to bed and try and sleep, goodnight Mags.' Finnick puts heavy emphasis on the word try. Mags gives him a you'd better look.

He prepares for bed, he finds some super soft pyjamas in the drawers. 

Theres a small familiar package on his pilllow, one that makes tears well up in Finnick's eyes, containing saltwater taffy and a note in Mags' handwriting, written on white paper.

Dear Finnick,

I always bring a little taste of home, this one is yours Lydia has one too. I know sleep will be hard, but so will may things this week.

Remember at all times how loved you are and find the courage inside to do what you must.

Love Mags.


	17. Scattered Gold Buttons

_Finnick's POV_

Dear Annie,

**Training Centre Day Two**

Mags told me I should start a journal. I tried but the idea was strange. I wasn't getting anywhere, so she advised I write it to someone I know.

Congratulations that's you, I thought about writing it to Nettie, but we don't talk about deep personal stuff, not the way we do.

I have no idea if I want you to read this or not.

Mags said writing a journal will help me focus my mind and keep it from dwelling on the future. It's not to stop me thinking of the Hunger Games, it's to keep my mind here, right now on the things I can do something about.

I woke up early after a terrible night sleep, I guess that's something I have to get used to, a lack of sleep.

At breakfast we focused on what we should do, in the training centre. Mags banned me from using a trident, she was concerned that if the others see what I'm capable of, they'll kill me first.

I guess it's a compliment, she thinks I'm good enough, that they'd want to kill me.

We got to the training centre early, before we were supposed too. It's a career thing.

Lydia and I walked right over to the other careers, like it was pre- arranged. 

Here's what I'm thinking of them so far, from the day I spent with them.

**District 1 Tribute - Jasper**

Blonde and blue eyed and well built, showed off immediately with spears. 

He likes to talk and thinks he's got this year won. He a relative of Cashmere and Gloss, he likes to make that known. He's tough and won't be killed easily.

**District 1- Tanzanite - Taz**

Like Jasper she's blonde haired and blue eyed, she's easily the best looking female tribute. Don't judge Annie it's just an observation, they'll never be anything between us. 

She was the easiest to get no with, you wouldn't think, she killed someone just to volunteer. She's bubbly, a fast mover and I've never seen her miss with a knife yet. I think she might be more deadly than Jasper.

Taz might of killed someone to volunteer, but by the end of this I'll have killed someone too and I'll have as much blood, if not more on mine. Sorry for the random uncheery thought.

**District 2 - Marble**

Marble is dark haired dark eyed, tall and very rarely cracks a smile. 

She's hard to read she's skilled for sure, but for someone from two. I feel like should be better than she is. She might be holding back, but that would be odd for District two.

**District 2 - Cliff**

He's the one I dislike the most, I didn't like him the moment I saw him. In my opinion, he looks too much like a young Peacekeeper Hail.

I haven't asked if he's a relative, my life is on the line. I need the careers end of story.

Cliff likes the swords the most dangerous looking ones are his favourite, he's confident and he knows what he's doing out of all the guys I'd say he's my biggest threat.

* * *

The first station of the day was weapons. Mags said it was the typical place to start.

I went straight for the spears, I threw well enough to get attention. Cliff tried to make me miss the last shot, by knocking into me accidentally. I managed to still hit the target, not as well as I wanted, but well enough to frustrate him.

In breaks Taz would talk to me a lot. I think she has a crush, if I had to, I could use it against her.

I caught my fair share of attention to from the Game Makers who observe the training sessions.

They watched as me and the rest of the pack, practised with weapons and they were definitely watching my neat work on the obstacle course before lunch.

Lunch involved being loud, laughing and joking. I dared to try some of every District loaf. I enjoyed most of them especially the one with currents, it would make a good breakfast roll.

Here's a tip for you though, don't ever attempt the District twelve loaf, it's possibly the worst thing I have ever put in my mouth.

It isn't soft like bread, it's hard like a cracker and tasteless, I had trouble swallowing it, so I decided to wash it down with water. Don't Annie, just don't. It turns into a horrible paste in your mouth and it's kind of sticky and so gross.

The other careers had a good laugh at my expense though, they kept chanting at me to choke. The joke would have been on them. I wasn't choking, I was trying not to barf it up. I don't think they would have laughed so hard if I'd have brought it back up on the table.

After lunch even the careers didn't want to do to much exercise with full stomachs, we went to the station where they test your knowledge on food, edible and poisonous.

It's a good job the Game Makers weren't interested in observing that, I did terrible at everything but the fish section. 

I felt humiliated, I wasn't going to say anything to Mags later, but Lydia opened her mouth and spilled the details.

Mags said she was glad Lydia did, every one has weaknesses and she needed to know mine.

I was angry for a while, but I've managed to let it go.

Anyway I'm getting ahead of myself, the end of the day, wasn't edible foods station.

We were just finishing there and the girl from twelve, Lavender, tried to sneak past us. She's only twelve herself.

Cliff barred her way and wouldn't let her past. He then started talking very loudly about how he'd kill someone.

She was so terrified, she had an accident on the floor. I wanted to help her, but I couldn't. I Laughed instead, I hated myself for it, but I had to show them I was one of the pack.

I stayed with them as long as I could bare. I wanted to tell them to fuck off and to try and find to apologies Lavander. I was always within sight of the others though. I never got the chance. 

Mags told me to stay all day with them, but I just needed a break so I finished the day tying knots.

I hate it here in the Capital, I feel like I'm losing myself and turning into a person I can't stand.

If you're reading this Annie, please don't ever volunteer. Whatever the Hunger Games are in your mind, I promise it's so much worse.

I can't write anymore, I need to cry and try and sleep.

* * *

Finnick caps his pen, and flexes his fingers to relieve writing cramp. He wasn't sure he could write at all, but once he started the words just flowed out.

He locks the small sliver clasp, gets under the covers, turns off his light and tries to sleep, but mostly cries.

Finnick gets through the days with a solid routine. Food, training, journal, catch up with Mags attempted sleep.

The days fly past and all too soon he finds himself sat with the other tributes, waiting for his private training session with the game makers.

He sits apart with the other careers, and one by one th they are called in.

'Finnick Odair 'He's called in, for his private session with the Game Makers.

He enters the lit room, where the game makers sit in a room above feasting.

'My name is Finnick Odair of District Four, I'm fourteen.' Finnick said, giving the brief introduction, she told him to use and speaking in a clear confident voice.

The head Game Maker gives him a small nod. Finnick takes it as has signal to start.

Finnick immediately heads for the spears, he gives it a flurish, before exicuting a complex routine in fighting moves and techniques.

He throws spears when he's done making sure, to hit the target every time, but also taking care to not always hit the centre. He doest want a twelve.

He does some knot work and agility, on the obstacle course and finishes his time throwing knives. Finnick stops just before his time is up.

The head Game maker stands and looks down at him.

'Thank you Finnick, your dismissed.' The head Game Maker said.

'Thank you, it was my pleasure, to show my skills.' Finnick said politely, ending with a bow. He's let out through a side door.

Mags and Rig are waiting in the lounge, they both stop talking as he enters.

'How did it go?' Mags asked.

Finnick sits down and takes off his boots, he puts his feet up on the fish shaped foot stool.

'I did everything we talked about, I preformed. I hit every target I aimed for, but not always dead centre and I varied what I did, with the obstacle course and knots. I'm expecting a good score, but hoping I did enough, to not get a twelve. Can I take a shower now I stink?' Finnick asked giving himself a sniff and regretting it.

He scrubs himself clean and spends a long time in the shower. He hated them at first, but got Zolon to give him a crash course, in how to operate it. 

Finnick steps out of the shower feeling ready for the rest of the afternoon.

He orders a large bowl of hot chocolate fudge and ice cream from his food dispenser. Finnick leaves his room eating it and finds the stylists have turned up, to talk about what they will ware for their interviews.

Nereus talks endlessly about what a great outfit he has planned, he's is so excited that he actually has Finnick feeling the same way, even a little giddy. It's almost as good as the sugar rush from his cake and ice cream.

They talk about the interviews over dinner, but it isn't planning, it's how to handle nerves, how to know which way to look, to face the camera and things the Capital generally like.

After dinner they gather for their training scores. He's unsurprised about the training scores from Districts one and two.

He and Lydia both get tens and high five each other. There's a couple of surprising scores from Districts seven, but the rest get the kind of scores Finnick would predict. 

He and Lydia go to bed after them, before Mags or Rig have to tell them.

He's awake before anyone else and eating breakfast, which consists of a plate of the sweetest breakfast goodies he finds. It might be one of the last chances, he has to eat anything sweet.

Finnick is actualy excited at the thought of being interviewed, he can't wait to have his moment to shine. This is the part, he knows he can excell at if he keeps his cool.

Whilst the other indulge in breakfast, Finnick helps himself to a tart glass of orange, to cut through the sweetness, of his breakfast.

'Mags and I have discussed everything and here is how today will go.' Rig said, in an unusually buoyant, mood. He also has a louder speaking voice that carries better than Mags', when trying to get the attention of more than one person.

'Lydia, you me and Zolon will do interview prep for the morning. Finnick, it will be just you and Mags this morning, Zolon will join you in the afternoon. You will both have same amount of time with us, your mentors and Zolon. However we have extra time allocated so that if either of you have issues that aren't quite smoothed out by then, we can use the extra time, to try and get whatever it is right.' Rig said explaining how the day will go.

'Are you both Ok with that? Rig asked.

Finnick doesn't have objections it all sounds fair enough to him. 

'I'm good with that.' Finnick answered.

'Me too.' Lydia said.

Lydia and her team get the lounge. Finnick and Mags go to his room.

They make themselves comfortable, sitting either side of the table and get a tray with coffee. Finnick started drinking it in the Capital, but only with a good dose of sugar.

'Well Finnick this will probably be the easiest part of this experience for you. You're a natural with people. I've been telling you to keep your confidence in check, for the interview. I want you to let that out the full way, don't hold back.' Mags said

'You have three minutes, Finnick, you can't afford to stumble or freeze up. You have to dazzle and charm. I know you can.' Mags said with pride.

'I got this Mags, you don't have to worry about it. What should we start with?' Finnick said, eager for his interview prep.

Mags lifts a bag from beside her chair and takes out a book. She opens it to the beginning.

'Read this and pretend it's for the Capital people.' Mags said. It's not what he expected to be asked.

'You want me to read the Capital a bedtime story?' Finnick asked confused.

'I'll tell you why later, but just go with it.' Mags said. Finnick shrugs clears his throat and begins to read.

He gets through several chapters before she stops him.

'That's great Finnick, just what I thought. This time Finnick, make up a story and just go with it.' Mags said.

Finnick makes up a wild story, a sea adventure, with characters based on himself, Annie and Mags. She's delighted by the time he's finished and she aplaudes him.

'Perfect Finnick, we'll take a break for lunch. Zolon will join us after' Mags said, making Finnick realise how much of the day has passed.

At Lunch, Finnick's still perplexed, by Mags' method of interview training and Lydia looks frazzled and irritated, from whatever she's had to do.

After Lunch he's hoping, to get clarity on what his morning was really about.

They sit in the Living room, with Lydia and Rig in her room.

'Please repeat what you did this morning. Start reading the book where you left off.' Mags said, furthering His confusion.

'I see the look on your face. No this is not a joke, none of us have time for that.' Mags said.

Finnick takes the book and reads, this time he's less than a chapter in, when he's asked to stop.

He's made to tell another story of his own design, different from the first. Zolon is enthralled, his eyes wide captivated by Finnick's tragic love story.

'Thank you Finnick, that's great.'

'No, no, no,no' Zolon shrieks.

'Will the handsome Fisherman, ever see his true love again? Will he ever find out she's pregnant? please don't kill him in the storm?' Zolon yelled, desprately, waving his hands madly like a little bird trying to fly.

'The point of all of this Finnick.' Mags said cutting off Zolon and earning her the dirtiest look from him, Finnick has ever seen.

'The point Finnick is, that as good as you are at reading, prepared things. The way you shine best, is when you just go for it and speak on the spot. We could give you one hundred possible questions, to memorize responses too, but that wouldn't be near as good as if you just answer on the spot when Caesar asks.' Mags said. Zoloon nods vigorously.

'Mags did say you were the just add water kind and I have to agree.' Zolon said.

'All we have to do now is practice your walk and work out how you will sit.' He added, motioning for Finnick to stand.

It doesn't take long for Finnick to perfect a walk that has Zolon squealing and a sitting poes that goes with his walk.

With the time he has left over, Zolon demands Finnick finish his story. He's happy to end his time that way.

When it come time to get dressed for his interview. He's feeling supremely confident, ready for whatever Caesar could throw at him. 

His outfit for the interview is a fine mesh deep navy blue shirt, with gold buttons and cufflinks. Finnick's pants are strange, skin tight, dark green, iridescent fish scale pattern and gold calf length boots.

To Finnick's relife theres no neck tie or bow tie, he's very surprised there's no jacket, he thought there would be one.

'We're going for smart casual, not overly formal, it just isn't you.' Nereus said, Finnick was surprised by the outfit, he's even more so, that Nereus seems to have picked that up about him. 

He didn't think he was paying that much attention to him as a person. He thought he was just an attractive tribute, for Nereus to test his creativity on.

On the ground floor of the tribute centre, he's lined up with the others, female then male. He'll get to watch her first.

Lydia's dress is short, strapless, tight fitting navy silk. She has blue glittery eyeshadow, overly long eyelashes that make her blink a lot and lips decorated in the same blue glitter as her eyes.

They wait in the wings lined up, for their turn to be interviewed Caesar. Finnick waits and listens carefully to the other interviews, until there's just the Lydia before him.

Her interview goes well, but he wouldn't say she managed to come across anything better than an average career, she does well, but doesn't quite shine.

Finnick readies himself, finding the calm place inside. 

'Thank, thank you. And now for the fishing District Finnick Odair.' Caesar Flickerman, announced.

Finnick does the smooth strut, that never fails to not, get him attention. He blows kisses to the audience and waves.

'Welcome Finnick, take a seat.' Caesar said, sitting back on his own seat. Finnick sits in the laid back position, that has Mags, complaining, he taking up to much room on the sofa. He stretches his long legs out and crosses his ankles as he was advised.

Caesar hair as is the colour of lavender and his eyes are pink this year, he looks strange but not scary.

'It's so good to have you here, Finnick tell me how are you liking the Capital?' Caesar asked, like Finnick has been on a sight seeing tour and not cooped up in the training centre.

'Oh Caesar, I'm loving it, the people, the beautiful city, the extraordinary food. What's not to love? I could go on all night.' Finnick said, with enthusiasm.

'It's a shame we don't have all night. I know I'd love it and I'm sure the audience would too. How do you think you will do in the Hunger Games? You are young for a District Four tribute.'

'Well Caesar, I think it's time to shake things up a bit. sixteen to eighteen year-olds I think it's getting a bit stale. Finnick said.

He looks away from Caesar and out to the people of the Capital. He points in their direction.

'You know I'm right, you want this.' Finnick said, giving them a smouldering looking and pointing to himself, when he says this. The crowd goes wild, shrieking screaming his name. 

'What do you like to do in District four, for fun Finnick?' Caesar asked, after calming the audience down again.

'Obviously swimming is a great pastime of mine, as it is with most people Caesar, but there's something you should know.' Finnick said, leaning in like he has a secret to tell. Caesar leans in to hear it too.

Finnick jumps up off the sofa, startling Caesar. 'I am the undefeated District four swimming champion.' Finnick yelled, making people go wild again then sitting back down.

'To win once or twice is one thing, but to be undefeated. I'm the only person to ever do it.' Finnick said. 

'That's truly impressive everyone. Don't you think?' Caesar said making the audience clap cheer.

'No one last question. You are an absolutely handsome young man. Are there any lucky ladies back home, waiting for you?' Casar asked.

'We I've had some fun under pier, but I'm only fourteen, so I'm not looking for anything serious right now.' Finnick answered, giving a cheeky wink when he talks about the pier.

He stands up to shake Caesar and is hit by last minute insperation. Finnick holds up one finger to get Caesar to wait a minute.

Finnick steps close to the edge of the stage, rips his shirt open, scattering the buttons.

'Sponsor Finnick, of District four.' He bends, sweeps up the buttons he can reach, in his hands and throws them out, into the crowd of sponsors.

Finnick returns to Caesar to shake his hand just as the buzzer goes off signalling the end of his time.

'Finnick Odair of District four everybody.' Caesar shouted to them. 

Finnick waves at the audience and blows kisses as they scream and chant his name. It takes a while after he leaves the stage for them to quiet back down.

He isn't allowed to wait after his interview, they don't want any tributes making trouble with each other.

Whilst he's waiting for everyone else to return. Finnick writes his journal on the balcony overlooking the Capital, the streets below are unusually quiet, due to the interviews.

Nereus is carried in babbling about gold buttons.He looks like he might actualy have fainted. Finnick can't help but smile. Neruse sits bolt right up where the Avox's leave him.

'Smile all you want Finnick Odair, but as long as I'm your stylist. You'll never get a shirt with buttons again. You threw away _real_ gold Finnick, _real_ gold.' Nereus said, raising his voice with each word, until he's yelling.

When every one returns they are treated to the most gand meal they have had, the whole time they were in the Capital.

Talk is about the interviews and any last minute questions about the arena. The mood is kept light, by Nereus muttering and complaining about gold buttons and if looks could kill, Finnick wouldn't live to see the arena.

That night Finnick drifts in and out of nightmares, of killing and being killed, in the morning his sheets are stuck to him with sweat, his legs feel like jelly and he's sure he will throw up.

He talks little at breakfast, he has a bowl full of porridge, that he bitterly regrets putting red berries in. He absent mindedly smushed them with his spoon, now they are bleeding unfortunate red juices and making his stomach lurch.

'I know you don't feel like it but you have to try and eat something.' Mags said, she seems to spot his focus on the red berries.

She has an Avox remove his bowl and fetch a new one, with a jug of steaming milk. Mags sits by Finnick and fills his bowl, with steaming milk, until his porridge is no longer thick but runny she adds thinly sliced banana and honey.

Mags coaxs him to and he does the best that he can. Finnick manages half a bowl before giving up.

'It's ok Finnick, you managed something, now just try and keep it in there.' She said gently.

Finnick collects a couple of things from his room befor he has to leave. He hands Mags his journal with the key and his last piece of saltwater taffy.

He hugs her tightly and he breathes in her scent trying to burn it into his memory.

'I'll be home realy soon Mags, don't you worry.' He wispered in her ear, so that only she can hear.

'I know little Finnick, you do what you must and come back.' Mags respond only loud enough for him too. 

Finnick stands next to Lydia and spots Zolon wiping tears on his sleeve.

'You know Finnick, when you come dead, you won't ever look as pretty as you do now. And Lydia I hope you die fast.' Zolon said without malice, he actually looks like It's breaking his heart to say it at all, it's a tradition to say something mean, to the tributes and Finnick is certain it's hurting Zolon the most.

Finnick and Lydia follow the Peacekeepers into the elevators. All the way up to the roof, to the waithing hovercraft, which will take them to the arena.


	18. Bloodbath and Paranoia

_Finnick's POV_

In the changing room of the launch room. Finnick unzips the black clothing bag, it unnecessarily reminds him of a body bag, he considers it a sick joke by the Capital, as if what he and the other tributes are about to go through isn't enough.

Inside is a white underwear set, the only exception is a pair of thin dark mud brown ankle socks. The outfit that might be his last, is a long sleeved crew neck dark moss green, with thick dark mud brown ring patter down the sleeves. The pants are like leggings in he same mud brown as the rings and a pair of leather brown ankle boots.

Finnick dresses deeply concerned, his outfit will do nothing, if the arena is cold or gets cold. 

He'd ask Nereus what he thinks the arena might be like, but decides against it. Nereus, thinks the sails on sailboats are made out of silk, which gives him little faith anything he says would be correct.

He lets Nereus talk, as he does Finnick's hair, but he pays no attention. His hair is put in a half up bun. Finnick's only request had been to keep his hair out of his face, Nereus decided the rest.

From the food trolley next to him, Finnick tries to wash banana down with water, it's hard to do, but he promised Mags, he'd try and get down, something from the food provided.

'Tribuets prepare for launch. ' A female voice instructed, echoing loud in the room.

Nereus puts Finnick's token over his head.

'Good luck Finnick, I hope you will be our winner.' Nereus said sincerely.

Finnick clutches the shell on the necklace as he steps onto a metal disk, a glass tube comes down over him. Finnick faces in the direction Neruse points.

After a few seconds the metal plate rises through the tube, in darkness. 

Finnick focuses on calming himself as much as he can, before he ends up on screen again, he doesn't want to apear panicked.

There's warmth on his face as he raises out the tube. bright sun and no real breeze, but high humidity. Finnick can already feel himself begin to sweat and it's not just nerves.

'Ladies and gentlemen, let the sixty-fifth Hunger Games begin.' Announced the voice of Claudius Templesmith.

The sixty second countdown begins, Finnick stills himself and looks around.

He's in a fairly good starting position. He's at the side of the cornucopia's mouth, but will still be able to make it inside, he'll just have a bit further to go, than some of the others.

Finnick tries to look on the bright side, he's at least not facing the tail end.

From what he can see from his position, the arena looks like jungle, densely packed trees and leafy undergrowth.

The cornucopia is sat on what looks like cleared, jungle floor, uneven dark mud. He'll have to be careful of his footing as he runs.

Finnick bends ready to spring from his podium, a horn sounds when the sixty seconds are up.

He leaps onto the hard brown mud, it jars his legs, but he feels no pain of possible injuries.

Finnick runs forward towards the side of the cornucopia, trying to balance the need for speed and to be careful on the ground. 

His plan is to try and pick up a weapon before going around. He'd hate to run into someone and to have to fight unarmed.

Finnick ignores the random scattered items and looks for the glint of a knife. Finnick spots one, but becomes aware of another tribute, in his peripheral vision.

He tries to speed up as much as he can on the ground there are many dips and rises, which make it impossible to run at his full speed.

The air is knocked from his lungs, as he's pulled to the ground, by the weight of the female tribute from District ten. He shocked by he strength.

Finnick crawls for the knife, as she punches him in the back and the head. She's shorter than him and he has better reach.

She starts pulling herself up his body and trying to reach the knife first. It's an awkward struggle, but Finnick has the advantage.

He pulls his body forward with one arm and reaches for the knife handle with the other.

The girl must notice, because she goes back, to punching him forcefully.

Finnick grimaces and almost screams out, he reaches the knife handle, she might be desperate but so is he.

He turns under her and stabs, whatever parts of her he can reach.

She screams an ear piercing scream and Finnick stabs mindlessly, getting covered in her blood, until the screams stop and her body goes limp.

He doesn't look at her, he rolls her onto the ground, gets up runs around the side, to the mouth of the cornucopia.

Finnick makes it to the cornucopia and two his relief finds he's not the last to arrive. Taz and Jasper both from District one are inside, both have packs and are getting extra suplies.

'Well look who scored a kill already.' Taz said, sounding impressed.

'Yeah it got a bit messy, but I took care of it.' Finnick said,aiming to sound like it was easy. He helps himself to a pack, water bottle, a pack of knives, a quick release belt to keep them on and an extra first aid kit.

Finnick looks around for anything else potentially useful to him. Mags said, to make sure not to miss anything.

He makes his search as quick and careful as possible, but he finds nothing like that. Finnick picks out three spears and tries to prepare, to return to the bloodbath.

Someone is running for the cornucopia, as Finnick is leaving. He throws a spear hitting them in the chest, he pulls it back out again.

Finnick walks around the side opposite where he started. Screams stops him, he recognises the voice of Lydia. Finnick heads in her direction, hoping to help.

She struggles against the boy from District six. Finnick has one spear left, so he keeps it opting for his knife.

The boy from District six is so focused on Lydia, that he's unaware of Finnick sneaking up close. He uses the spear to pull the boys head back and slits his throat with a knife, getting his hand covered in warm sricky blood.

Finnick pulls Lydia up to her feet, she limps.

'Finnick, thanks.'She said. He puts her arm around his shoulders and helps her to the cornucopia, watching out dor anyone who might try and attack them.

'He had a knife, from somewhere. I don't want to die, it might get infected.' Lydia said, panicking.

Finnick sits her on the floor at he back and gets one of the first aid kits that hasn't been taken.

There's a cut on her thigh, she's holding it with one hand.

'Lydia, you have to let me look, it's best if the careers don't know.' Finnick said, thinking of what they might do if they think she's already injured.

She doesn't look herself, but she takes her hand away, to allow him to see.

'It's not bad Lydia, its bleeding, but it looks shallow.' Finnick said being truthful, cuts are comon injuries in District four, so he's seen enough to know.

His hands are covered in dried blood, so he fills a square container, he finds, with just enough water from a black plastic water barrel to wash them. He dries them as well as he can on some kind of sheeting.

Lydia pulled her leggings down to her knees, whilst he was cleaning his hands.

Finnick uses a sterile wipe to clean the cut on her leg.

'See it's not so bad.' Finnick said, as she finds the courage to look at it.

He puts a dressing on it and bandages it up.

'I think it'll be ok, your right.' She said, with a little laugh of relief.

Finnick gives her the remainder of the first aid kit and starts to collect other things she'll need, while she pulls her leggings up.

Lydia stands and tests her leg, she still limps but she looks more comfortable than she did.

The chaos of the bloodbath has calmed. The tributes capable of getting away have done so.

Finnick and Lydia find the careers at one of the podiums at the tail end, of the cornucopia.

A tribute is still stood on their podium, the scared girl Lavender, from District twelve. The other careers heckle her and taunt her. They try to scare her from her podium, like someone playing with food before they eat it.

Finnick's in no mood to go a long with them. He makes sure he has a good aim and throws from behind them. It hits her hard in the centre of her chest, knocking her off it.

The other careers glare at him for spoiling their fun.

'What? There's no point in waiting around. I want to go home before next years games.' Finnick said.

If any of them have any further complaints, no one makes any.

They head back inside after collecting all the weapons, from the dead and whatever is left surrounding the cornucopia.

Finnick takes deep breath as it dawns on him. He just survived the bloodbath and in good condition. He's picked up bruises, but nothing major.

'There's no food.' Taz shrieked. Finnick looks around the cornucopia, with the others and finds she's right.

'Just water.' Lydia said, pointing to one of three plastic barrels holding it.

'Everyone check your packs.' Cliff said.

When they are all done each find a small bag of dried fruit and nuts. Not enough for a good meal. Finnick guesses what they have will keep them going, maybe day, two at a push.

The other careers are looking at him and Lydia now, like they expect them, to just pluck fish from thin air.

'We need to find food then, there should be water, a river or something but it means looking for it.' Finnick said, if theres no water, he and Lydia's lives are both in danger.

'Finnick and I will look for it and come back, we'll bring fish.' Lydia said.

'No way, the two of you can't go. I know what you're thinking, lets just leave the other careers to starve and one of us will be closer to winning.' Cliff said, the careers block the exit to the cornucopia, making it clear the two of them won't be going anywhere.

'It'll be one of you and two of us.' Cliff said, intending to split the pack in half.

Finnick doesn't like the idea, but he knows and a look at Lydia tells him she knows. They'll both die if they refuse.

'Let the two of us work out which one of us should go.' Lydia said.

Finnick and Lydia move to the back of the cornucopia and have a short whispered discussion. It doesn't take long to decide he will go because she's injured.

'If we are splitting in two, you guys should as well. One of us from each District' Finnick said, letting them discuss it.

Taz and Cliff both offer to be the ones to go with Finnick. The three of them prepare to leave. 

'We'll be back once four finds us some fish. If he doesn't.' Cliff finishes his sentence, by drawing a line across his own neck, not needing words to go with the gesture.

They head downhill from the tail end of the cornucopia. Into the jungle. Cliff takes the lead, Finnick and Taz follow behind him.

Finnick keeps listening for water, the sounds of other humans and anything else, that could signal danger. 

Birds caw and there's the constant noise of some kind of insects. 

Finnick is comforted by the bird noises, if he can't find fish as a last resort. They can try and kill one of them, if they find them. Finnick doesn't want to think about the 'if not' possibility.

The footing in the jungle, is better than around the cornucopia but not by much, it's more even, but leafy plants grow up from the floor making it hard to see the ground thick tree roots, dips and raises.

Cliff just walks through chopping at the leafs every now and then with a nasty looking weapon he calls a machete. 

He doesn't do a good job and he seems unconcerned, by the possibility of anything living under them, that could be harmful.

Finnick and Taz walk next together with Finnick using the base of his spear to move the leafs aside. Taz going through fist and waiting for Finnick to catchup and repeat moving leafs.

The humidity is awful, Finnick finds there's no point wiping the sweat from his brow, it's back, as soon as he does. He's uncomfortable in his sweat drenched, clingy clothing.

For the first hour or so there's not much talking, as they all listen out for water and danger, until Cliff starts muttering and eventually talking to no one in particular.

'I know the two of you are planning to kill me.' Cliff said without reason. The only time Finnick and Taz have spoken, was when she asked him for a spear to help move the thickening undergrowth out of the way.

'I bet you're keeping food too, your just trying to starve me. I bet you're trying to kill me, letting me go first through all of this.' Finnick and Taz share a look, they weren't going to kill him but his patanoia, is making the idea attractive.

Finnick has never known a District two tribute, to be as paranoid as Cliff is, he can just bet the sponsors are hating it, as much as he and Taz are. They're possibly even hoping he and Taz kill him, just to shut him up.

He carries on his paranoid ramblings and his complaints about being hungry. It feels like Cliff goes on for days, as time creeps slowly by. 

Cliff screeches and almost falls. Out of instinct, Finnick reaches out and grabs him back. He looks over and sees a sharp drop. Cliff didn't see it because of his paranoid ramblings and not paying near enough attention, to where he's going.

'Shush.' Finnick tries to get Cliff to be quiet, and stop going on about how he and Taz, planned for him to fall to his death.

'I think I hear water.' Finnick said angerly. Cliff immediately, stops talking in response and starts listening, with a hand held to his ear.

'I think I hear water' Cliff said, as though he was the one to hear it. Finnick rolls his eyes and makes a disgruntled noise.

To the displeasure of everyone, they find out the only way they have to get closer to the water, is a narrow ledge around the steep drop Cliff almost fell down, or go back the way the came and attempt to find a different way.

As they go carefully around the ledge, the drop starts to decrease, until it becomes a slope they can run down.

The sound of the water is so loud, it blots out other noise. Finnick can tell it's a waterfall. He takes the lead through the tightly packed trees. 

Finnick gets through and steps out into a jungle waterfall oasis. It's not his first time seen one and it's not the biggest.

The waterfall empties, into a large lake. If there aren't any fish in the lake it's self, they'll be some in river that feeds into the waterfall.

Finnick strips off his top and underwear top wades through the cold crisp water, then swims out, feeling instant relife, from The hot day, his sweaty body, the dirt, grime and blood from the bloodbath.

He's washing himself clean as Taz and Cliff come into the clearing, staring at the waterfall in wonder. Finnick realises the two won't have seen anything like it in their own Districts.

'You should come in, it's so good in here, lovely and cold.' Finnick said before realising that, the two of them can't swim and it's probably best, to keep that advantage to himself, by not offering to teach them.

'Get fish that's what you are here for.' Cliff yelled, he walks around the lake edged looking at the area they are in.

'Hey, I want to get clean too,' She said, looking longingly at the water.

Finnick swims back to where the water is shallow enough to stand up, he stands to show her it's safe. Taz looks sceptical.

'I'm not stupid, this is the Hunger Games.' She said, as though she thinks Finnick would drown her or let her drown where Cliff can see.

Finnick glances at Cliff to see how far away he is, making sure he definitly won't over hear them.

'You really think I want to spend time alone wih him?' Finnick asked with a nod in Ciff's direction. Taz laughs.

'How about this, I'll walk you in about as far as your knees. I won't touch you. I'll stay close by in case you need help.' Finnick said, he's killed enough people for one day and doesn't really want anymore blood on his hands right now.

Taz thinks for a couple of minutes, than waves Finnick over.

'Stay just out of arms reach and remember. I have knives and I'll kill you if I have too.' Taz said unnecessarily brandishing a knife in his direction.

Finnick Walks her into the water the water and then demonstrates that the water can be sat in if she chooses to.

Taz gets confidence from still being able to fell the lake floor Truunder her feet. She sits in the water herself and starts to clean herself.

'If you like you can go catch fish now, we're all hungry anyway and it might shut him up a while.' She said, trying not to sound desperate for food herherself.

'True, shout if you need anything and do me a favour, listen out for anyone who might be around.' Finnick said, trusting Taz to the job more than he'd trust Cliff.

Finnick wades deeper into the lake, he takes a few minutes to assess wether there are fish in the lake. He finds only one variety of fish and not the most appetizing kind, he decides they'll do for the day, he'll check the river another time. Finnick gets to work fishing for them.

He takes the last one back to Taz, he gave her a quick lesson in how to gut them and then passed each one off to her, to prepare to save him a job.

'I don't like fish bones in my fish.' Cliff moaned predictably.

'They 're brittle and can't be removed.' Finnick said.

'He's right, I tried.' Taz said, showing Cliff with her knife how easy the bones break.

'It's these or nothing, there are no other fish in there, but plenty of these.' said, trying not to get the two of them panicking about food.

'Fine.' Cliff snapped unhapily.

They cook the fish on a small camp stove, from Cliffs pack and eat in near silence except for his grumbles, the sounds of the jungle and the waterfalll.

After they eat, they debate going back to the cornucopia, but decide against it, because the sun will be setting soon and they all, including Cliff, think the jungle will be to dangerous even with the flaslights from their packs.

Finnick uses what little is left of the daylight, to cut vines from some of the trees he finds. He weaves a net out of them and tests it's length, by putting it over himself.

They prepare to settle down for the night, with Cliff offering to take the first watch.

'look at scaredy cat Finnick, he can't do anything without a net.' ClifF taunted, Finnick doesn't raise to it though.

Mags taught him that defence was as important as ways of attacking. In his opinion, there's no better defence than a net big enough to stall someone.

Cliff might be laughing but Taz hasn't joined in. She looks at Finnick like she's considering him a bigger threat than she once did.

Finnick is the second on watch, the anthem plays at midnight and faces light the sky. Eight in total including the three Finnick killed.

Taz and Cliff wake up to watch, but don't say anything and then go back to sleep.

It's whilst they are fast asleep, that Finnick hears the soft tinkling of bells and sees a silver parachute.

The gift lands by the waters edge, just far enough away to not disturb the other careers. It can only be meant for him.

Finnick keeps one eye on the others as he retrieves it, staying away from the other two, but close enough to still be able to watch their campsite.

He opens the can the canister to find a tin containing a full warm fish meal, with vegetables and grains and a fork to eat it with. 

Finnick eats as fast as he can, in case one of the others wakes up and spot him. He considers saving some of the meal, for the next day, but he's worried in case the others, more likely Taz than Cliff smells it.

He ditches the container in the lefy undergrowth, not wanting to take chances keeping anything, which could cause him problems later.

Finnick washes his hands and mouth, then returns closer to Taz and Cliff. He's content, not just because of his now full stomach, but with the knowledge that he has sponsorship and enough for Mags to have decided, he deserves a meal on the first day.


	19. The One to Kill

_Finnick's pov_

They found a quicker and safer route to the cornucopia, they day after the bloodbath and transported what they could, to the waterfall oasis. 

The water barrels were pireced, letting the water spill out. They were to heavy and awkward to move, even going the safer way to the oasis.

It took them about half a day, to move everything, leaving the cornucopia empty, for any tribute who might go back to it.

A few days have passed since the initial bloodbath, with another five tributes being killed, two by Lydia and Taz and three in some other way.

Finnick has enjoyed three meals a day when it's been safe to send them and energy bars, to keep him going in between.

Cliff has been less paranoid, over breakfast though Finnick can tell something is off with him, he's not at ease and he keeps eyeing them all suspiciously.

'Open you packs, all of you.' Cliff demanded after breakfast is done.

'Why would we do that?' Jasper yelled angrily.

Cliff takes something from his bag and opens out his hand. Revealing a handful of grain.

'This was our gift last night. District two always does better than this. It means someone has a lot of sponsorship and they are the one to kill.' Cliff said, Finnick's mouth goes dry and for once it's not the heat.

'We all know it's most likely one of us, so turn out your packs, I want to see everything.' He yelled, looking at each of them.

'I told you not to do this, not until the final eight.' Marble hissed under her breath, but still loud enough to hear.

'Only if the two of you turn out yours, you could be bluffing and trying to trick us.' Jasper retaliated.

They all in turn, set out everything from their packs and the hold their open back packs upside down, proving there's nothing left.

After they've all taken their turn, it doesn't ease suspicion and even District partners eye each other, not convinced the other wouldn't lie to them.

Finnick's intuition tells him the career pack won't hold much longer.

'It's your turn to hunt,' Cliff said, in Finnick and Lydia's direction.

Hunting isn't what he likes, but right now he'd prefer it over remaining close to the careers.

He and Lydia fish for more food before they set out and leave it with the others.

They've been trying to explore the arena, in as many directions as possible, trying to work out where the other tributes might decide to hide.

Finnick and Lydia set off, in one of the last remaining directions to be checked out.

'You'd tell me if it was you, wouldn't you?' Lydia said, Finnick knows what she's asking. He expected it would come up.

'I turned out my pack, Lydia, I have nothing more than I started with. The truth is any of us could be lying. All it would take, is hiding the canisters and parachutes, maybe even gifts. Anyone of us could do that. That's why everyone is so suspicious. None of us can prove we haven't been sent anything.' Finnick said, airing the ugly truth.

'Do you think we should even go back?' Finnick asked her, knowing the alliance between them is fragile and close to breaking.

'We need to stay we haven't reached the final eight yet, everything will be fine until then.' Lydia said, with Finnick still being unconvinced.

An uncomfortable silence falls between them and stays for a few miles, the ground underfoot starts to get muddy, and sucks their feet down, alarmingly.

The boggy mud causes his feet to sink hallway up his ankle. Rain starts to fall as if someone, just turned it on by pressing a button.

Finnick takes the rain poncho, he found in his pack and tries to awkwardly put it on, without putting his pack in the mud.

When he finally gets it on, he puts his pack back on and lifts the hood. He's already wet, but it offers some protection from the heavy rain.

Lydia on the other hand is forced to cut a hole, in some water proof sheeting she has and a section from the bottom, she puts her head through it and puts the strip over her head, tying it under her chin.

The trees start to thin out and the boggy mud, becomes thicker and more treacherous, with deep muddy water puddles. Finnick is just about to ask if they should go back, when they both hear a voice cursing up ahead.

They both move trying to make as little noise as possible, through the thinning trees, they see a shoeless boy trying to get through the mud.

He's covered in it mud, like he's been struggling through it for a while. He's dark haired and dark eyed around Finnick's own age. Finnick thinks it's Tristan from District five.

Tristan spots Finnick and Lydia, with a look of terror in his eyes, he tries to turn and run from them. Finnick hesitates but Lydia doesn't, she's off like a shot after him.

Finnick is more concerned about how deep, the boggy mud they're heading into is. The two start to struggle a head of him, having to lift their legs, like they are climbing over the low sea wall in District four.

He makes slower progress, but Finnick uses the handle of his spear to try and avoid the deeper patches, by testing how far into the ground it sinks, to try and keep himself on the most firm ground he can find.

Lydia and Tristan both stop stuck. Lydia shouts to Finnick for help and Tristan just screams in fear as they both start to sink into the mud.

'Hurry Finnick, help.' Lydia shouted to him.

Finnick won't go faster, he doesn't want to end up in the same situation.

When he reaches the outside edge, of the deep sinking hole they've fallen into. Finnick sees the situation, Tristan who is now crying and desperately struggling, stuck in the centre of it.

Finnick takes one of his knives, he doesn't want to loose the spear, it might be his only way of getting out of the bog.

'Please no.' Tristan begs seeing Finnick's knife and realising his intent. Finnick thinks sinking would be a far worse fate.

He aims and throws the long bladed knife. Boom. Cannon fire signals Tristans death.

'I hope you have some better plan for me.' Lydia shouted, she isn't sinking as fast as Tristan and she's not as far in.

Lydia managed to get her heavy pack off and spread her weight across the mud. Finnick decides it's better to risk his net than spear.

He throws it out, it reaches just far enough for her to grab. Finnick pull her in, she cries in relief and tries to hug him. He backs off, as she realises how covered in mud she is.

'My pack Finnick.' She screamed distraught, it's sunk to much to save.

'We need to get out of here. They'll be collecting Tristan soon.' Finnick said. He won't risk anything else for the pack.

The two of them arrive back at the oasis, to stares from the other careers.

'Tristan's dead and I wouldn't go that way unless you want a mud bath. He said the sight of Lydia, is explanation enough.

He says nothing to Lydia as they fish for dinner. Dinner itself has little conversation, what the do say to each other short and there's so much tension, it's awful, Finnick isn't sure how much of it he can take.

Finnick cleans his boots of the mud and then investigates the fungus on his feet. The skin between his toes is pink and cracked, with white fungus on.

It was starting to get better, but the bog has made it flare up again. He'll have to use the cream Mags sent him, to get it under control again. 

The tin of cream he was sent is small, it was easy for him to hide, when he rurned out his pack.

Cliff starts to argue with Marble. He accuses her of getting a gift, while she was off the toilet amongst the trees.

'You got more food.' He yelled at her.

'Your crazy, I haven't had anything!' She yelled back.

Finnick forgets his feet as Cliff starts to furiously punch Marble. He watches on in horror. Back home in District four, he'd never stand by and watch a situation like it, but in the Hunger Games, saving her could be the end of him.

Marble fights back hard, but comes off worse. She's bleeding, injured and refusing help, she sits of by herself cleaning up.

If that's what Cliff is willing to do to someone from his own District, he doesn't want to be next.

Tristan is the only death of they day. Finnick takes his turn to watch as Tristan's faces disappears from the night sky.

Finnick waits, to make sure they are all sleeping. Only when he's sure they are does he creep over to Lydia, he leaves one of his best remaining knives. 

She has the last pack of knives, from what was left at the cornucopia, she clutches it fast asleep, Lydia might not reach one of those fast enough.

He puts it as close to her dominant hand as he dares, without waking her and then pulls her sheeting to disguise it.

Finnick puts his pack on his back, as quietly as he can. He moves fast but tries to make as little noise as possible. He hates himself for abandoning Lydia, but there's no way he wants to be around Cliff any longer.

He stops briefly to tack the flashlight, from his pack, he left it at the top, so he could easily reach it and points it to the undergrowth, illuminating the way just ahead of himself.

Finnick stops in an overgrown area he's spotted before, the undergrowth makes good natural camouflage, if he stays low and quiet, he won't be seen when the other careers look for him.

He shelters in front of two large boulders overgrown with the large leafs, Finnick has to sit couched over. He's about to take the net off his shoulder, but the green vines it's made from give him an idea.

It'll add more camouflage to him, Finnick drapes it, over his back and head. Mags sends gifts to him, one is regular food sized and the other is a long crate, he doesn't know how it made it, through the trees to him.

He opens th the long crate first with anticipation building inside himself. Finnick hopes he knows what it is.

Inside the crate packed in foam, is a single silver trident. It's well made, the one gift he wanted but didn't dare to dream he could get.

Hiding the crate is a difficult job, but he does the best he can.

Finnick eats his warm meal, filling his stomach on top of the bony fish. Each meal he's had.

He takes his boots and socks off, using his flashlight, to apply the cream, to his feet. It's cooling and soothing between his toes. 

Sleep is always difficult, but on his own, he wakes up startled many times, his body on high alert for danger.

Not long after sun rises he hears a canon boom, minutes later there's another one. Finnick is certain one must have been for Lydia.

He's in the final eight, he cries silent tears for her, Finnick tries to shut out thoughts of Lydia out. He gets a loaf of District four bread and a small package of chocolate. Finnick considers the bread to be a gift, from Annies hardwork. He clutches the shell necklace in his hand and send silent thanks to her.

In the morning, Cliff walks into the area where Finnick is hidden, he's being recklessly loud, possibly trying to draw someone to him.

He could go straight for the fight, but Finnick decides to stealthy follow him from a distance and work out, if he's alone or if any careers have stuck with him, he'd hate to be ambushed.

Finnick decides it's better to be cautious, he watches Cliff for a full day, from a distance, for whatever reason, he's stuck to the oasis.

In the night only one more tribute dies, seven left then the can go home. He sees the faces in the sky of Lydia, Jasper and the giel from District six.

Finnick heads to go and kill Cliff, but he stops on the way. Finnick spots smoke, drifting through the trees.

He approaches the area, a small clearing. Finnick finds the boy from District seven trying to cook something on a small camp fire, Finnick throws his net trapping the boy.

There's no room the clearing, to throw his trident, The boy struggles with the net, tangling himself up and tripping backwards. Finnick thrusts the trident into the boy's chest. A cannon sounds and Finnick leaves fast.

Cliff isn't at the oasis when Finnick gets there. Whilst at the oasis Finnick found a secret that he kept to himself, behind the waterfall is a small cave that can only be accessed by swimming through the deepest part of the lake.

Finnick hopes Cliff is to far away to notice him and that he'll come back later, for his plan to work. Finnick swims mostly underwater, surfacing only for air and to look out for signs of him.

He makes it into the small opening, only enough for himself, his pack and his trident, Finnick uses binoculars to look for him, another canon sounds as it's going dark. Finnick wonders if it has anything to do with Cliff.

Finnick gets comfy in his cave and falls asleep, he'll deal with Cliff in the morning.

He wakes up when it's already light, at some point during the night Cliff has returned. 

Finnick starts watching him and biding his time for the right moment. 

Cliff wades into the water and starts slashing at it.

'Stupid fish, stupid Finnick, stupid dead Lydia.' He yelled angrily at the water. If Cliff is trying to fish he's doing a poor job.

Cliff turns towards the shore, still slashing and making noise. 

Finnick lowers himself into the water, creating as little noise as possible and getting as much air as he can.

He swims underwater with his eyes open, it doesn't take long, to get close to Cliff. Finnick gets himself into position and as fast as he can underwater, he wraps his arms around Cliffs waste and pulls him to deeper water.

Finnick feels Cliff panic and thrash, in shock, droping his machete. He pulls him under the water, corkscrewing, to disoriantate him. Bubbles stream from his open mouth and nose.

Under the water, Finnick can't hear if a canon fires, so he only lets go, when he feels Cliffs body go limp.

Finnick feels a surge in confidence with Cliff gone. He returns to the water cave, with Cliffs pack and waits for his body to be taken.

He has a trident and one of his biggest threats is gone, Finnick celebrates with some bread and chocolate. He's almost home. 

There's only three people left, he's eager to get the games done with. Finnick decides to hunt he wants to go home.

Finnick picks a direction and walks, the last remaining tributes could be any where. 

He walks for several miles and calls it a day, he needs to find a place to rest.

Finnick picks a tree with many vines hanging from it, they create a curtain around the tree. He stops before he gets there, there's something not right with his surroundings.

Working in the fishing District requires the ability to be extremely observant. Spotting small differences in fish species and finding weaknesses in fishing nets.

He finds what he sensed was wrong. There's what looks like a leafy bush, but there are no bushes in the jungle, just grasses, trees, leafy plants.

The shrub is a well concealed person, who's poked leafs into holes in their clothes and covered exposed skin with mud.

Finnick's problem is that he has no idea, if he's approaching the front of them or the back.

The bush person, breaks into a run, Finnick was creeping up on the back of them. 

They have enough of a head start, that Finnick needs to run to close some of the distance, before throwing his trident.

Finnick speeds up as much as he can, he's better fed and the other person is slowing, they aren't in the same shape Finnick is.

He throws his net, but whoever it is, manages to get out fast, they still had to slow down just enough, for Finnick to be in range.

Finnick throws his trident with a practiced hand, whoever it is falls in time with a canon boom.

He heads back to the tree he saw for the night and tries to sleep. 

A canon boom shocks him awake and the two faces appear in the sky, the boy from District three, who Finnick suspects was the bush and the girl from District five.

Somewhere out there there are two tributes out there both careers, like himself. Taz and Marble.

Finnick gets an evening meal and a breakfast. He knows he has to hunt if he wants to go home. He could wait for the two girls to fight and just attempt to kill the winner, but if they wait for the same thing, it could take days or weeks.

He goes back to the oasis to get water and because the river that feeds into the waterfall, is the highest piece of land he knows of.

Finnick fills both water bottles and drinks as much as he can river, to save his water suply as long as possible .

Using his binoculars, he spots fire and a big one, someone is trying to get attention, he catches a glimps of gold. Taz or Marble is waiting at the cornucopia.

He doesn't think they will be working together, at this stage it's everyone for themselves.

Finnick thinks his best option is to go and have a look, if he thinks it's too dangerous, he can try and sneak away again.

He takes the shorter rout to the cornucopia, he sees the dry wood fire burning near the podiums closest to the entrance. Finnick tries not to choke on the smoke.

His eyes stream, but Finnick can make out a girl in the entrance of the cornucopia, it's Marble.

Finnick walks into the clearing so she can see him.

'Finally, someone showed up.' Marble said sounding bored, she doesn't look well and she's holding her side. Finnick gets it, if she's going to have any chance of winning, she needs it to be soon or her wound might kill her.

Finnick readies his net, he's very skilled with both hands, ambidextrous. It's proven very useful in his life.

The two circle each other, Finnick flicks his net at her to keep her back. He can only see knives on her, just inside her coat, that has seen better days.

She throws a knife at him and he dodges and he throws his net. It covers her, but she's quick does a forward roll and gets out.

For someone who is injured, she's fast and has better speed than he expected. For a while she tries to geet in close and Finnick, tries to keep her at a distance.

She throws another knife and whilst Finnick defends against it. She forward rolls in again and slashes his side as she stands.

Finnick howles in rage and in pain, he spins his trident hitting her in the head hard, she stumbles and Finnick stabs her in the chest through the heart.

A canon goes off, there's only him and Taz left, but Finnick's side is pouring blood. He retreats to the cornucopia, for her body to be collected.

Finnick can't help but cry he's come so far, now when he needs it the least, he's picked up a terrible injury.

He takes off his shirt by the entrance, to see the wound by day light. 

It's a long diagonal gash from his naval to his hip. His insides are still in, but it needs proper medical attention.

A couple of parachutes come from the sky, one with a sowing kit and sterile wipes and another, with a preloaded injection.

Finnick knows that he has to sow himself up. Mags taught him sowing, but only needle crafts not people.

He grunts and he grimaces trying to sow himself up. It's in a dificult place to manage alone. The end result isn't pretty and unlikly to hold for long.

He uses a sterile sticky pad he has from his pack, to put over it, it only just covers. Finnick jabs himself and takes the pain pills he found inside Cliffs pack.

Finnick knows he has to find Taz and get the Hunger Games over with. He doesn't know if she has even seen the fire.

Rain starts at the tail end of the cornucopia and moves in his direction. Finnick finds it odd, the only rain he'seen so far is at the bogs.

It advances quickly, Finnick picks up his trident and runs, as the droplets touch his skin, they burn not severely, but enough to hurt and make him run from it,he's not sure if the rain could kill, if he's exposed to it long enough.

He's being herded to wards where ever the final fight will be. Finnick doesn't think about the pain in his side, or what running might do to his stitches.

Finnick runs through the jungle, just trying to stay ahead of the rain. He doesn't know how far he runs.

He falls down a steep inclne, smashing and wrenching his knee on something hard. Finnick screams out the pain is far worse, than his side. He looses his grip on his trident and net.

Finnick rolls onto hard dry mud, the bogs are no longer boggy, it has dried and hardend.

He attempts to use his good leg to stand, but the slightest movement causes excruciating, pain, that makes him feel faint. His knee cap is around the side, not facing forwards like it should be.

'What a pretty toasting fork you have. I guess it was a gift.' Taz said, Finnick manages to raise his head to see her, she's stood with one foot one his trident.

Finnick reaches for a knife and remembers, he took his knife belt off, to sow his side. He grabbed his trident but, forgot them when the rain came.

After everything he's left himself defencless, Mags can't save him now. He's dead, he can only hope it's fast.

'Get up, I won't fight you weaponless, not you.' Taz yelled, it's a strange time to be offering a chance to him.

Taz isn't in good condition herself, she's covered in mud from the bog. He hair is matted with drying blood and she fresh still bleeding cut, from her shoulder to her elbow

If the two of them, lived in the same District, in a different world. He might have taken her to the pier, bought a seafood mix to share, kissed her under the pier, if she'd have wanted to, but they don't live in that world.

Taz tosses his trident at him, not to kill but to give it back, it lands flat across him.

Finnick picks it up and makes another effort to stand. He screams loud enough, to send birds flying from their trees.

He finds he can't bare any weight on his right leg at all. The only way to stand is to balance on his left leg and use his trident for support.

'We finish this fighting.' Taz said.

Finnick can only nod in response, he feels too sick from pain to talk and it's taking a great deal of effort just to remain conscious.

Taz circles him, at first Finnick tries, to keep turning and have her in sight at all times, but he can't bear the movement.

He has to make do with watching her when she comes back in front of him. She doesn't seem willing to win, by literally stabbing him in the back with her one weapon.

Taz is moving in a complicated pattern and then darting in and away. He's not sure if she even knows, her movements have a pattern.

Taz darts in as Finnick leaps with his good leg, digs the handle of his trident into the dried mud, grips the handle tight and swings himself towards her, kicking her. The pain of it is beyoned anything he's ever felt before, he's not sure how he endures it.

She flys backwards as she falls dropping her knife and struggling for breath and stunned.

Finnick hops on his good leg and use his trident to reach Taz. He balances on his good leg and raise his trident ready to strike a killing blow.

'No Finnick I gave you-'

'Aarrrgggh' Finnick stabs his trident down, with all his remaing strength, so hard all three prongs pirce through her and into the dirt.

A final canon sounds, his hands slip down the handle of his trident, the world spins. He distantly hears the anouncer congratulating him and everything goes black.


	20. The Price of Gold Buttons

**Trigger warning for implied underage sex and self-harm**

_Finnick's POV_

He's awake again solidly, he knows it this time. Finnick has been shifting in and out of nightmares and possible reality, but nothing that has made much sense.

Finnick sits up he's sure he was restrained at some point. There's very little in his room other himself and the bed he's sat in.

A doctor enters through a door that slides open. The doctor has deep purple berry skin and orange eyes.

'We can let you out soon, just a couple of things. First we need to test your new Knee.' The doctor said, as casually as if he'd just told him what the weather outside is like.

Finnick is horrified, he pulls the blanket off, to find he's in a gown. He lifts it, his knee doesn't look any different than it did.

Now he's questioning what it did look like, it's not like he spent hours a day, committing the way his knee looked to memory, it was always just a part of himself that was there and he never really gave much thought to it.

'Could my knee not be saved?' Finnick asked, thinking of all the alterations, Capital people make to themselves, with no real need to have them.

'I don't know what it is with, you District people. Your so attached to your natural selves and see any alterations as bad, even when they are for the best.' Finnick's doctor said, looking baffled.

'Mags asked the same thing, if it was necessary. I told her you'd be in excruciating pain, even on medication, you'd struggle to walk if it all. So yes it was best for you.' His doctor said with a mixture of boredom and a tone, which suggests he's speaking to a small child. 

'No expense was spared, your knee has been specifically tailored to your body. We need to of course check it functions as it should.' The doctor said, moving the conversation on and making Finnick fell like he should too.

An Avox brings in some floor standing railing and sets them up, so that when Finnick gets off the bed he'll be between them.

The doctor instructs Finnick too stand using the railings to get up, he walks to the end of them, whilst the doctor watches. 

'How does it feel?' The doctor asked.

'Fine really, a little stiff, but no more, than if I hadn't stood in a while, which I haven't.' Finnick said, not completely over the shock, of having a new Knee.

'That's good, if you can finish the meal the Avox brings you. I'll let you out today.' The doctor said. Finnick would eat anything, including District twelve bread, just to get out.

Finnick gets a full meal. His favourite grilled fish scrambled eggs breakfast, half a loaf of District four bread and two scoops of chocolate ice cream in a bowl.

He eats the ice cream first so that it doesn't melt. It's a good recreation of his favourite dish, but he could make it better himself.

Finnick finishes it all, wiping up the juices from the fish and the last remaining bits of egg with his bread.

He dresses fast, he wants out of the hospital room.

Finnick leaves and remembers to walk at a dignified pace, like Mags said he should if he won. Down the long sterile white corridor to it's end.

Mags, Rig , Zolon and Nereus are waiting for him. Finnick goes to Mags first. He gives her the biggest hug and whispers in her ear.

'Thank you Mags, thanks for everything.' There's no stopping his tears. He did the dignified walk. He doesn't care what anyone thinks of anything else.

He hugs Rig, Zolon and Nereus and thanks them too. Nereus takes him away to dress for his interview with Caesar.

It's over the top and gold. A gold velvet cape attaches to a sleeves gold armour breastplate and gold fish scale pants and gold knee length boots. His outfit is surprisingly light weight, he was expecting it to be heavy.

His prep team take the elevator up first, then Zolon, Nereus is next. All get loud cheers and applause.

Mags hugs Finnick, before going up.

'Just get through this part, there are no right answers and no perfect thing you can do.' Mags said, about the three hour recap of the games.

Mags gets the loudest applause so far. The people of the Capital have always loved her, since she won so long ago.

Finnick steals himself to go up last. The cheers and screams hit him like a tidal wave. He blows kisses and waves and then takes the Victors throne like seat.

He grips the armrests and prepares for three hours of hell.

Finnick has no idea what he says of does, in the three hour interview. He has a out of body experience. He feels himself sat in the chair, he knows he speaks, but he feels extremely detached and somehow far away at the same time.

The Capital anthem is played and President Snow comes on stage with a girl following holding a crown on a cushion. Each Victors is different. His looks like a circlet made of golden sharks teeth.

It reminds him horribly of his dad and the boat disaster, but he works hard to keep smiling.

There's no warmth in President Snows eyes, as he places it on Finnick's head, President Snow gives him a malicious smile which send a chill through him.

He's glad to get away from him and have a break from the cameras. Zolon bounces up to him gleefully. 

'You're schedule, has been specially arranged. You'll have time to change again and you Victors' banquet will be longer than other years, because you are that popular.' Zolon said as if giving, Finnick the best news, he'll ever hear in his life.

'Great,' Finnick said, it's all he can think of. Now he has to change again and endure a longer party. What he really wants is to just go home and have some peace.

Nereus appears from behind him and takes him for his second outfit change, He starts wittering on about his how good it is and how hard he's worked on it.

He reveals a dark Teal, long sleeve, lace shirt, with no buttons, which opens in a deep V, that will leave him with more skin exposed than covered up. Finnick isn't even sure a button less shirt is still a shirt, but he decides not to even ask.

The pants are no better, they are low waist tight black leather pants.

'You could do gymnastics in these.' Nerues said, going into details about how they maintain stretchabillity and blood flow to the legs.

The only part of his outfit Finnick can say he half likes are the boots, calf length, with high shine and a dark teal sheen.

He has one accessory a masquerade mask, it looks like it's made of teal metal and has a lacy design.

'It's been treated with a spray, so it will stick to your face, but you can take it off and put it on over a hundred times, so there's no need to hold it.' Zolon said proudly.

Finnick gets changed, into his outfit. His hair is done like it was for the parade, left dow and side swept. 

He didn't care about the parade outfit or his pre-games interview outfit with Caesar because other people, would be at a distance from him.

This time he'll be at a party full of strangers, who he's going to have to stand close too and could touch him, in an outfit that's in no way appropriate for his age.

Finnick goes back to the foyer with Nereus. Mags is already there in a gold fish scale dress and mask, that appears to stick like his own.

Mags is as close a person, as he's had in his life to a mother. He wants her to say something, to Nereus, about his outfit. For her to stick up for him, to tell him it's not right.

Finnick can see it in her face and the disapproving look, she gives Nereus, but she says nothing. It causes Finnick complicated emotions. 

He's angry she isn't protecting him, he loves her for saving him from the Community Care Home, for saving his life in the Hunger Games. It's the first time he's felt disappointed and angry with her and his bad feelings towards her make him hate himself.

Mags and Zolon are put into one car and Finnick on his own in another.

At President Snow's mansion Zolon and Mags enters first, with Zolon announcing Finnick's arrival.

Finnick walks up the steps and into the foyer of President Snow's mansion. People pack the split staircase, waving and cheering, There are so many people in the foyer alone trying to see him it's claustrophobic. He tries not to look as overwhelmed as he feels.

His plan is to stick close to Mags all night, she's attended parties like these, she knows what to do and how to behave. He might be angry with her, but she's still all he has.

Like most plans, Finnick's goes bad less than five minutes in, so many people in masks, trying to reach him, get their picture and talk to him.

Finnick hates the way they touch him, a few apologise like the touch was accidental, they stroked his arm going to pick up food at the same time as him or some other paper thin excuse. He feels like a terrified animal surrounded predators.

He finds no quiet rooms for respite, not even the bathroom. One whole bathroom is people being sick from something they are drinking.

Finnick hurries quickly back into the hallway, bumping into people.

'Ah Finnick there you are. Perhaps you should come with me.' A man said, saving him from a too drunk woman, who's just approaching in an overly flirtatious way. 

It doesn't occur to him straight away, that he probably shouldn't be following a man he doesn't know upstairs. Finnick stops abruptly when his hazy from drink brain works that out.

'There's no need to worry, President Snow would like a private word with you. His office is this way follow me.' The man does look official compared to everyone at the party.

Finnick is taken up in an elevator and lead to some ornatly carved wooden double doors with Peacekeepers outside. His insides squirm and he wishes he was sober and firing on all cylinders.

They open the doors as though they have been expecting him. The man who brought him waits outside.

'Take a seat Finnick.' President Snow said cordially, Finnick takes at the other side of his dark wood desk. 

'You had quite the Victory in the Hunger Games, congratulations.' He said, coldly.

'Thank you President Snow.' Finnick answered.

'I hope you are enjoying the party.' President Snow said sounding like he actually couldn't care what Finnick was enjoying.

'I have a small business matter to discuss with you.' President Snow said not giving Finnick a chance to say what he thinks about the party and proving he doesn't care about the answer.

The President smiles slyly and Finnick frowns in confusion. Mags never mentioned the possibility of business with him.

'Victors who are considered desirable, like yourself some times, do extra work by choice. I'm going to offer that choice to you.' President Snow said, making Finnick swallow hard, anxious about it.

'Here is the choice you have, you will privately, give your pleasurable company taking lovers, that wil be given to you.' Finnick stared him, in disbelief as what he says sinks in.

'I'm fourteen President Snow, Why would I do that?' Finnick said, hoping alcohol has made him seriously misinterpret.

'I don't care about your age Finnick. You've killed nine children, you have no innocence. The reason you have to consider agreeing is simple.' President Snow said, he turns a screen on his desk for Finnick to see.

He sees Mags at the party talking to someone. There's no sound so he can't hear the conversation, but it's her.

'Anything could happen to her Finnick, she's old. If you refuse, she could end up getting very ill, It would be very easy to say the stress of seeing you in the Hunger Games has brought on a sudon terrible illness, one she won't live through.' President Snow said, letting his words sink in.

'If Mags' life isn't enough persuasion, there's Your best friend Annie. Everyone you love will die Finnick, it happened to Haymitch and Johanna Mason.' President Snow said, showing pictures from a folder.

Annie on her way to school, working and even one of her at home. Finnick gets the point his loved ones aren't safe anywhere.

He had him, threatening just Mags, but Annie too, who's never hurt anyone.

'I'll do it, don't hurt them.' Finnick said, he doesn't want more suffering caused to others, if he can stop it he will. It's not a decision he needs to think about. He'd suffer one million times himself so that they don't have too at all.

He was mad at Mags earlier, but he's realising, how little she can actually protect him and like in the Hunger Games, she can only do so much, and in the end he's on his own.

'No one is to hear of this arrangement, for the time being Finnick. It wouldn't be good to agree and then, let word of it slip out. The ones you love would pay the price and it would all be for nothing.' President Snow said, there's no oen Finnick wouldn't want to admit it to anyway.

It's fine with him, he wouldn't want either of them to know. They'd beg him not too.

'The man outside, tell him, you have a private matter to attend too, he'll know what you mean. You won't be missed at the party for an hour or so. You may go now.' President Snow said, dismissing him.

Finnick is lead through the mansion to the higher levels.

'In here, theres a doctor waiting to give you necessary assistance.' Finnick is alarmed by that, he's not sure what assistance he might need.

'Sit, roll your sleeve up, don't ask questions. I'm giving you a contraceptive jab and inoculations against sexual diseases.' The doctor said, following up swiftly with the jabs.

He's left alone in the opulent room, with a four poster bed and a second room he assume is a bath room. An Avox enters with one bottle of champagne in an icebucket, she leaves it on a side table and goes again.

Finnick tries to mentally prepare himself for what he's about to do. He tries to reason with himself. He might like it, it might be fun, but he can't shake the fear and truth. This isn't what he wants or how he wants it.

He's considering if he should undress already, as the door opens again and a woman walks in.

Her skin is dyed sea blue, her eyes have been dyed in a poor attempt to match the colour of his, she has gold moving trident tattoos on her body and the most surgically enhanced breasts he's ever seen, they are so large she'll never be able to see her own feet, as for her her age, who knows. 

'Finally Finnick, we meet in person, My name is Panthea. Do you like the work I've had done for you?' She said, moving some of her neon orange hair off her breasts, like he might not notice, her breasts if she doesn't.

He doesn't think she'll appreciate him saying he's seen smaller floating buoys. Instead he opts for flattery, in his experience you can never use too much of it with Capital people.

'They're exquisite Panthea, I've never seen any like them before. They are truly spectacular. Finnick said, he can see his flattery is having the desired effect, she breathes faster and laughs girlishly.

'I got your gift Finnick, I know you meant for me to have it.' She said, lifting a chunky chunky gold necklace, that's gotten comically lodged between her breast, Finnick doesn't dare laugh, as she tugs the necklace repeatedly to pull it free.

Finnick's blood freezes in his vains, at the end of the necklace hangs a single gold button. One from the shirt he threw to the audience.

Now he's learning the exact price of the gold buttons. It makes him feel sick. He only meant to get sponsors, not this.

'What a lucky lady you are and tonight you will be luckier. You get to spend time in bed with me.' Finnick said aiming to be seductive.

His attempts work she grabs a hold of him and kisses him, forcefully, she pushes him down on to the bed.

Finnick looses track of time, he feels like he's lay in bed with her for many hours. 

He pants heavily, and stares at the celing. Panthea strokes his chest.

'I know, I'm sad our time is nearly up too.' Panthea said, making Finnick realise he's crying silent tears, now she's crying but only because their time has run out.

'You shower first.' Panthea said. He slides out of bed and leaves her alone.

Finnick turns the water on as fast as it will go and as hot as he can bare. He wants to peel his skin off and rid himself of the feel of her hands and the violation he feels deep inside.

He scrubs and rakes at his skin with his nails, but nothing rids him of the feel of her.

Finnick dries his face on a towel so she won't see anymore of his tears. 

If she notices the scratch marks on his skin she makes no comment.

He dresses again while she showers, desperate to be out of the room.

'Hold on, I know you'd like to get back to the party, there's a couple of things first.' Panthea said, Finnick supresses a groan and forces a smile to his face.

'What is it my sweet?' He asked, leaning in close to her.

'Behave our time is up. I have to cover your marks with this, it's water proof and will match your skin tone, then your gift.' Panthea said, taking a small bottle of makeup form her purse.

Finnick has to remove his shirt, so she conceal the bite and other marks on his body.

He puts his masquerade mask back on, she hands him a gold preloaded money card. He doesn't want the gift, but hes far more afraid of offending her.

If he refuses and she's not happy and tells President Snow. It just might get his loved ones killed, so he graciously accepts and squeezes it into the front pocket of his leather pants.

Finnick leaves the room first, and finds the man who fetched him to the room, patiently waiting outside. He's let out of the elevator on the ground floor.

Finnick heads straight for the dessert room. He grabs two glasses of champagne downing them both. He wants to be more drunk than Haymitch, he wants to forget the past couple of weeks.

In the room full of fancy desserts, he picks up a gold plate with a chocolate cake, he eats one slice then another another, until he feels sick.

He doesn't care whats proper for a Victor, he drinks, dances, tries food and couple of pills, someone offers him in the bathroom . If anything the Capital people seem to enjoy him better, now he's being reckless and wild.

Music thuds loudly like it's in his brain, colours intensify and his heart rate accelerates. Finnick's skin starts to feel like it's on fire.

He pushes past people, trying to make it out into the gardens, for fresh.

'Finnick Mags is-' A young woman said.

She short hair and he recognises her from somewhere. She doesn't finish her sentence, as the choclate cake and alcohol, come back and decorate the womans dress.

'For fucks sake,' She said, looking like her night couldn't get worse.

'Air, I need air.' Finnick stammered, wanting someone to just help him.

She takes him by the hand , leads him through the mansion and out into the gardens.

Finnick hears water and breaks free of her, running too it. The young woman runs after him.

There's a deep stone foutain on the lawn, Finnick climbs in, he gulps water then floats on his back, watching the colourful fireworks bloom in the night sky.

'Hey, I said Mags is looking for you, she's worried about where you disappeared too. She said frustrated with him.

The water makes him feel better enough, that he works out who she is.

'Johanna, the girl with the axe. You were so cool. You had me for a while with the weak thing, but you made it work.' Finnick said remembering how she played scared, in her games.

'Yeah thanks, it's Jo by the way. Now get your dumb, pretty boy ass out the fountain, so I can take you back to Mags and stop babysitting you.' Jo said, Finnick automatically likes her attitude.

'Sorry, 'bout the dress.' Finnick said, seeing the state of it as he climbs out.

'It's fine, I don't care, it was tree dress anyway and you probably improved it with your puke.' Jo said making Finnick laugh.

He's unstable and his head starts to pound louder than the fireworks and music, he's starts to feel worse again and regrets leaving the fountain.

Johanna returns him to Mags and disappears again before he can thank her.

When they leave the party, Mags rides back in his car with him, out of concern. He's unsure how he avoids throwing up on her.

Avox's have to carry him to bed on a stretcher, he makes them help him dress for bed, before Mags comes to his room, to check on him, so she won't see the bite marks, which weren't concealed.

He doesn't know if Mags comes in or not, he falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow the pillow. His dreams are strange, he's back in his hunger games, it rains gold buttons and instead of Taz he kills Panthea.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sorry this one took so long to post. I was reading The Ballard of Songbirds and Snakes**


	21. What is a Victor Anyway?

_Finnick's pov_

In his last interview Caesar, he was asked questions about what he'd like to do, when he got back home, who he wanted to see and what he'd miss about the Capital.

Finnick said whatever he thought the people of the Capital would like to hear the most. When he just wanted to plead to be allowed to just go home.

He was still suffering the after effects from the Capital party and he doesn't know how, he survived it, without throwing up, live on TV.

Now he's back in District four. His old life changed forever, but it will be his again.

'Finnick Odair.' Zolon shouted. Finnick snaps back to reality and remembers he has a speech to give. Zolon took care of it on the train, but now Finnick looks through his cue cards, there are far to many, and too many words.

'Thank You all for supporting me, my friends, sponsors and wonderful District four residents. For helping methrough the Hunger Games, to bring me back as the youngest ever winner.' Finnick said, Zolon scowls at Finnick, for not going with the speech he wrote.

'These last weeks have been, beyond imagining and thoughts of home kept me strong through it all. I hope you will all continue to support me as I re- adjust to life, as a Victor. Thank you all.' Finnick blows kisses, aiming one at Annie, she's at the front of the stage sat on her dad's shoulders, so there's no way he can miss her.

The town square has been packed more tightly, than he ever remembers it, with more people down the side streets. 

Each cheer and clap is a white hot knife, to his not yet sober brain, but he keeps his smile pasted on, until he's lead into the town hall.

A banquet is held in his honor, full of very important people, from the District. Finnick struggles to remember names and what they do, he remains polite and does his best, the last thing he wants is to be his Districts Haymitch. 

He picks at the food and tries hard to eat, but ends up making several trips to the bathroom, when it won't stay where he puts it.

Finnick says a heartfelt goodbye to Zolon, at the town hall, in a strange way, Finnick likes him and knows there's a decent, if shallow person inside.

'I'll see you soon Finnick, work hard on your talent and if there's any help you need just call, but I beg you, please don't play musical instruments down the phone at one a.m.' Zolon said, making Finnick, laugh hard, he wonders who actually did that.

'I promise not to play instruments down the phone. Finnick said pausing before adding. 'I promise to sing instead.' Finnick said earning him a death glare.

'Come here and hug me Zolon, I have a safe trip home and give my prep team and Nereus my best whishes.' Finnick said. Waving to Zolon as he gets in the car which will take him back to Victors' Village.

As much as he loves Mags dearly, he's glad he'll be getting his own space. He feels like he needs it right now, after all the people, the cameras and everything he's done. He just wants a quiet space.

The good news about Victors' Village is that it doesn't matter, which house he gets assigned to, she'll always be no more than a short walk away.

Girls scream outside of Victors Village and are kept back, as Finnick's car and Mags' and Rigs car enter. The car he's in goes down the opposite curve of the Village and stops at the final house. The book end to Mags', it feels fitting to him he should have it.

The curve side he's been assigned to, is the quieter side of the Village and Mags' has the most people, Finnick is truly grateful, to be where he is. He's feeling the greatest need for, quiet, peace and privacy, that his life his been stripped of these last weeks.

Anita who works as the Victors' representative, greets him outside the house. Her job is to sort houses for new Victors like Finnick, arrange maintenance work, cleaning, shopping assistance, sorting out visitors passes and various other jobs or queries they may have.

In Districts with larger numbers of Victors there's an equivalent to Anita, in District with less Victors, whoever has the time will sort a Victors' needs.

She's a young with black hair and warm chocolate brown eyes, it's a rare look in District four, but one shared by richer residents.

'Welcome Finnick, I'm so glad you came back, for Mags' sake, I don't know what she'd do without you.' Anita said genuinely, giving Finnick a card with her number, but he knows it by heart anyway.

'Would you like a tour? I understand if you think it's unnecessary, the layout here is the same as Mags' house. The only real difference is that yours is more modern and Mags' house is a little dated. I keep telling her it can be modernised, but Mags seems happy.' Anita said taking him inside.

'I don't need the tour thanks, I'm thinking of getting some sleep, it's all I really need.' Finnick said, wanting so badly to be left alone.

'There's fresh brewed coffee, in the kitchen and a list of important phone numbers by the phone. Is there anything I can get for you, before I leave you in peace?' Anita said.

'No thanks Anita, I'm all set for now Finnick said.

'I hope you settle in well, sleep well.' She said, shaking his hand and leaving him, with the necessary keys to his house.

There 's just one more thing he wants to do, he wants to do, before trying to sleep, he waits until Anita has left. Finnick takes off his shoes, leaves his house.

He runs down the golden sand and into the water. Not caring that his clothes get wet, he sits down in the shallows letting, the waves of the incoming tide wash over him, again and again.

When he's soaked and cold, he heads back to his house. Not caring about the water he's trailing through his house.

Without thinking, Finnick takes the room, that would have been his in Mags' house. He opens the sliding glass balcony doors, to let out the fresh paint smell.

Finnick falls into his bed and into a sea of bloody nightmares.

Getting his life back doesn't happen as he would have thought, when he tries to leave the Village, the screaming girls cause flashbacks to Panthea and give him the worst crippling anxiety he's ever felt.

Seeing one of them get beaten up, brings back memories of the Hunger Games, so he stays in, telling himself. He's just not ready, to go back into the centre of the District and uses the Victors shopping service choosing Scarps' mom Sandra to pickup what he needs. She knows him, she already helps Mags out, so he considers her to be the best person.

Mags visits daily and he visits her, she encourages him to adopt a simple routine, to keep himself going, to keep away depression.

'Have you, spoken to Annie yet?' Mags asked as they play cards for saltwater taffies.

'I'll speak to her soon.' He answered, deliberately, keeping his focus on his cards and not looking at her.

Finnick had her pass suspended, to give himself time to adjust and the truth is he feels differently, since he came back. 

He's not sure what to say to her about anything, then there's the small hope he has in his heart, if he keeps her distant, she might just make it off the list, President Snow has, he's been telling himself, what's best for Annie if she doesn't come by any more.

'She asks about you every day, she calls.' Mags said, making Finnick feel a pang of guilt. He sets out a poor hand in the card game.

'I don't know, ok, I need time and I don't know how much.' Finnick said exasperated, he knows how concerned Mags is about him isolating himself, but he's struggling to find normality, with his status as a Victor.

After he looses another round of cards and all his saltwater taffy to Mags. He goes back to his house.

Isolation his been good, for making it his own. His house is full of light wood and stainless steel. He has family pictures In the living room, Mags let him keep. 

As he put up the pictures of his parents he found himself thinking about how they'd react if they knew he was a Victor himself.

Would his mother and Mags have repaired their relationships, or would he have lost his own to her? 

Finnick and his dad never really spoke about the Hunger Games, they'd watch it but not really talk, would his dad be proud of him? Or hate him. There are just so many questions, he'll never have the answer to.

His pictures of Annie are in a drawer, he 'd like to be able to disply them to, but they just remind him that he's failing her, so he put them in a drawer, he'd like to put his guilt in a drawer too, but it never leaves him, however hard he tries.

He gets more of Mags' knitting and needle work every day. He makes her decorative knot gifts and she gives him fish hooks.

Finnick's home has already taken a District four feel. With the Capital items, he doesn't like, from, his livingroom, kitchen, dinning room and bedroom stored in less used rooms. 

He likes his houses, it's become an escape from screaming fan girls, a refuge when he wants to avoid Mags and he questions. It's his safe space, the turtle shell he withdraws into, when the world he lives in gets too much.

Finnick paces relentlessly, he's unable to sleep. He has two versions of sleep now, one he can't and is awake like now and two locked into nightmares he can't escape.

He's in an awful mood, he's been in the village just over a month and he's turned himself into a prisoner in an idyllic cage, at first it was easy, to not go anywhere, but now the monotonous days are driving him mad.

Finnick's snapish behaviour has other Victors, avoiding him. Only Mags is continuing to associate with him. She seem to posses unending patience.

'I'm leaving, I'm getting out of here and proving I can.' He said, to his own sleep deprived reflection in the mirror. 

Finnick dresses to hide some of his most noticeable features as possible. He puts on a white, tank top, shorts, rope sandles, a black hooded zip up top and black sun glass.

He ties his hair in a bun and pulls his hood over it and finishes, with his sunglasses, to hide the distinctive colour of his eyes.

As soon as he's ready, he picks up his rope bag and stuffs a few things he might want inside.

The gate to Victors Village is closed it night. They are allowed to be out in their own village, but nowhere else, unless they have special permission. 

A look at his watch tells him, it won't 't be long before the gates will be opened. Finnick goes to them and attracts the attention of one of the two Peacekeepers in the checkpoint booth.

One comes out holding a flashlight, he illuminates Finnick's face, but keeps the full force of it out his eyes.

'What do you want Odair?' He asked seeming genuinely intrigued, nothing goes on in Victors Village in the early hours.

'I hoped you might consider letting me out a little early, before my fan club arrives. It caused all kinds of problems, the last time I tried. If I leave now I can save us all some trouble.' Finnick said, being polite. 

He's already decided, he'll swim if he's refused, but in the dark, it would be dangerous for even him to do. Walking would be safer.

The Peacekeeper has a conversation with the other one and cones back.

'Fine Finnick, but only because we want to avoid trouble here.' He unlocks the gate and opens it, so Finnick can leave.

He arrives in the centre as people are just starting, to go about their business for the day. Anxiety tightens his chest and makes it hard to breath.

Finnick go to the best trident makers in the District, he needs a new trident, because he's grown to tall, for his other one and he wants to fish.

He's the first customer of the day, so it takes little time for him to, provide them with what they need and a deposit.

Walking around for a while, Finnick starts to feel good about, being out Victors' Village. He stops at the market, buys cookies from the bakery for himself and an apology for being moody cake, To collect and take to Mags later.

Any time he's spotted, he takes tactical ways by back and side streets, to get him out the way.

He sees some of his school friends, he over hears them talking about going to Salty Point. Finnick decides to surprise them.

Salty Point is a large rock, out at sea visiable, in the distance, from the approved section of beach by the pier. 

Teenagers congregate on it illegally, but Peacekeepers have a hard time stopping them. There are other jagged rocks below the waters surface, so boats can't get close to it, so all they can do is try and catch anyone swimming away from it.

He purchases a few things, he thinks his friends would like and then goes to the beech to swim out to join them, it's about time he did something a normal teenager would do. 

Finnick realises how desperately he wants company from other teenagers, in Victors' village, he's the ony one and the next youngest Victor to him is twenty.

He has to remove his sunglasses and hoodie, but most people on the beach are enjoying the hot weather and aren't paying close attention to him.

Finnick swims out to Salt Point and weaves his way through the boat damaging rocks. 

All the talking stops as Finnick pulls himself up and they recognise him, from where they are sunbathing and illegally drinking.

'Surprise, I bet you didn't think you'd see me today.' Finnick said, cheerily to the gathered group, who are all in various states of shock at the sight of him.

'I fetched good stuff with me, to share. Finnick said pulling two bottles of wine, from his net bag and some shellfish in his box which keeps things cold for hours.

Wine tastes much better than the awful, home brew of District four, made with fermented fruit and seaweed.

His friends look at him like he's grown a second head and not a pretty one.

'Finnick you shouldn't be here, you're a Victor now. You attract to much attention. If we get caught here by Peacekeepers and they identify us, fines and threats will be sent home. Nothing will happen to you though.' Deck said, bitterly, he'd always been a friend to Finnick.

'If even one person spotted you coming out here and word gets around, the Peacekeepers might come to look. You shouldn't come here again. We all need to leave.' Deck said, the others look at Finnick like he's ruined their day.

'I'm sorry.' It's all he can think of to say, he just wanted to be a teenager again, but now he's Victor whatever it means.

Some of his friends are already scrambling to leave. Finnick packs everything he fetched and hurries to go too. There's no point in him staying alone

His good mood has been poped like a soap bubble. The Hunger Games has changed more of his life than he'd ever dreamed would be possible and most of it for the worst.

To add insult to injury as he reaches the beach, he sees silver parachutes with gifts, rain down over the District, some landing on it. He can't go anywhere or do anything without being reminded, that he's a Victor now.

When he gets home to Victors Village drops his bag in the hallway, locks the doors and Windows, shuts his curtains and unplugs his phone, after calling to get Mags cake delivered to her.

He wants the world to leave him alone, he wants to go to sleep and wake up again as nothing more the Mags' grandson.

Finnick opens a bottle of wine and takes it to his room, to drink and wonder if Haymitch doesn't have the right idea. He hated his last hangover, but maybe this one will be different.

Somewhere between self-pity, exhaustion and half a bottle of wine, Finnick falls asleep.

He's woken by a sound he can't quite identify, the wine has made his brain pleasantly hazy. Finnick groans if it's the seagulls again he's killing them for sure.

As he stands up and comes more to his senses more the sound becomes more recognisable. It's a light tapping on the glass door of his balcony that confuses him.

He looks left and right and up to his roof, trying to work out what his seagu are up to now.

'Pssst, Finnick over here you dumb idiot.' Annie said, under her breath, but trying to be loud enough to be heard without attracting unwanted attention.

Finnick leaves the balcony and races through his house, sometimes the Peacekeepers will unlock the gates and make a random night patrol. 

They are supposed to do it to a schedule, but there's so little trouble, even in the daytime, that it varies between not done at all, to completely random.

If Annie is found at night, when only residents are supposed, to be in the village and with only a suspended visitors pass. They'll only be so much Finnick can do to keep her out of trouble.

He opens the door and holds a hand up to signal to her to wait. 

Finnick casually walks out of his house like he's taking a late night stroll. He sees no sign of peacekeepers. He waves Annie towards his house and she runs inside. Finnick goes in to and closes the door.

She stands shivering uncontrollably on his welcome mat, trying not to drip water from her soaked body and clothes on the floor.

Finnick hurries to the cupboard under the stairs, where he keeps fresh cleaned laundry, throws, table cloths, whatever he needs for downstairs. 

He picks up one of Mags' hand knitted throws and takes it to wrap Annie in.

'Why would you take so many risks to come here tonight?' He said, not angrily just afraid for her. 

Tears well up in his eyes and spill down his cheeks.

'I had to see you, it's been so long and I heard what happened at Salty Point. Mags said, you needed space and I've tried to give it to you. I miss you though, I miss my best friend.' Annie said, bursting into tears herself.

Finnick hugs her tight and picks her up, he doesn't care about water dripping on the floor. He carries her into his living room and sits her down in front of the fire place. He fills it with wood and lights it.

'I'll get you a towel for your hair, stay here and keep warm.' Finnick said, leaving here to go upstairs. He takes her one of his shirts and a bathrobe.

'You can change in here if you like I won't look, I'll make warm drinks and fetch food your probably hungry.' 

'Thanks Finnick.' She said, wrapping the towel around her hair.

He makes hot chocolate, sandwiches and puts a selection of cookies on a tray. He knocks on the living room door, holding the tray in his other hand. Annie lets him know it's ok to enter.

She's no longer shivering and sat on her knees on his rug in front of the fire. Finnick goes to turn the light on.

'Don't, I kinda like just the fires glow, unless you feel better with the light on.' Annie said, Finnick leaves the light off and joins her on the rug.

They sit with their knees almost touching and the sound of the fire cracking.

'Deck is an ass, I don't hang around with him anymore. He was all over Nettie as soon as you were gone.' She said.

'Sorry, I shouldn't have told you like that-'

'It's fine Annie, they can do what they like. I'm off dating right now. I need a break from all of that stuff anyway.' Finnick said, taking a drink of his hot chocolate and burning his mouth.

'I'm sorry evey one is treating you differently right now. It must be hard, I came here to hang out with you, before I'd see Mags and the other Victors, but I never thought about what it meant to be one. Knowing you makes me realise, it must be harder, than I've ever thought.' Annie said, she demolishes another sandwich from the plate.

'I feel like I don't know who I am anymore, I'm free from school, which isn't nearly as good as it might sound, I have no work to do and I can't hang out with friends, because I'm Victor whatever that means.' He said dispondently.

'Well Finnick, it's a good job I showed up too night, I haven't a clue what a Victor is or should be, but there's one thing I do know. It's that you'll only ever be one thing to me.' Annie said, pausing to finish the last sandwich on the plate and pick up a cookie.

Finnick waits wanting to know the rest.

'You'll only ever be Finnick Odair to me and don't expect special treatment either. You get friend treatment only. If you want anything else, I'll have to seriously consider kicking you in the nuts again.' Annie said, making him the happiest he's ever been since he returned.

He's overcome with emotion and turns into a sobbing wreck. Annie holds him untill he stops crying again.

'I'm tired Finnick and you look tired too. I can't get home tonight, can I stay in one of your rooms?' Annie asked, without needing too. 

Finnick Let's her pick a room, he gives her one last hug for the night and goes to his own room. He tries his best, but he's had all he's getting for the night.

Without thinking he finds himself in Annie's room watching her sleep, he's forgotten what it's like to sleep peacefully.

He feels crewl but he noudges her awake. Her eyes flutter open and he's struck by how pretty they are.

'I can't sleep Annie, can I curl up next to you?' Finnick asked.

'Fine, but in your own room, you'll sleep better there and not a word to my mom. She'll freak out about pregnancy and I'll never be allowed out the house again.' Annie said, making him laugh.

'I promise to say nothing to your mom, it's probably best if Mags doesn't find out as well.' He said. They get into, his bed together. Finnick big spoons Annie's smaller body. He drifts into an uneasy sleep, faster than he expects.


	22. Finding A Talent

_Annie's pov_

She wakes up to find Finnick still curled around her, with his arm draped over her.

A couple of times in the night she woke up to him thrashing, in his sleep, she now has bruises, but she won't tell him, she doesn't want to add anything else to the guilt, he already feels.

Annie moves slowly not wanting to wake Finnick up, she hears feet on the staircase, but isn't alarmed, from the sound she knows it's only Mags.

It doesn't last long, Mags is going downstairs. Annie starts to panic, what if she saw the two of them? What if she's going to call her mother.

She wriggles out of Finnick's bed, managing not to wake him. Her fear increase horrendously, as she remembers the wet dress, she left on Finnick's living room floor. That alone would cause suspicion about what has gone on.

Annie finds Mags taking food out of the fridge, to cook, as though nothing out of the ordinary is happening.

'I swear nothing happened last night, Finnick just needed someone to sleep with.' She blurted out fast. Annie's face contorts, as she realizes what she's just said and how her words came out.

'What I mean is-'

'I know what you mean, Finnick need someone to be there to help him sleep, you let him cuddle up to you.' Mags said, calmly.

'Yeah, that's what I meant, his day didn't go well, I heard about it and swam here, when I shouldn't have, Finnick gave me clean clothes and I stayed with him.' Annie confirmed, pulling herself together.

She helps Mags to make breakfast, she always helps out and doesn't like to leave one person to do everything. When she has time she puts her dress, in the washer, to clean it.

'How do you bear it Mags, knowing someone you love is struggling and you can only do so much?' Annie asked, hating how helpless she feels, to take away Finnick's suffering.

Annie looks at Mags and sees how the last weeks have aged her, more than she already was, the lines and creases have deepened. Finnick's Hunger Games, has taken it's toll on her too.

'He's alive Annie and he's strong, he's having a hard time now, but he'll pull through, the nightmares, will fade and won't be as vivid, as they are now, he'll find a new normal.' Mags said, speaking with years of experience.

'Finnick needs his focus changing and you can help with that.' Mags said, giving Annie a shrewd smile, which suggests she has something in mind.

'He hasn't picked a talent, or even started, if you've got some time today. I thought we could have him try some from the Capital approved list.' Mags said.

'Wouldn't it have been better getting him started with it sooner? It might have given him a bigger.' Annie said, thinking out loud and not meaning offence to Mags, she's brought many of the Victors back, and knows what she's doing.

'Finnick has to go through his emotions, it would be much worse. If he jumped straight into attempted normality. He'd crash harder later. The last thing he needs is a full scale breakdown on TV, in the Capital. If he can come to terms with what he's been through and start to heal now, it will be better for him.' Mags said, making sense to Annie.

Finnick comes downstairs on his own, dressed and not looking as bad as he did last night. He streatches, yawns and then grabs a plate of breakfast and sits at the table with it.

Annie and Mags join him, he's eating before they sit down.

'You'll be sorry, you visited last night, I had your pass reactivated. Just let me handle the Peacekeepers, when you are ready to go home. Now you have to come back a lot.' Finnick said, making her happy.

'How is your Capital talent coming Finnick?' She knows he hasn't started, but she just wants to see the look on his face, she's rewarded as scrunches his face and looks more like he's drank tart lemon, than the coffee Mags made.

'Err, I'm working on it, very slowly.' She and Mags both laugh at him now.

'I think today would be a good day to dive in and try a few things. Mags said.

'I'll try them with you and we'll see whose best.' Annie said, knowing Finnick loves a good competition and will try harder.

Once her dress is clean and dry, she changes back into it, Finnick picks from the list fist, something he likes the look of trying. Singing is his choice.

He's not bad at it, but his voice keeps breaking, because of his age. He gives in and admits defeat, after one song.

Annie picks painting, Mags has some unused canvasses and tubes of partially, used paint in the basement, she's unsure how long they've been there but it all still looks usable.

Annie does her best to paint the sea, but it's much harder, than she assumed. It irks her that Finnick just slaps paint on his canvas and smears it around, more with his hands than the brushes.

In the end, it's hard to tell whose picture is the best, even though Annie seriously tried, it doesn't look much better than Finnick's.

They spend all morning picking things to try, not finding anything he likes enough to want to do.

'I have to go home soon Finnick, I told my parents, I was going to visit a friend, I didn't say it was you. They knew my pass was suspended.' Annie said, she has to get home to convince them she was with a friend close by.

'Ok, let's go, but come back soon.' Finnick said sounding desperate. He tells her what to do when they see the Peacekeepers.

The Peacekeepers on watch have changed since the morning, so none of them question, why they didn't see her enter or check the log book. Finnick's fan club have also been made to leave.

'Pass,' a peacekeeper said waggling, his hand for Annie to hand it over.

Annie fishes around in her bag and fakes horror at not finding it.

'I had it earlier,' Annie said, faking confusion. The Peacekeeper looks less than impressed.

'Look she had it, I know she did. If you make a quick call to Anita, she can confirm Annie has a valid pass. It could be in my house some where, but Annie really needs to get home.' Finnick said, the Peacekeeper sighs and makes a call, he's one of the laziest and a call is quicker than waiting for Annie and Finnick to find it.

'Have it with you next time, or there will be trouble and he won't save you.' The Peacekeeper said trying to sound threatening, but just sounding bored.

Annie establishes a routine with Finnick, helping him find a talent and meeting him in the District, to get him out of Victors' Village for a while.

It helps new rule has comes into force, to stop groups of girls gathering outside Victors Village, with fines for anyone caught doing it.

Girls still flock to see him when he's in town, but most are weary of being spotted by Peacekeepers, so even they now give Finnick some distance.

Annie heads into Victors Village, for another day of helping him find a talent.

She runs up the porch and tries his door. She shouts to him inside but gets no response. Annie guesses he's either visiting Mags of having a swim.

As she's leaving his porch, she spots his favourite floppy rimmed khaki hat dusted with sand, from the sea breeze.

Annie walks over to where it's lay, just on the edge of the sand where the beach starts, she doesn't want the wind to blow it away.

She picks it up and dusts the sand off it, to find a dog eared, pocket sized, blue leather book. The handwriting inside marks it out as Finnick's.

Annie settles on the sand, to see what he's been writing about. She decides if it's personal, then she'll stop immideatly, close it up and just return it.

She opens it at a random page and reads a poem about the sea, the next about swimming, they're good so she lets herself read just a couple more, a lovely poem about Mags and even one about saltwater taffy.

Annie's convinced he must have found his talent. She makes her way to Mags house, with his hat and book, as she gets closer, her ears are offended, by a tooting discordant sound. That can only be form Finnick's attempts to play the flute.

The noise is so bad even the seagulls, drop a shellfish they are fighting over and fly off.

She wants to demand to know, why he'd presist, with his screeching, out of tune flute playing, when he has a book full of poems.

'Stop Finnick, my ears are bleeding. Your flute playing is only good for torture.' Annie yelled, hoping to shut him up, before she makes it into Mags' living room.

She smells smoke when she enters and spots, a baking tray, with some still, bubbling, black looking tar like stuff. Annie decides not to ask about it.

'I think I'm really getting the hang of this now.' Finnick said, raising the flute to his lips to play again. Annie snatches it with her free hand.

'No more Finnick, for the love of everything stop.' Annie said, she looks to Mags for back up, but Mags is knitting, with great wads of cotton wool in her ears.

Mags seems to notice Annie's presence for the first time.

'I told him I didn't think the flute was for him.' Mags said, putting her knitting down and removing cotton wool from her ears.

'You don't like my flute playing. How about a cookie.' Finnick said, pointing to the tray of monstrous black goo.

'Cookies Finnick? How the hell did they go that wrong.' Annie asked, certain cookies can't be nearly that hard to make right.

Finnick scratches his head baffled.

'You got me Annie, I stuck mostly to the recipe, sort of, I just added a touch more sugar and a bit of honey for flavour.' Finnick said.

'I think the whole tray needs the bin.' She said, finding no point, in trying to be nice about it, she bins it before Finnick can decide to taste it.

'I really need a talent, Careers District are expected to have a lot of work to show and so far, I have nothing.' Finnick said, looking concerned.

Annie thinks back on past Victory tours and realises he's right. The girl from last year Johanna Mason, just burped the alphabet and yelled Fuck off at the end, insisting it was performance art.

Winning Careers always have solid talents, with a lot of in depth work to show.

'What exactly do you call this then?' Annie said, waving the blue book at Finnick, he blushes.

'What is it Finnick?'Mags asked, curious and obviously, unaware of Finnick's writing.

Finnick snatches the book now and hides it behind his back giving Annie the stink -eye.

Annie picks up the sheet of suggested talents, with a fair number crossed out, she scan reads it and the jabs her finger at it.

'Poetry, it's on the list as being acceptable and you already have a lot of good stuff.' Annie said, wondering why he wouldn't tell Mags, he'd at least tried it.

'That's just stuff, I wrote for me. There's personal stuff in there, I don't want to read out to the Capital.' Finnick said, Annie gets what he's saying, at least a little bit.

'But you know you can pick and choose right? I don't think you need to read the whole book.' Annie said, looking to Mags for conformation.

'Annie is right, you can put a mark, in the book for the ones you want to read. You'll be asked about your inspiration and how you got started, but your talent is yours and you only need to share, what you want.' Mags said, Finnick thinks about it.

'I'll read a couple, but they aren't good.' Finnick said, showing humility and self-doubt.

He starts with one of what must be many about the sea, a second about his love of watching the sun rise. Finnick might not think his poems are good, but Annie and Mags both fall silent, captivated by his words.

'Read the one about Mags, it's beautiful.' Annie said, needing Mags to hear it. It tells of his deep love and gratitude for her. They are all crying by the time he finishes, his voice adding a level of emotion, Annie couldn't while reading it herself.

'It's lovely Finnick, you have a great gift for poetry. I think you should consider, using it as your talent. I think it's hardest to share, because it means the most to you. No one likes having what they pour their heart and soul into criticised.'Mags said, Finnick looks pained, like he wants too, but he's still unsure.

'I guess you could go through the rest of the list and see if there's anything you like, but keep going with the poetry. That way at least you will have something.' Annie said.

'You have the makings of a great mentor, but I hope you never have to be one.' Mags said complimenting her.

They eat dinner together and Finnick reads a few more poems, growing in confidence, with each one.

'I have a question, Caesar might also ask, but I'd like to know out of curiosity. What got you started and why poetry?' Mags asked, Finnick takes no time to think before he answers.

'In the Capital you had me write a journal, I found it pretty weird, even when I changed to writing it to Annie. I liked writing, just not journals. When I came home I started to experiment with poetry, I didn't need to write lots, just a few lines, if that was all I had. I found it helped more. Recently I started writing about my nightmares and my Hunger Games. They aren't in this book.' Finnick said, making Mags glow with pride.

Annie hadn't known he'd written a journal, a part of her would like to read it, she'd never ask or find it and look.

'It's good that your getting your feelings out in a healthy way, it's what some Victors struggle with, but it'll be helpful to you if you can keep going.' Mags said.

Finnick clears the dishes and Annie helps him wash up, while she enjoys the last of the sunshine. They splash each other with the soapy water, once all the dishes are done.

He walks her back to the harbour, like always, they walk in silence, except for the sound of the sea. They stop together at the end of the harbour waiting for the boat.

'I thought you might want this, I wrote it like I was writing to you. I'm not sure if I ever wanted you to actually have it, it's up to you, if you want to.' Finnick said offering her the journal and key as her boat approaches.

'You don't have to give it too me, I was curious, but I never would have asked.' 

'I know, I don't really feel like talking about my Hunger Games and I don't know f I ever will, but if anyone at all, knows what was really going through my mind, in the days leading up to it, it should be you.' Finnick said, he holds it our to her and insists that she at least take it.

'Thanks Finnick, I promise not to share it with anyone else.' Annie said, not sure if she'll read it or not.

When she's alone in her own room, she takes the diary out and puts it it on her desk.

Her room is no longer shared with her older siater, her two brothers have both moved out, one only recently. Annie and her two sisters, now have their own rooms.

She kept the small room that looks into the ally and Finnicks old house, her older sister has the twins old room and Shoala his the one that was her nursery.

For a long time Annie sits with the journal, debating backwards and forwards, reasons to read it or not.

She turns the key in the lock and opens it to the first page. There's a haistly scrawled message on the inside of the front cover.

Dear Annie, 

In this book, you will find all my thoughts leading up to the games, my hopes, my fears, every ugly thought I had.

If it can answer even one question, or give you clarity on something, you didn't understand, then perhaps it is worth it.

To my one true friend and my lighthouse in a stormy sea.

Annie Cresta. XX

She takes a deep breath in, then begins to read his first entry.


	23. Victory Tour

_Finnick POV_

He's been doing well after returning from the Hunger Games, better still after he let Annie back into his life. 

It's hard to keep his fear at bay. The Hunger Games is one type of fear. The Victory tour is it's own type of missery, not fear of death, but fear of facing the families of the children he's killed, then there's the added fear, of not knowing if President Snow will make him sleep with anyone else.

Finnick tries not to let the fears eat him alive, he tries hard to concentrate, on memorizing some of his poems and writing more. He's filled one book and is halfway through another.

He jolts awake from another nightmare, Finnick finds he's fallen asleep on his poetry book. He peels a page from his face, where it stuck with drool, his writing now smudged and impossible to read. Next time he'll try not to fall asleep, whilst writing poetry in bed.

A look at the clock tells him, there's no point trying to sleep again. Zolon, Nereus and his prep team will be arriving soon.

Finnick tries to make himself look half decent. His prep team will fix the rest. He eats a high sugar breakfast and downs coffee.

Annie slept over, he tries not to be too reliant on her for sleep, she can't be with him every night. He allowed himself this night though, as it will be his last in District four, until his tour is over.

She's fast asleep and he envies her for it, he would if he could, give her as long as necessary to sleep, someone should get a good night, even if it isn't him.

Tongues will wag, if his prep team turn up, to find she slept over. The agreed plan was that Annie, would leave Finnick's early and then come back with Mags. When anyone asks she'll tell them that she's Finnick's friend, but she helps out Mags.

It wouldn't be a lie Sandra, helps out some days Annie helps out on other days. It allows her to work and see Finnick.

He feels the cruelty, in every shake as he gently tries to wake her.

'Annie my prep team will be here soon.' Finnick said. She turns over and pulls the blankets over her head. Finnick smiles sadly, he'd give anything to be able to do the same again.

He tries again shaking with more force, he hears her groan, she pulls the blankets down rubbing at her eyes.

'Finnick, why? It's early.' She whined.

'It's the Victory tour, my prep team will be here soon, you have to say you came by with Mags. You assist her but your my friend too.' Finnick said, reminding her, she huffs out her cheeks and sits up in her night dress.

'I'm up, your prep team are probably to dum, to question what I'm doing here.' Annie said.

'Maybe, but we can't risk it and you know Mags really does appreciate your help, getting ready in the morning.' Finnick said, as she gets out of her bed.

'I know, I'll be at Mags' early enough, to help her get ready on time.' Annie said.

Finnick makes breakfast for her to take to Mags, to save Annie a job.

It's the time of year, when it gets about as cold in District four as it ever does. It never gets cold enough to snow inland, but they can get hail and freezing rain out at sea. Finnick doesn't miss them.

Annie eats her share of the breakfast with him and then leaves to get Mags ready.

Finnick sits on the porch, with his long legs outstretched. He puts the finishing touches to a poem about the winter weather in District four.

He puts the book on his coffee table inside and lights a fire, so that his home will be sufficiently warm, when his guests arrive.

His prep team turn up, with Zolon and Nereus. He surprises himself, feeling like he genuinely missed them. He's spoken to all of them, on the phone and knows all about their personal lives, a little too much in some cases.

They have him looking camera ready in no time, with a little make up to disguies, the dark circles under his eyes. 

His reflection in the mirror, looks well rested and at ease, but inside, he's a mass of anxiety and he's barely keeping grip.

Annie is finishing her interview, as his best friend and seems to quiet like the attention, it would be someone from his family, but he only has Mags and she's given many interviews, so they let Annie do it instead.

They set Finnick up to be shown waving good bye, to the other Victors before he gets in the car with Mags to go to the train station.

Only she will be joining him on his Victory tour. If Lydia had won, it would be her and Rig.

The Victory tour starts with District twelve and then goes in ascending order, skipping District four and the back there, last after the Capital.

Finnick is glad for the heating on the train, it gets terribly cold, further away from District four. Still Finnick finds himself dressing in layers, to be comfortably warm.

'We'll be arriving in District twelve, in just a few minutes.' Zolon said, through the door to Finnick's room. He's stomach is in so many knots, he doubts he'd be able to untangle them, if they were physically real.

'Just read what Zolon, has written on the cards, don't feel like you need to say anything, special. Just get through it.' Mags said, giving the exact advice, she gave him for the three hour recap of the Hunger Games.

Finnick nods, he'd like to not have to open his mouth at all, feeling the possibility of breakfast returning. He'll have to keep it in some how.

Zolon kept going on about the peculiar smell of District twelve, Finnick had thought, that maybe he just wasn't used to the absence of car fumes in the Capital, but being stood outside, he has to acknowledge. There is a smell and it's not pleasant.

Finnick steps up to the microphone after a stilted round of applause, if he'd had too, Finnick could have clapped louder by himself.

He can't help but look at, Lavander's family. She has two under fed looking parents and a sick looking brother, all wearing bleak expressions.

Finnick reads from his queue cards, Zolon short speech, goes on longer, than a long speech. Finnick cuts out a couple of cards, after feeling it ramble on.

'I'm sorry for your loss.' He said earning himself a scathing look from Zolon.

Finnick's not sure Lavender's family are paying attention any way. They are stood up in front of him, but their minds appear to be a million miles away.

He's just thankful he didn't kill the boy too. Looking at his family hurts that bit less.

The banquet put on in the town hall, is supposed to be the best food in the District. Finnick is saddened, if what he's presented with is the best, He's beyond imagining what life must be like for the poorest.

Haymitch whose sat next to Finnick, passes out drunk before the first course is over and snores loudly. He's certain someone will wake him or remove him, but everyone just caries on, like it hasn't happened, even Mags talks fondly to the person next to her.

Finnick tries to prod Haymitch awake, and is almost stabbed with a butter knife, as he wakes up fast and disoriented. Only his quick reflexes save him as he bends backwards to avoid the knife.

Haymitch grumbles a curse and mutters something about the bathroom. Finnick excuses himself too, not that anyone pays attention.

'Can't you pee by yourself boy? Haymitch snapped, in a foul mood at being woken.

'I can, but I just wanted to apologise about Lavender.' Finnick said, feeling his speech wasn't enough.

'Who?' Haymitch asked groggily.

Mags told Finnick to respect Haymitch, but he struggles to see why he should, when he can't even remember his tributes name.

'Lavender, the female tibute, I'm sorry for what I did to her.' Finnick said, knowing how lame he sounds and that, it should be her family who hears him, not Haymitch.

'Save your apologies boy, we're all sorry, but it doesn't change anything. If you weren't the one to kill her, some one else would have. Your a Victor now so find a way to live with it and if you can your doing better than me.' Haymitch said, he's not sure what he was hoping for and he's not sure he feels better for it. 

If anything it just makes things worse knowing, the guilt he carries, could be with him until he dies.

Finnick rejoins dinner, he didn't really want the bathroom, just wanted to speak to Haymitch.

Being back on the train doesn't help, it looks exactly like the tribute train, every detail, the bedding and decor. The only difference is that this train has an added carriage for his prep team and a place for them too eat.

It feels like it's missing is Lydia, theres an empty room, where hers would have been, it feels like a cruel stab and an intended reminder, that only one person wins the Hunger Games.

The victory tour turns into what feels like one long apology punctured, by, meals, plaques and being back on the train again.

He finishes another speech in District seven, to applause, he'd never ask them to give. He doesn't know if he's forgiven, but he can forgive anyone who doesn't want to clap for a child murder.

Finnick stares at his plate and can't find the will to eat, the Victory tour is taking it's own toll on him.

'Don't tell me you expected tree bark.' Johanna said, raising a smile out of him.

'Your got me, I was absolutely sure, tree bark had been disguised as meat.'Finnick said, sarcastically.

He's sat next to Johanna, Blight across from her, is friendly enough and has a good friendship with Mags, but most Victors like her.

'I'd watch the soup though, it's actually in fused with pine needles, it's fed to the sick and the dying. Trust me, if you aren't dying when they give it to you, you will be after.' Johanna said, her humour is as spiky and dark as her hair.

It's the first time on the tour he's felt any lightness, he actually laughs.

'Thanks Jo, I wouldn't look good dead and I don't know if you've heard, but I've kind of done a lot recently to stay alive.' He's feeling a little hung over, but happily so and from the way Johanna laughs, he thinks she might be to.

'Theses Victory tours are shit aren't they?' Johanna said, loud enough, to stop all conversation and get everyone looking at her, Finnick turns another laugh, into a fake sneezing in a napkin.

'Oh fuck you all, you know it's true, especially him, he hates it most of all right now.' Johanna said, pointing at Finnick who struggles to keep a straight face.

'If you ever want to talk to someone about how shit this all is call me. Any time you like, I'm usually still awake at stupid O'clock, but don't disturb my sleep or I'll kill you Finnick.' Johanna said, making Finnick frown, as he tries to work out, when he should actually call her.

Finnick thought he wouldn't like the Victory tour, but Johanna has at least made some of it memorable.

His Victory tour turns into an ugly, smush again from District seven up.

He has a full blown panic attack as the train nears District two and endures a horrific dinner, sat next too Brutus, and a stony silent Enobaria. The two of them act like he doesn't exist.

The worst is District one, Lydia managed to kill Jasper, before dying at the hands of the other careers. Taz's family all look like they want to kill him, as he tries to speak a little about her personally.

He's normally good with people and words, but he knows he makes a terrible mess. He's left wanting to crawl back to District four, just to get home.

'Taz, was weak, she deserved to die. I told her to watch out for you. I told her not to let your pretty face get in the way, of her victory, she threw her own life away in the end.' Cashmere said, shocking Finnick, he's never heard a mentor speak like that about a tribute before.

'Well Finnick Odair, you'll pay for your win, enjoy it now. You desirability, will bite you in the ass one day. Cashmere said, gloating, Finnick's surprised she'd bring that up over dinner, he tries to act oblivious, to what she said.

'Stop, that and leave him.' Mags yelled, staring Cashmere down and causing people to look, she's normally mild manered

'Don't be so naive old lady. You know, whats coming to him.'Cashmere said, her brother Gloss just laughs.

'Of course she knows Cash, she's a stupid fool whose in denial, about he precious grandson. Gloss said, speaking only loud enough to be heard by Cashmere, Finnick and Mags.

He can't stand the conversation so, he makes the excuses of needing the bathroom.

Finnick dabs his face with water, he can't stand Cashmere, for the way that she was talking to Mags. He thinks she might have one thing right. Mags might be in denial of President Snows plans for him.

'There you are Finnick,' Cashmere said, casually like she ran into him by accident, but he thinks she's been waiting for him.

'You know I always wonder about you. The people of the Capital loved you so much, especially after the buttons.' She said, leaning in close and smiling devilishly at him.

'I bet you already know, don't you Finnick. I hope you like what you see, the two of us could end up working on a joint project together, maybe even with Gloss. We'll see more of each other at some point.' Cashmere said, giving him a wink.

Cashmere walks away from him, back towards the banquet.

'I won't tell Mags, Finnick.' She said turning to him, then walking away again.

Finnick tries not to think about, the possibility of ending up, in bed with her, her brother and some random Capital person, but he knows it could happen.

He returns to the banquet and tries to eat dessert, but his appetite his vanished.

Leaving District one, gives him a sense of elation, that is smothered by thoughts of the Capital and more possible prostitution. He wouldn't put it past President Snow to have at least one person lined up for him.

Mags knocks on his bedroom door, he lets her in.

'I just came to see if your ok, after what Cashmere said today.' Mags said, sitting in the corner of his bed.

'Me? I'm fine Mags, I just couldn't stand the way she spoke about you. I was trying to be good though. I didn't want to do or say anything, that might affect our Districts chances of being in the career pack next year.' Finnick said, giving her a smile.

'You handled it all very well. Just one more stop and then we'll be back home and you can start to heal again.' Mags said, giving him a long hug.

'I know your getting older, but let me tuck you in tonight. I'll stay until you are sleeping.'Mags said, some teenage boys, probably wouldn't want to be tucked in, but Finnick will always appreciate it, it comforts him.

His interview with Caesar is one of the easiest. Finnick breezes through it. He talks about poetry books he has enjoyed reading, he's read many different poets work, to improve his own.

He reads a selection of his own, including one about the things he loves about the Capital, his poem is as fake as a lot of things in the Capital, but it's eaten up by his adoring fans.

The post interview banquet, is as lavish as the first. He stays away from pills, but drinks enough to feel it in the morning, driven by his fear.

It's not until the party is in full swing and he's lost Mags again, that he spots the same man he saw before and is motioned over, with a wave of his hand. He knows there's no refusing. Finnick drains one last glass of alchol. Fearing the true horror of his Victory tour could be about to start.


	24. The Velvet Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finnick gets a sixteenth Birthday party invite.
> 
> I split this chapter into more than one pov. I'm not sure if it's supposed to be done, but I think it works best, than all from Finnick.

_Finnick's POV_

Out on his balcony, Finnick lies on his sun lounger, drifting between sleep and and being awake. The of the sound of the sea soothing him.

Finnick jolts upri his heart racing, there's knocking at his door. The familiar sound of Peacekeepers weighted gloves.

He warps Mags blanket around him and goes slowly to open his door. If they want to disturb him at night, they can wait. 

They knock more urgently as he makes his way downstairs.

'I'm coming.' He yelled angrily, speeding up a little, just because he wants them to stop.

Finnick unlocks the door and yanks it open and peers around it, at them.

'You better have a good reason for this.' Finnick snapped at them, unamused.

'We need to come in and talk, we won't be long.' One of them said, he opens the door all the way and let's them in, closing it behind them.

He doesn't invite them into his living room, he wants to make it very clear, they aren't guests and they aren't welcome.

'Well?' Finnick said, pulling Mags' blanket round himself, so he can still smell her on it.

'I have this to deliver to you.' One of them said, handing Finnick a white envelope, with thick card inside. Finnick takes the card out and reads it to himself.

Congratulations Finnick Odair, The Capital would like to throw you a week long celebration in honour of your sixteenth birthday. You are invited to attended the Velvet Rose, all expenses paid.

The invite is signed be President Snow, he never seen his signature before, but he assumes it to be genuine. There would likely be a he penalty for faking it.

He's also sure that the invite in his hands is unreafusable. President Snow wouldn't go to the lengths of having it arranged, to politely accept that Finnick didn't want to go.

The invite is an illusion of choice, the same way he had a choice to refuse prostitution, that wasn't really a choice at all, unless he was willing to allow his loved ones to die.

Finnick had, had his own plans for his birthday. A quite meal on the beach with Mags and Annie, with cake, cards and swimming.

'I was going to spend the day with Mags and Annie. Would I have to be at the Capital the whole time? Finnick asked, trying not to sound like he doesn't want to be there at all.

'We're here to make sure you don't miss the train and we have orders, if you refuse.' The Peacekeeper said, confirming what Finnick had thought.

Their orders are probebaly along the lines of, he gets on the train conscious or unconscious.

'Well then, I best get ready. I don't want to disapoint.' Finnick said, he tries to make his way past them, to go upstairs, he wants to make a quick call to Annie, to let her know, his plans have had to change.

The Peacekeepers bar his way, to the staircase.

'Everything you need is on the train, you have to come as you are. There's a car waiting.' One of them said, denying him even that much. Finnick lets out a lengthy sigh.

'Fine, ok, let's go then. I'm taking my blanket it's cold.' Finnick said, he drops the invite on the floor and slides it with his foot, so that it just pokes out from under his side table. The Peacekeepers gather around him.

Finnick leaves his house, in just his underwear, with nothing on his feet and Mags' blanket wrapped around him.

He 's put in a car outside the village gates and a Peacekeeper van drives ahead of it, to the train station. 

This time there are no waiting camera crews, just more Peacekeepers than necessary, making sure he gets on the train and slamming the door behind him.

It drives off as soon as the door is closed. No Mags, no tributes, not even peppy Zolon to keep him company.

He walks in the usual direction to find, the bedroom compartments and curls up on the bed. Finnick holds Mags blanket to his face, to smell her even if he can't touch her.

It takes the shorter route, used to get fish to the Capital the day they are caught, than the longer route taken with the tributes.

A train attendant knocks on his door and announces ten minutes, until they arrive at the Capital.

Finnick hastily showers and dresses simply, in a shirt pants and boots. 

He folds Mags' blanket and tucks it under his arm unwilling but with no other choice than to get off the train.

* * *

_Annie POV_

The gates to Victors' Village are still closed, the two imbeciles working the check point are still taking their time with something.

Annie checks the watch Finnick gave her for her last birthday, they should be opening the gates, not messing around.

She come to the conclusion, over the years that Victors' Village has the closest thing to incompetent Peacekeepers, out of everywhere in the District.

One of them finally comes out and unlocks the gate. Annie hurries straight for Finnick's home. She told him she wouldn't be by until later, because of school and a test she couldn't miss.

She made it up, she just wanted to surprise him by having the whole day off and being able to spend it with him.

Curiously Finnick's door is unlocked and partially open. It's not like Finnick to do that. He's a door locker, even if he goes for a swim, or to Mags house, he doesn't like the thought of anyone just entering.

He has a place he hides his key, in a conch shell, so he doesn't have to trust it to anyone except Mags and she only uses her for emergency purposes.

She looks for him checking each ground floor room first, he some times falls asleep in strange places.

His upstairs rooms are empty too, his balcony door is open, which isn't a surprise. It's odd that she can't find him.

Downstairs she considers using Mags' telescope, to look for him at sea, in case he's swimming. Annie finds his keys for the front door in a bowl on his end table.

The mystery deepens, she picks them up and looks at them, then puts them back, she's concerned about him now.

'Finnick, Finnick.' She called out to him, she didn't yell before so she wouldn't shock him awake. She steps on a card and picks it up. Annie reads it and Finnick's disappearance makes sense.

He would have told her, or Mags if he had to go to the Capital if he had known about it in advance. It can only mean he got the invite and had to leave straight away.

A thought occurs to Annie, if Finnick is going to the Capital for a party, there might be something on the news on T.V. She hardly ever watches and she didn't this morning.

Annie sits on Finnick's sofa and turns on the T.V. she flips through the few Capital aloud channels to the news and weather station.

'......And as you might have heard earlier, there's set to be a special visitor to the Velvet Rose, whose identity we don't know. It's all being kept top secret. Only a few people know who it is, the rest of the lucky party goers, will find out tonight. All we know is that it's a birthday party, being called the greatest of the century. Now lets dive into the speculation, surrounding who this mystery person is.

Annie turns off the T.V. she's angry the Capital are using Finnick's birthday, for their own entertainment, with no regard for what he wants and then he'll be sucked into the Hunger Games with no break.

After locking up and hiding Finnick's keys where he'll find them. She goes to Mags' house to tell her the news.

'Annie I thought you'd be out enjoying the day with Finnick.' Mags' said joining her on the sofa.

'I would have been, but he's not home. He's been taken to the Capital, for a birthday party.' Annie said, horror is written on Mags face.

Annie hands her the invite to read, she reads it several times.

'No they can't take him, they don't do birthday parties for Victors.' The absolute fear in Mags, radiates to Annie herself, something is very off about it. From Mags reaction she realises it can't just be a normal party.

'They wouldn't do it to him, he's too young.' Mags said muttering to herself.

'They wouldn't do what?' Annie asked, Mags seems to realise, she's still there.

'They won't do it Annie, they won't.' Mags said, like she's trying to reassure herself of that, patting Annie's hand, but looking close to tears and more afraid than Annie has ever seen her.

Mags doesn't tell her what she thinks the Capital won't do. Mags drops her hand and slumps to the floor. Her mouth falls on one side and her speech, becomes incomprehensible.

Annie recognises what she's seeing. Mags stocked up on medicines, that can't be gotten, in the District, but Victors have access too and a book on conditions they treat.

She runs fast into the kitchen and grabs the bright red tin. Annie rushes back to Mags with it and looks through, she has too slow down to make sure, she picks the right medication.

The book that she read, as part of how she cares for Mags, contained information on strokes. Mags has the symptoms, if she's not fast enough it could kill her.

Annie finds the preloaded syringe, in it's sterile package, she's terrified of giving any medication to Mags, not being a doctor, but she knows she has too. For Mags and Finnick.

She tears open the packaging and uncaps the needle and jabs it into Mags arm, pressing in the plunger. Annie talks softly too Mags and wraps her arms around her.

'Everything will be alright, just hold on for Finnick, hold on.' Annie said, praying Mags will make it.

* * *

_Finnick's POV_

He's been left in a penthouse apartment, with two Peacekeepers, by the elevators for what they claim is his own protection, but Finnick knows it's to make sure he doesn't go anywhere he shouldn't.

It has a living room, dinning room. Floor to ceiling windows, several bedrooms and a piano room. There's also an elevator to his own private rooftop pool.

The apartment has no kitchen, but there's a chef service, Finnick can send orders too and food will be fetched up by an Avox.

From what he's been told, officially the Velvet Rose, is a hotel for the richest of the rich, with a number of apartments some live in. A regular hotel and nothing more.

The truth is that it's also a place where the rich can indulge in their darkest sexual fantasies, fetishes and sex parties, with below ground basements and a hospital wing.

He's trying his best to put it all in a box in his mind, but his fears are inescapable.

He was given a pocket seized electronic device and a pen which will only write on the screen.

An organiser with client details and photos, so he'll know who he's looking for, how long he has to spend with them, it will also pronounce names at a touch of the screen.

It has functions to order, food drinks and any other service,there's even a variety of adult entertainment options available, that the hotel provides.

Every where he looks in the apartment, is an uncomfortable reminder of why he's there, it's filled with erotic art and naked gold statues.

Finnick was told that his head of security would be up to visit him, once he was settled in. He was expecting another Peacekeeper, but he gets a shock, when a well dressed man in a bespoke suite walks into his living room.

'Finnick, it's nice to meet you, my name is Tarben. I'm the head of your security team. May I sit down?' Tarben said, shaking Finnick's hand.

'You've had a look around and settled in here?' He asked.

'Yes, thank you, it's quite something in here.' Finnick replied.

'My job here, is to make sure you are safe. You'll be within my sight, at parties, dinner, that sort of thing, with the exception of you going to the bathroom or meeting a clients needs, in which case I'll be outside, my job is of course to be discreet, about anything I see or hear.' Tarben said.

'I guess a Peacekeeper, walking around at a Capital party, would look odd.' Finnick said, his device pings with a notification that he has an appointment in the medical wing with directions.

'I think I or we have to go, Finnick said, showing his device to Tarben.

'We do, I have the same message, our device's are synced to each others.' Tarben said, showing Finnick his own.

Tarben lets Finnick take the lead, down the elevator. Through brigh white sterile corridors, now reminding him of the training centre hospital and the Community Care Home.

He follows the signs for the hospital section of the hotel, Tarben waits outside in the corridor.

He's tested for sexual transmitted diseases, inoculated and given a contraceptive injection.

'This one will, sting a bit, it's a monitor, for your vital signs, if your heart rate drops to low or raises to high, it will send a signal so that we can help you. Some may get rough with you but they're not allowed to kill you.' Finnick's doctor said, clearly with prostitutes before.

'Here is the last thing you need,' his doctor said, taking a small silver capped bottle, with an embossed trident on the top of the lid.

'This is made to look like a breath freshening spray and it will do that, but it's main purpose, is to allow you to become aroused, if your lover wants too do something sexual you're not into. Just two sprays, in your mouth.' His doctor said, capping it and handing it to Finnick. He's alowed to go back to his apartment.

Whilst Finnick is choosing an outfit, from some Nereus has put together and has sent to the Velvet Rose. He gets a notification to meet his first lover of the week at the hotel bar.

He doesn't like any of the sets of outfits, all of them have something made out of either leather, lace, mesh and all have skin tight pants. 

Finnick dresses for the evening and heads off to meet his first lover.

Tarben sticks close by like he said he would, taking a place further down the bar. 

Finnick orders a fancy sounding cocktail and waits for his lover to arrive. He's almost finished his first drink when he spots her.

'You must be Arastella,' Finnick said, greeting her, with a kiss on the cheek.

'It's so good of you to recognise me,' she said, Finnick's sure she must be blushing, but her tomateo red skin keeps it from showing.

Arastella is a tall, slender, woman, with midnight blue hair. 

'Bar tender, your most expensive bottle of champagne.' Arastella said, snapping her fingers at him, even though the bar is near empty and he was no his way over too them.

They drink and Finnick laughs a long with her sense of humour and lies when asked anything personal. He promised to sleep with her not be truthful.

The two have dinner together before returning to Finnick's penthouse for sex.

A combination of alcohol, drugs and his spray, help him to do what she wants and to tolerate conversations that would otherwise bore him.

They arrive fashionably late to his birthday party, to cheers and congratulations, from people, he doesn't know or vaguely recognises as Hunger Games sponsors.

The week rolls into a long ugly nightmare, three Capital lovers in all, a women and two men, whose tastes range for fairly standard sex, to depraved and hardcore.

He's almost glad, to get to the training centre for the Hunger Games. More suffering, but it won't be his own.

He's stunned to see Kelpie at the stables not Mags. He knows something is very wrong, for her not to be there.

'Kelpie, where's Mags' he said, taking her by the arm as she walks to the District four chariot.

'Finnick, everything is fine I promise, we'll discuss it after the parade, in private.' She said, doing the worst job of making everything look ok.

'Like hell, tell me now.' He shouted losing control. He's had a bad enough week, he doesn't need to be lied to as well. She looks uncomfortable and like she's trying to find a way out of the situation.

'Mags isn't well Finnick, she has Annie and Sandra Scraps ' mom, with her. She'll be ok, she's already improving a bit.' Kelpie said.

'What hapend? I need to know now, not later.' He said pleading with her now, he can tell she'd would prefer not to say.

'Mags had a stroke, Annie gave her medicine, she'll be ok, this time, she's improving, but she might have lasting damage from it.' Kelpie said, Finnick barely holds in his tears, as the tributes arrive from the remake centre.

Finnick does the best that he can to shove, his feelings for Mags in a box, but so much has hapend to him recently, that he can feel himself losing his grip.

For Mags he does the best that he can to mentor his tribute, in the week leading to the Hunger Games, but he knows he misses things and isn't as thorough as he should be.

On his arrival at the Game Makers headquarters, he receives messages signed by President Snow, giving his sympathies, that Mags is sick and allowing Finnick to return to District four, as soon as his tribute dies or wins.

If his tribute wins Kelpie will have to take over Finnick's responsibilities.

Finnick hates himself, for briefly wishing his tribute dead, so he can go home to Mags. 

A lot of the other mentors, do what they can to support him through the Hunger Games, but it still feels to him like it drags on.

Five days in Finnick's tribute is bitten by a snake and dies, the antidote, costs more sponsorship money than they have, mercifully his death is fast.

Each of the mentors who respect and love Mags, bring him letters to take home, so that they don't tire her out with long phone calls. 

Everything feels like it takes too long, from the train journey home to the car rider ride, back to Victors' Village.

Mags' door is open for him and it's late night. Sandra comes out of the kitchen with coffee.

'Hi Finnick, Mags is upstairs sleeping. Annie is asleep in the chair by her bed. Mags will be so happy to see you, she's been so worried. Sandra said, she looks tired herself.

'Thanks for taking care of her Sandra, you get some sleep now, I'll take care of whatever she needs.' Finnick said, he doesn't wait for a response, he goes straight to Mags' room.

The light is off but he can see both Annie and Mags sleeping, by the moonlight from the open balcony.

Finnick curls up on Mags bed with her, pulls up her blanket and presses a kiss to her lips.

'Honestly, I can't leave you alone for five minutes, can I.' Finnick said jokingly.

Mags opens her eyes and smiles at him, only one half of her mouth works.

'My Finnick,' Mags said, quietly and with great difficulty.

'I love you my Mags, I also fetched these to cheer you up. Letters, from Seeder, Beetee, Johanna and even one from Haymitch. The morphlings just sent drawings, but they are kind of pretty, even if I have no idea what they are. Most of the Victors sent them.' Finnick said, showing her the stack of letters.

'Now though I think you should rest and I'll sleep right next to you. You can read your letters tomorrow.' Finnick said. Putting them on her bedside table and covering them both with her blanket. He holds her close and singing her softly to sleep.


	25. Marigold

_Annie's POV_

Her wardrobe is crammed with clothes, she really needs to get rid of some of the old ones. They hold memories for her. She still has a yellow dress she loved to wear and play with Finnick.

She takes it out of her wardrobe, she holds it up to herself and can't believe, it ever fit her at all. 

Annie carefully replaces it and flips through the hangers until she finds he new favourite, navy dress.

She puts it on over a bikini and tries her hair out in a few different styles, she ends up taking it down and just brushing through her thick, wavy hair.

With a little touch of her berry red lip tint and earrings she made herself, she decides she looks as good as she's going too.

As a last-minute thought she grabs her button up sweater, she left on a coat peg by the front door. 

The weather is far too warm for it, despite it just turning Spring. Even so she buttons up every one.

She walks wearily through the streets, the maze like streets and alleys, that were once so much fun to play in. Annie now avoids them sticking now to the main ones.

Men look at her now, they make crass comments or whistle, she even had a drunk man follow her once, whilst taking a shortcut home, she managed to lose him, but she doesn't feel as safe walking around as she once did.

Victors' Village is her safe haven, that and crowded public places. Annie shows her pass and enters. She immediately take off her sweater and heads for Finnick's home.

'I saw you coming from the window, it feels like it's been forever.' Finnick said, opening the door as she gets there and reaching for a hug, which Annie gratefully accepts. She loves his affectionate nature.

It feels the same to her too, bad winter weather cut her part of the District off, from his and with her sister and dad catching the winter virus, she didn't want to be potentially carrying it.

Finnick would have been fine after a week or two, but it's killed a lot of older people, Annie didn't want to risk Mags picking it up. She stayed away, only talking to them on the phone.

Finnick holds her and in the end, Annie is the one to break off the hug.

They go inside and catch up on everything that's happened since the last time they met.

Finnick feeds her up, on treats, mostly the sweet kind then they have lunch with Mags. Which is like having dessert before lunch, but Annie can't resist a sweet treat after so long without them.

Annie really does feel like family around them. If she ever needed anything, she'd only have to ask. She always reserves asking anything, unless it's a real emergency.

Finnick is in a buoyant mood, he holds her hand all the way through Lunch and tells jokes and funny stories. It makes her happy to see it.

After his sixteenth birthday party in the Capital and the Hunger Games. He came home in a terrible state. Finnick locked away his emotions and the only person he could bear to touch was Mags.

Finnick would flinch if Annie so much as accidentally touched his hand, and hugs were completely off the table, which was very out of the ordinary for him.

She noticed bruising and scratch marks, she was sure he was doing to himself. The worst thing she caught him doing was trying to cut his wrists with a razor.

It was a struggle to make him give it up, they both ended up crying on his bathroom floor. For the first time in a long time, he rested his head on her lap and let her stroke his hair.

Annie found the best way to help him, was to just be with him and distract his thoughts from the Capital and Mags' stroke, to create time when they'd do anything else.

Whenever she wanted to try and offer physical comfort, she'd ask before touching him in any way, if he said no she'd respect that however much, it hurt her inside to not be able too.

Eventually she started regaining his trust, he'd let her hold his hand or hug him. 

Now he'll willingly initiate contact with her again and no longer flinches, if she touches him without asking.

However the Capital media presents his relationship, with his so called lovers. Annie will never believe he's doing it because he likes too. Like the Hunger Games every year, she thinks it's all for their pleasure.

'When you're ready I have something to show you.' Finnick said gathering the plates from lunch.

'I'd love too, just let me help with the dishes.' Annie said, not likeing leaving all the work to him, even if she is a guest and not working for them today.

Mags leaves them for an afternoon nap, she insists no day is complete without one.

'You have to close your eyes, no peeking.' Finnick said, Once all the dishes are done and they have time, just for themselves. He covers her eyes with his hand for good measure. 

'Trust me, a minute and let me take you some where.' He said, when they are outside Mags' home.

'Fine but only because it's you.' Annie said, she really wouldn't allow any other man, with Finnick size and strength, that much control, but she knows Finnick won't abuse it.

He takes her on a short walk across the sand and onto the wooden planking of the harbour. He eventually stops her.

'Surprise,' He yelled removing his hand from her eyes.

Annie's stood in front of the most modern, sleek looking sailboat, she's ever seen.

'Her name is Marigold, after Mags. Mags doesn't like her name, but she thinks it's good for a boat.' Finnick said, Annie had never really thought about what Mags might be short for, she's always just been Mags to her.

Like all Victors' boats it has a mint green sail, and it's own unique visible identification code, in bold, black letters and numbers. 

Finnick's is V65 for Victor and the year he won his games. All Victors boats have V and year they won.

He gives her a grand tour, it's a forty foot sailboat, made so that one person can handle it alone. There's space below deck, with an area to sit, a small galley kitchen, a bathroom and one sleeping cabin.

'It got stuck in red tape, every little thing had to be Capital approved. It was held up so long, because it's essentially liveable and the Capital weren't keen, they didn't want me going off to who knows where. It's has a location tracker to ensure I stay within permitted waters and can alert peacekeepers if the boat strays.' Finnick said, Annie isn't surprised, President Snow doesn't like anything outside his control.

'I did tell them the cabin, was just for Mags, do due to her love of naps these days. They were still suspicious though.' Finnick with a shrug.

The boat can be prepared to sail and sailed by one person, but Annie insists on helping. She's always loved doing rigging and raising and lowering sails.

Finnick takes them into the bay but no further, he's still getting used to how the boat sails before going a longer distance.

He anchors them near the mouth of the bay, which leads further out too sea. Marigold bobs safely on the waves, and is very stable for a small boat.

Finnick goes below deck for something, Annie sits on the at the bow in front of the mast, she takes off her dress to lounge in her green bikini.

He returns holding two plastic cups of icecold lemonade, he hands one to Annie and she drains it fast.

'I'll get another and some beach towels to lie on.' Finnick said.

He comes back with a rope bag, filled with things and another drink for Annie.

'I have two beach towels, sun cream and sunglasses.' Finnick announced, handing Annie a second drink, then taking everything from the bag.

Annie puts her sunglasses on and spreads out her towel to soak up the suns rays, her tan isn't as perfect as his, she gets less time to just lie in it and enjoy the warmth of the sun. Finnick sets up his next to her.

'Would you like me to help with your sun cream?'Finnick asked holding the bottle.

'Don't you dare write or draw anything on my back.' She said, unsure if he's outgrown that stage in life, Finnick makes an innocent face.

'I'm much to old for that and it would be cruel.' Finnick said. He moves her hair and starts to rub cold cream into her shoulders minding the thin halter neck straps she's tied behind her neck.

Annie closes her eyes and enjoys the feel of Finnick, rough calloused hands on, she clamps her mouth shut to keep from moaning in pleasure at his touch.

He moves his hands to apply cream to her lower back, it sends a jolt of excitement through her, she'd give anything to have him keep going and not stop.

Annie takes some of the cream and rubs it into the exposed area of her chest. Finnick looks away out to sea, avoiding watching her.

'Hey Finnick, do you want me to help with your back?' Annie asked, getting his attention back, he gives her a half smile.

'Ok but I warn you, I'm already sweaty.' He said, Finnick lies stretched out on his front, on his towel. Annie applies sun cream rubbing his back gently.

They sun bathe side-by-side and Annie considers what to do, she wants to date Finnick. If he was any other guy she liked, she'd simply ask, if he wanted to go out with her.

Annie's dated a few guys, she's always liked Finnick but she hasn't wanted to wait forever for him either. She couldn't keep hoping, that tomorrow would be the day he asked her out, especially with everything he had going on in his life.

She not afraid of being one to ask someone out, with Finnick it's the other complicated issues, which are stopping her now.

If Finnick is still expected to sleep with people from the Capital, could she really cope with that? Annie has no answer and only if they were a couple could she know for sure.

Finnick's also more complicated, than other guys. Right now he's coping with physical affection and enjoying it. 

There might come a time when he regresses, back to being unable to bear it and she won't be able to cope without physical affection forever.

What if they do start dating? Finnick has been her best friend for so long, she couldn't imagine no longer having him in her life, if their relationship fell apart.

Annie's never maintained friendship, with an ex-boyfriend. She still talks to a couple of them and things are civil, but she's never managed to get the friendship back quite the way it was. 

Like a jigsaw where the pieces don't fit back right and some of them are inexplicably missing leaving holes in the final picture.

'What's wrong Annie? I thought you'd like to come out on the boat? You look stressed, I can take you home if you want.' Finnick said, sitting up and looking concerned.

Annie reaches up to touch his face and sits up too.

'It's nothing, there's no need to worry. Just struggling to switch my mind off. I love being out here with you though.' Annie said, making him smile again and not wanting to go home just yet.

'Let's get another drink and then go for a swim, cooling off would do me some good.' Annie said, she goes below deck with him for a drink, to get temporarily out of the sun.

When they're both ready, they go back above deck. The two sit together on the railings and Finnick counts down from three, they both jump into the cold sea.

Annie submerges herself completely, her hair fanning out around her. She returns to the surface and Finnick comes back up a minute later.

The two swim together, doing tricks and synchronising movements, like they are dancing to music only they can hear.

Once they grow tired, they get back on the boat to get dry and for food.

'I thought we could eat, some of this and reminisce about the good old days.' Finnick said, bringing out a pot of fish spread and a loaf of bread.

Annie laughs at the sight of it. It was one of the easiest meals to take with them, if they were going to be out playing.

Finnick sits back on his towel, with the food between them. They share chucks of bread and talk endlessly, about, the games they loved playing and the things they miss about childhood.

They spend the rest of the time they have, lay together watching the sun start to set.

'Eeeeee.' Annie squealed, pulling her legs up towards her, at the feel of something tickling her feet.

Finnick laughs she'd been so mesmerized by the setting sun, that she hadn't been paying attention to Finnick.

'Relax Annie it was just me, you were so far gone, that I just wanted to bring you back, you know you love being tickled.' Finnick said, wiggling his fingers and giving her a mischievous grin.

'I do not Finnick,' She said, standing up, as he gets closer too her, knowing that he's not going to stop there.

'Don't you dare, you've tickled me more than enough.' Annie said, he takes another step closer.

'No, no, no,' Annie yelled, between laughing. As Finnick grabs her trickles her.

He eventually puts her back down and stops, but not before Annie has laughter tears rolling down her face.

'I love how ticklish you are.' Finnick said, still smiling widely at her.

'Huh, we do have to be getting back though.' Finnick said sadly. Annie knows what he means, it will be getting dark soon and she at least has to be indoors. She'd love to just stay on his boat with him and never return to Panem.

Finnick lets Annie drive the boat for a while, but she insists that he dock the boat, she'd feel guilty if she damaged it in the shallow water of the harbour.

Annie hates that it's time to leave again, she insists on stopping in to see Mags before going. She gets a hug and a tin of snack for her journey back home.

'See you soon Mags and don't let Finnick eat his body weight in sugar.' She said, giving Mags a final hug on her doorstep.

Finnick walks her back, like he does on most of her visits. He looks deflated and she'd give anything, to make him happy again.

They reach the harbour just as the boat is coming in to collect her.

'It'll be fine Finnick, I'll be back soon.' She'd like the time to work out, what caused him to become sad. She should have asked on the walk, but his mood brought her own down too, they walked in silence instead.

She tries to raise a smile out of him, by giving him one last hug. Finnick does smile, but it's forlorn.

The Captain of the boat calls to her to board, if they want to be back before dark.

'I really have to go, take care Finnick. I promise I'll be back soon.' She said giving, one last brief hug.

She runs to the boat, not wanting to look back at Finnick, when she can't fix whats bothering him.

Annie hears his feet coming down the harbour, she's just about to board as Finnick spins her around. He presses his lips to hers and kisses her, she goes light headed and her heart hammers in her chest.

Finnick lifts her onto the boat home which is moving now. She's too stunned to work out what happened to her.

'Bye Annie, I love you.' Finnick yelled blowing kisses at her.

Annie stands frozen unable to respond, until a member of crew insists she go below deck. She manages one quick wave to him.

She gets home in a a daze, she goes straight to the bathroom, locks the door and stands in front of the full-length mirror.

Annie presses her fingers to her lips as though they could explain, why Finnick kissed her.

Was it a moment of heat induced madness, he now regrets? Did he mean it? Should she call and ask him? Does she really want the answer on the phone?

She'd given up on her chances with Finnick, she thought if he'd have loved her, something would have happened sooner.

Annie knows he'd look at her intently some times, but she thought it was in the same way, that you'd look at who's someone attractive, but your not interested in anything more with them.

That night, she dreams about Finnick kissing her, saying he loves her and taking her to his bed to make love to her.


	26. Love Birds

_Annie's POV_

Skipping school, isn't something most people notice. Everyone in District four, works from a young age. Most children do some amount of mixing days, they go to school, with days they work, so nothing will seem out of place for Annie not to be there.

She knocks on Finnick's door, she's not sure if he'll have guessed, that she might show up. Annie waits, hearing Finnick inside.

A big gust of wind messes with her hair, she tries to put it right before Finnick can open his door, she almost gets it back out of her face, as he opens it.

'Annie, it's good to see you.' Finnick said, he looks like has had no sleep again.

'Can I come in? I should be at school, but after yesterday. I have questions and I didn't want to talk on the phone. I didn't want any of my family to overhear.' Annie said, Finnick lets her in and they go to his sitting room.

Finnick brings them both lemonade and sits next to her.

'Did you mean it, The kiss you gave me? Why then, as I was going home?' She asked, Annie's about to ask more questions, but she realises, she needs to slow down, he needs time to answer those first.

'Of course I meant it, I wouldn't mess with you by faking it. I'd been thinking about kissing you, but I wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do, I was sad that my life so complicated and I wasn't sure I should drag you deeper in. Just as you were about to leave, I acted out of impulse, but I meant it.' Finnick said, taking her hand.

'When did you realise you loved me?

Finnick frowns and thinks for a long time.

'That's a harder question to answer. We've always been friends, but we both know it'd be a lie, if I said I'd always loved you.' Finnick said lapsing, into a pensive silence. Annie's about to break it, but Finnick holds up a hand to ask her to wait.

'We both know I experimented with other girls at fourteen, then the Hunger Games happened and I needed to just deal with that. At sixteen there was the start of my Capital lovers and Mags stroke. Finnick shakes his head.

'There's only so much room in my head, I can only deal with so much at one time, so I guess I just put love out of my mind.' Finnick said, Annie takes the explanation as fair enough, she has no idea, what all of that, at such a young age would do to her.

Finnick sits curved over looking down, like there's an invisible weight, putting pressure on his body. Annie wishes, she could take some of the weight of it off him.

He looks back up at her and gives a small smile, tears shine in his eyes.

'You've always been there, through all of it. You've always helped and never judged me. I realised you're the friend whose always here, I want to be with you because you know me, everything the good and the bad. Finnick said, reaching out to stroke her face.

'I was lying awake and everything went through my mind, our childhood and everything since. It just struck me as I lay there. I don't think I could get out of bed, if I knew I wouldn't see you again. You snuck up on me and grabbed my heart, I don't want you to ever let go. You're not that girl I looked at and wanted, you're the girl I need Annie. Finnick said, wiping his tears on his sleeve and hers with the hand that is still touching her face.

Annie's heart flutters madly. She amazed and proud of Finnick for his honesty and openness.

'I've felt this way for some time now, but I'm only just confessing it.' Finnick said, he gets up now and paces the room. Annie can tell he wants to say more and she's afraid to disrupt him and put him off, she's waited years for his love, she can spare him whatever time he needs, to get what he must off his chest.

Finnick stops pacing and grabs onto the white marble fire place and rests his head against is, sobs rack his body. Annie stands to go to him, but he shakes his head. She sits back down longing to comfort him.

'I didn't tell you how I felt sooner, I thought it wasn't right or fair for me to do it.' Finnick said quietly, looking into the fireplace and not at her.

'It's everything I do at the Capital, with all those lovers. I can't ask you to be my girlfriend, then go back there and do what I do with them.' Finnick said, emphasising the word can't. 

Annie can see his pain even without seeing his face. It's all through his body, making his movements tight and not as free and relaxed as normal.

Finnick turns back around to face her, his head hung in shame, he manages to lift it just enough to look at her.

'I can't stop Annie, I can't, not do, what I do. I'll have to go back, even if you do want to date me. I'm not even certain I could say I have a girlfriend, here in the District.' Finnick said, looking stricken and desperate.

He sits back next to her and she grateful to have him close to her again.

'I wish I could explain why I do, what I do. I can't though, the answer would only bring you pain and no solution. Telling you as much as I have, could be dangerous enough. I'm sorry Annie, my explanation is no explanation at all. Finnick said shaking his head.

He's said a lot, but now she really needs to say, what she has to.

'You were the first boy, I ever feel in love with. It was your kindness, your deep love for everyone and you loyalty.' Annie said, smiling at Finnick.

'I'm not stupid, when it comes to the Capital and your lovers. The media can spin whatever story they like. About you being the Capital's greatest lover, but I know you Finnick Odair, I know something far worse is going on there, than what they say.' Annie said, making Finnick break down again, he lies his head on her lap this time.

'Thank you Annie. God I don't deserve you.' Finnick said, Annie strokes his hair.

'I'll only tell you this once Finnick, so listen well. I'll decide who deserves me. I have a mind of my own and no one else can or should try and decide for me.' She makes Finnick sit up and look at her.

'I know what you do at the Capital and I stand by you. It's not going to be easy. Who knows how long I'll be able to bear it, but if you're able too, I'll sure as hell try. They can have your body, but they'll never make you love them.' Annie said, with absolute certainty.

Finnick hugs her and grips her tight, as though afraid she might disappear.

'Everyone deserves love, especially you and I want nothing more, than to be able to give it too you. Please let me be your girlfriend, let's at least try and make it work. Or the Capital will win, if they make you something only they can have, you deserve choice and should have it.' Annie said.

'Annie I love you so much, I know I'm second hand and used, but I truly love you. I'd anything for you, whatever I had too. Thank you for being my girlfriend and trying to get through all of this with me. Finnick pressing his forehead to hers.

'We're going to give it a a shot Privately? If we think it's working out, we'll start to let in those closest to us Mags and my family.' Annie said, making sure they are on the same page.

Her mother wanted to her break off all contact with him after his sixteenth birthday party.

She didn't even want Annie to work part-time for Mag, so that she wouldn't come into contact with Finnick.

Her relationship has been damaged, after she refused to do that. Now Annie doesn't know, what her mother would do, if she knew they're dating.

'Yes, I think that would be the safest option, for the time being, our situation isn't exactly common.' He said in response

Finnick presses his lips to hers and kisses her, it's slow this time, not fast like yesterday's.

She gets to enjoy the sensation. It feels like when they jump from the cliffs and plunge into the ice cold sea together, the feeling travels through her, makes her breathless, it also makes her feel truly alive. Annie never wants to leave the vast ocean of Finnick's love.

Annie ends up lay down on the sofa with the weight of him over her, it's conforming and familiar. For a long time, they lie together making out.

Being Finnick's girlfriend feels unreal, Annie feels she's at that point in a good dream, where you wake and the dream is just that, a dream.

There's a soft knock on Finnick's front door. Finnick and Annie both try to sit up at once and bump heads.

'Mags I invited her around for dinner.' Finnick said, he goes to open the door and Annie straightens her dress and tries to look casual.

'I'm a little late getting dinner on, but don't worry it won't be long' Finnick said, out in the hallway with Mags, he takes her into the kitchen.

'It's my fault Mags, I dropped by for some trident fishing tips for school, I really need to sharpen up, for a test that's coming up.' Annie said, walking into Finnick's kitchen, Mags' eyes narrow slightly in suspicion.

'Finnick gives you trident fishing inside his house?' Mags asked, looking at them both one after the other.

'Yes inside, after dinner I'll take her outside, for a practical lesson.'Finnick said, going with her explanation.

Mags doesn't look convinced by Annie's cover story, she knew it would be hard to keep their relationship secret. Mags knows them both well and has excellent intuition. She was hoping they'd get at least sometime before Mags got suspicious about what they're up to.

Finnick makes dinner for them and they all eat together, in his kitchen.

Annie finds it impossible to keep the smile from her face. She catches herself staring at him, every now and then which doesn't help. The only consolation is that Finnick is doing the same thing.

Finnick gives Annie a meaningful look, she knows he's changed his mind on not telling her yet, they're doing the worst job though, of covering it up.

'Mags, Annie didn't really come by, for any help with her home work. The two of us going, to try dating and see how it goes.' Finnick said seriously, Mags is unsurprised, she looks thrilled and sheds a tear for them.

Finnick goes back over his point, about needing to be careful, about who knows.

'I agree, I don't think that it would be best for this to get out publicly. I love you both and I think you make an excellent couple.' Mags said, slowly and with long pauses so that they can understand her.

'We love you too Mags.' Annie said, giving her a hug, which Finnick insists on joining.

'I'll leave you two love birds alone, I have a very important nap to take.' Mags said, she gives Finnick a kiss and hugs Annie, they see her off from the front door. 

Annie knows she's just trying to give them some space, to be together.

'Well Mags knows now, she was picking up on it and I didn't want to have to insult her intelligence.'

'It's OK, Finnick, at least she's happy for us.' Annie said, dreading her own families reaction, when she has to tell them.

'How about the two of us practice kissing, before I have to go home?' Annie asked, they spent so much time talking, that it couldn't hurt to do some more kissing.

'I don't know Annie, I thought you wanted a trident fishing lesson?' Finnick said sarcastically. Annie crosses her arms over her chest, and puffs her cheeks out in irritation.

Finnick laughs and warps his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him.

'Fine I guess I'll give you one hundred apology kisses.' Finnick said. He starts to kiss her face and lips.

She'll never get over how amazing it feels, to be the person that he loves. At seventeen, she's finally dating the man, she's dreamed of.


	27. A Punishment for Love

** Triger warnings for rape and Self-harm **

_Finnick's pov_

Finnick sits in the car mutely, with Cashmere, next to him just as silent. His mind keeps replaying the night they had. 

He thought it was bad, having the week of his sixteenth birthday, spent in the capital as a prostitute, but every year since then, has been for a full month before the Hunger Games and through his birthday, to fit more lovers in.

Being a prostitute is something, he'd love to entirely forget or better yet not have to do at all. His final lover of this Capital visit has been one of the worst.

Meeting his lover and Cashmere at the bar and having drinks, was fairly routine, he knew he and Cashmere had been bought, so they could entertain the man together.

The word lover never quite felt like the right one to Finnick, for any of the people he's been with, but he's not sure which word would be better.

It makes no difference to him anyway, they're all just people who use and abuse him.

Their lover sent Cashmere into Finnick's apartment, so that he could tell Finnick, what he wanted and Cashmere would find out later.

Bile burned Finnick's throat, as the man explained what he wanted. He was touching himself and excited just by that alone.

The two of them went into the bedroom, where Cashmere was waiting still dressed.

For the first time, since he was asked to be a prostitute. Finnick stalled, unable to do it, every cell in his body, rejecting what he was supposed to do.

'Do it, you know what happens if you don't.' The man screamed in anger.

Finnick tried to apologise to Cashmere, with his eyes alone, using words wouldn't have played into the man's fantasy. She seemed to read the look.

'Do it Finnick or I'll hit you.' Cashmere yelled, balling up a fist and trying to provoke him into action.

'No, no, no. This isn't what I want stupid bitch.' The man yelled stepping between them.

Finnick closed his eyes momentarily, He thought of Annie and Mags, he thought of what could happen to them, if he refused to comply.

Without giving himself chance to think more. He punched Cashmere and began to beat her, he desperately tried to shut her screams out of his mind and the mans pleasured moans.

He tried not to think, as he ripped her dress open, yelled verbal abuse and continued to beat her, or as he held her down, sitting on top of her, so he could open his pants and force himself inside her.

It was a night of horrid sexual assault, most of it was too Cashmere, but the man would also, forcibly rape Finnick, when he become aroused watching him beat her.

Finnick wishes there were enough drugs and alcohol, to obliterate memories and create a black hole in his mind.

When their abusive lover had gone, Finnick throw up, when he finished, he forced a toothbrush handle down his throat to make himself sick again.

When there was nothing left he to throw up, Finnick punched the mirror, causing spider webb cracks. He took a jagged piece of the glass and slashed his wrists. He needed punishment, he needed pain.

'I've had a fucked up night Finnick, I don't need you adding to it with your noise.' Cashmere said, there's no anger in her voice just resignation, as she gingerly walked in naked, and covered in injuries and from the night they had.

'It's just business Finnick, next time, don't fucking hesitate, just get on with it.' She said, sounding more angry about that, than the night of rape.

An Avox entered the bathroom with a medical kit Cashmere must have asked for.

'We both suffered last night, we both deserved it.' Cashmere said, softening towards him again.

Finnick sat crying and apologising, as she used antibacterial wipes and bandages.

'That'll do for now, we'll go to the hospital wing and get fixed up.' Cashmere said. The two of them helped each other get there, after Cashmere dressed again, in clothes an Avox fetched to Finnick's room. 

Now the two of them are patched up, both sat in a car, in an awkward silence, being driven to the training centre to await the start of the Hunger Games.

Cashmere fiddles with a chunky, golden, necklace encrusted with jewels.

'What did you get then?' Cashmere asked, noticing the absence of any visible gift, in Finnick's possession.

'I got a chunky bracelet, I left it in the penthouse.' Finnick said, lying and keeping the truth from her. 

It was last year he stopped taking money and gifts for secrets. He was with someone, who couldn't stop bragging about all the high level secrets about President Snow and various other scandals.

Finnick never liked being given gifts, they were never for him, just to ease the other persons guilt at using him. He was too afraid of causing offence to refuse, so he just took them.

His lover was drunk, but unsure if she should tell Finnick the secrets she knew, Finnick encouraged her to drink a bit more and it wasn't long, before she was telling him all she knew.

He's still not sure, what if anything he should do with them. If President Snow found out what he knows, he'd either be turned into an Avox, killed, or possibly something beyond even that.

Mags taught him knowledge is power. Now he memorizes dangerous secrets, he's told to no one and maybe never will, but he keeps them.

The training centre is always eerily quiet, the apartments are being readied for the arrival of the tributes.

Finnick and Cashmere go to their separate apartments. Finnick is relived, to not have to look at her face covered in thick make-up, but with some bruises still visible through it.

She braves prostitution and acts unaffected, around him, but he knows, she is and he knows, that she'll break down about it at some point.

The only activity is from Avox's putting final touch decorations to it. Pictures that have been cleaned, decorative items and statues are placed.

Every year the apartments are up dated and the decorations changed, sometimes the changs are minimal little tweaks, but this year the four floor theme has changed completely.

Bubbles there are floor to ceiling bubble tube lights, iridescent bubble, bubble sculptures, lots of bubbles, spheres, and circular decorations.

It's not the worst he's seen the apartment look and at least the bubble tube lights have real bubbles inside, unlike the fake shell and coral type decoration in his year.

Finnick removes his boots and socks, he puts them in his room and grabs his mentor ledger and pen, ready for the reaping.

He's surprised to see Cashmere sitting on his sofa, as he comes back to the lounge, flipping through the channels, he thought the last place she'd want to be, would be with him.

'I received a message to be down here with you.' Cashmere said, her eyes fixed in the television, her freehand subconscious touching, the covered bruises on her neck, from where he was made to strangle her into unconsciousness.

Finnick sits at the opposite end, in an attempt to give her space, she angles her body to face away from him.

She stops flicking through the channels, on the one that shows the live reapings. 

The first three reapings are shown, with Finnick taking diligent notes. It's one of the few positives, to his time in the Capital, that he's able to watch them in detail, with the eyes of a tribute, mentor and to get a feel for which tributes might have made good first impressions on sponsors.

Caesar cuts to a break for advertisements, the screen freezes, then goes black. Whatever advertisement should have been shown is replaced.

President Snow sits behind his mahogany desk, with his arms folded on top of it. What he's seeing is live.

'Finnick, Cashmere. Right now the reapings are under way. The Hunger Games should have, all our undivided attention. However because of Finnick, there's a matter which must be addressed first and you'd be wise to pay attention too Cashmere and take this as a warning.' President Snow said, causing Cashmere, to give Finnick a dirty look.

It causes Finnick great concern, he can't think of anything he's done, to get President Snow's attention. He hesitated to do what his last lover wanted, but he did it.

President Snow continues, looking dead into the camera, that's live streaming him.

'I have had the live feed to your TV hijacked, the two of you, are the only people watching this right now, I can also see and hear the two of you.' President Snow said.

'I give you everything Finnick, a home, more wealth than you will ever need and all the lovers you could ever want. Women, men, rich and powerful people.' President Snow said, as though Finnick should be eternally grateful.

'How dare you throw it back in my face with this.' President Snow said, The T.V. view splits, with President Snow on one half and a live feed to the reaping in District four, on the other half.

Finnick's blood runs cold, there's no sound, but one of the cameras is trained squarely on Annie, the reaping not yet officially started. She stands with the other seventeen year-olds, she doesn't turn eighteen until late in winter, so she hasn't yet reached her last reaping.

Annie's oblivious, chatting calmly to a girl next to her wearing a dress he bought her.

Annie didn't tell him, she was in the big reaping this year, probebaly so he wouldn't be concerned. He can already guess the odds are not in her favour.

'When you and this girl, started dating, I decided to let you have her, I thought you'd get bored and give her up.' President Snow said, showing, just how little he knows Finnick.

'Then this was received for approval.' President Snow holds a piece of paper, the camera zooms on it. On the other half of the screen, Annie suddenly stops talking to the girl next to her and pays attention to something else.

Finnick swallows hard his mouth is dry. The paper President Snow holds is a marriage application, filled in, in Finnick's handwriting.

He asked Annie to marry him and she said yes, they expected approval to take just a matter of days. District fours town hall, has it's own department for dealing with marraiges, births and deaths, but Finnick and Annie's application was sent for Capital approval.

From the age of sixteen people in District four can legally marry, without needing parental consent.

Finnick assumed it had something to do with being a Victor, and Victors being treated differently. He really should have thought to question it, but he can't change it now.

Even if he had, it had been forwarded to the Capital, before he was told about it.

The camera returns to President Snow.

'How dare you, apply to marry that nothing of a girl. When I give you everyone you could ever dream of?' President Snow said, still not calling Annie by her name.

'Now the two of you will suffer. How many female names are in that reaping bowl?' President Snow asked, pausing for Finnick to answer.

'One Annie Cresta.' Finnick answered, doing his best to keep emotion out of his voice and off his face.

'That's right Finnick.' President Snow rips up the marriage application and puts the pieces in a bowl. He takes a matchstick, from a silver box and lights it, he holds the burning matchstick between his fingers.

'Now watch Finnick as your future with her catches fire.' President Snow said, as he puts the burning matchstick in with the pieces of paper.

The fire catches and burns it black, turning the paper to ash.

'You will mentor your girl this year. I believe it's time to pick a female tribute lets watch.' President Snow said, the volume on Annie's side of the screen comes on and the picture changes, to what the rest of Panem is viewing.

'Ladies first.' Zolon announced, he dips his hand into the bowl, takes his time selecting a slip of paper, without knowing, it's not necessary.

'Annie Cresta.' Zolon announced, looking out at the female reaping pens, the camera takes a few moments to find Annie, she's already moving through the pen to take her place on the stage.

Knowing that Annie will be picked, takes any shock it would have otherwise had from Finnick.

Annie climbs the steps to the stage, with her hands balled into fists and a neutral unfazed expression on her face. Finnick's proud of her, for not letting her fear show.

Predictably Annie's final hope, of someone volunteering, doesn't happen. Finnick's never seen a picked seventeen year-old replaced.

Finnick's so focused on Annie that he almost misses the announcement of the male tribute.

'Wade Rodgers.' A well built eighteen year-old, joins Annie on the stage. Finnick vaguely recognises him, but he can't work out where from.

No one offers to take his place either, Finnick's silently glad. Annie needs a strong capable tribute, to help keep her alive.

She's strong enough by herself, but having someone capable watching your back always helps. 

The sound goes off Annie's half of the T.V. And President Snow 's takes over the whole screen.

'Happy Hunger Games Finnick Odair and may the odd be ever in your favour.' President Snow said, giving a ruthless smile to the camera.

The screen goes black and then returns to the reaping, that has started in District five.

'Well you fucked up majorly, I'll tell my tribute, when the alliance is over, kill Annie first.' Cashmere said, looking smug, her mood lifted by Finnick and Annie's predicament.

'This is why I don't bother falling in love, it isn't worth it Finnick. When are you going to learn? Your only worth Fucking. Now if your girl lives, her life will be the same as ours.' Cashmere said, reminding Finnick of how cold she can be and why he never likes her for long.

Cashmere leaves him and he goes to his room, mentors are allowed to bring a few personal items, to furnish their bedrooms with.

Finnick's room lacks the District four touches that Mags' has. He prefers to be in Capital mode and separate himself, leaving all of his District possessions in the District.

The only exception he makes, is for the necklace Annie made for him and that's always with him, he never takes it off.

A large, red lacquered jewellery box, the box is inlaid gold and depicts each of his nine kills. It's distasteful and he doesn't want it in his home. Now dominates his bedroom. One of the many gifts from a lover.

A lot of the gifts he once took, from his lovers are in it along with prescription medication, for anxiety and sleeping pills.

Finnick gets his pills, two of each and a glass of water, to wash them down. It might be early morning, but he's had little sleep with his prostitution and he needs to catch up, if he wants to be any use to Annie.

He hates the sleeping pills, they make his nightmares worse, but he'd do anything for Annie, so he takes them, lies on his bed and waits for them to work. 


	28. The Mystery with Wade

Finnick's POV

There's no winning in Finnick's life, just good intentions, with little pay out. He took sleeping pills to be well rested, endured torturous nightmares and in the end woke up late and had to rush to the stables.

It would be something, if he could walk through the stables and just meet the tributes and Mags.

Instead he's always caught up, having to have his picture taken and greet the Capital people. He does everything he can to keep it short, but it inevitably makes him that much later.

By the time Finnick's walking up to the District four chariot, there's not much time left at all.

Mags is stood with Annie and Wade, as Finnick joins them at the horses. Wade gives Finnick a filthy look and move away from the group. 

He flashes Mags an apologetic smile, she's had to deal with both tributes on her own so far, he always feels guilt, at the extra stress and pressure that must her under.

Annie turns to look at him, she'd been paying attention to Mags and hadn't noticed him.

Her stylist his dressed her in a navy ball gown, the bodice is covered in a textured barnacle design. Her hair, has been styled up, into a conch shell shape. On her exposed arms is more of the barnacles, it gives her skin a diseased look.

Finnicks just relived her stylist stopped at her arms and didn't put them on her face too.

'Finnick ' Annie said, reaching out for a hug. He doesn't reach back for her.

'Annie it's good to meet you, I'll be your mentor. I apologise for not being present on the train, but we'll talk in detail after the parade.' Finnick said holding out her had for him to shake.

She looks at him quizzicaly and the folds her arms over her chest refusing to shake.

'No? That's fine, we'll have more than enough time to het acquainted.' Finnick said, dropping his hand to his side.

'Well, we best get the two of you on the chariot. We don't want them going off without you. We wouldn't want you to be the first tributes in history, having to chase after the chariot.' Finnick said, Annie is still trying to work out, what he's doing greeting her like that, but she lets out a small laugh.

Finnick assists her into the chariot, in her floor length dress. Wade makes a wide circle around the Chariot and gets on the opposite side.

'We'll see the two of you back at the apartment.' Finnick said giving them a big wave.

He and Mags take seats inside the stables, enough chairs for all the mentors, are set up around a TV so they can watch live, before being driven to the training centre.

The tributes of Districts one and two attract the most attention, Wade and Annie, do well though.

'What's with Wade?' Finnick asked, in the car on the way to the training centre.

'I'm sorry about Annie, we'll get her home though.' Mags said, patting Finnick's hand reassuringly, temporarily ignoring his question.

'I know I'm just trying, to do my job for her, I don't think I can get through this, if I don't keep it Professional.' Finnick admitted, Mags nods understanding.

'Mentoring is hardest, when it's someone you love. There's no secret best way, I tried being professional, being distant, being myself. There's no easiest way, all of them hurt, so I can't tell you how to be right now.' Mags said, she gives Finnick's hand a squeeze.

'The situation with Wade is a difficult one. He has something against you. I don't know what. He outright refused to cooperate with you, if I wouldn't mentor him. I believe he meant that. Mags said, returning to his question, Finnick just nods. A lot of District people have had a problem with him, since he took lovers in the Capital.

'It's not all, he hasn't been very cooperative with me, which is unusual, so far not having you as a mentor, is all I've gotten from him at dinner on the train. He didn't eat much and he hardly came out of his room. It took me so long to get him off the train when we arrived. I was worried the Peacekeepers might drag him off.' Mags said looking concerned.

'I guess we need to work out, what the mystery with Wade is then. We'll get to the bottom of this Mags, if necessary we can override his bedroom door lock, but we'll see how things go.' Finnick said, trying to ease her worries for Wade.

'I think perhaps Annie might be able to help. I think the two might no each other. I need you to talk to her as a priority. Zolon said her saw her come out of Wades room last night. I tried to question her about it at breakfast. All she said, was that Wade needed some time.' Mags said.

'I'll talk to Annie as soon as we're back.' Finnick said, it was his intent to do it anyway.

Finnick goes straight to Annie's room and knocks on the door, he waits to be let in.

'Hi Annie, we have a lot to talk about, but we need to start with Wade.' Finnick said taking a seat in th the sitting area of her bedroom.

Annie continues to stand, she's changed out of her parade outfit, took her hair down and put on a spaghetti strap, V neck, open back, silver cocktail dress.

'No. Not until you tell me, what happened at the stables.' Annie demanded.

'Nothing Annie, it's my job to be your mentor, right now and that's what I'm doing. Hugging your mentor, won't get you anything but ridicule, from the career pack. We need them to let you in, not keep you out.' Finnick said, giving his honest opinion.

Annie sucks her cheeks in and looks briefly away.

'I'm sorry Finnick, your right. I guess I'm just so used, to having my boyfriends comfort, that it's hard accepting you have a job to do too. Annie said, softening and sitting in the other chair.

'I need you to tell me about Wade. Mags is very worried about him and I'm worried about the stress on her.' Finnick said, Annie nods and takes a moment before she speaks.

'I didn't want to hurt Mags, by not telling her. I just knew whatever I said you'd hear. I didn't know how you might react.' Annie said, she quiet for a long moment.

'Wade and I we used to date, for about a year. I broke it off with him. He was more serious about me, than I was about him. Then a few months later the two of us got together. He doesn't like you, because he thinks you don't treat me right, with what happens at the Capital.' Annie said, it makes sense that Wade would think that, Finnick hates himself for the Capital.

'It's not the only thing, he knows your my boyfriend and want me home, he also knows Mags is your grandmother. He thinks the two of you, have no intention of saving him, you want him to die, being a human shield for me.' Annie said, Finnick feels a pang of guilt, he'd save Annie every time over Wade.

'Well he certainly has a right, to feel angry about that. Dinner will be ready soon. I'll try and be back before.' Finnick said, he puts a hand on her shoulder, then leaves her, in her room, to go to Wades.

'Wade, I need to talk to you...... Don't make me do it through the door..... You know I can get in here anyway right? I'm just being polite standing outside.'Finnick said, part of Wades issue is him, so he feels like they do need to talk.

The door slides open Wade stands there red eyed and angry. 

He lets Finnick in, almost everything that can be broken, or destroyed is.

'I know you think Mags and I don't want you alive. That's not true. In an ideal world, none of this would be happening. Here's what you need to rem-' 

Wade punches Finnick, hard enough, to bust his lip and knock him off balance.

Finnick rights himself, but doesn't attack back, he's not angry and he should have seen it coming.

He holds his silk shirt sleeve to his lip and dodges another punch.

'You might be getting out some aggression, but do you think this is what Annie really wants? If you ever loved her, you'd know it's not.' Finnick said, Wade sinks to his knees on the floor and starts to cry.

Finnick waits until he stops and hands him a torn piece of bed sheet.

'It's already ripped, you might as well cry on it.' Finnick said, Wade does that and blows his nose.

'I want to live too, but I don't want Annie, to die, so that I can.' Wade said distraught.

'You'll put all of the money into her right?' Wade asked.

'The honest answer is not exactly. Sponsors have more than one option. A sponsor can sponsor as many tributes as they like. They can give money to a specified tribute or generally to a district.' Finnick said, explaining. District fours Hunger Games training, doesn't cover how sponsorship works.

'For the sake of the conversation, lets say the boy from one dies, any sponsorship that was ment for him, transfers to the girl. With general sponsorship, mentors decide what to do with that together.' Finnick said Wade nods.

'Every year we have to make terrible decisions, ones that live with us. Fight for yourself Wade. If I can't bring Annie home, then I want, you home, so for fucks sake pull yourself together. If the careers think you are weak, they'll kill you, then Annie and the two of you won't survive the bloodbath.' Finnick gets up now and leaves Wade alone, Mags will want to talk to him.

He finds Mags in her room, her hair dishevelled, from a recent nap. Finnick explains the situation with Wade and Annie and details his conversation with him.

'I've said what I can to him. Now you have to convince him, he won't just be abandoned, in favour of Annie.' Finnick said, he stays long enough to help brush Mags hair.

Wade comes to dinner that night, and whilst he isn't happy, he at least seems to be resigned and calm. He doesn't speak a word directly to Finnick, but that doesn't bother him, he's at least cooperating with Mags and Annie.

Finnick plans with Annie what she'll do in the training centre, what weapons and stations she should spend the most time at.

'Stay with the career pack, for as much of the day as you can, but if you need a break, take one.' Finnick said.

'Will you stay tonight?' Annie asked, she pats the space on the bed next to her.

'No Annie, I can't stay, I'm your mentor right now. I don't know if you can understand, but I just need to keep being a mentor and your boyfriend separate. I can't be both, or I'm afraid I'll end up being your boyfriend too long and not do a good enough job of preparing you for the arena.' Finnick leaves before, she can say anything and locks himself in his own bedroom.

It's obvious as the week goes on, that Annie doesn't like, being kept at arms length. She becomes more formal too him as a response, which helps Finnick stay in the mindset of a mentor.

After the private sessions with the Game Makers they sit to watch the scores.

'I Think I did enough for a good score, I just hope I didn't down play, my abilities too much. Scoring between eight and ten, is much harder than they make it sound, when we do career training in the District.' Annie said, Finnick can feel the tension, radiating from her, he almost takes her hand, but stops himself.

'I'm sure it was fine Annie, I don't think you have anything to worry about.'Finnick said, he pats her shoulder and gives her a reassuring smile.

Annie and Wade both score tens, Wade hugs her. It concerns Finnick that the two of them, have gotten close, he isn't jealous and he knows Annie's no more than Wades friend.

Finnick's concern is how deeply the loss of one, will affect the other. 

'Get a good night's sleep if you can Annie, interview preparation, isn't physically taxing, but some tributes find it mentally exhausting.' Finnick said, he gives her hands a squeeze and holds on to them for a minute, it's the only allowance he makes for them to be physically affectionate.

Annie gets her time with Finnick and Zolon first, they sit in the lounge of her bedroom.

'We have to come up with an angle for you, I think the strong takes no prisoners attitude is what we should go for. You pulled the look off well at the parade.' Finnick said, after spending all night awake thinking of it.

'What? You can't be serious?' Zolon spluttered in shock.

'Surely you of all people, can see how Annie would be perfect to be the flirty, sexy, tribute? They always get more sponsors. You see how she dresses and chooses -'

'No.' Finnick yelled, smashing his fists on the armrests of his chair and raising out of it, startling even Annie.

'But-'

'Out, get out now.' Finnick yelled fury. Zolon trips and falls on his way as he scrambles to leave.

Finnick sits down again, he puts his head in his hands. He's gone to far, lost control and he knows it. He feels Annies hand rubbing his back.

The mentor in him wants to tell her to stop, it's not appropriate, but the boyfriend wants to tell he to keep going.

He sits up again and tries to get himself together.

'We have to continue, we only have today. I saw the look on your face considering Zolons suggestion.' Finnick said, speaking at his normal level.

Finnick runs his hand through his hair paces a bit then takes his seat across from Annie.

'I'll apologise to Zolon later. Here's what we are going to do. You're seventeen, you life is you own, so you must choose how the Capital sees you. I'd like to explain why I disagree with him.' Finnick said he leans in and takes both of Annie's hands in his own.

'I speak to you now, not just as your mentor, but as your boyfriend who loves you.' Finnick said, tears run down his face, he cracks and kisses her hands.

'I respect and like Zolon, but he's a man of the Capital. He understands things from their point or view. I'm an actual survivor of all of this and I'll do anything to see you are too. Finnick said, letting the tears fall and not trying to hold them in.

'Annie the Capital see you as one dimensional. Whatever you project to them out there, in your interview, it's what you are stuck with after.'Finnick said, allowing Annie to wipe his tears away with her hand.

'I love Mags dearly, but she won't be a mentor forever, with all due respect to her and her methods, keeping tributes thinking of the here and now is good, but after also exists for some of us.' Finnick said emphasising the word after.

'I played the flirty tribute, not intentionally, everything I said was spontaneous including the throwing of the buttons.'Finnick said, he kisses her hands again and takes a moment to rest his head against them.

Look at me Annie, really look at me. Finnick said, letting go of her hands and standing up.

'This is the price a Victor pays, this is how they dress me everytime I come back.' Finnick turns slowy for Annie's benifit.

'I don't even have underwear on, with this pants, they won't fit.'Finnick said, stopping to face her and sitting back down, Annie's crying now to, her takes her hands again.

'Close your eyes, imagine those Capital people, screaming for you at the interview.' Finnick said, watching as Annie closes her eyes as he talks.

'Now imagen, you win. You're the seventyth Victor of the Hunger Games. Your at a banquet packed with strangers and your dressed sexually. Now though there's nothing to stop them touching you, it's expected that they will. Hands touch you accidently, they fall against you, press against you.' Finnick knows he's pushing it, with what he's saying, but if Annie doesn't live, he won't care what they do to him. 

Annie shivers not from cold, she wraps her arms around herself. Finnick goes to her chair. Annie opens her eyes, she stands up and holds her arms out to Finnick.

Finnick lets her hug him and he sobs now. Annie whispers in his ear.

'I'm sorry they did that to you Finnick, no one deserves it.' 

He lets her hold him for a while.

'I have to get Zolon now, we need to finish this. He's right there's more money if you play flirty, but decide if it's worth the cost.' Finnick said barely louder than a whisper.

He finds Zolon is drinking something dark from a glass and looking out the apartment window.

'I know I don't deserve it but pour me a large one will you?' Finnick asked getting his attention. Finnick stands looking out the window with him, Zolon pours a drink and hands it to Finnick.

'I'm sorry I yelled at you in there. This year is particularly stressful for me. Did you know that Annie and I were chilhood friends? You met her once before. The interview before my Victory tour.'Finnick said, taking a deep drink of dark alcohol that burns his throat.

'I thought Annie was familiar, she's a lovely girl.' Zolon said.

'I'd like to ask you, to show more professionalism than I did back there. Annie still has an interview to be prepared for, please return for her sake not mine.' Finnick asked draning the last of the liquid in his glass.

'Of course Finnick, the two of us are good, difficult years happen.' Zolon said, he finishes his own drink and walks with Finnick back to Annie's room.

The rest of Annie's interview preparation goes well, time goes fast. All too soon Annie and Wade are taken to get into their outfits for their interviews.

He and Mags get dressed up of it too. Mags in a dark green dress and complimenting accessories and Finnick in a dark green silk shirt, still with no buttons and yet another pair of skin tight pants.

They sit in a box for mentors, there's only one seat spare and that's next to Haymitch, for if or when a girl from his District wins.

Finnick pays close attention to the interviews, he and Mags make brief comments to each other.

Annie is the first tribute from District four to be interviewed, she look lovely in a pearlescent grey dress, pearl earrings and pearl necklace.

Her interview goes well, she hides her nerves and pulls off the confident, fierce tribute. The sponsors react well, but he and Mags agree, no one tribute shone out the most.

'I think most of you from the career, pack are about even at this point, no one really blew the sponsors away. Don't forget that tomorrow, when you are in the arena, there will still be sponsors deciding who to back.'Finnick said, to Annie and Wade before they all call it a night.

'Yes they will, be watching and waiting, they can sponsor you at any time, think carefully about how you try to stand out to them.' Mags added.

Finnick walks Annie to her room and tries to think of something to say.

'Will you come in? Just for a little bit.' Annie asked, he can see how worried she is, he can see that what she needs isn't a mentor.

'I'll stay with you, but I must attempt to leave, before anyone else gets up.' Finnick said, he knows it's not just Annie who needs it, he needs to be with her too.

He takes his shoes off, while Annie is in the bathroom and stretches out on her bed. He keeps his clothes on, he's not in the mood for more than a cuddle.

Annie comes back in a night dress and Finnick curls around her.

'I'm selfish Annie, I need you to come home from all of this. I love you my love.' Finnick said, leaning to kiss the worried frown on her forehead.

'I love you too Finnick.' Annie replied, she turns to lie on her back so they can kiss a while. Finnick holds her until she's sleeping, then sneaks out carrying his shoes.


	29. The Dam

_Finnick POV_

The mentors greet each other and file in, to the simply named mentor control room. It's actually more than one room, a main room to observe the tributes and send gifts, it has sleeping accommodation and bathroom.

No mentor is allowed to leave, until a tribute wins and becomes a Victor. Once a mentors tribute is dead, that mentor is allowed to offer help, to other mentors with still living tributes.

The main room has a circular station, which will hold a 3D hologram of the arena, so mentors can see the whole arena. It's blank until after the sixty-second countdown so that no one sees it before the Hunger Games have officially started.

On one wall is a large screen, that will show the live Games as every one in Panem will see it. The remaining walls have separate screens, and padded chairs on wheels, so that mentors can keep an eye on their own tribute, even if they aren't being broadcasted on the main screen.

Mentors in the career pack always have to sit at the screens together, the same goes for any other mentors if their tributes from an alliance, they have to sit together, which means mentors changing places in the room.

Finnick and Mags sit together, Next to Cashmere and Gloss, keeping Brutus and Enobaria as far from them as they can get. 

Brutus and Enobaria have been known to kick off, if things don't go well for the tributes from their District. Finnick doesn't like Mags to be any closer to them than she must be, he's always ready in case he has to bodily shield her from anything, that might come flying their way.

The first thing He and Mags do as access the mentor catalogue. They split the categories between them, and see what they can send. There are standard things like painkillers and knives, but other items like tridents aren't available every year.

Items in the catalogue can also give clues, to the type of arena like cold arenas, with snow and mountains will usually have catalogue itself, that will help tributes stay warm, like coats and furs. Warmer area catalogues with sun cream, extra items for hydration and staying cool.

'Everything I'm seeing, in clothing, looks standard. I'm see items that suggest it might get cold, but I don't think we're talking mountains.' Mags said.

'There's no tridents this year, but there is a bow. I have no idea who wants to use one of them.' Finnick said, Mags shrugs in response.

'five minutes to the Hunger Games mentors.' A female voice anounced, echoing through the room.

Finnick uses his legs to propel himself closer the the central screen. Mags' chair has been adapted, so she can drive it with a control stick.

Mags chair bumps Finnick's, she grins at him. He sticks two fingers up at her and gives a cheeky smile. Sometimes before the start of the games, they do things to try and lighten the mood and ease tension.

Most of the mentors stand for the beginning of the games, The seal disappears Caesar announces the start of the games and the Panem anthem.

As happens every year, the walking wall that is Brutus tries to sing along, it's always the most comical moment. Brutus can't sing and his knowledge of the words is vague at best.

He starts loud and confident, but trails just a few lines in until he's not singing but humming and then comes back loud and confident for the chorus.

Mags glares at him, Johanna and Haymitch hurl abuse at him, Finnick and a lot of others just try to keep straight faces.

Brutus rendition gets ever funnier the more verses he tries to sing. He starts to make it up, but he carries on like his are the actual words of the anthem.

The applause is more lacklustre than a District twelve reaping, it's less for Brutus and more for the female singer, no one could really hear over Brutus.

Finnick sees the arena for the first time as the tributes rise out of the ground.

It looks like a thick grass medow, with some form of structure in the distance.

Finnick looks for Annie now as the camera goes around each tribute and Claudius Templesmith starts the sixty second countdown.

He spots her, she has a better starting position than he did, she directly facing the front of the gold cornucopia and will have a straight run to it.

Finnick had been concerned, that President Snow might have her rigged, to a spot at the tail end. It's a great relief, to find his fear hasn't come true.

'Wade is near the back,' Mags said, pointing to him.

'He strong and according to Annie fast. Let's just hope he doesn't ditch her and go off alone.' Finnick said, It would leave Annie vulnerable, to being turned on by the rest of the career pack.

The gong sounds and the tributes race. Annie's always been fast on land, it's hard to tell, who's going fastest as the camera moves out so all the tributes can be seen.

Some of them head for the woods, from Wade's side. Finnick wills Wade not to go too. He respects that Wade doesn't even seem to consider fleeing himself.

Fights start to break out, but Annie's enough ahead, not to get caught up in it. The other two out in front with her are careers.

'Pick, up a knife, or anything.' Finnick mutters under his breath. He told her to try and grab something, but she just runs hard, ignoring the items strewn around her.

One of the boy's makes it in, with Annie at his heels. Finnick lets out his breath and tries to relax a bit. Mags gives him a smile that shows him she's impressed by Annie's start.

The main focus stays outside on the fights around the cornucopia. The camera stops on Wade, who's brutally beating a tribute, whose is so bloody and broken it's impossible to make out who it is.

The tribute goes limp, but Wade snaps their neck, to ensure they are dead. Mags device pings signalling more sponsorship for him.

Wade looks tired and he's still only just under halfway around the cornucopia. Finnick says a silent prayer he has enough energy left, to make it inside.

Annie makes a cautious appearance at the cornucopia mouth, taking in the grim fights she can see and considering what she should do.

Finnick's plan for her, was for her not to go on a killing spree, to get home. It wasn't that he lacked conference in her ability to kill.

The plan came from killing people, be hard to live with later, as he found out himself. He wanted Annie to have to live with as little guilt as possible, so they agreed that she should focus on staying alive and let the others fight it out as much as possible.

The boy from one, Ace say something to Annie that, isn't picked up over the sounds of screaming and fighting. Finnick isn't great at lip reading but he's certain one of the words was kill.

'He told her to start killing' Mags said confirming, what Finnick had thought, she's much better at reading lips than he is.

Finnick braces himself. He knew her first kill, would have to come in the bloodbath, but the question is will she do it? Some people just can't and he has to hope that she can.

Annie's wearing a long coat she found, lined inside with knives, she's armed herself with a long bladed one, Finnick can't name. It's not used for fishing, but it looks like it could be specifically for fighting.

She advances on a boy, who is either looting a dead tribute or finishing them off but the angle isn't good.

Annie speeds up to a run, he turns to look at her, just as she plunges the knife deep into his neck and rips it out again, blood spurts hole spraying Annie.

She steps backwards as the tribute touches his neck in shock and falls face forwards at Annie's feet, his blood creating a pool around them.

Annie's face goes white, as she takes in what she's done. Finnick hears the pings of sponsorship coming in and Annie darts back to the cornucopia.

Wade is shown again killing someone as he finally makes it to the cornucopia. He's shown entering and Annie cleaning her hands and her knife. 

The final fights are shown and the bloodbath is finally over. The other careers return to the cornucopia. Annie waited most of it out like Finnick told her too.

Each mentor whose tribute killed, will be interviewed. Caesar always starts with the career mentors. Mags is up first, with Wade making the most kills, with the other mentors and Finnick being last.

'One kill Finnick was that nerves or part of the plan.' Caesar asked, getting straight to the point.

Finnick reclines on his chair, with his hands behind his head.

'Don't you worry about Annie, everything's all good. We're playing the long game. Annie's in it to win. The bloodbath is just the beginning. Finnick answered, keeping his maner and voice relaxed.

'She seemed a little shaken back there. Do you think she's ok?' Caesar asked, with genuine concern.

'She's fine, the first kill is often quite shocking, for a tribute. I'm not worried about her.' Finnick said with a wave of his hand.

'Thank you, Finnick I'll let you go now.'

'Bye Caesar, anytime. Finnick said giving a seductive smile and a wink for the sponsors.

The main feed shows various tributes running through the woods, so He and Mags got to their individual screens, to check on Annie and Wade.

Both screens are set up, so they can see each others. Finnick puts his headset on, so he can hear what Annie and those closest to her are saying.

The six careers stand around discussing options. Annie and Wade, Ace and Ermine the boy and girl from District one and Boulder and Razor the boy and girl tributes from District two.

'I think we should check out what, the big structure is. It's higher than the trees. We'd be able to see a lot of the arena there. I think maybe we should at least see about claiming it for ourselves. The meadow we're in is in a dip, we also don't have water. We might see some from there. Annie suggested.

They agree to go and check it out, Annie, Ermine and Razor leaving the boy's behind.

With Annie on the move and her group now being the focus of the Hunger Games, Finnick goes to the centre of the room to look at the large arena map.

White dots of light represent moving and stationery tributes. Finnick easily locates the three of Annie's group.

The structure they are aiming is a dam for takes up a large portion of the arena and Finnick can see no tributes between Annie's group and the dam. The nearest tributes look some way off and are moving in a different direction.

Finnick spends a while looking at the dam, at a guess he'd say it takes up about a quarter of the arena.

'It's magnificent isn't it? But what would you know?' The male mentor from five said, still looking at it himself.

'Do you think there's any danger for the tributes there? Finnick asked, ignoring the jibe.

'If it's the kind of dam, water releases from, then maybe, but if It's just to hold the water back there shouldn't be.' The male mentor said, Finnick looks at him questioningly.

'I'd guess, water won't release from it, it's not used for electricity, but you never know if the Game Makers have rigged it to release.' He said.

'Thanks, that's all I wanted to know.' Finnick said politely.

Sometimes mentors help each other out by, explaining an animal, a type of terrain or something the others won't see or know about in their own Districts other times might hold information from each other.

Finnick is surprised the mentor from five told him anything, but dams are uncommon in Hunger Games arenas, so he puts it down, to him wanting to be an expert on something the other mentors don't know about.

Food is set up in a room next to the control room, snacks and drinks are always available. They do get three buffet style meals a day.

Finnick loads up a plate of chicken pasta and takes a whole loaf of District four bread, to split with Mags. Eating isn't easy, when the tributes don't get full meals, but he knows the only way to help Annie, is to keep himself going.

Her group gets close enough to see it up and the camera zooms in. Annie's mouth hangs wide open as she stares up at it.

Annie eat more food from her pack, as they climb the stone stairs cut into and stretching out from the dam to the top. There wasn't much talk on the way to the dam, but stops entirely as they climb the stairs.

'We should find fish here,' Annie said smiling for the first time since the bloodbath.

She makes a makeshift fishing pole and a fish hook. It's better than anything Finnick could make. Fishing poles and hooks were never his strongest skills.

Annie catches two sizeable fish, enough to make Ermine and Razor happy. They eat well and a good mood settles, between them.

'Any of you have a guy waiting for you back home? You're pretty enough.' Ermine asked, Annie looks away from them and unknown to her, straight into the main camera.

'Oh, you dooo. Who is he? Is he prettier than Finnick?' Ermine asked, Annie blushes. Finnick knows she won't mention him.

'He's misunderstood, everyone where we live, they think they know him, but they have no idea about him. He's my soul mate. It must be causing him so much pain to watch me now.' Annie said, blinking away tears.

'Oohh, who is he?' Razor asked.

'I don't want to talk about him anymore, I might not see him again. I want to win this thing and get home, but none of us have any guarantees.' Annie said, she refuses to answer anymore questions, but listens as the other two talk about boyfriends past and present.

They pack up and go back to the cornucopia reaching it just before nightfall. 

Razor tells them about the dam and makes Annie tell them about the fish and that they should go back and get more tomorrow, for the boys.

There's a discussion about moving permanently to the dam, but the don't commit to the idea yet.

At midnight when the anthem plays, twelve tributes are displayed in the sky and all the careers wake up to watch.

'I'm going to bed, wake me if anything interesting happens.' Mags said, getting up to leave, after the anouncment of the days dead tributes.

'Wait, I'm coming too. Each and everyone of them, is going to sleep right now we might as well do the same.' Finnick said. He hates to leave, but if there's any action an alarm will sound in the mentors bedrooms.

He'd rather sleep at the same time as Mags, than risk exhaustion, making him miss something vital. He'll set his alarm and get three or four hours sleep if he can and be up before hunting and fighting starts.

'Good night, my love, see you tomorrow.' He whispered, to his screen showing Annie curled up next to Wade in the tent.


	30. Shattered Shards of Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie's Hunger Games in the arena.
> 
> I split the pov's again between Annie and Finnick. I think the chapter works better, with both.

_Annie's pov_

The days have rolled into one long ugly day, how many have passed since the bloodbath? Annie doesn't care. How many are left to go? Annie wants it over now.

She lies stretched out on her side, on the soil. Finnick sent her a couple of gifts, over the days that have passed, no doubt in an attempt to lift her spirits, they helped a little for a small while.

Annie kept the silver parachutes, as a physical remainder, Finnick is watching over her and trying to help.

There's a rustling from the trees, she's on her own guarding the camp. Razor and Boulder are supposedly hunting. Ace and Ermine are watching out for trouble, while Wade is fishing.

Annie moves from lying to crouching, she squints trying to make out, what is moving. She crawls forwards, with a knife ready in case she needs it.

She presses close to a tree and looks in the direction of the sound. Annie see Barley, the fourteen-year-old. She looks like she might be looking for somewhere to hide.

Annie wants to let her go, but she knows where she is and what she has to do. She waits until Barely is moving away from her. 

Annie creeps closer and breaks into a run, to close the final meters between them. 

Barley hears her and looks over her shoulder, she tries to run faster, but she's no match of Annie.

Annie throws her knife hitting Barley in the back. Barley screams and cries, but she isn't dead. Annie curses, Barley is struggling to remove the knife from her back still screaming.

Annie takes a second from her coat, kneels and slits Barley 's throat. A canon booms, she yanks the knife out of Barley's back and goes back to camp. Barley was no older than Finnick.

She uses the water from her water bottle, to clean her hands and knife. Annie sits hugging her knees, the soft tinkling of bells signals a gift.

Inside the canister is a District Four loaf of bread and a pot of fish paste. The favourite meal the would share, whenever they went out somewhere. 

It's Finnick's signal that he's with right now, that he understands, killing Barley was hard. She was a sweet girl, with dark skin, hair and eyes, who could whistle or mimic any birds song.

Annie holds the bread to her chest, rests her head on her knees and cries. She's startled by Wades touch, he sits down next to her.

'Are you ok Annie? I saw you leave and heard the canon.' Wade asked.

'Of course I'm not ok, it's all of this, it's everything. I just want to be back home. Annie said, trying to keep her anger from making her yell.

Annie gets up and goes to the makeshift tent they made, it's just big enough for five of them, with one of them on watch. She lies down and pulls her hood over her head to cry.

When she wakes up again, she rips the fish loaf in half, and gives the head end to Wade, keeping the tail end for herself, because it's Finnick's favourite part, she manages a small amount of food. 

The days drag along again after Barley death. There's a loud boom and a rumbling, that shakes the ground. Annie and the other careers fall, she grabs her ears and stays down. It lasts several minutes.

Annie doesn't dare to stand when it's over. She's heard of earthquakes, but never been in one, she carefully sits with the others.

It isn't until Razor needs to go to the bathroom, that any of them get up, they all try to act brave, but fear is evident in everyones face.

They all agree they need to hunt and that the earthquake, was mostly likely caused by bored Game Makers, trying to liven it up.

Annie's is extremely reluctant, but she doesn't voice it, tensions have been raising, with the number of days, that nothing consequential, has happened.

If she has too, she'll point out she killed most recently and someone else should do it.

They split up into two groups, girls going one way and guys the other way.

'What about camp? We shouldn't leave it.' Wade said.

'We hid the most valuable stuff, don't be a coward, hunt with us.' Ace said, getting in Wades face. Wade shoves him backwards, for a moment Annie's worried a fight might break out, but it doesn't.

They split up and hunt for a few hours, but find no one. She and the other girls head back in the direction of camp. They're on their way at the foot of the hill that will take them back, something is very wrong.

Another argument has started, between Wade and Ace. Only this time they're fighting. Ace swings a sword at Wade, that he only just blocks, with the handle of his spear.

Annie runs up the hill, Ace continues swinging his sword at Wade, he blocks the blows, but doesn't notice Boulder rushing in to stab him.

The knife sticks in Wades thigh. Annie's reaching for her own, to help him. Wade sees her coming.

'Run Annie le- aaaarrrhhgg' Wade drops his spear. Ace's sword had cut deep into his side. 

Annie is frozen, rooted to the spot like a century old tree, grown in the ground. Ace pulls the swords free making a sickening sound and Wade howls and falls face forwards.

A dream like state comes over Annie as she watches. Ace hacks once, Wade makes an agonized sound, another hack, a boom.

Something familiar rolls towards her. Four people watch her as she picks up the rolling object. Annie thinks Finnick must have lost his volleyball, but none of the faces of the people belong to him.

She lifts it and turns it round confused, Volleyballs don't have dark curly hair, or blue piercing eyes that stare. 

Thoughts and knowledge swirl in he head, like shattered shards of glass, all the pieces mean something, but she can't put them together.

A thought comes to her, she's holding Wades head, it belongs on his body. She lifts it to where it would be, if he was stood at full height and takes her hands off.

It falls with a dull thud, followed by jumbled memories, a bleeding stump of a neck, a stomach churning scream.

'Run Annie!' Wades last words pierce her brain and ring in her ears.

She tries to go anywhere, but her legs are clumsy or not working right. The careers are charging down towards her, shouting words she can't hear. All she hears is Wade.

'Run Annie.' 

She's finally moving, but she's not running, or maybe she did, but now she's rolling like Wades head, over and over down the hill.

* * *

_Finnick's pov_

At the top of the hill, Ace starts goading Wade calling him weak, and useless. Ace has been trying to tempt Wade to fight and so far hasn't gotten what he's looking for out of him.

'Even Annie, knows you aren't worth anything. She dumped you, I bet she's been giving it to Finnick all week. It's probably the only reason she wanted him as her mentor.' Ace yelled in Wades face. 

Wade punches him, Ace just spits blood on the floor and laughs.

'Oh look here comes your whore girl now. She'd rather be Finnick's sloppy seconds, than your anything.' Ace said, as Annie starts to run up the hill.

If it was a school fight the two boys, would fight it out and eventually stop, but in the Hunger Games with weapons it gets worse.

Finnick would love to punch Ace too, for bad mouthing Annie. 

Wade and Ace fight with their weapons now. Finnick wills Annie to turn and run. Boulder gets involved stabbing Wade there's no way he'll live.

'Run Annie.' Finnick yelled at the main screen, in time with Wade.

Something not right, her face is as white as chalk. Her eyes are wide and staring, but Finnick's not sure she's seeing at all.

The girls she was with join the boys at the top of the hill. Watching as Ace decapitates Wade.

'Run Annie.' Finnick screamed again, in frustration at the main screen.

She bends and picks up Wades head, frowning at it in confusion.

Finnick tries to sit on his chair and ends up in a heap on the floor instead. Mags sits next to him and tries to offer him comfort. 

He feels the eyes of every mentor on him and hears nothing but silence.

Annie lifts Wades head, like she's trying to put it on a body that isn't there.

A horrific screams escapes Annie, and stabs through to Finnick's soul. 

He wants to reach her, to help her, to do something useful other than send gifts. 

She's the only person, he'd have willing gone into the arena again instead of. Even now he'd give anything to take her place and get her out.

'Your girl, Annie, she's cracked, gone off the deep end, she's mad.' Johanna said, with as much compassion, as he's ever heard he use.

Annie's up now after rolling down the hill, she's running. The other careers chase her, but give up when Annie crawls into thick thorny bushes.

'No, it's just shock, she just needs to get away, eat and sleep.' Finnick said, he looks to Mags, for suport. Johanna can say what she likes, but Mags will agree with him.

'We'll do what we can for her, but it will be harder from here.' Mags said sympathetically.

'Help me get Finnick up, and someone fetch him a strong coffee. Mags adds, in the direction of the other mentors.

Finnick's surprised to see Haymitch as one of the two mentors, pulling him back up. He's normally blackout drunk by this point in the games.

Haymitch and Beetee help him to his seat. Johanna brings a coffee and a sweet bun, he has no intrest in eating.

'Finnick, the best thing that could happen now, is if she goes quick.' Johanna said, again with compassion and this time, a small pat on the shoulder.

He and Mags watch as the thorns, snag her hair and scrape the skin, on her face and hands, drawing blood and sticking in.

Mags gets interviewed by Caesar about Wades death. Finnick tries to collect his own thoughts, for when he'll be asked about Annie.

Finnick stays sat in his chair, he doesn't trust his legs to hold his weight still.

'Finnick I'm sorry about Wades loss, Annie's clearly taking it hard, what do you think is going on with her? Do you think she'll be ok?' Caesar asked, if it was another tribute, Finnick would try and laugh, the situation off or make light of it, but he just can't.

'Well, Wades loss, has clearly impacted her. He was once her boyfriend, but they'd kept on good terms, so it's obviously a terrible blow to her right now. As for what's going on with her, I'm not a doctor, but my hope is that she will recover.' Finnick answered, he still doesn't want to believe that she's suffering anything worse than shock.

Shock is something she'll come out of in time, but if something worse has happend to her mind. Finnick doesn't want to think of it.

Caesar ends the interview with him, he promises the audience he'll get a specialist on the show to get an in depth point of view on Annie's state of mind.

All Finnick hopes for, is that Annie can either pull through and still win or at least survive to win. He'd take either one, he just wants her back.

* * *

_Annie's pov_

Her mind dances and twirles, though, memories and dreams, tangling with reality, until there's no way to tell the difference between them. She once thought that she knew a lot, now she doesn't know anything.

She sits on the shore, watching waves surge up the beach too tickle her toes and recede again.

'Annie, Annie.' His voice echoes. She presses her hands over her ears, she won't look for him, he always leaves. His voce calls in her head until she has no choice but to look for it.

She stands up the wet sand sticking to her bare feet. Annie walks down the beach as his voice gets louder. She's done this before.

Time doesn't exist where she is nor does pain, so it doesn't matter how long it takes her, to find the house that appears on the beach.

As she goes through the front door and into the living room, she finds Finnick sat on his sofa expecting her.

Annie sits next to him, he smiles triedly. There's something on his mind, she can tell.

'Do you want to marry me?' He said, just like that, out of the blue. The question catches her off guard, it's not what she was expecting, they've only been together a few months.

'Are you serious?' Annie asked, he likes a joke, but she's certain, that this kind would go beyond funny even for him.

'I'm serious, Annie Cresta. I'm off to the Capital soon things are bad at home for you, because your parents hate me. And you know I wouldn't risk getting you pregnant, before your last reaping, next year. I think we both need something to look forward too.' Finnick said, a rush of happiness, crashes through her like the incoming tide.

'Yes Finnick, of course I will.' Annie said, Finnick wraps his arm around her waist and kisses her deeply.

Annie's eyes fly open as a deep boom and rumble shake the ground. Is it worse than the last? Was the last real? Is this? She crawls out of the hole in the ground, that might once have belonged to an animal, but is now hers.

She presses her hands to her ears, until the noise and shaking stops. It's time to abandon her hiding place and find some where new.

If it's possible, she's trying to find a safe place, from the noise and the shaking ground. Annie never takes her backpack off and it's got all she has inside it.

She waits to make sure the shaking has stopped. One time she tried to move and was knocked over, when the shaking started up again.

The direction she travels in doesn't matter, just away. Away is all that matters.

Annie isn't sure how far she goes, she's always hungry and always tired. Silver parachute gifts come, but there's never enough food to fill her stomach.

Her new home, is hidden in a cluster of bushes, Annie curls up and stays low, letting the leaves form a natural canopy over her Annie shuts her eyes.

She's sat on the beach again, she and Finnick are young this time around five years old. He runs around and around her in just his swim shorts.

'Come on Annie, you promised you'd play.' Finnick said, crestfallen that she's still sat in the sand.

'Please play,' Finnick said, bending so his eyes are level with hers.

'Don't you ever stop and just watch the sunrise?' She asked him.

'It happens every day Annie, I don't need to watch.' He said, but he sits and watches the changing colour of the sky.

'Ok now, we've watched the sky. Play!' He tugs at her arm until she gets up and brushes the sand from her dress.

Finnick produces a ball from somewhere, they play volleyball with an imaginary net between them. Annie quickly takes the lead, Finnick accuses her of cheating and she just pokes her tongue out at him.

Annie needs just one one more point to claim victory. She leaps high as she serves the ball over his head, it goes further than she thought was possible. Finnick chases it in vain.

Annie laughs and jumps around in triumph. Finnick bends to pick the ball up, she can only just make him out, in the distance.

'Finnick come back now!' Annie yelled, cupping her hands around her mouth. Finnick remains still, she thinks he's playing some kind of game.

The sky is turning deep red and she's feeling ill at ease. Annie runs to him, as she gets close, she finds he's lay on the sand, in a pool of red, there's no volleyball, just his severed head with staring eyes. She lets out a wild scream.

* * *

Finnick 's pov

Annie's scream pierces the night, another nightmare. She lies curled up awake and muttering. Finnick thinks he hears her say his name, it wouldn't be the first time.

It's been almost two weeks since Wade died. Finnick tried to tell himself that Annie was just in shock. He can no longer convince himself of that.

Her episodes, staring into space, talking to people who aren't there, pressing her hands to her ears when there's nothing to hear, screaming and not just from nightmares, laughing when there's no jokes being told.

Annie's mental health has been damaged in some way. Finnick refuses to listen to the speculation, it won't do any good and nothing in his mentor gift catalogue, will help.

Finnick looks at his device again, she's had no sponsorship since Wade died. Mags added everything left of his to Annie.

There's a sickening feeling in his stomach, made worse by checking his device. The price of gifts goes up everyday. 

He's reached a new level of hopelessness, he stretched the gifts out, as much as he could. She's been reliant on them for well over a week.

Now there's nothing he can afford to send, nothing useful anyway.

She'll think he's abandoned her and she'll starve, or dehydrate, whichever gets her first. 

Her only chance of winning, to outlast the others has gone, like the last drop of water she drank hours ago.

'Mags take over please, I need to rest.' Finnick said solemnly. He can't bear to watch her shake her empty, plastic bottle again and to not be able to give her anything to drink drink, not even a sip.

He's too torn apart by the bleak situation, to feel guilt at leaving Mags alone to watch her, even though it's hurting her too.

Finnick cries desperately in his bed, then he smashes things and considers, taking his own life, so he doesn't have to watch her die first and he can be there, to take her to whatever exists in the afterlife.

He's considering his bedsheets as Johanna comes in.

'You look like crap, you stink worse than Haymitch and Chaff put together. Now hurry up, the careers are close by Annie. Johanna said, pulling Finnick by an arm.

Someone has brought his chair close to the main screen. The other career mentors, are stood behind his and Mags chairs.

'Crazy Cresta.' Ace called out, like he thinks Annie will just walk up to him.

'She's right there, get her.' Brutus yelled at the screens.

What Finnick had mistaken, for a branch or a tree root, is Annies dirt covered arm, stretched out across the grass, not hidden by leaves like the rest of her.

Conflict twists his insides, if they find and kill her now, it might spare her pain later.

They walk right past, Boulders boot millimetres from Annie's fingers.

Brutus throws a chair at the screen, Finnick has mixed feelings about Annie surviving them getting so close to her.

Three more days pass, with Annie doing little more than sleeping. Finnick refuses to leave now, he'll stick it out, until whatever happens, happens.

It's another day of nothing happening, nothing until lunchtime. Another earthquake starts louder and more fearsome, than any of the previous ones.

There hadn't been any in almost a week, the ground starts to split, trees fall and crash to the ground, one kills a tribute, which doesn't bother Finnick because it isn't Annie.

Annie's lay screaming on the ground, her hands pressed tighter to her ears than ever before. Her screaming doesn't matter, it's a drop in the ocean compared to the earthquake. All the tributes left, scream and cower in horror. 

The cracks and the earthquake started close to the dam. Now lines of opening earth, zigzag to the dam wall. They crack and break like fingers, pushing up through the earther.

Water bursts through the cracking, broken dam, splitting, it open from end to end. Waters spews into the arena at an alarming rate.

Finnick stands up watching the main screen with the other mentors. He feels pulling on his arm, Mags is laughing and dancing about as well as he's ever seen her.

'Annie's going to win.' Mags said, in a sing song voice, baffling Finnick.

'I fail to see how any of this is good for Annie, she's starving, dehydrating and he mind is in pieces.' FInnick said, Maybe if he'd slept and ate better himself, he'd be able to see what she means.

'Annie can swim.'Mags said pointing at the screen. Finnick's brain slowly catches on.

'Annie can swim.' he yelled picking Mags up in a hug, he puts her down quick and returns to the map in the centre of the room.

Finnick grabs the mentor from five, by his shirt.

'How much water is in there? Is there really enough water to flood the whole arena? Finnick asked, desperately. The mentor. says nothing, so Finnick shakes him, in an attempt to make him talk.

'I'm not an expert on dams, but we do advanced math in District three. By my calculations, there's enough water to fill it, or close enough to fill it, that whatever land is left will be very little.' Beetee said, making Finnick want to kiss him.

Finnick feels a renewed sense of hope, He goes back to the main screen, to watch as the water from the dam destroys everything in it's path.

'I don't know how you think she'll will, she's crazy and swimming can't be so hard. It's just moving you arms and legs. Your girl isn't even functioning right.' Brutus said still brimming with confidence. Finnick turns to him and flashes him a cocky smile.

'Oh you just wait Brutus. Annie is a shining example of District four swimming experties. She'll swim as easily as she breaths. Instinct Brutus, she'll win this.' Finnick said knowing, he's right, the other tributes need a miracle now to beat Annie.

'She's half starved, she's all bones.' Enobaria yelled, getting involved.

'Annie past her final survival sea test with flying colours. Guess what, you get half starved until you are delirious and tossed into the sea, then you have to swim to shore. Some kids don't make it, Annie was the first one home. I didn't take that test myself, I was out of school by then, but I watched her class.' Finnick said, the other mentors go quiet, no one has any comebacks to that.

Every mentor even the ones without tributes left gather round to see who will be right. Will the other careers manage to swim or will Annie outlast them all?

As the mentor room goes silent, the wave of water reaches the careers, who were heading back to the dam. All of them are running hard, trying to stay ahead of it, their efforts are futile and one by one, they get swept up by the wave.

It's not long before a cannon sounds, Boulder surfaces. Brutus laughs and claps his hands.

'There's your winner, right there.' Brutus yelled triumpthantly, but Boulder is struggling and grasping, bobbing up to the surface and back under the water.

More canon fire sounds, the view turns to Annie, she's just taken her hands from her ears and turned at the sound of rushing water. She hurriedly throws her backpack to the floor and disappears into the water.

Finnick and Mags grab a hold of each other, time creeps by with no cannon sound. Annie's head breaks the surface and she gulps air.

Annie does a starfish float on top of the water, she lets it push her a long only moving her arms and legs, to avoid other debris.

Another canon sounds sounds, as the flow of water starts to slow, Annie starts to swim. She goes at a leisurely pace, starfishing every now and then to conserve energy.

More canon fire sounds over then next few minutes.

'Three tributes left.' one of the mentors called out. Finnick can't help the smile spreading over his face.

Another cannon sounds. Claudius Templesmith announces the final two Annie and Boulder.

The only slight problem is that Boulder is hanging onto a fallen tree he's grabbed. An hour ticks by, followed by another two.

Annie contentedly swims and floats, but the cold is making her shiver violently.

Boulders eyes start to close as he's draped over his tree.

'He's taking a nap, it's boring out there.' Brutus said out loud.

'He's dying' Finnick said, he feels all eyes on him now.

'How? He's healthy and out of the water?' Brutus demanded.

'Well it looks to me like second hand drowning. That's what we call it. A person survives being underwater, the first rime, but they have water inside their lungs, it does damage and kills them later.' Finnick said, with Mags nodding at his side. The final canon sounds.

Finnick and Mags celebrate as her win is announced. Annie doesn't grab the ladder and avoids it. They have to hoop her, through it to get her out.

'Congratulations Finnick. Annie's coming home.' Mags said, giving him a big hug. 


	31. Erased and Forgotten

_Finnick's POV_

The wait for Annie is agonising, Finnick knows the corridor is long, but can it really be that long? he doesn't remember it being, maybe time just feels slower, but it feels like it's taking for ever, for Annie to reach them.

It's been swings and roundabouts, good news and bad. Annie wasn't in the worst condition physically. She was suffering from exposure to the cold water, not getting enough to eat and hearing damage, from the earthquakes and the sound of the breaking dam.

All of them have been fixed, except that Annie will need to continue eating smaller meals for a while.

Not all tributes have no expense spared on them like he did. In Annie's case, President Snow insisted on spending as little as possible.

What that means is that means is the doctor's have had no time to help her mental health. It was assessed and diagnosed only. She'll be sent home with medication. Finnick remembers, his conversation with President Snow.

'It's not the Capitals, problem anymore, if you want her fixed, you find away Finnick. I could fix it, if you want her to swim out to sea and never return.' President Snow said, to Finnick, after making the doctor leave the two of them alone.

He wants to react in anger, for making Annie take part in the Hunger Games and the washing his hands of as much responsibility as possible. 

'I'll take her home and do what I can.' Finnick said instead.

'Does she turn you on still? Even as broken as she is?' President Snow said, looking through the glass of the observation room and down into Annie's treatment room, where she is lying naked restrained and asleep.

'Not in her current condition, no. I do still love her though, nothing will change that.' Finnick said, being brutally honest.

It's no lie that her starved body, he can count all of her ribs on, covered in bruises and thorn scrapes doesn't arouse him.

What it does, is make him wish he could sit with her, wrap her up in his arms, protect her and bring her back to health, physically and mentally.

President Snow gives him a disgusted look, as though he is the sick one. Not himself, the man who keeps the Hunger Games going and prostitutes it's winners.

Of course he doesn't understand what Finnick means, he doubts if President Snow, has ever felt real, true love. If he had he wouldn't punish it.

The doctor when he's allowed back in the room starts to read, form a list of cosmetic procedures, body enhancements Victors can be given, to make them more desirable. President Snow waves his hand dismissively.

'There's no need for any of that, she's undesirable and all the surgeries in Panem won't make her that way. She's mad.' President Snow said, giving Finnick a look daring him to say otherwise.

Finnick keeps his mouth shut. Annie wouldn't want cosmetic surgery, he's doing her a favour and not realising. President Snow is only thinking about the money and not what she would hate the most.

Whilst the doctor is busy over in the corner of the room. President Snow comes to stand beside him and speaks so only Finnick will hear.

'She'll escape what you do. But you never will, all the money saved from her, will go to keeping you, eternally young looking. You'll never look a day over your mid twenties and I'll make sure whoever takes over me carries on. Do you think even the mad girl will want you? When she's wrinkled and old and you look like her young lover.' President Snow said, making Finnick's blood run cold. President Snow starts to walk away but returns.

'And one last thing. Keep your girl, do what you want in private. She might be yours, but be careful. If she ends up pregnant, it would be such a shame if the child was reaped at twelve.' President Snow said, Finnick knows it isn't a baseless threat.

The meeting was over after that, leaving Finnick with too much to think about and a lot of things he didn't want to think about.

Annie walks slowly down the corridor to its end, so that she's visible. She stands with her arms wrapped around herself.

Finnick stands holds out his arms and tries to encourage her to him. She looks from Finnick to the others, Mags Zolon and Nereus.

She's apprehensive, Annie looks around as though considering where she might be able to run too.

It takes every bit of his self-restraint not to run to her. He's desperate to hold her, but also to not look overly affectionate.

'Finnick.' Annie said, her voice small and strained, not the confident voice she would have used only a short time ago.

He walks so he's almost within touching distance and holds his arms out again.

This time Annie comes too him, he wraps his arms around her and lets her press her forehead to his chest. He'd hold her forever if he could, but he makes himself keep it brife.

'Welcome back Annie, it's good to see you. Do you think you can go with Nereus? There's a few things we need to do before we go home.' Finnick said, in a soothing and calm voice, pulling mentor Finnick back out.

Mags gets a hug from Annie, longer than Finnick's, but Mags can afford to be more affectionate.

Annie is hesitant to go near Nereus, so Mags goes with them, to get her ready for the recap.

It was agreed to be cut short. It was considered to be for Annie's benefit, but more likely so that the people of the Capital, don't have to see her in a fragile state.

Caesar ends up pretty much doing a monologue. They blur Wades death on the screen Annie looks at, but show it on screens for the audience and everyone at home.

The party is full of people, who only want to see him. They behave as though Finnick won the Games twice and completely ignoring Annie, who stays by Mags side all night. 

The attitude of the people in the Capital boils Finnick's blood. Every thing the do convinces Finnick, they want Annie to be erased and forgotten.

Finnick bears it, for Annie and makes sure, they all get their pictures and a few minutes of his time. There's no prostitution, which he'd say was his highlight of the evening.

For Annie's final informal interview, about returning home. A last minute request is made for Finnick to be present, so he joins Annie on the sofa.

To his credit, Caesar talks to Annie, but it's Finnick that ends up responding for the most part. They do manage to get Annie talking about her love of sea turtles.

Her going home is a big relief for everyone. She doesn't talk much or join in conversation, but she does eat and complain about wanting more, when she only receives small helpings.

Finnick tries hard to distract her thoughts, by trying to encourage her to pick the furniture, for her new house.

'I don't live there Finnick,' she said, pushing the device away from herself.

'Annie you're a Victor now remeber?' Finnick said with great kindness and patience.

'I don't care Finnick, it's not my house. You pick.' Annie yelled getting up from the dinner and storming off.

He doesn't want to have to pick for her, but he doesn't want to over stress, her already confused mind. Finnick does the best that he can and picks the same set he has at his home, knowing she always liked it.

For the rest of the train journey, Annie can not be convinced to leave her room.

Finnick is discouraged that her family come to cheer for her return home, but they don't attend the meal at the town hall.

Annie starts to scream, as she's put into her own car. Finnick manages to convince them to let him, be in the same one as her.

She rests her head on Finnick's lap, he lets her. There's no more T.V. Cameras, to pick them up.

'I know you don't think it right now, but everything will be alright.' He said, as he strokes his hand through her silky hair.

Annie sits up, as the car stops a couple of houses from Finnick's.

Finnick gets out and offers Annie his hand, she just sits staring blankly at the house that is now hers.

She eventually gets out of the car and threads her fingers through his, she squeezes his hand tight as they walk up to the door and inside.

Anita is uncertain who to give the keys to. Finnick takes them and separates the spare from the others.

'I'll take this one for emergency purposes and if Annie can't find her keys, at least she'll be able to get back in without to much hassle.' Finnick said.

'Do you mind Annie, if a keep this one?' He asked, not wanting to treat her like she can't make decisions for herself.

'Mags kept a spare to mine. She still has one, but I live closer to you, if you need anything.' Finnick said, at least wanting her aproval, the way Mags asked for his first.

'Fine.' She said with an indifferent shrug.

'Aren't my family supposed to be here, if this is where we live?' Annie asked confused. Anita gives Finnick a sad look and a shake of the head.

Finnick would like to punch something, he gets her family don't like him. He's annoyed that they are abandoning Annie when she needs them most.

'Annie your family made the difficult decision to stay where they are. They don't work near here and officially you are eighteen, which means you have the right, to your own home anyway. Finnick and Mags are close by and Sandra has offered to help both you and Mags if you'd like.' Anita said, Finnick has a great respect for her and the way she's handling Annie's question, taking at least one job from him.

'They don't want to be with me anymore?' Annie asked close to tears. Finnick's torn over wether he should remind her, things were bad between herself and her parents because of their relationship.

'I'll help you settle in and stay tonight, if you'd like. The first few nights are the hardest, but you get used to it.' Finnick said, trying to be helpful.

Anita leaves the two of them, after Finnick goes to his house to get some spare clothes and a few other necessary items, to sleep over at Annie's. It pains Finnick how lost Annie looks.

'Mags and I will help you to decorate. We'll have it looking like yours.' Finnick said, in an attempt to be cheerful and brighten Annie's mood.

He makes them warm drinks and carries both upstairs, following behind Annie she picks a room. 

Finnick set's the warm mugs on Annie's bedside table. Annie sits on the bed and sips her drink. Out of habit Finnick opens the balcony door and then sits in the chair by her bed.

'Finnick, did I really used to curl up with you, when you couldn't sleep?' She asked.

'Yes Annie, many times.' Finnick said, drinking some of the coffee he made.

'Can we sleep that way tonight?' Finnick nods he'd be a hypocrite, if he said no and he wouldn't like to leave her anyway.

Annie watches as he strips to his underwear. They had been sharing the same bed naked, after they started dating, he's unsure if it would be wise to go straight back to that so he leaves them on.

Finnick gets into bed whilst Annie finds a night dress, from one of the boxes, that have been fetched from her old house.

The sheets on her bed feel stiff and starchy, but he doesn't complain. As they did so many nights before, Finnick curls around Annie's body the only difference is that he can feel how frail it now is, he refuses to cry for her, intending to be her rock.

He wakes up to a bed that is empty, except for himself. He's groggy enough that it's not an immediate concern. Finnick rolls over to sleep again and it hits him.

Annie, he's in her house, not his own. Finnick chucks the blankets off himself and gets out of bed.

'Annie, Annie, where are you?' He called out, Finnick searches her house, upstairs as he gets to her landing. He finds the front door wide open. He grabs his coat from the back of the door, and wraps it around himself. 

Finnick rushes outside calling to her, it's too dark to see if she's swimming.

In desperation, he heads to the gates, to see if the Peacekeepers have seen or heard her.

One of them comes out, as soon as he starts yelling.

'Have you seen Annie?' Finnick asked, as soon as the Peacekeeper is close enough.

'The girl who climbed the gate?' The Peacekeeper asked. Finnick can't think of anyone else living in Victors who might do that.

'I need to get out and find her. Why didn't you stop her?' Finnick asked fuming, the check point guards have very few jobs and he's angry they could just let her climb the gates and walk off.

'What did you want us to do, drag her by her hair?' The Peacekeeper asked, Finnick doesn't have time to educate him on his job, he needs to get Annie back.

'It's not time to open the gates, go back home.' The Peacekeeper responded.

'Seriously, you let a vulnerable young woman, in a thin night dress get out and you don't want to let me out? You saw her and let her go. If she gets hurt or worse, it's on the two of you. I don't even know what the punishment would be for you both. Now let me out, so I can do your job and keep her safe.' Finnick yelled, the Peacekeeper doesn't even discuss it with the other one, he just lets Finnick out.

Finnick runs shoeless down the road, which will take him, back to the centre of the District. He forgot to ask how long ago it was when Annie left.

He'll definitely be having a discussion with Anita, about how the Peacekeepers treated Annie and about having them taught what they should do if it happens again.

As he's running, Finnick thinks about where Annie might be going. The only conclusion he comes to is her old home, she'd been confused earlier about where she lived.

Finnick races through the town centre, not caring what he steps on in his bear feet. He's just praying a horny Peacekeeper, or a drunk illegally out after dark, hasn't found her and taken advantage of her.

He hears Annie before he sees her, banging, crying and screaming at the front door, to be let in.

Finnick clutches at a stitch in his side, but keeps running. He rounds the last corner, to her house.

It breaks his heart to see her in such a state. He walks slowly as he approaches her, she distressed enough and he doesn't want to make it worse.

'Annie, my love. You don't live here anymore. It's not your home.' Finnick said softly. He gently takes her hands, her fingers are bleeding from scratching at the front door, some of her finger nails are missing.

'They're in there Finnick. I know they are. Why won't they let me in?' She cried, reaching for Finnick. He hugs her and wraps her in his coat, even though it's summer she has little fat on her body, so the cold summer night is making her shiver worse than it normally would.

'I'm sorry Annie, it's. Not ok, for them to do this. Please let me take you back Annie. I'll look after you always. Me and Mags, we're your family now.' Finnick said, picking her up in his arms to carry her back to Victors Village.


	32. Independence, Bread, Dog

_Annie's pov_

Time moves strangely now for Annie, she's trying to make peace with that. She's removed the clocks and broken the grandfather clock.

It's disconcerting, time will be running smoothly but every now and then it'll jump, sometimes the jumps will be small just a few minutes, sometimes the jumps will be an hour or longer at their worst.

Clocks now are another reminder, her mind doesn't work the way it once did.

She's stopped paying attention to the clocks, she eats when she's hungry, sleeps when she's tired and does what she likes in between.

When Finnick is around her, he can break her from the staring and when she covers her ears with her hands against the loud noise in her head.

He's is able to help a little, but not all the time. On rare occasions his soothing voice, will bring her back quickly but more often than not, it takes him a lot of tries.

Hope is what it gives Annie, hope that he'll be able to bring her back faster in time. Hope is Annie's happiness.

Her condition is putting a lot of strain on him. He's desperately trying to think of a way, to help her separate what's real from what isn't.

Annie heard him talking to Mags, maybe yesterday or a few days ago, she's no longer sure. She wasn't supposed to hear the conversation, it was meant to be private.

'I really need to find a way to help her Mags. I'm scared for Annie, the longer she's lost between what's real and what isn't....... she could end up being stuck lost and not knowing.' Finnick said with an exasperated sigh.

It made her angry, it made her scared. Finnick was only voicing her own fears, but it hurt and was more real coming from him.

Annie stormed out of the house, Finnick must have heard her and followed.

'I'm sorry Annie, you weren't supposed to hear that. We'll think of something I swear, it won't come the that.' Finnick said, trying to calm her, she pulled out of his grip and started to walk away.

'You don't need to say it, talking about me behind my back, like I can't handle things.' She yelled at him.

Finnick tried again to catch her up and apologise.

'No, you got too shut yourself in your house and not speak to anyone, I want too. I need space. Leave me.' She'd screamed at him. Finnick reluctantly let her do what she wanted.

Now she's been inside, but with the tricks her mind plays, it could have been days and she may or may not have left her house depending on what is real.

She's having a rare moment of clarity and knows she's both conscious and everything around her is real. Annie wants to prove she can be independent and that she doesn't need Finnick or Sandras help, all the time.

Shopping, it's what she wants to do, Annie's not certain, it's been done in a while. It would be a safer expression of independence, than the time she tried to cook.

A tea towel had caught fire, that she'd absent mindedly put to close to the burner, then had a vacant spell.

Finnick had just come by, in time to see if she needed help to make lunch. He managed to put the fire out and he discarded her pan. Whatever she'd been cooking, had burned black to the bottom, so the pan went in the bin.

If he hadn't have found her, the fire might have caught to her dress as she stood close to the cooker. It shock her confidence and she's relied on others to make her meals.

Shopping however should be safe enough. Annie checks for what she might need to buy in. Since it will be her first solo shopping trip, she decides just to keep the list small.

The less she has to try and remember, the more likely, she thinks she'll be of remembering what she's going for.

Annie gets a pen and a piece of paper, she can't fail with an actual list she's written.

She searches the cupboards and the fridge, they seem well stocked, she's missing milk, but all Victors have that delivered to their doors.

The metal bread bin is empty and she's thrilled, it's something she knows that she needs. She writers bread on her list.

It takes her longer to remember, where she hid the cookie jar. Finnick helps himself all the time, she often finds it near empty or empty, with a note inside with a promise to buy her some more.

She finds her cookie jar in the sideboard and empty. Finnick must have discovered it again. It occurs to her, that he might even think they are playing a game with it. She'll have to correct him on that, if she remembers.

Annie considers one last addition to her list. A gift for Finnick, on the one hand he ate her cookies again and owes her, but on the other, she yelled at him when he was being well intentioned.

She adds a gift for Finnick to her list, he's done a lot for her, when he could so easily, have decided he has more than enough of his own problems.

Annie gets her bag and purse, she remembers to check she put money inside. She feels her day is going quite well.

She clutches the list in her hand and leaves her home. It's dawn she thinks.

The peacekeepers don't even see her leave the open gates. She follows the long road away from the bay.

'Bread, cookies, Finnick.' She repeated, to herself, hoping her list and repetition, will keep her from forgetting anything

By the time she gets to the centre, the sky has lightened to pale blue, with lots of fluffy white clouds. Annie tries not to get distracted by them.

She wanders through the town repeating her list, ignoring the strange looks from passers by. People always look at her strangely now.

It's her fist time in the town centre, without someone else for company.

She hears the sound of a whining animal as she cuts through the alleys, it gets her attention. It sounds hurt or something, she finds herself following it.

Annie stops in a dead end, a boy crouches low, but looks over his shoulder as she gets near, he looks surprised and shocked to see. The boy looks in his early teens.

'What are you doing?' Annie asked, the dead end alley is narrow, but she can see just enough around him, to see what he's doing, Annie laughs, she does that sometimes, even when there's nothing funny to laugh at.

'No.' Annie screeches. The boy is holding a knife to the dogs neck and keeping it trapped at the dead end.

'I have to Miss, it's this or tesserae.' The boy said pleadingly.

'Why does the dog have to die?' She asked.

'It's no use Miss, it's broken, it won't have pups and it doesn't bring the nets in. It just eats food. I was told to kill it.' Annie's rummaging in her bag, before he finishes his sentence.

The word broken, is the one that does it, Annie feels broken, but no one is killing her, she finds her purse and takes out some of the notes, holding them out to the boy.

'It's my dog now, take the money, buy a new girl dog, that will have pups.' Annie said, the boy takes it and he hands her the lead.

'Independence, bread, dog.' Annie said frowning, she's not quite sure it was the list she had, but it's close enough. The boy looks at her strangely.

'Miss, if you don't mind, you're familiar to me.' He asked looking at her and trying to work out who she is.

'My name is Annie Cresta. I think I won the Hunger Games. Finnick says I did.' Annie said, she walks the dog out the dead end.

Dogs aren't uncommon in District four, some smaller boats use them to help pull in fishing nets. She's always liked dogs, but never had one until now.

Cats on the other hand are often killed, so they don't steal fish. Their bodies are seen around the District stabbed or hung.

Annie's sure she had a written list, to tell her exactly what she wanted, but she can't find it and she has a dog to try and care for.

She bends down and pets the dog, it's medium sized and chocolate brown, with dark eyes and a black nose. It licks her hand and wags it's tail.

'You're safe with me, no one will kill you now.' Annie said to it, she looks for a name tag and doesn't find one.

'I guess I'll have to name you myself. How about Sol? It's another word for the sun, sunshine always makes me feel better and so do you.' Annie said, easily picking the name.

She's getting distracted again and she knows it. Annie takes Sol, to the shopping area of the District, it might jog her memory.

Annie smells baking bread from the nearby bakery and remembers she needs some. She smiles because she remembered by herself.

'This way Sol, the list was small, bread was on it.' Annie said, joining a queue that stretches out the door.

'No dogs in the bakery, leave it outside.' A man who works there and is filling shelves by the door, with bread rolls. As she's about to go inside.

Annie is reluctant to leave Sol outside, what if someone steals or hurts her, whilst Annie is stuck in the long queue?

'No, my dog is fine. I'm a Victor, I'll leave when I have the bread and cookies, I came of.' Annie said, remembering the cookies when she sees a woman hand one to a small child.

The baker thinks for a minute, but bars Annie getting any further into the shop.

'Wait outside then, with it, I'll bring you what you want and you can pay me.' He said, Annie considers it a reasonable solution to the problem and agrees.

She gets a dozen chocolate chip cookies, knowing Finnick will eat most of them, a pretty pink frosted cupcake for Mags, she sees in the window and her loaf of bread.

'Toady is a good day Sol. I have shopping and I have you. Finnick might worry less about me now.' She said, bending down to pat the dog, after getting her shopping and putting it in her bag.

'I need something, for you don't I girl. Food for Sol.' Annie's never had a dog before, she doesn't know a lot about raising one. She knows it needs to eat and she guesses fish will work.

There's a market stall she knows of in the marquee. It sells colars, leads and other accessories, next to the jewellery stall she likes.

She purchase a tan brown leather collar and lead and orders a dog tag to be made. 

Annie takes off the chain being used for a collar and the fraying rope lead, putting on the new one. Sol gives an excited bark as the chain comes off from around her neck.

She asks for advice on dog food and get directions, to the canned food shop, where she can buy it from. 

Annie picks up enough for a week and tries to remember where the shop is, so that she can return when she needs more. At the cash register they're selling cherry pie filling, three cans for the price of two.

Finnick loves cherries and she almost sure, fresh cherry season is over, so she gets him three cans, with her dog food.

It's not the best gift in the world, but the shop owner is delighted, that someone is buying the cherry pie filling. He tells her how he ended up with so much, Annie nods along politely, but most of what he says doesn't stick in her mind.

She'd like to stay out longer, but she doesn't know when Sol was last fed and given water, it would be good to get out the sun too, not just for Sol but for herself.

Mags is on a rare walk, through the village, when Annie gets back. She comes over when Sol starts to bark at the Peacekeepers on duty, Annie tries to settle Sol while the Peacekeepers make threats.

'You got a pet Anne? Mags asked bending to pat and help calm Sol. 

Annie has to pick her dog up though, to get her past the Peacekeepers.

'You can come to my house, I have lunch ready and gifts for the dog.' Mags said, letting Sol lick her hand.

'Thank you I'd like that.' Annie said, following Mags back to her house.

Sandra is cooking lunch, Mags tells Annie to get a couple of bowls, so that Sol can have food and water. 

Sol eats the canned dog food, in minutes and starts to wash it down with water. Annie washes her hands for lunch.

Mags fetches a woven dog basket, lined with a pillow and one of her blankets.

'I used to have a dog, before my own children were born.' Mags said, bending down to pet Sol again.

'We'll your welcome to come by and spend time with her whenever you like.' Annie said, making Mags smile fondly.

'I can't find Annie, she's missing, she hasn't gone home this time.' Finnick said, his panic stricken voice coming from the hallway.

Annie goes to meet him, so he'll stop panicking, Sol follows her.

'You've only just noticed?' Annie laughs, she must have been gone at least a couple of hours.

'I didn't sleep well, then I crashed out a few hours ago, I only just woke up. Finnick said, he does look tired still and his clothes are creased, like he's slept in them.

'It's ok, Finnick, I'm safe, come have lunch. I'll tell you about my day.' Annie said, she pulls him along by the hand and sits him next to her.

Whenever Sandra cooks for them, they always invite her to stay and share the meal. She sits next to Mags whilst Annie tries to explain her day.

She drifts out of conversation, occasionally repeats herself, but manages, to tell them about her morning. 

Annie gives Finnick and Mags their gifts, but they swap, because Mags knows how to make cherry pie and Finnick doesn't. 

She agrees to make pie with Sandras help and to share it with them later.

'Wow Annie, you did great today. I was still being reclusive, at this point after my games.' Finnick said in awe and with a large amount of respect.

'Thank you Finnick, I have to get used to the way things are, who knows if they'll get better.' Annie said confronting the possibility.

'I actually had an idea, it might be too simple to work, but I was going to ask if you wanted to give it ago. Your mind gets confused between whats real and whats not. I tried talking you through it and writing it down, but those things didn't help.' Finnick said pausing, so she can keep up.

'My new idea is called real or not real. You ask me or Mags about whatever is confusing you and say real or not real. We'll tell you which it is and help to give you the piece back. I think maybe I've been trying to give you too much back at once.'He said pausing again for her benefit.

'This way we can give you little bits back, you can take breaks whenever you and even repeat bits if you need.' Finnick said, Annie's the one who's impressed now.

'Finnick you're an absolute genius, I love it.' Annie said, feeling hopeful about his plan.

'I killed two people Finnick, Real or Not Real?' Annie said asking one of the questions that most haunt her.

'Real Annie, You killed the boy from District six Aero, he was eighteenth. You also killed the girl Barley from District eleven, she was fourteen-years-old.' Finnick said, Annie swallows hard, she's not just a murderer in her nightmares and confused mind, she's one in reality.

Annie doesn't ask anymore questions, she cuddles up to Finnick and cries against his chest.

She'll play real or not real again, as many times as she must to sort out as much confusion as she can. Annie would rather live with the pain and the truth, than not knowing what is real.

Finnick helps her to carry home, the gifts Mags gave her for Sol. Later in the day Mags brings by two steaming deep filled cherry pies, one for each of them.

The day isn't yet done, but the amount of concentration she had to use, plus the long walk. Has more than tired her enough, to call it a day.

Annie curls up with Finnick on her bed, he's had little sleep too, so he's very happy, to go to bed early. Sol jumps up and lies at their feet, settling down to join them.


	33. Moving Forwards Together

_Finnick's pov_

The sun beats down on his body, Finnick breathes rhythmically, in time with the sea. Annie's laughter brings a smile to his face, he doesn't need anything else in his life.

She walks over, her dress dripping wet from the sea. Annie sits next to him on her knees.

'I love you Finnick.' Annie whispered, her lips close to his ear. It's sends a tingle down his spin.

She kisses his lips, a warm sensation traveling from his lips through his body.

Annie traces a finger over his lips, lightly trails it down his chin under it, down his neck slowly. She returns to kissing his lips.

Her hand continues it slow way down his body, stopping briefly to trace his abs, down to his naval and then disappears under the waistband of his shorts.

Annie's hand moves, gripping his penis and rubbing, slowly, then faster. Finnick gasps, his eyes open from the dream panting.

Finnick realises he's not alone in his bed. Annie's sat up next to him, looking at him, watching him with a curious expression.

She wasn't in his bedroom when he went to sleep, Annie was in her own house, with Sol. She lets the dog sleep next to her at night, when she stays alone in her own house.

He had locked his front door, not intentionally to keep Annie out, but out of habit. She must have climbed the pillar, for his balcony and then come in through the open glass doors.

Blush colours Finnick's cheeks he's embarrassed, he had a sexual dream about, her and the evidence is now on his sheet.

They did sexual things too each other before Annie's Hunger Games, but nothing since she's been back. Finnick was hoping to help her tell what's real from what's not.

It's not that he wants her back they way she was. He just wants her to have a clearer understanding of everything, before teting to get their relationship back.

Real or not real has helped, she's much more sure of the world around her. She's keeping track of days again with only rare occasions when she gets the day wrong.

She has a general grasp of the time, but lengthy vacant spells still alarm her. The lengthy ones are getting less frequent, but she still has many smaller ones and covers her ears.

Annie is more responsive, to his attempts to bring her back and Mags and Sol have both had some success when he's not around.

Altogether Annie's condition has improved and with it her mood is better, she's less angry and upset than she was.

Annie touches her hand to his face and smiles down at him.

'Did you have a good dream? What was it about?'She asked innocently, as though she doesn't know.

Finnick thinks about what he should say about that.

'I don't know, I can't remember.' He said, lying and remembering the dream in great detail.

Annie's smile slips from her face, she takes her hand from his cheek and looks away from him.

'It's because I'm crazy isn't it? You don't want to touch me anymore or be with me.' Annie said, the hurt written on her face causes Finnick great pain.

He sits up fast and grabs a hold of her, so she can't go, he won't let her leave thinking that.

'Annie that's not true. Your not crazy and it isn't why.' Finnick said fast.

'I need you to tell me what it is then, the reason I get up every day, is because you treat me normally, not like other people. If you start treating me like they do. I might as well swim out to sea. I thought I wasn't broken too you.' Annie said, crying anguished tears and thumping the bed.

'Annie you're the most amazing girl in this world, there's no one like you. I love you with all my heart and I need you to hear out, the whole of what I say.' Finnick said.

'It's mostly me, but it is you too. I need to know and be absolutely certain, that you know and are aware. That anything even remotely sexual we do is real I'd hate for you to think it was a dream or something and the realise, that it was real. I'd never forgive myself, if you were too feel hurt or used.' Finnick said, Annie goes calm again and taking in what he says.

'Ok, I understand that, here's what I need. I need you to trust me if I say, I know something is real. Most of my confusion now is about my Hunger Games. If I'm unsure something is real I'll ask. Annie said confidently.

'I trust you Annie.' Finnick said agreeing.

'You said it's not just because of me, tell me the rest.' She said.

Finnick stalls now, it's bad enough he has to live with it. He doesn't want to put it on her too.

'I'm stronger than I look.' Annie said with fierce determination, that reminds him of how she was, before the Hunger Games.

'Something really bad happened in the Capital, with one of my lovers.' Finnick said tentatively not wanting, to give too much detail.

'It's ok, Finnick. I love you, but you need to get it out.' Annie said, encouraging him to keep talking.

Finnick gets off the bed now and runs to the toilet to throw up. As memories of the night assault his brain. Annie follows him and pull his long hair out the way.

He sits slumped against it and Annie gently rubs his arm.

'You won't love me if I tell you.' Finnick said, because how could she, if she knew what he'd done?

'Finnick real or not real? I always thought something terrible was happening to you in the Capital. I never believed the news.' Annie said.

'Real.' Finnick answered, slowly sitting and resting his back against the cold bathroom tiles.

Finnick tells her about the male lover, but doesn't use Cashmere's name. He tells Annie enough for her to get the picture whilst sparing her in depth detail.

'I'm a monster Annie, I've done the worst things imaginable. I don't deserve to touch you, or anyone else.' Finnick said, he puts his head in his hands and cries.

'Tell me Finnick, was there any safe way to avoid doing what the man wanted? Annie asked with a laugh, not out of humour but because of her post traumatic stress disorder.

'No, not without more terrible things happening.' Finnick said in answer to her question.

'Don't you see? It's the Hunger Games Finnick. It's the same. If you don't participate when you are reaped. You die. That isn't choice. Your lovers are the same, bad things happen if you don't do what they want. They are the bad ones Finnick.' Annie said, staring fixatedly at him in a vacant spell.

'You are good Finnick, all the way through. You wouldn't have done any of those things, if you could just have said no, but our world is cruel and unfair. There wasn't a good choice for you to make.' Annie said,once she's back again, she puts her arms around him.

Annie lets him cry, she holds and smoothes him, until he stops.

'I need you Finnick, I need you to not withdraw and to hold on. To keep loving me and be my boyfriend. My clearest and the most real memories I have. Are of the two of us. The one thing I could hold on to and count on was us.' Annie said, Finnick wraps his arms around her.

'I love you Annie and I love us too. I know I've done terrible things, but if you still want me. I'm here.' Finnick said, he kisses her face and her lips.

'It's all I want Finnick, we can take it slow, but I need us. Let's keep moving forwards together, no matter how they try and break us.' Annie said, Finnick closes his eyes as he kisses her, feeling the intensity of it through his body, he stops not wanting to go further. Annie doesn't push him too.

Finnick finally stands, rubbing the cramp out of his legs from sitting to long.

They make brunch together and sit and eat. Anyone who looked and didn't know them would have said, they're just a normal, good looking couple having a late breakfast. Not two heavily, mentally scared, people clinging too each other.

As the days progress they go on long walks, on the beach, with Sol, swim or take Finnick's boat out. They work on having, a stable normal routine.

Winter comes to District four, colder than Finnick has ever know it. He makes sure he, Annie and Mags have enough warm clothing and make larger purchases of fire wood, so they can stay warm.

Finnick makes the trip to Mags house, to give her an update on the preparations for Annie's Victory tour.

Mags is in the living room with two lounge chairs pulled up close to the fire and two warm drinks in mugs on the coffee table.

She has her feet up on a foot stool, one of her handmade blankets around her and her walking stick propped up against her chair.

'It's cosy in here, I'm glad you're keeping warm, it's so cold outside, I think my nose might drop off.' Finnick said, giving it a rub and taking a seat in the vacant chair.

Finnick sips the hot chocolate and allows it to warm him, before filling Mags in on the Victory tour arrangements.

'I Thought long and hard about your suggestion, postponing Annie's tour until the end of winter.' Finnick said taking another long drink to warm, his insides.

'There's no one in this world, who respects you more than I do. Postponing Annie's tour though won't help her, it still has to happen. It can't be cancelled, I did enquire wether it would be possible given Annie's condition. Death is the only exception.' Finnick said, he knew trying to cancel was futile, he didn't try hard for fear of consequences, but he did bring it up. Zolon insisted only a dead Victor could avoid the tour.

'Instead I've had it set for the first available opportunity.' Finnick said Mags raises an eyebrow questioningly,

'I know, I know, you're not happy with it. I do have a good reason though.' Finnick said, jumping in before Mags can disagree with him.

'It has too happen and her stress and anxiety levels are raising. The longer she has to wait for the tour to happen, the worse everything will get. I made it as soon as possible, so that we can rip the band aid off and try to limit her stress, unfortunately it's the best I can do.' Finnick said, Mags gives a little nod perhaps coming round to his way of thinking.

'Annie still won't talk about the tour, or the arrangements. Her talent will be sea jewellery, we'll be taking what she made before her Hunger Games, to bulk it up a bit. I checked with Zolon, it's not on the list but it's acceptable. Finnick said, with relief. His plan B was to gather up Mags many knitted creations and pass them off as Annie's. He and Mags had discussed that possibility, just in case they didn't have enough of Annie's jewellery to take.

'She makes pretty jewellery, she's very talented at it.' Mags said with definite approval of that part of the plan, even if she's not totally sold, on the timing of Annie's tour.

'I doubt very much, the people of the Capital will be expecting Annie's talent to blow their minds. According to Zolon, he's had trouble making arrangements at his end. People there have already started forgetting who she is. Zolon has had to remind them.' Finnick said.

'They don't want to remember, the cost too those of us who survive the games. They want us to smile and have no outward signs,of scars, so they can say there's no harm in it. That yes twenty-three children die, but the Victor gets a better life and most will be fine after. They don't ask about the nightmares and other horrors that live with us.' Mags said, Finnick agreeing wholey with he point.

'She has a talent and hopefully, she can hold herself together through it and I'll support her the best that I can.' Finnick said, concluding the conversation.

Finnick has a another hot chocolate and offers to help Mags , get ready for bed. But she insists on staying by the fire, because she's comfortable where she is.

At his own home, he finds Annie waiting for him with Sol.

'I want to stay here tonight, it's warmer in bed with you.' Annie said, stretching up on her toes to kiss his lips.

'Well, I'm more than happy to have you here.' Finnick said kissing her back.

He has a dog bed and all other necessary supplies, for when Annie brings Sol over with her. He enjoys having a dog, to play with and teach tricks too, but Annie refused to let him teach her how to play dead.

He doesn't tell Annie that night, as they curl up together. Her victory tour is in exactly a week.

It's a week that flys by and on the evening of the Victory tour, he has to tell her where she's going.

'Annie it's the tour tomorrow,' he said once she's in his bed. She says nothing but he knows she heard him speak.

'I can't go Sol needs me.' Annie said weakly, holding on to her dog, like it's a reasonable, excuses the Capital will accept, she knows as well as he does that won't make a difference.

'Sol will be fine, she's staying with Mags. Sandra and Rig have promised to walk and play with her for you. She's in good hands.' Finnick said, it was one of the first arrangements he made, knowing Annie wouldn't be happy, with out proper care arranged for her.

Annie says nothing to that but looks mutinouss, as she lets go of Sol and settles into his bed.

'I'm not happy about this Finnick, I don't want to go.' She said curling up and pulling his arm around her.

'I know you don't my love, I wouldn't make you, but I can't prevent it. I can only be there and try to help you through it.' Finnick said, trying to give her the only positive he can.

The next morning doesn't go well, with Annie in an irritable mood. They only just make it back to her house on time, for her prep team.

She's reluctant to do what they want. Finnick has to resort to pleading for her to cooperate, but eventually they make it to the train station later than planned.

Annie victory tour creates a foul mood that catches to everyone. Finnick tries his best to remain patient with Annie, throughout the tour but even he ends up snapping at her sometimes and then apologising, for loosing his temper.

The people of the District between twelve and three, seem to pity Annie as she tries to read pre-written, speeches. She repeats lines she's already read, loses where she's up to and laughs.

Her post traumatic stress disorder, is worsend by the stress of the tour. 

Finnick's annoyed that he can't just give her speeches for her and let her stay on the train. He stays as physically close to her as he can, throughout them all, it's all he can do and it doesn't feel enough.

District two is far worse than he thought it would be. Annie just starts her speech, everything goes wrong from there. 

'You shouldn't have won. My baby Boulder should be here.' Boulder's mother screamed at Annie. The crowd gets angry and chant Boulder's name.

A person in the crowd throws something. Finnick just pulls Annie out the way. The Peackeepers have to gather around them and get them into the town hall.

It takes Finnick the better part of an hour, to calm Annie, of her distress. She refuses to eat and won't sleep without him in her room.

District one is quieter, with Peacekeepers on high alart for trouble.

'I hate you, I hate you all for making me do this.' Annie yelled part way through the speech. She falls to the floor holds her head and starts screaming.

'I'm sorry for your loss, I apologise Annie's unwell.' Finnick said leaning in to the microphone. He picks her up and carries her to the town hall.

Zolon is left to colectcollect the flowers and the plaque.

It's agreed that Finnick and Annie can skip the meal and wait on the train.

Whilst Finnick tries to find her anxiety pills, a medic on board, injects Annie with a sedative. He'd be angry about it, that he wasn't consulted beforehand.

He curls up to sleep next to her, hoping his presence and warmth will bring comfort to her.

If Annie wasn't considered crazy after her Hunger Games, she will be now. Finnick blames himself for bringing the date forward, but even if he'd listened to Mags he can't know if the same thing wouldn't have happened.

Annie's time in the Capital, is shortened for health reasons and doctors there adjust her medication. It turns Annie into a mindless doll. She's calm but also unaware of the world around her.

Her interview with Caesar turns into Caesar and Finnick. With Annie remaining mute and only capable of moving when Finnick guides her.

On the train home Finnick insists on reducing her medication, her won't leave her drugged and unaware, for the rest of her life.

It takes a couple of days after her tour, for Annie to start coming back to herself and being more aware.

Annie doesn't ask what happened and why she can't remember the last days of it. Finnick will tell her, he'll have too, but for the time being, he just comforts her.


	34. Happy times

_Finnick's pov_

The dryer finishes it's cycle, Finnick opens the door and takes out the clean, laundered yellow table cloth. He holds it close and sniffs it. Nothing beats the smell of the sea, but fresh laundry is up there with his favourite scents.

Finnick shakes it out, holding the edges, then smoothes it over the dining room table. That will be soon set out with food for Annie's birthday party.

Sandra is helping Finnick to prepare food and decorations, then Annie and Mags will come over later.

Finnick goes into the basement, to find the decorations he's been making and hiding, so Annie doesn't see them in advance of the party.

He puts on the light and finds the box easily, most of the space in Finnick's basement, is an indoor gym, for when it's not nice enough to go out. He had the various pieces of exercise equipment ordered from the Capital.

Inside the box are the handmade decorations. Finnick takes out the delicate, shell garland he made. Shells hang at different lengths, from coloured threads and are knotted onto on long thin rope.

The two decorations in the middle of the rope garland are the numbers two and one, cut from yellow card. In honour of It being Annie's twenty-first birthday.

Annie thinks they are just having a meal, not a party, so Finnick didn't want to spoil the surprise, by hanging them outside, plus the wind is much too strong and might damage or destroy his hard work.

The hallway is wide enough and spacious enough, for them to hang there. Finnick has two hooks on both of the hallway walls, purpose fully to hang decorations from.

In autumn he decorates with fall leaves, Johanna sends him, at his own request. She thinks he's nuts, in District four though, they don't get leaves that change colour and fall off the trees.

He likes to have them though, so he can have a bit of fall in his own home. Johanna sends large bags full of them, way more than necessary, for hanging decorations.

Annie is creative and loves to make pictures with them. She arranged and struck some in a picture frame, she made, them him, Mags and one to send to Johanna.

Johanna didn't appreciate having more tree bits in he house and put it in her basement. Finnick told Annie she loved it, so she wouldn't be upset by it.

Once Finnick filled Annie's empty basement with leftover leaves, and surprised her with them. Johanna had told him one time, kids play in the piles of them that mount up in her District, she jokingly suggested he should try it. Never thinking he would.

She also sends other goodies they don't get in District four, like acorns, pine cones and sprigs of holly. Each year in mid winter she sends a festive pine tree to put up in Finnick's home.

He Annie and Mags decorated it, in shells putting a conch shell on its highest branch. They sent her photos of the finished tree and one of themselves in front of it.

This years tree has dropped all its needles and had to be discarded. Real festive trees don't last long just a couple of weeks after they're cut down.

In return they send gifts back, bottles of sand, shells, sea glass, other interesting finds, letters and photos, lots of photos.

Johanna insists they don't have too, but he Annie and Mags, want her to know they think of her and they care. She has no family, so they do their best to make her feel included in their lives.

Finnick knows that all though she claims not, to like the gifts. She let it slip to him whilst drunk, that she's never thrown any away and some she put up or displayed.

He decorates with more shell garlands and with some slow blinking string lights Wiress sent. She has PTSD like Annie, but not as severe, she said the slow blinking lights help her to stay and calm sent her some.

Annie likes the lights, not as much as Finnick's presence, but she does like them.

When the downstairs of his home is decorated, Finnick returns to the kitchen to help prepare food.

'The salmon is baking in the oven, I'm preparing everything for the clam chowder. The other shellfish needs preparing and setting out on the ice platter, if you don't mind we need to cook the prawns make salad and put out bread and sauces.' Sandra said, coping admirably well with everything she's doing.

Finnick rolls up his sleeves, washes his hands and starts helping out, with the remaining work.

They get all the food ready for guests, into covered serving dishes. On the kitchen cabinets, Finnick puts out a variety of different bottled alcohols and glasses and a selection of none - alcoholic drinks.

The other Victors from the village, arrive with gifts some bring extra food of alcohol.

Finnick gathers them all in the living room, away from the food.

'Thank you all of coming, it'll mean a lot to Annie. Now I'm going to call Mags and have her bring her over. Please don't shock Annie yelling surprise or happy birthday. Loud unexpected noise isn't good for her.' Finnick said, reminding them, just in case they need it.

He waits on his porch for Annie and Mags, they have Sol with them. Annie lets go of Sol's lead and runs to Finnick for a kiss and a cuddle.

'Happy Birthday Annie my love. I know we said,we'd have a quiet one, but this year is special.' Finnick said, to take some of the surprise away. They wait for Mags to catch up and then go inside.

Annie looks up at the garland Finnick made, she stretches up and touches the two with her free hand.

'Wow Finnick, it's really pretty thank you.' She said admiring the decorations.

'Are you ready Annie?' Finnick asked, before opening the living room door and escorting her in

'You all came, thank you.' Annie said, in disbelief, that every Victor showed up.

'Happy birthday Annie.' They all said, keeping their voices at a reasonable level and clapping.

'I didn't think you'd all come. I know my condition scares some of you, but I'm genuinely glad you're all here, so once again thank you.' Annie said, gaining applause.

Some of the other Victors do keep their distance, but most have grown used to her condition, over time and are at least pleasent and good natured with her, even if they don't spend lots of time with her.

Sandra turns on Finnick's stereo and he takes Annie to the kitchen for a drink.

'What would you like?' Finnick asked thinking he knows, but not wanting to assume.

'Mojito,' Annie said with a big smile. She likes the cocktails best, so that she can choose how strong she wants it, with her mind already experiencing confusion she doesn't like to get bad hangovers, but she does still like to enjoy a drink like anyone else.

Finnick's become accustomed, to making drinks to her personal strength, sometimes she will have it tweaked, to be either stronger or weaker depending on how she's feeling.

He whips up a mojito from the alcohol, with his cocktail shaker, he pours it into and lets Annie taste it.

'Yum, it could be a little stronger. I'm having a good day. If I'd have known about the party sooner, I'd have worn something nicer.' Annie said, a bit self-consious, at not being dressed in her best clothing.

'You look stunning, you always do.' Finnick said, adjusting the strength of her drink and handing it back.

'I'll let you off with the surprise, now get a drink and let's have some fun.' Annie said, full of life and energy.

Finnick makes a second stronger drink for him self and takes Annie back to the living room. He pushed the furniture out of the way earlier, to make more space for them all.

The party picks up, with drinking and dancing, even Mags dances a little bit. Finnick would like for their lives to be fun like it all the time, he knows it can't be, but he's determined to enjoy the happy times whilst they have them.

Annie drinks more than she normally would, Finnick holds back more than he would, sensing that Annie will be more hungover than normal, he wants to be able to take care of her.

She and Mags get to help themselves to food first with him. The three of them claim the pushed back sofa, the other guest having to stand or sit on the floor, or make use of the other furniture around.

After the buffet food and desserts have been eaten, Finnick gets Annie's cake ready. It's a special old recipe winter cake that's still eaten by the wealthy.

It's a cake packed with, spices dried fruit and peel and soaked in alcohol sometimes used for weddings, but most people, by a cheaper type of cake if they have one at all.

Finnick lights the twenty one candles, he just fits into the cake. He and Mags stand either side of Annie, as the guests gather around the other side of the table.

Everyone sings happy birthday, claps and cheers as Annie leans in to blow the candles out. 

Mags gets a piece of cake to take home, the party has tired her out. Even Mags has indulged in a few alcoholic drinks, so Sandra wants to make sure she is safe. 

The party starts to wind down and the other guests make their way home. Annie falls asleep on the sofa and isn't disturbed by Sol licking her hand.

Finnick starts to put away the leftovers that will keep. He's going to share them out with Mags and Sandra. Annie spends most of her time in his home, so they'll just share what's left.

'I'll stay with Mags in case she needs any help, I think she's had a few too many, herself.' Sandra said with a laugh. She insisted on coming back to help with cleaning up, after making sure Mags is alright.

'Let me know if the two of you need anything. Annie's going to stay here tonight. I'll look after her.' Finnick said, sliding containers of leftovers to her.

'Thanks Finnick, I will.' Sandra said, taking them and going back to Mags' home for the night.

Annie snores lightly, face down on the sofa. Finnick takes a picture, he knows she won't like it, but he'd like to keep the memory of her, happy on her twenty-first birthday.

It's not late at night, they held the party during the day, so that Mags wouldn't be too tired to join them. Annie is already fast asleep and he's tired himself, from not getting enough the previous night.

Finnick feeds Sol and gives her some clean water, putting her bed back next to the fire place. He never leaves it on over night, so he makes sure she's warm and comfortable under her blanket.

Finally he picks up Annie, she moves in his arms and snuggles closer to his chest, murmuring in her sleep. He carries her up to his room and takes of her clothes.

Annie wakes up briefly whilst he's doing that, she lets him put her into bed, under the extra layer of winter blankets they have.

Finnick is awake before Annie, he makes himself breakfast out of the leftovers. He'll get Annie whatever she feels up to having later.

He leaves Annie a note, under her hand, to tell her he's taking Sol for a walk and he won't be long. On the off chance she wakes up, while he's gone.

Sol runs off her lead and Finnick throws her a water toy, not out to sea, he doesn't want to have to dry her today. He has a headache himself, but he's no where near as drunk as Annie will be.

Finnick finds Annie throwing up in the bathroom. He always keeps cups, upstairs in case he or Annie need a drink in the night.

He fills one and hands it to her. Annie massages her forehead with her hand and accepts the cup with the other.

'That was some party, it's the best one I remember going too.' Annie said, ahe gives Finnick her arm to help her up.

'Could you stay around while I shower, I'm all wobbley, I don't want to fall on the slippery tiles.' Annie said, Finnick wasn't thinking of leaving her alone.

'Of course Annie, if you like, I'll take a second shower and get in with you.' Finnick said, making Annie smile and wince in pain.

'You're the best boyfriend in the world, you know that?' Annie said.

'I do try, after the shower I promise I'll make whatever you want for breakfast.' Finnick said trying to keep his voice quiet enough, not to make Annie's head hurt more.

Finnick makes Annie a light breakfasts of scrambled eggs and bread, she eats some and lets Finnick finish the rest.

'I want to get some fresh air, I just need you to work out how to turn the sun off first.' Annie said to him, Finnick thinks about it, he can't turn the sun off, but he can turn it down.

He looks through I drawer and finds her sunglasses, he pulls them out and gives them to her.

'Problem sort of solved.' Finnick said louder than he intended too, making her wince again. He gives her an apology kiss.

'It's winter, I'll look stupid.' Annie said, putting them on anyway.

'You look fine and no one cares.' Finnick said, he takes her by the hand and they leave his house.

'What about Sol.' Annie said, remembering her dog.

'Sol had a long walk earlier and went to sleep in her basket, she'll be fine until we get back.' Finnick said, Annie relaxes at his side again.

They stay in the bay and walk for a while, before Annie stops and sits down to watch the rain out at sea, that is moving to land.

Finnick sits next to her, she stares fixedly in the distance. She's gone a few moments, before she's back again.

'Are you ever worried that things have been too good for us? That something terrible is around the corner.' Annie said, shivering as the wind picks up.

'I try not to, but yes, I worry about that. With the world we live in. I guess we just get used to bad things happening. We just have to try and enjoy what good times we do get.' Finnick said, Annie nods and cold rain starts to fall, as it reaches land from the sea.

'I think it's time to go home now.'Finnick said, the rain getting heavier. Annie stands and they both run back to his house.


	35. An Actual Chance to Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the 74 Hunger Games. 
> 
> Finnick would have been a mentor, so I didn't think I could just skip it, but I have tired hard, not to re- write, large chunks of the games.

_Finnick pov_

Tropical fish, the apartment is decorated with so many, they even boarder the T.V. like a strange picture frame. Finnick definitely doesn't like it, everywhere he looks, neon fish, another terrible apartment theme.

As always since Annie's Hunger Games. Finnick holds his breath, in fear of President Snow taking over his T.V. In anger at his relationship with Annie and punish them both, in some new and horrible way.

His anxiety eases as the reapings get underway, with the T.V. remaining on it's channel with no interference from President Snow. 

Cato and Clove stand out as serious contenders, the other careers also have strong potential as always.

The boy chosen from three has some issue affecting his leg. Finnick guesses he's unlikely to survive the bloodbath, unless he can totally avoid it.

From his own District there's Deck a twelve year-old boy and Ray a seventeen year-old girl. The boy looks healthy enough, but is unlikely together far without the careers. Ray has the best chance.

The one job Mags dislikes is mentoring the youngest tributes, so Finnick decides to take Deck and ease some of the stress from her.

Finnick's dismayed to see another twelve year-old. Rue, a pretty little girl, from District eleven. He hopes that both their deaths will be quick.

He contemplates turning off the T.V. when a young girl also twelve gets picked in District twelve. So many twelve -year old's feels unbearable.

If he didn't know better and some of the tributes weren't older, he'd assume he was watching a quarter quell. A very sick one with only twelve year-olds.

An older girl throws herself in front of the younger one and volunteers. Finnick sits upright, he can't think of a time anyone from District twelve ever volunteered.

She takes her place on the stage and gives her name. Finnick thinks the girls parents must have been drunk, who calls their child Catpiss?

Haymitch make a show of himself and falls of the stage unconscious. Finnick laughs.

Peeta a blonde boy, who is short but surprising well built is picked. Finnick thinks he might actually have a chance, if he's got the guts to kill and can get a weapon.

He isn't sure what to think of the girl, she's not a sobbing wreck, but she doesn't look much either, but still healthy looking for a child from District twelve.

Out of all the reapings, District twelve's makes the biggest impact. He can see some from the Capital being interested enough, to sponsor one or both of them.

If they want serious sponsorship, they'll have too really work for it. Finnick marks them down not to be counted out.

Finnick reaches the stables early, he wants to get a better look at Katniss and Peeta. Finnick got the girls name wrong on first hearing it, but picked it up right, when the reapings were reviewed. Katniss Everdeen who volunteered for her sister Prim.

He stays just far enough away, to see Katniss and Peeta, both have their backs to him and don' see him. They are both dressed in some kind of black costumes. Haymitch isn't around and although he wants too, he can't hear what's being said over the noise.

Finnick returns to his own tributes and wishes them well.

He watches from the mentor box as the chariots race out one by one. Finnick breath is taken away by the capes of fire Katniss and Peeta seem to be wearing.

'Well, my many lovers this time, did say how envious they were, tributes from District twelve, would get to wear Cinnas designs, whilst some of them were on a long list, just for a consultation. He could have picked any District and he picked twelve.' Finnick said, to Mags. It wasn't a secret he asked for, just an interesting piece of gossip which was shared with him.

The District four tributes get very little time on screen, when they watch the recap that night. He wouldn't say it out loud, he thinks District four only has a slim chance of winning this year, due to the unusually high amount of interest in District twelve.

Finnick goes to check up on Deck and see if he has any last questions for the night. He knocks on Decks door.

He finds Deck wearing sailboat pyjamas, he's found. He looks younger than twelve, dressed like that, it causes Finnick pain to know he can't save the boy, however hard he tries.

'Any last questions, or is there anything I can do to help you?' Finnick asked.

'Help me get into bed, the sheets are on tight.' Deck said, making Finnick laugh, it wasn't what he meant. He wanted to know if he had questions about the training centre or any other advice, he might have thought to ask for.

One corner of the blankets, has been pulled at and rumpled. It concerns Finnick if the boy can't do that, how will he kill? If it comes to it.

Finnick pulls the blankets back, they're always well tucked in, but Finnick does it with ease. Without thinking, he tucks Deck into his bed.

'There you go.' Finnick said, only just preventing himself from saying buddy. He isn't a farther or an older brother, he's a mentor. Finnick reminds himself.

'Can you stay a while? I don't like this strange room. And your big like my older brother he's nineteen. He takes care of me, since mom died last year.' Deck said, tugging at Finnick's heart.

Finnick stops silent as he tries to work out what the right thing to do is. He stayed with Annie, but only on the last night and Deck chances of going home are far less.

The scared helpless child look seals Finnick's decision. Deck needs compassion, someone to care. Finnick is that only someone now.

'Ok, I'll sit by your bed, you try and sleep now.' Finnick said, settling into the chair by his bed.

'I'm going to win right? beat you and be the youngest Victor, then I can have a house next door to you, for me and my brother.' Deck said, tearing at Finnick's heart, it takes all of his will not to cry in front of Deck, but he won't be able to stop his tears, later, when he's alone in his own room.

'You have to be brave Deck, all the time because it's scary. You have to keep thinking of your big brother and do what you can, don't give up because I won't.' Finnick said, refusing to make promises he can't keep and doing what he can, to give at least some hope to the boy

He will try for Deck, but it will take a miracle for him to win.

'Will you read me a story?' Deck asked, he tries to remember if he still liked stories at twelve. He's pretty sure he'd out grown them, but Deck probably remembers them as comforting and wants just one more.

'I don't have a book with me, but I'm told I'm good at making them up.' Finnick said, again it's the best he can do.

Over the week, Finnick is forced to give Deck the news that the Careers don't want him and Ray won't give up her place in the pack to help him.

'I'm sorry Deck, you won't be in the Career pack with Ray. You have to be strong, don't go all the way to the cornucopia, just grab what you can and run. Ray's not on your team, but I am Finnick said, keeping his own voice strong, in the hope to some of it will transfer to Deck.

Deck wipes his face on his sleeve and tries to look brave, but his red eyes and the fear in them are unmistakable.

'Be really confident, in the interview tomorrow and I'll work hard to get sponsors. It's not over yet.'Finnick said, injecting as much positivity into his voice as he can.

Deck 's interview isn't the worst for a twelve year-old, but Finnick knows they'll be no sponsorship off the back of it.

He pays close attention to Katniss' interview. He winces she gets a couple of laughs and does a wobbly twirl, in her dress. Annie at five could have done better.

When it's time to see Deck off for the Hunger Games. Finnick tries to give him, one last shot of moral and a pep talk.

As he predicted little sponsorship comes Decks way, even with Finnick's extreme flirting tactic. He always flirts with sponsors for tributes, all he gets is offers of dates or requests or sexual offers, he gives enigmatic answers too.

Finnick takes his seat next to Mags, awaiting the start of the games. Haymitch turns up as sober as Finnick has ever seen him and actually seems to have an interest in mentoring.

They watch on screen as the tributes rise, to the podiums. Finnick notes Katniss has a prime starting position.

Deck is no where near as lucky at the tail end, if he's smart, he'll do what Finnick advised, grab what he can and get out of there.

Katniss freezes and starts poorly. Finnick hears Haymitch curse he's stood, closest to the screen, when he's usually out cold by now. 

With all the action, Finnick looses sight of Deck. He goes to his personal screen, to locate him thinking, he must have ran away from the fighting.

When the camera comes on its a poor view, just an open bloody hand, and Decks sea smooth rock, with his and his brother's initials, written on in permanent ink.

Finnick rests his head in his hands and sheds a tear for him. He's at least grateful his death was fast. 

He returns to Mags to let her know, he's on hand to help with whatever she needs.

When his time isn't taken up helping Mags. He plays very close attention, to the District twelve tributes. Katniss gets a lot of time on the main screen which is unusual, for a none Career tribute.

On day five, the Careers corner Katniss up a tree and act like they've got her. Finnick and Mags share a look. Katniss is more intelligent than they take her for.

What does surprise Finnick, is that Rue is the one who mimes sawing, a tree branch, with a tracker jacker nest on and it's her plan Katniss uses.

All the careers get stung, Ray is one of the one's too die. It's unusual for District four to have no tributes left so early on.

The two of them agree, to just keep watching katniss and Peeta, with them being the most interesting tributes left and an actual chance to win, for one of the District twelve tributes.

With their own tributes dead, they can set their screens to watch any of the still living tributes, not on the main screen.

Katniss teams up with Rue, he considers it an odd decision to make. 

'Why team up with Rue? It's not like she can win.' Finnick said, not really asking Mags, just voicing his feelings.

'The girl saved her and helped her out, so I guess Katniss owes her.' Mags said.

They both watch in fascination as Katniss forms a plan with Rue to blow up the careers supplies.

'I guess we find out how good a shot she is now,' Finnick said, standing up to watch the main screen.

Katniss misses the first shot and prepares to take another. Finnick's unsure who he wants to win, out of all the tributes left, so it doesn't bother him if her plan works or not.

The second arrow brings down the bag of apples. The boom caused by the explosion, is loud even in the mentor room.

'She's a better shot than I thought.' Finnick said, genuinely impressed with Katniss for the first time.

It's not until the Next day, she looks for Rue. The girl is trapped in a net. Finnick thinks it's a trap for Katniss, designed to kill her and then Rue.

Rue screams, Katniss tries to free her. Marvel throws a spear through Rues abdomen it doesn't kill her straight away, Katniss shoots him through the neck killing him.

Finnick expects Katniss to finish Rue quickly, it's what he'd do, the only kind thing left, spare the girl pain.

Katniss doesn't do what he would, she frees Rue from the net and sings to her. 

Mags stands by Finnick's side and cries, he comforts her and watches in stunned silence, as she finishes the song and Rue dies Katniss weaves yellow flowers into her hair.

It's a hard day for everyone. Finnick would love to know what the people of the Capital think of Katniss.

Everything changes the next day when they introduce a new rule. Two tributes can be crowned Victors, if they're from the same District.

In the mentor room reactions range, disbelief, suspicion and excitement.

Finnick looks to Mags for her opinion, she's mentored in the Hunger Games longer than anyone, a lot of the other mentors also look to her and wait, to see what she has to say.

'It's a trick it has to be. They are trying to test wether she loves Peeta, for entertainment.' Mags said, to him. Finnick believes she could be right, but what will happen if Peeta survives, making the two of them the last ones alive? He thinks.

To Finnick's surprise, Katniss actually goes looking for Peeta in an attempt to help him. He swallows hard as he's forced to consider, if he would have done the same to help Lydia.

It takes Katniss a long time of searching to find him. He's used mud and other natural materials, to blend himself in with the rocks.

Peetas leg is badly cut and has had no treatment, he can't walk on it at all and Katniss, has to do her best to help Peeta reach a cave for shelter.

She tries to distract Peeta from his leg and kisses him she gets soup, not medicine.

'I'm sure the Capital are eating this up, I don't buy it. I don't think she loves him. I think Peeta, the poor bastard, is dying a slow death and she stringing him a long in the hopes of sponsors. The only way he'll live, is if his leg is amputated. She'll have to kill the other tributes and fast and when it's just the two of them. The Gamemakers will want one of them to kill the other. That'll give the people of the Capital the most entertainment.' Finnick said grimly, knowing the people of the Capital the way he does.

'It's been many years since one tribute, killed the other from their own District.' Mags said sadly, not enjoying the situation anymore than he is.

Claudius Templesmith announces a feast, without food, that all of them need something and if they go the the Cornucopia at dawn they'll be able to get it.

Finnick doesn't believe the romance is real, but he does believe, Katniss wants to get medicine for Peeta, she at least wants him to live, even if she doesn't love him.

She drugs Peeta and goes off to get it, barely surviving an attack by Clove, thanks to Threash who leaves Katniss alive, because of what she did for Rue.

Katniss injects Peeta with medicine, he improves. In the days after he gets the medicine, Cato kills Threash and Peeta accidentally Poissons the District five girl, Katniss calls Foxface.

'Three left, we might soon know if the Gamemakers, will really allow two Victors.' Finnick said doubtfully.

Mutts are set loose in the arena, bareing features of the dead tributes. 

Katniss, Peeta and Cato all end up taking refuge on the cornucopia, it's a tense time and Cato manages to get hold of Peeta, and use him as bait against Katniss.

She shoots him in the hand and he lets go, of Peeta. The falL isn't enough to kill him and the mutts, wating below get him and drag him into the cornucopia.

Cato gained some kind of armour, from the feast it works against him as the mutts bite and slash their way through it. Eventually Katniss manages to fire an arrow through his head and kill him.

There's complete silence, partly due to Cato 's horrific death and because everyone's waiting to know, if two tributes will really be allowed, to win and be crowned Victors.

Nothing is said and the two go back to the lake, to wait.

As Finnick expected, an announcement is made that only one of them can win. He takes no pleasure in being right. Mags shakes her head and Finnick wraps his arm, around her waiting for the end.

Peeta tries to let himself die by renoving the bandages on his leg.

Katniss brings out a pouch though, where she stored some of the berries, which killed Foxface. She offers some to Peeta so that they can both die together.

There's anouther announcement declaring them both Victors of the seventy fourth Hunger Games.

The mentor room usually erupts into applause. Even Annie got a small unenthusiastic reaction, but there's nothing, as they try and taken in what they have witnessed.

An announcement is made over the tannoy.

'All mentors, not from the winning District must prepare to return to your Districts, your attendance will not be required at the Victors party.'

The mentor room door opens and Peacekeepers flood in. Finnick instinctively picks up Mags. They are lined up by District and escorted to the parking lot.

At the train station, the platform has been cleared of Capital citizens and they all wait in turn for their trains home.

Finnick knows, there's no way, there won't be some kind of punishment, for the way the Hunger Games ended, the only question, who will be made to pay and what will the punishment be for this?


	36. All Victors Betrayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> President Snow Announces the quarter quell.

_Annie's pov_

Something strange is happening, it's not her mind and she knows it. Nothing has been right since the last Hunger Games, she didn't watch it, she never does anymore.

Finnick gave her the short version, of what happened and she had to ask him, to repeat the bit about the two tributes from twelve, both winning, to make sure she hadn't somehow misunderstood him.

A while after that, trouble flared up in the District. It's no longer safe, to go into the centre of the it, with Finnick insisting she stay in the village, for her own safety.

All Victors received phone calls, that no maintenance, deliveries, or other services would be carried out, until further notice.

Now Victors are having to rely on each other. Those with boats like Finnick go out and fish. Working together in teams, to bring back enough food to eat.

The boats only ever go out as far as they must. When they return. They share their catch, with those unable for whatever reason to fish. 

No money is exchanged, it's all done free. Victors and Victor's families helping each other, however they can.

Just the other day Finnick did what he could, to patch a hole in Mags roof. He tried to get her to agree to stay with them, for the time being, but she insisted she wouldn't move from her house.

Annie spends more time with Finnick, than in her own home anyway, so when he asked her, when all the trouble started, to stay with him, she didn't think twice about it.

Finnick is behaving strangely, on the one hand he tells her there's nothing to worry about, but on the other, he's armed day and night.

If his trident isn't in his hand, it's within reach of it. He wears his fishing knife belt, almost all day and casually tells her, he's forgotten to take it off.

Annie knows he's lying and the truth is he thinks he might have to fight. It's not just Finnick, able Victors and any family members who live with them, also carry weapons.

They set up their own patrol of the village, wandering to the gates. When it's Finnick's turn, he doesn't it casually like he's just on a walk and he never takes her with him.

Finnick asked Annie to stay away from the gate, for the most part she does, but she can't resist looking every now and then, something is going on and she can't help being curious.

There's a mandatory broadcast being shown, on the television. Annie makes herself comfortable on the sofa and pats her lap, to encourage Sol to jump up.

Finnick is escorting Mags from her home, so they can all watch together. 

He locks the front door, when he comes in. Another habit, he's taken too. At night, he now also locks his balcony doors and closes every window making sure they too are locked.

Mags and Finnick settle on the sofa, with Finnick in the middle. He leans over and kisses Annie.

'What do you think this is about?' Annie asked. 

The only mandatory programme she knows of, is the Hunger Games and it's not time for that yet.

'We'll see I guess.' Finnick said casualy, but he shares a significant look with Mags. He's not worried yet, but there is some concern in his features.

Annie takes hold of his hand, Finnick kisses her forehead as the Capital seal appears on screen.

President Snow announces the quarter quell and goes to pick an envelop from the box. Annie gasps and her whole body starts to shake.

Finnick wraps his arm around her and pulls her close. She presses her head, to his chest, refusing to watch the screen and fights to keep breathing. She still hears the announcement.

'For the seventy fifth Hunger Games. The tributes will be picked from existing Victors.' President Snow announced.

With his announcement all Victors are betrayed. Even the one's in District one and two, must feel some kind of hurt and if they don't they are truly blind to President Snow's evil.

A scream tares from her throat, black spots bloom in her eyes and everything goes dark.

Annie comes too in Finnick's arms as he carries her upstairs to his room.

'Shush Annie, it will be ok, some how it will be ok.' Finnick said. He takes Annie into his room and lays her on the bed.

Finnick cuddles up to her and kisses her, his own eyes red from tears. Mags stands in the doorway watching with a sad expression.

'Come Mags, we might as well all lie in bed, hug and cry. I don't know what else to do right now.' Finnick admitted. Annie shuffles closer to Finnick making room for Mags.

Lunch passes with them, just lying in bed, trying to say or do anything, too bring comfort, one another.

When it gets dark Finnick leaves and returns, with a tin of cookies, one of the other Victors made and gave to him.

'I guess we might as well just eat these. It's the only way to get even a little good out of today.' Finnick said, bringing the tin over, Annie lets out a small laugh and they share the cookies around, until the tin is empty.

Finnick and the other able Victors, train hard to be in good shape in case they are picked. Annie does crafts with Mags, while they train, to have anything else to do.

She refuses to talk about the quarter quell, or do any kind of training outside of regular swims. 

The stress causes her PTSD to become worse again and time slips away from her, she has no desire to keep track of it. Summer pounces on her like a cat on a mouse.

'Annie we have to get ready, it's today.' Finnick said, breaking through her jumbled thoughts.

Annie shakes her head violently and then throws up on the bed. She feels as though, she could stop the whole thing, just by refusing to dress or participate.

Finnick is already dressed, but he didn't bother, to pick his best clothes, just what he came to first.

'Please Annie, the Peacekeepers will come.' Finnick pleaded, still with patience, but she can see the fear in his eyes.

She wants to do it, if only for Finnick, but her body just won't move.

Annie shrieks, curls up in her own vomit and grabs her ears. She just needs to sleep the nightmare off.

Finnick's strong hands lift her from the bed, he cradles her in his arms and carries her into the bathroom.

'We don't have time for much, but that's ok.' He said soothingly.

He takes a wet cloth, soaked in warm water from the tap.

'I'm sorry my love, I don't have time to get the water hot, we're running out of time.' Finnick said, like the temperature of the water is the only problem they have.

Annie wants to fight him and hide, to stop it, but she refuses to harm Finnick. Instead she digs her fingernails into the palms of her hands and sobs desperately. While Finnick does his best to clean and dry her.

'I'll get you something to ware, please stay here.' Finnick said, desperately begging her.

Finnick comes back with her clothes, Annie moves only to help him, get her underwear and clothes on. He still has to do most of it, but he treats her with the greatest compassion and dignity.

He puts on her socks and slip on ankle boots, picks her up again, cradling her, holding her to him and whispers in her ear.

'I'm going to put you on your feet, my love, please stand, please walk, don't give them the extra satisfaction, of seeing you any other way.' Finnick said, he tilts her chin and kisses her deeply.

It fills Annie with warmth and strength. Annie puts her feet on the floor, fearing they won't take her weight. They do, her legs shake, but she stands.

'I need you to stand next to Mags. I'll give you my coat to put around you.' Annie can only nod in response, fearing she'll scream if she does anything else. He wraps his long black coat around her and she puts her arms through the sleves.

'All Victors have to go by car, we all have to share, so it will be me you and Mags.' Annie nods again to show she understands.

Only Mags, one car and two Peacekeepers vans are still waiting, when they get outside the house, Victors ' Village is empty of everyone else.

'Hurry up, you'll be late. You're lucky I didn't have to come and get you.' The Peacekeeper said menacingly.

Mags is already in the car, Finnick shields Annie from the Peacekeeper and helps her in, getting in last himself.

Annie doesn't pay attention too the journey, just Finnick, she shuts out the rest of the world, but him.

Mags gets out of one door and Annie slides out after Finnick. The world has become like a dream, a dream that feels real, but isn't.

Finnick walks with her and Mags, too where other female Victors wait. He clutches her hands tight and tells her, he loves her and leaves to join the men.

Mags takes Annie's hand now as the reaping starts, with the mayor as usual, handing over to Zolon.

Zolon is normally enthusiastic, but his voice is monotone, as he wishes the Victors good luck.

'Gentlemen first.' Zolon said.

District four has one of the largest pools of Victors, but even so, the reaping bowls are near empty.

He unrolls the slip of paper, his mouth sticks, he blinks furiously, a tear streaking down his face he doesn't wipe away.

'Finnick Odair ' Zolon said, his voice quivering and looking close to tears.

He moves over quickly and shoves his hand in the other bowl, pulling out another slip of paper.

'Annie Cresta.' 

Annie shrieks, she looses the calm that came over her, as reality, slams into her. Mags moves before she does, Annie realises she's volunteering for her.

She stands watching in horror, as the two people in her world, more like family than her own, are taken away. Mags will surely die, and who knows what will be left of Finnick's if he does win.

Two other Victors are taken, to act as mentors. Peacekeepers advance towards Annie, one roughly grabs her arm, as she tries to walk, but is more dragged back to the cars.

All the cars arrive back at the village in a convoy, headed and ended, by Peacekeeper vans. Annie gets out before she can be pulled out.

The other Victors, don't make eye contact with her. They all know, Annie has the most to loose and none of them want to see, what the thought alone is doing to her.

Annie walks numbly to her house, she can't go to Finnick's. Being in his home without him, would be worse than asking for an ice cream and only getting a cone.

She does what she always does, when he's away, she stays in her own house, It's furnished the same as his but decorated differently, with art works, she's made for herself, but it lacks a certain something, she can't quite describe and it's not just Finnick.

Annie sits on her sofa and looks around, she realises Sol is at Finnick's. It's only early but she tired to her bones, so tired, she moves clumsily as she leaves her home again.

There's no way she wants to be in Finnick's home, even for the small length of time, it would take her to get Sol back.

Annie pounds on the first Victors door she comes to and waits for it to be opened.

'Get my dog, from Finnick's, then lock up.' Annie said, knowing she's being both impolite and rude, but she's past caring, she owes them nothing, they let both Finnick and Mags, go back to the Hunger Games and what she asks is the very least they can do.

She hands Finnick's key to the Victor inside and starts to walk away. Annie stops, thinking of something else.

'Oh and I threw up on Finnick's bed this morning.' Annie said, not specifically asking for it to be taken care of, but knowing that guilt will make them do it.

She's in no mood to be reasonable, with anyone, she's bitter, angry and hurt and everyone else will just have to deal with it or stay out of her way.

She pulls Finnick's coat around her and cries, back in her own home, for them, for Mags and in fear she'll be alone, if they both die, at some point she falls asleep.

Annie wakes up to fresh made coffee on a tray with, milk, sugar, a folded piece of paper and a bowl of fish stew, that's lukewarm. Sol is curled up on her feet, she sits up pulls them out from under Sol.

Her stomach grumbles, she decides since the food is made, she might as well eat. Sol gets closer too her and shows interest in it too.

Annie picks out a couple of pieces, as a treat for her. She'll get Sol food once she's eaten.

The note tells her, Sol has been walked and if she needs anything else to ask.

She goes for a walk herself after her dinner and sits at the water's edge. Finnick and Mags tired to make the start of summer good for her.

Finnick was called to the Capital earlier in the year for a month, so he got his twenty fourth birthday with them, the first one in a long time and maybe his last.

The heat outside forces her to return home, it's dried and cracked her lips and she can feel the beginnings of sunburn on her face.

Annie she goes home and tries to sleep, wrapped in Finnick's coat, she knows he'll be trying to sleep too, clutching the shell, on the necklace she made for him.

She turns on her TV, next norning, in time for the parade, it might be one of the last times she sees them both alive and well.

The sight of Finnick's outfits turns her stomach, once again he's being exploited, he's got more skin on show than covered up.

He's wearing nothing but a gold fishing net tied at his crotch, not even shoes or sandals for his feet. Mags is dressed in an outfit that makes her look similar to the District four loaf of bread.

Annie stops watching again straight after, as all the talk is about, how sad it is that Katniss and Peeta are back in the arena together and their costumes.

It makes Annie want to scream, no ones talking about how Finnick, is back in the arena, with his only living relative, or that if he dies he'll be leaving her, his soulmate. 

Their wedding plans were destroyed. Finnick said they weren't allowed to marry, because he's supposed to be the Capital's greatest lover, not a happily married man.

She doesn't hate Katniss and Peeta, she feels for them, but she and Finnick are in jeopardy of being torn apart too and not one person in the Capital knows or cares.

Annie avoids T.V. for the rest of the week, she stays mainly in her bed with Sol, getting up only to take her on short walks and come back.

Other Victors supply her with cooked meals, to keep her going, but she still can't bring herself to talk to them, not long conversations, just thanks when they drop off food.

The next time she watches T.V. for the interviews, it really will be the last time she sees Finnick and Mags together and alive.

A lot of the Victors are rightly angry and use their time to make points. Even Mags points out, no one will believe anything the Capital say, her intention isn't to win, but to help Finnick as long as she can.

Finnick takes to the stage, as Mags goes to stand with the other Victors at the back, he asks only to be allowed to read a poem, to his one true love.

There's nothing political about it, his one last message too her. He'll do everything to see her again and if he can't his last thoughts will be of her.

It moves Annie and takes her breath away, but she refuses to cry and allow tears to blur her eyes. She wants to see him and be able to hold not to the image of him as long as she can.

Annie doesn't sleep thatnight, she wants him to not be forgotten, she's outraged by it all and tries to think of a way to express her feelings.

By dawn, she's finished her own expression, of her feelings, it won't be seen on T.V. and maybe won't affect anyone at all but she needs to do it. If only for herself.

It would be better if she could go into the District centre and stand on the reaping stage. It's not safe to be there though.

The whole District is rife with violence that has been, stoked by the quarter quell, she doubts she'd be able to get there, if she wanted too.

Annie puts on her best clothing, picks up the largest conch shell from her collection and cradles it in her arms. She leaves her home and walks down the road to the halfway point between all twelve homes.

She waits now until she hears movement, in the nearby houses, of the residents getting up for the day.

'Never forget, Finnick and Mags the bravest Victors of District four.' Annie screamed loud enough, to hurt her throat. She smashes the shell down hard, shattering it on the floor.

Form inside slips of paper are snatched up by the early morning sea breeze, written on them in red ink, are the names Finnick Odair and Mags Saltwater.

Annie walks now down the road that leads to Mags' house, scattering more slips of paper from her pockets and continuing to yell. 'Never forget Finnick and Mags the bravest Victors of District four.

She's attracting attention now, people look from the windows of occupied houses, some come out to see what is going on.

As she walks back to the centre, where she smashed the shell, she sees Peacekeepers running from the gates down towards her.

Annie takes a deep breath and walks back to hers and Finnick's homes doing the same thing. She doesn't make it to Finnick's home, she grabbed by one of the male Victors and rushed too her own home.

Just as they get inside, she hears the Peacekeepers, yelling at other residents, about the need to control the mad one, meaning her and others defending her.

For a moment Annie thinks she might end up arrested on some charge, there's a thudding on her door of a Peacekeepers glove.

'No more crazy stunts, or I'll break your door down and beat you senseless.' She hears the Peacekeepers walk away.

'You can't do that again, you have no idea how bad things are. Do you realise the whole country is on the verge of war? People accused of doing rebellious things, are being taken, to the Capital and being imprisoned and tortured.

'You're lucky they are treating this as an act of madness. I'm sorry about Finnick and Mags, I really am. Can you imagine how heart broken and sick your boy will be, if he comes home from all of that, just to know you're in the Capital arrested? I know you have trouble with your mind, but for fuck's sake use the sense, you have left girl.' The Victor said letting her go now.

'Stay in your home, don't leave if you don't have too and for your own and Finnick's sake, don't go anywhere near the Peacekeepers.' He said Annie swallows hard, as he leaves her alone.

She never thought about things that way, Annie knew there was more trouble in the District than normal, but war? Finnick never used that word with her.

Annie realises he wouldn't, he wouldn't scare her like that, but it would explain a few things. He packed his own, hers and Mags freezers with enough food, that in each house, there's probably enough for months.

She needs to be careful now, Annie locks up her home the doors and windows, she'll stay home until Finnick wins and comes back.


	37. Raided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The quarter quell starts and trouble arrives at Victors Village.

_Annie's POV_

The first day of the Hunger Games passes, Annie's torn between wanting to know if Finnick and Mags are still alive and not wanting to see, not wanting too see wins out, she couldn't bear helplesly watching on, if one or both of them were suffering.

It's the second day when anything happens, other than Sol, that gets Annie's attention. 

The Victor who pulled her into her house knocks on her door, Annie goes to open it.

'Hi Annie, I assume you haven't been watching.' There's a gap of uncomfortable silence, as though he's trying to work out how to say, what he wants too, Annie grips the door frame with one hand certain that he's bringing her bad news.

'I'm afraid Mags has died.'

'Finnick is still alive though.' He adds quickly, as if trying to relieve, some of the sting of Mags' death.

'We thought we'd take candles and put them outside Mags home, we're going to take flowers too, from the village green. I offered to break the news too you and see if you wanted to join us.' He said, Annie nods her head, she expected Mags would die, but it doesn't hurt less.

Annie gets her jar candle from the mantle piece, District fours village green is a circular roundabout separating the two halfs of Victors Village.

The other Victors and families pick flowers, Annie kneels and helps, taking care too keep them neat and pretty, Annie takes a large handful to Mags home, the others follow after her.

They lay the flowers and light the candles, the other Victors look to her, to speak. Annie Walks up onto Mags porch.

'All over us here, have a deep long held affection for Mags, but no one more than Finnick. She's mentored some and helped all or us adjust to life after. She's loved and cared for each of us.' Annie said, letting her tears flow.

'There isn't a house without Mags knitting and this Village will never be the same again Without her, but we'll all love and remember her and pray, her spirit can guide Finnick back to us.' Annie said.

The Victors pass around sea salt and sprinkle it on the ground. In a District four tradition, salt is in the sea and the air, like the spirts of the dead, it can't be seen but it's always there.

'We love you Mags, rest well and be at peace.' Annie said, the other Victors ' repeat Annie's words rest well and be at peace.

Annie sits on Mags porch after the other Victors have left and remembers the many happy times they shared. She's about to go back home when a camera crew are escorted into the village looking to do an interview with her.

'We'll set up outside your house not here.' One of the crew said to her.

'No we'll do it here, this is Mags' home, she and Finnick were a team, she shouldn't be forgotten.' Annie said, staying right on the porch.

There's a quick discussion, then the cameras are set up. Annie refuses make up, she wants the world to see her as she is, red eyed from grief and dishevelled. 

The interview is brief, with Annie speaking about her sadness for Mags and that she's greatful, that Finnick is still alive.

Annie goes back to her house for the rest of the day. The Victors in the Hunger are dying at an alarming rate, they have to be, interviews are only done, when only eight tributes are left.

It both terrifies Annie and makes her hopeful, that just maybe, Finnick might win and return soon, so they can try and put, the broken pieces of their lives together.

She also thinks that maybe they have to risk it, they have to get into Finnick's boat and just sail off, maybe they will be caught and killed or turned into Avox.

There's no way to trust that Victors won't be reaped again, the two of them will never be safe, as long as they live in Panem and the Hunger Games continue.

Annie had told Finnick the idea was too dangerous, there was too much risk in it. When he'd asked on previous occasions, when he couldn't bear the thought of going back to the Capital again, too be a prostitute.

They'd talked it through in the sea cave, they played in as children. The three of them getting in his boat and sailing away, in the hope of finding land and civilisation, somewhere out in the vast ocean. Finnick believed Panem couldn't be the only island in existence. It never happened through, Annie always talked him out of it.

Many times through the night, she considers putting on the T.V. to see how Finnick is doing, but she just can't face it.

The summer heat, makes sleep harder to come by than normal. Annie considers opening her balcony doors and letting in the night air, but she's too afraid.

If Finnick was locking and closing every door and window, he must have felt it necessary and now, she knows there's a war looming or already started. She needs to take every safety precaution that she can.

Annie is too restless for sleep, but decides a cold shower, might at least solve one of her problems. She drenches herself in the cold water soaking her hair and body.

She pats most of her body dry, but leaves her hair soaking wet. Annie moves Mags blanket to the chair, so she doesn't get it wet and lies out on top of her sheets.

Sleep comes, but it tortures her, she stuck watching Finnick run through a dense forest, he's calling for her desperately, as shadow mutts chase him.

Annie never gets a good enough look at them, to make out what form they take, they have fluid bodies, which seem to change, each time she catches a glimpse of them.

They gain on Finnick ripping and tearing at him. The mutts manage to encircle him, then one grabs him pulls his head back and cuts it off.

Annie wakes up screaming on her bedroom floor, Sol comes over and starts licking her.

There's a loud bang from downstairs and a thud of her front door falling in. 

Sol starts too bark and growl, her fur standing up. She's old now, for a dog, she might have been older than Annie initially thought, when she got her.

'Shush, Shush.' Annie said, trying to get her to stop. 

Peacekeepers boots, sound through her house, there are many of them inside her home, downstairs and coming upstairs.

'Annie Cresta, you're under arrest for being a rebel spy.' One of them shouted. She panics and looses her grip on Sol, who speeds out the bedroom door.

Bang, Annie covers her ears and cowers, she can't hear Sol anymore. Annie cries and crawls under her bed, as the sound of boots make it to her landing.

She hears and sees the white boots, smeared with red blood, walking into her room. Annie is looking down, towards the foot end of the bed, the blankets are lifted and a white, helmeted head, looks at her and grabs her arm.

'Help me, help, someone help, please.' Annie screamed at the top of her voice.

She thrashes around wildly, but the Peacekeepers grip is too strong.

'Annie Cresta, you are being arrested as a reble spy, you have no rights and will be imprisoned in the Capital.' One said, she's held still as handcuffs are snapped closed around her wrists.

They all have their guns out, she can't fight, she has no weapons and she's naked. All she can do is go with them.

'I'm no rebel spy, why would they want a crazy girl?' Annie yelled yelled, as she dragged by her arms onto the landing.

'Arghh.' Annie screamed, as she sees the body of Sol shot and trampled on the stairs. She vomits on her outstretched arms, she's being dragged by, splattering her feet and Peacekeepers boots.

One of them swears, picks her up and slings her over his shoulder. She shuts her eyes as they carry her out of the house.

There's the noise of Peacekeepers yelling, and people screaming, from all the occupied houses. She hears guns firing from some of the houses she's carried past.

Annie cries desperately and keeps her eyes squeezed shut. Victors' Village is being raided, people are dying and there's nothing she can do about it.

There's a part of her that wishes Finnick was with her, but the thought is brief. Finnick would have fought with them and no doubt, be as dead as her dog, and who knows how many, of the other residents.

Her body is moved from the Peacekeepers shoulder and she's thrown into a vehicle. Her eyes open with the impact of hitting the van floor. 

Annie sits bruised naked and shell-shocked in the back of a Peacekeepers van. It drives a short distance, then she's pushed out and made to walk up the ramp of a hovercraft.

She sees other people, one is Johanna, Annie tries to crawl too her unconscious body. She's slammed in the head hard enough to make her dizzy.

Annie doesn't attempt to crawl again, but she lifts her head. The others are bound, hands and feet and gagged.

It's hard for her to process what is going on. The other people are Peeta and Enobaria. They were in the arena with Finnick and they are still dressed that way.

Annie can tell from they way they're all dressed the same, in a blood stained, mostly destroyed outfits.

She can't ask if Finnick is alive, now she's gagged by a peacekeeper, the same as the others, they couldn't answer anyway.

Tears stream from her eyes, why would they take her alive, if Finnick is dead? From what she could tell. The other Victors were being killed in their homes. Surly they would have just killed her? Unless Finnick escaped, then they'd have a reason to take her.

Annie chooses to believe he's still alive. Johanna, Peeta and Enobaria have just had the misfortune to be captured.

She lies still on the floor, just clinging to her sanity and the hope Finnick is alive somewhere.

The hovercraft lands and Annies watches as two white gurneys are pushed on. Johanna and Peeta's still unconscious bodies are loaded on to them and strapped down.

They're wheeled off as Annie is pulled too her feet. Enobaria who also must have been conscious, stands the two of them are lead off.

She doesn't know where the other two were taken, but she can only hope it was for medical attention, she swallows hard as she remembers, people who are accused of being rebels are being tortured.

Annie and Enobaria are walked single file, and handed off to different prisob guards, with Enobaria in front, they walk through the aircraft hanger. 

Their are others around getting off other aircrafts. Most look to be injured, some cry, others are hardened and resigned. There's a long queue of people, but she and Enobaria bypass it, and are taken to a guarded elevator.

It goes down for several minutes before it stops, the two of them are taken to a processing unit, the closest doors have signs: search room and a number, thare sent into two separate rooms, next door to each other.

Annie searched with only involves having her hair checked for anything that she might have concealed. Her gag is removed, there's no need of it inside the prison.

She's sent to an open communal shower room, with benches facing a row of wall mounted showers, two folded towles have been left side by side on a bench. There are no buttons to turn on the shower but hers activates as soon as she's under it.

There's room for more people and Annie's unsure, but there's only her and Enobaria in it, it makes her wonder, if it's being used specifically for them.

The water comes on freezing cold and makes her suck her breath in, but she's used to the shock of cold water. Annie is allowed only a few minutes to wash, which is awkward to do with handcuffs on.

She's getting out as Enobaria is just arriving, she swears as the water comes on. As Annie tries to dry herself on a now damp towel, from the showers water spray.

The female guards take her to one last room, with a hatch, a sign reads provisions: Take provisions when the light is green.

She stands in front of closed metal hatch doors, the light on the side of the wall is red. Enobaria is brought by her guards but kept a few meters away behind a yellow line on the floor.

The light on the wall turns green and the doors slide open, inside is a rough black sheet and a clear plastic bag of toiletries, Annie takes them out out and holds them the best she can.

'Follow us.' One of the guards said.

She's taken trough a gate being monitored and operated by more guards, it's opened after the guards communicate with each other.

They walk along a corridor with evenly, she can hear people behind the doors, some shouting and banging, but most are silent.

Halfway down the corridor she hears them open again and assumes it to be Enobaria, coming through.

The corridor is sterile white and all of the doors are painted grey and strip lighting, set into the ceiling. 

It's maze like, she guesses that's intentional. Annie looses count of how many gates the pass through and the direction she's come from. It would be hard enough for most people, but her concentration lapses make it impossible, she gives up trying.

They go down another elevator, through another couple of guarded locked gates, finally her guards stop in the middle of a long corridor. A third guard opens the door and Annie is let in.

The door slams shut and locks behind her, a chest height hatch is opened, she size of a small window a ledge slides out of the bottom.

'Put you wrists on here, I'll remove your cuffs.' The guard said. Annie puts her sheet and toiletries on the floor and does as she's instructed.

The metal ledge is sturdy Annie rests her wrists on it, her cuffs are removed. She hears the cell door next to hers slam shut and assumes Enobaria, is her new neighbour. The hatch shuts and the ledge goes away.

Her prison cell is small and narrow, there's a metal toilet too one side of the door and a metal sink on the other, the back wall has a ledge to sleep on. There are no windows and just a circular light set into the ceiling.

Annie picks up the rough blanket and spreads it on the ledge, she sits on it and opens the small toiletries pack. There's a small tube of toothpaste, a clear handled tooth brush, a small bar of soap, black face cloth and sanitary products, she'll need for a month.

She's afraid, Annie has no idea how long she'll be locked up for, or if they ever intend to let her out at all, her prison cell could be her last home.

Annie wants Finnick to be able to come and rescue her, but how would he ever get in, to reach her and how would they ever get out again?

The ledge has padding, but it's more of a cover, than anything to provide comfort. She stores her toiletries, in the space under it. 

Time moves on, but minutes feel as agonizing as hours. The hatch opens a food tray is put on the ledge, the hatch loses but the ledge stays out. 

Annie takes it grateful, for just anything to do. She has a plastic spoon only, unidentifiable smush and water in a cup.

She doesn't want to starve to death, with no alternative options she eats it. The food isn't unpleasant, it's just bland and could be anything, 

Two meals are given to her, in what Annie assumes is a day an unidentifiable amount of time passes and the light over her head goes off, as she cleans her teeth.

Annie counts days, by the light coming on, food being pushed in at regular intervals, she considers meal times. Then the light goes off again. Weeks and possible months are harder for her to keep track of.

All the solitude and not knowing if she'll ever be free again causes her condition to be worse, she has lengthy vacant spells, she laughs at nothing.

Her nightmares and day dreams roll into one, she talks to Finnick and Mags, everyone thinks she's crazy anyway so why not? 

Annie's sat on the empty stretch of beach with Finnick. They are watching their younger selves play, oblivious to their presence, nothing is strange anymore.

Dark clouds roll in with extreme speed, turning a cloudless blue sky to a dark thunderstorm. Their childhood selves continue to play unaware.

'You have to go back Annie, something is wrong.' Finnick said, his big hands push her.

Annie lands on the floor of her cell, she coughs and chockes as a cloying gas gets into her nose and throat. The light in her cell is still off, so she can't see.

There's lots of confusing loud noise coming from outside.

Annie grabs her sheet and presses it to her face, to try and keep the gas out, but the room around her is already spinning, her last thought is of Finnick kissing her, then she passes out.


	38. The Day that Would Never Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finnick and Annie reunite in District thirteen.

_Annie POV_

Sounds reach her ears, the sounds become voices, unfamiliar to her. She opens her eyes but it makes her dizzy and she fights off nausea.

'Stay down a minute, don't rush to sit up.' A woman said. Annie's eyes start to focus better.

The woman, has a medic arm band and Annie's memories catch up with her. She was in prison and now she's not.

'Relax you're safe, we're taking you to District thirteen, to Finnick.' The woman said, making Annie's heart leap.

Her mouth is dry and it takes a minute to get some moisture back so that she can speak.

'I'm really going to Finnick, how is he?' Annie asked urgently.

'I don't know, I haven't seen him myself.' Annie tries again to sit and is more successful, it makes her head spin, but it settles fast enough.

She's in another hovercraft, with another sheet covering her legs, it slipped down when she sat up. Annie's getting sick of sheets, even so she secures it around her.

Looking around she sees she's not alone, there are men and women, in black and grey uniforms, all armed and some injured.

A handful of medics are treating wounded people, Annie feels bad for taking up the medics time.

'Please help someone else, I'm fine.' Annie said, not wanting to take her attention from the others. The medic leaves her to deal with someone else.

Annie sits with her knees drawn up to her chest, a black man, who seem to be giving orders and checking on people, comes over to her.

'Would you like to sit on a seat? The floor isn't the most comfortable place. My name is Boggs, I'm second in command to President Coin. I was in charge of the mission to rescue you.' Boggs said, helping Annie up, he walks her to a seat and makes a soldier move for her.

'Do you know how Finnick is? Have you seen him?' She asked, rushing to what she really wants to know, hoping he'll know something more than the medic, being so high ranking.

'I have seen Finnick, he's given help to the rebels. Physically he's fine, but mentally he's struggling. We're hoping he'll improve once we get you too him.' Boggs said.

'You made that rescue for me?' Annie asked.

'Not just you, but Peeta, Johanna and Enobaria.' Boggs said, pointing out each of them with their name.

Annie's horrified, if Boggs hadn't have pointed to Johanna, she wouldn't have recognised her, she's bald bruised and sick looking, with many medics around her.

Of the four rescued she and Enobaria, are untouched. Annie counts herself lucky, to have been nothing but locked up.

'We'll be landing shortly, Johanna, Peeta and the other injured soldiers will, be taken off first, you can follow behind and we'll reunite you with Finnick.' Boggs said giving her the best news she's heard.

'Now if you'll excuses me, I have to prepare for when we land.' Boggs said.

'Thank you.' Annie said.

The Hovercraft lands smoothly, she finds it hard to wait, as the most in need are helped first. As soon as she sees less injured soldiers, as runs over to join them, eager to see Finnick again.

Annie's dismayed to find she's going to be underground again, in a another featureless, sterile, bland, place devoid of colour.

She doesn't know where she's going, she just follows the stream of medics and soldiers, she shouts for Finnick in the aircraft hanger, but quickly works out he's not there.

Annie walks through the hanger as fast as she can and strains her neck with her desperate attempts to to look for Finnick.

It's a short walk to the medical wing and into a room full of hospital beds.

She sees him head hung and being lead by the hand, by Katniss, not really paying attention to anything around him. 

'Finnick' Annie shrieked, his head snaps up and his eyes lock with hers.

They run at each other, Finnick clearing the distance between them faster. Annie jumps and wraps her legs around his waist.

Annie and Finnick kiss each other, they crash into a wall and her back gets pushed up against it, she doesn't care, she has Finnick back, her world, her joy.

'If you don't need medical attention, I have to ask you to leave please.' A nurse said, not unkindly, after an unknowable amount of time has passed.

Finnick puts Annie down, he's breathless, but looks revived from his zombie state, when she first saw him.

'Are you hurt? Did they do anything to you?' Finnick asked, when he has his breath back.

'No I was locked up and left alone, they gave me food and let me shower. All I need is you.' Annie answered.

'I have a compartment, you can stay with me. We'll get you some clothes.' Finnick said, he takes her by the hand.

They pick up her clothing from a place not dissimilar, to the one in prison, the only difference is she sees the people inside running it.

The layout of District thirteen is confusing like the prison. Finnick tries to give her easy ways, to remember how to find the compartment, as they walk.

'I know this place isn't home, but it's the safest place to be right now, I promise when it's safe we'll go back.' Finnick said.

He lets her into the compartment, she looks around as Finnick places some of her clothes in the drawers and one set on the bed large enough for the both of them.

On one wall there's bunk beds, the only other furniture is one chair, they also have their own private bathroom. It's better than prison, but not by much. 

'Can we do what we want here?' Annie asked.

'We get schedules, but I don't think you'll be expected to stick to one. I couldn't for a long time.' Finnick said.

Annie sits on the bed and pats a space next to her.

'I'm sorry about Mags.' Annie said, wrapping an arm around Finnick, she feels herself slip away back to her arena, she hears Finnick's voice softly calling her back.

She hugs Finnick tightly, she's missed his warmth and his smell, the little things along with his company.

'I tried my best to keep her alive, I miss her but I'm glad I still have you.' Finnick said, kissing her again.

'The Peacekeepers, killed Sol, I think they were killing the other Victors too.' Annie said, Finnick looks at her in shock.

'I think, I was the lucky one Finnick.' Annie said, laughing in the way she can't help.

'I'm sorry, it's the war, we need to bring down Snow and the Capital, if we want to be free and for our children to be free.' Finnick said.

'I know, do you think we could have children now? Get married?' Annie said, smiling at the thought, it's all she's ever wanted, to marry Finnick and have children.

He frowns now and considers it, a smile spreads across his face.

'We should, we should get married here in District thirteen. We're going to win this war, I know it. Annie we really could have our own family. There'll be no more Hunger Games. Annie our children will be free.' Finnick said, with tears of joy running down his face.

He kisses her and she unfastens her sheet and lies back on the pillows.

'How about we practice now, for the baby?' Annie asked. Finnick takes off his shirt and throws it to the floor.

They kiss and Finnick strokes her face and trails his hand down to her breast and caresses it. He kisses her face, neck and breasts. Annie moans in satisfaction, Finnick stops abruptly.

'Is something wrong?' She asked him, concerned.

'I love you Annie, but just once in my life, I'd like a bit of order. I want to get married before, we try for a baby. I had my choices taken away and others decided what I did with my body, if I got married at all, but I want to choose this.' Finnick said. Annie can see how important it is to him, she sits up.

'We'll get married first, but please lets do it soon.' Annie asked. Felling like she's been kept from him too long.

'We'll ask tomorrow before breakfast, We'll talk to Plutarch.' Finnick said.

They lie in bed kissing and touching, until the fall asleep entwined together.

After a shared shower, once they are dressed, they race through District thirteen, to find Plutarch, not caring about the rule against running.

Finnick takes Annie into the command centre, Plutarch and President Coin stare at them as they enter together, hand-in-hand and breathless from running.

President Coin looks unamused, Annie ignores her. Finnick told her as they dressed, that he didn't like her, but could only hope she's better than President Snow.

'We're sorry for the early morning intrusion, but Annie and I have an urgent question.' Finnick said, in a business like way.

'We want to get married, soon.' Annie said, jumping fast with excitement.

'We're in the middle of a war, all none essential events, that do not aid the war effort are cancelled until after it's conclusion.' President Coin, said. Annie scowls at her and is about to give her a piece of her mind.

'Actually, I think a high profile wedding is just what the war effort needs. Weddings boost moral and our soldiers need it.' Plutarch said seizing on the idea.

'We need to remind the Districts what they are fighting for, basic freedoms, that they have been denied. President Snow would not allow Finnick and Annie to marry, instead forcing him into prostitution. We have to show the people of the Districts, we will end these injustices.' Plutarch said.

It's the first time Annie has ever heard, someone use the word prostitution, to describe what he did in the Capital, but it doesn't shock her, she's just relived he can't be used anymore.

'It's a great idea, it can be filmed like a propo. We'll screen it across Panem and it will help to keep the rebels fighting.' Plutarch said.

President Coin is emotionless and silent for a while.

'Fine, but the wedding must be frugal and fast, we have too many, more important matters too attend too.' President Coin said.

The conversation continues between Plutarch and President Coin, but all Annie cares about is that she'll be able to marry Finnick.

Finnick kisses her deeply and the two of them leave, to let them talk it out.

'I'm sick of sheets, but I'd marry you in one if that's all I can find, I'm getting used to using them as clothing anyway.' Annie said, to Finnick, as they talk about their wedding over breakfast.

'Great, I'll make a outfit out of leaves, the Capital will love it.' Finnick said only half joking.

There are many meetings about the wedding, with most being President Coin moaning that something is too expensive and Plutarch, insisting it's not grand enough.

Finnick and Annie do however get them to agree, to allow them to construct a wedding net, use salt water and have the traditional District four wedding song sung.

Annie spends her time at therapy, making the marriage net with Finnick and teaching the District four wedding song to the children of District thirteen, in pieces when her concentration holds out.

Hovercrafts are easily Annie's most hated form of transport, she's never had any good experiences in them, the Hunger Games, going to prison.

Now she going with Katniss and her prep team, to choose a wedding dress. She'd ask Katniss to hold her hand, like Finnick would until they land, but Annie doesn't think she's anymore of the hand holding type than Johanna.

Annie's startled back to reality, from a flashback to her Hunger Games, acompanied by staring fixedly, at a spot of no particular interest to her.

Katniss' face is scrunched up, her eyes, looking at a spot on the hovercraft. Annie knows she was staring at.

'You don't have to look there, there's nothing but my minds horrors and I'm sure you have enough of your own.' Annie said, sounding colder than she intended to be, it gets on her nerves when people do that.

It's because of Katniss' suggestion, they even going to District twelve to get a dress for her.

'Sorry, Finnick wouldn't do that though. It just reminds me I'm not right and it hurts worse when people draw attention to it.' Annie said, Katniss looks away guiltily.

'We're landing in District twelve, prepare to disembark.' The pilot said. Just when Katniss, looked like she might be about to say something back.

As they walk to District twelves, Victors Village it gives Annie a grim feeling, the only colour, is from the village green, that's untended and now is overrun with weeds and dying plants.

The homes don't look like District four's, District twelve's are mansions, but not the size of District fours, there's no balcony and no pretty view to look out on.

Victors Village is supposed to be a place of envy, to make people want to volunteer for the Hunger Games, it's not a place she'd like to live.

Katniss leads the way in, with Annie right behind her and the prep team coming in last.

The inside of Katniss' home is warm and inviting, much better than outside. Annie stops to stare at a tapestry hanging in the hallway.

'Fucking tapestries, I'd burn them all.' Annie said, the words just slipping out.

Katniss chuckles and looks over at her and the tapestry.

'Ladies these tapestries are original, antique made in....' Effie Trinket said, but Annie stops listening and the amused look on Katniss' face makes Annie think she might not be as bad as she'd first thought.

Finnick did tell her Katniss takes time, to show her better side, and it's rare for her to like someone straight away. She didn't like him, which Annie found hard to believe.

Annie speeds up, to be further from Effie and her woffling about tapestries and the other house decorations.

'You know Finnick burnt one, the tapestries.' Annie said too Katniss but making sure to be loud enough for Effie to hear.

'He did what?' Efiie shouted.

Katniss smiles at Annie now and glances back to see Effies horror struck face.

'It was an accident.' Annie slips out of the conversation and away into her mind.

'What was it, you were saying?' Katniss asked, from a few steps higher up to where Annie stoped frozen on the spot.

'You, were talking about and a burned tapestry.' Katniss prompted.

'Oh yes, he was cooking in the kitchen and somehow, it ended up going up in flames.' Annie said.

'What was it doing in the kitchen? No tapestries. Are ever hung there.' Effie said aghast at the idea.

'Finnick was a little vauge. He said something about wanting to see if it looked better in the kitchen. There was almost nothing left of it, after he chucked in into a sink full of water.' Annie said, smiling as she remembers, how proud he looked holding the remains of it.

'Let's find a dress.' Annie said happily. She's grateful to be out of District thirteen for a while. Even though she gets time to go for a walk with Finnick. It's good to be within the walls, of a home and doing something normal.

Katniss starts a fire in her bedroom fireplace, as her prep team look through the dresses and hold some of them up to Annie.

'Can I try them on?' Annie said feeling giddy like a child. Even though it was Katniss' idea, Annie still feels, it would be impolite to just start trying the dresses on.

'Try on, whichever you like, Cinna would have loved for them, to have a use beyond the Victory tour.' Katniss said.

Annie tries them all on including the ones she doesn't like as much, because they aren't in a colour that looks good on her, or the style isn't quite to Annie's personal taste.

As the prep team argue of which they like best, Annie slips back into Katniss ' bathroom alone and puts the dark green ball gown on.

The dress is dark green vintage lace, off-the-shoulder, with satin floor length skirt. It makes Annie feel pretty.

'I love this one, I know Finnick will too.' Annie said, wearing it back in front of the prep team and Katniss. There's fast agreement from the others.

'Well I belive that settles it. Now we'll just find something of Peetas for Finnick and take them back to District thirteen.' Effie said, silencing the rest of the prep teams chatter.

Annie and Katniss walk through the village, whilst waiting for her prep team to be ready.

'Does it bother you that Finnick didn't love you straight away?' Katniss asked.

'No, Mags always said, that love was the most complicated emotion, for some it's easy to understand and find, and harder for others.' Annie said, she stops and clamps her hands over her ears, trying to shut out the soud of the cracking dam.

'Finnick had a lot going on in his life, but just because he didn't love me right away didn't mean I didn't feel it.' Annie said, once she found her way back from the noise in her head.

'I always felt his love, I was the best friend, he couldn't be without, eventually he realised he loved me, and that he deserved to be loved back.' Annie said, stopping and sitting on the stairs to one of the empty Victors houses, Katniss sits by her.

'Like a lost boat at sea, he found his way too me and he's loved me truly since.' Annie said.

She can see Katniss thinking over her own relationship with Peeta.

Her prep team walk over to meet them and Annie knows their time outside is over, but she'll be back with Finnick soon.

Alterations are made to Annie's wedding dress and Finnick's suit, in the remaining days to the wedding. They both try them on in separate rooms, so they don't see each other's outfit.

On the day of their wedding, Annie is bathed in warm water filled with fragrant flower petals and waxed.

They apply a small amount of makeup to her face, brush the tangles from her hair and let her put on her dress and shoes.

Finally Annie gets to see herself in a mirror, she dries a tear on the back of her hand and holds in more.

It's they day she thought would never come, she's finally going to marry Finnick.

Effie insists on walking her to the doors of the cafeteria that has been made over for the wedding. Annie takes a deep breath as two people, push them open for her and Effiie gives a nod as the children start to sing the district four wedding song. 

All of the three hundred gathered guests rise as she walks between the set-up rows of metal branches used at meal times. Most of the faces are unknown to her, but there's only one that matters.

She smiles at Finnick brimming with happines, she doesn't remember any other time in her life being as happy.

Finnick's eyes sparkle with joy and the same deep happiness Annie feels, he reaches out to take her hands,when she's close enough to him.

All the gathered guests sit, as the two of them stand alone, with Dalton under the suspended woven grass marriage net, which forms a canopy over their heads.

'We are gathered hear today to witness the marriage of Finnick Shoreman Odair and Annie Grace Cresta. Now it is time for you vows. Finnick first.' Dalton said with a loud clear voice.

'My one true love, Annie, finally we are together, after everything we've been through. I promise to be your anchor through the stormy times, I'll never let go of your hand and I'll always be here to find you when you slip away. I'll love you for all eternity.' Finnick said, giving her hands a gentle squeese.

'Finnick, my greatest love and true friend. I'll be your lighthouse, through the dark, like the tide I'll return to you, from where ever I go. I'll love you for all eternity.' Annie said.

They came up with their vows together, and agreed to keep them short, so that she'd be unlikely to slip away during their during them.

'Now let love and salted water bind you in marriage until death.' Dalton said, offering Finnick a small bowl of salted water.

Finnick dips two fingers into the bowl and then coats his lips in the water, Annie does the same when the bowl is offered to her.

'Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta, you may now kiss, I pronounce you husband and wife.' They lean in and share a long slow kiss, as the gathered guests cheer and applaud them.

They lead everyone out, to where the party is being held where announcements are normally made, so there will be enough space for everyone. 

A fiddler from District twelve, starts to play a merry song and everyone comes together to dance. Annie has very little experience with dancing, Finnick knows a little more from Capital parties, but not the kind being done at the party, so the two of them just try and copy those around them.

Glasses of cider are brought in for everyone. There is a demand for a husband and wife only dance. The fiddle startas to play a more romantic tune, that's slower.

Annie wraps her arms around Finnick, he puts a hand low on her back and holds her other hand, they sway and move together, forgetting the people around them, they kiss and whisper words of love too each other.

Once the slow song for them is done, the other guests start to dance again and a cake is wheeled in. Finnicks eyes light up almost as much as they did, when he saw her walk down the aisle, Annie giggles at him and they go to get a better look at the cake.

It has blue and green icing mixed to look like the sea and handmade sea creatures around the sides, dolphins, seaturtles, seahorses and starfish.

Other eager guest gather around them and the cake she and Finnick are handed a knife to cut the first slice. Predictably as they cut the cake, Finnick dictates the size of the pice, having them cut a large wedge.

Finnick puts the slice onto a plate thats handed to him, with two forks, Annie takes one of them and Finnick the other. The food in District thirteen isn't that interesting, in comparison the cake tastes amazing.

She's had spiced fruit cake in District four but the one in thirteen is the best she's ever eaten, no one told them there would be cake, so she doesn't know who to thank.

Finnick trails his finger through the frosting on the side of their piece of cake. Annie watches as he goes to put his finger in his mouth, but smears it down the bridge of her nose.

'Finnick,' Annie said, she swats at his arm playfully.

'But Annie, I can't push your face in it or we'll end up divorced before tomorrow comes.' Finnick said, he cleans her nose off with the handcerchife in his suit pocket.

Annie kisses Finnick tasting the cake, they finish their piece and get some cider to drink. Finnick unfastens a couple of his shirt buttons and Annie whishes he'd take it off for her.

They dance and drink for a little longer, Finnick presses his lips close to her ear.

'Annie the party has been one of the best, but if your ready, I think we can leave now.' Finnick said in a deep whisper that sends a thrill through her.

'Let's go Finnick, my feet hurt anyway.' Annie said, more than ready for some time alone with him.

Finnick picks her up, making her squeal in delight, those closest to them look, as Finnick carries her out, some clap and yell congratulations as they pass.

The compartment isn't Annie's favourite place to be, but they were alowed to take some of the leaf decorations, to add a bit of colour to it.

Finnick puts her down, and kisses her deeply, his hand finds the zipper to her dress with a practiced hand and slides it down, while still kissing her. Annie pulls back keeping her dress up.

'Is something wrong? We Can stop if you aren't ready, we don't have to do anything tonight.' Finnick said.

'I just wanted to check that this is what you want, I need to be sure you aren't just trying to please me, the way you have for others before.' Annie said honestly.

'Annie you're you're the only person I want to have sex with. No one else has ever come close, to making me feel the way you do. Trust me Annie there's nothing I want more.' Finnick said, she can se the truth and desire in his eyes.

She lets her dress fall to the ground. Finnick momentarily stares open mouthed, as she stands in just her panties and with her shoes on. 

Annie starts kissing Finnick again, enjoying the warmth that spreads through her. Finnick picks her up and lies her on their bed. He takes of her shoes one at a time giving each of her feet a rub.

She helps Finnick take his shirt off and kisses down his neck to his chest. Annie removes one of his shoes and socks while he does the other.

They both tug his pants down while still kissing the parts of each other they can reach. Finnick takes his time kissing and caressing her body.

Annie lies back and lets herself enjoy it, she doesn't slip away even once. She makes sure to make him feel just as good in return.

'Can I be on top Annie?' Finnick asked, then continuing to kiss her, making her gasp and moan.

'Yes Finnick.' Annie said with a sigh. She lets him lie her down again.

Annie slides her hand down Finnick's back, he trails kisses down her neck, chest and stomach, past her naval, she strokes her hands through his hair.

She moans as he uses a combination of his mouth and fingers to prepare to enter her. Finnick stradlers her and she kisses him.

'Are you ready Annie? you can tell me to stop if it hurts.' Finnick said, she nods vigorously, still panting and recovering from the waves of pleasure, he caused with his mouth and fingers.

Finnick pushes himself inside of her, just a little way, Annie gasps, he waits for her to adjust to having him inside of her and then starts to move his hips, slowly and cautiously, getting a little deeper inside of her.

Annie moves her own hips, kissing Finnick and starting to match his rythem. They stay slow and don't rush, both of them panting, gasping and moaning.

They both finish shuddering, almost is in sync as their bodies. Annie feels Finnick's warm seed inside her. 

Annie lies back panting and sore, but it was worth it. Finnick continues to kiss and stroke her.

'I love you Annie, I love you so much.'Finnick said with happy tears running down his face.

'I love you too.' Annie replied.

Finnick falls asleep first and snores lightly, Annie brushes, his sweety hair out of his face. She goes to the bathroom and returns to cuddle up to his warm body.

Annie wonders how many times it will take, before they conceive and what world will their child be born into.


	39. War or Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finnick tries to decide if he should go to war.

_Finnick POV_

She sleeps soundlessly, her bare chest raising and falling. Annie smiles in her sleep. It's a good job it's not time for her to get up it would be a crime to wake her.

Finnick slips out of the bed, he turns the shower on low, so the noise doesn't wake Annie. He finishes getting ready and leaves the compartment, without looking back at her, he can't afford too or he might never leave.

It's to early to meet with the rest of squad 451, the sharp shooters. They are supposed to deploy on the outskirts of the Capital and then fight to get control and win the war.

Finnick stands with his back to the compartment wall, he takes his length of rope and starts knotting and unknotting it.

He only has two options, he should have made his choice by now, he still doesn't know what he'll do. Go to war or stay in District thirteen.

Finnick passed his exam to see if he was suitable to join the squad. 

President Coin told him, that because he was recently married, it was up to him. If he still wanted to go.

Finnick wishes Mags was alive, she'd have advice, he feels he could really use. He lets his back slide down the wall until he has to sit.

He's heard people say, getting married is one of the biggest decisions you can make, but he'd disagree with that. For him it was the easiest choice of his life.

The biggest he feels, is right now, to go to war or not.

There can be no other outcome, the rebels must win, if he, Annie and their future family, are ever to be safe again.

To do that he believes everyone who can fight must, including himself. He's never been able to bare other people suffering for him.

How many soldiers and rebels have already died, whilst he's been safe in District thirteen, getting married and having a good time? How many more will pay the price before it's over?

He wants to join them, he's already told Katniss he will. She advised him not tell Annie and he hasn't.

It doesn't sit right with him though, his responsibilities aren't just to the war, they are too her.

He promised not to let go of her hand and to keep her safe. How can he keep her safe, if he doesn't fight for their future? How can he hold her hand and not let go, if he goes to war? 

Finnick knows he can't do both things, he can only make one choice and he can't change his mind when it's done.

The choice should be simple war or love? It torments him, neither decision feels right.

He wants to be with the fighters and play his part. But even as he thinks of it, he knows he given so much already.

If he wasn't reaped in the quarter quell, he was going to volunteer to do what he could, to keep Katniss and Peeta if necessary alive long enough, to be rescued by the rebels.

He did that and had to sacrifice Mags for it. He's done all the propos, the we remember the tributes of the Hunger Games, talking about as many of the tributes as he knew and Mags had told him of over the years.

Finnick gave his secrets away and spoke of his forced prostitution. He let the rebels use his wedding as one and did many more besides.

The question is has he given enough? When should he stop? What should he be willing to risk?

He's not stupid, he knows going to war could mean the end of his life. What would that do to Annie? How would she ever cope without him?

Annie's always been stronger than him, there are many who would disagree with that. But so few know her or try too. Can leaving her without saying anything to her ever be right?

Finnick has what he's always wanted a wife and soon maybe his own family with her. He has so much to loose, so surly he should stop now? Would it be selfish of him, to let others go to war, not knowing if they'll see their loved ones again and not take the same risk himself?

He sighs heavily, his mind is just turning in endless circles. Finnick rubs at his face and grunts in frustration. He check the time on his watch.

There's not much time left, he should go to the aircraft hanger early and get ready to deploy.

Finnick finds himself returning to his compartment one last time, for one last look at Annie. He's determined to come home, but he can't know or promise he will.

Annie rolls over tossing and turning in her sleep. Without thinking he goes to settle her, like he would on any other night.

'Finnick.' Annie murmured, her eyes moving rapidly under her eye lids. Finnick stroke her hair and rubs her back gently.

For once in his life he does the selfish thing. He takes his boots off, puts his watch in their clothing drawer, so he won't be tempted to look again.

Finnick curls up next to Annie and wraps his arm around her. 

'I'm choosing love, let others fight now, I'll do what I can from here. I love you Annie, I'm staying right here.' Finnick whispered to his sleeping wife.

'Finnick it's breakfast.' Annie said.

Finnick groans, he needs a few more minutes, he turns over.

'I'm hungry and I'm not going without you.' Annie said, louder getting Finnick's attention, he roles over.

Finnick sits up fast as he rembers, squad 451 is supposed to deploy. Then he remembers he decided not to go at the last minute.

Guilt twists Finnick's inside and makes him feel sick. He's abandoned people who need him. Annie clearly hasn't picked up on how he's feeling, she's tugging him out of bed now.

'Come on Finnick, I'm not letting you miss breakfast, It makes you cranky and I don't want to deal with that all day.' Annie said urgently, Finnick gets out of bed and rubs his neck, he's slept funny and now it hurts.

He's silent as they walk to breakfast and join a short queue. Many soldiers from District thirteen have deployed leaving, the young, sick, old, those with other jobs and a few like him who choose not to go to war.

Breakfast is hard for Finnick to swallow, it doesn't go down past his guilt well. Annie watches him with concern.

'Finnick is something wrong? You were dressed in bed this morning. You've hardly eaten anything. I know whats going on. People are going to war. Are you leaving to go with them?' Annie asked, looking terrified, it's the first time since before they got married, he's seen it in her.

He drinks some of his milk and thinks about what to tell her.

'I was asked Annie, I thought about it a lot. I'm not leaving you though, I won't. My squad deployed earlier. I'm just feeling guilty.' Finnick answered.

'Well you shouldn't, you've done more than enough, you've risked enough. Mags would tell you that. Be happy Finnick, you have to learn to let yourself be happy. You deserve to do more than just fight all the time.' Annie said, her voice raised, almost to the point of shouting at him.

'Thank you Annie, I know that. I stayed behind, because I want to be happy with you.' Finnick said. Annie leans in and kisses him many times.

'Good Finnick, or I would have had to sneak aboard an aircraft to get you back.' She said making him laugh.

'I have to face the music though and tell Coin. She most likely knows, but I should personally tell her.' Finnick said not looking forward to it, he doubts he'll receive punishment, she did give him a choice, but he felt that, she still expected him to pick to go to war.

'Maybe you should tell her you want early retirement, to be a family man.' Annie said brimming with hope.

'Once we are finished here, I might do that.' Finnick said, picking up his fork to finish his breakfast, feeling a bit less guilty.

Annie has an early morning therapy session to go too, so Finnick ends up going to the command centre by himself, which he considers for the best.

He loves Annie but sometimes, she just lets whatever in in her mind spill out. She once got sick of him being taken to the Capital and started ranting at the Peacekeepers. 

That she hoped President Snow died a painful death and soon. Finnick was horrified and concerned that they might in prison her or have her turned into an Avox. Thankfully for her sake they didn't takes it as a threat, just the rantings of a mad girl.

Finnick has always had his concerns about, President Coin and he knows he's not alone. All thought she insists, she wouldn't punish someone like Annie, he's not sure he really trusts that.

He enters the command centre while a meeting is taking place, with Haymitch and Plutarch. They all look at him, Finnick gives them a warm smile.

'Good morning, I apologise for intruding, on your meeting. I expect you have already guessed, I have taken the decision not to deploy, for personal reasons. I will however continue to assist the war effort, in whatever other way I'm able too.' Finnick said.

President Coin, is blank faced, but he can feel she's not happy with his announcement, Plutarch doesn't look impressed. The only person in the room not judging him is Haymitch.

'We saved your girlfriend, now wife, You took the exam and now, you're not going to fight in the war?' President Coin said coldy.

'I agreed to return to the arena, protect Katniss and Peeta. Which I did. You got Peeta back eventually. You said I had a choice to make wether I went to the war and I made it. I shouldn't have to defend my reasons to you but I will.' Finnick said taking a deep breath before continuing.

'Many people are leaving loved ones behind to fight in the war, some have probably, been married not much longer than myself. My position however is different, If I die I have no idea how Annie would manage alone, or if she even could. Add to that she could end up pregnant, raising a child alone, it would be hard enough for any woman. Annie's already in vulnerable condition, I can't possibly leave her.' Finnick said, allowing the edge of his anger colour his voice.

'I won't make you go, but you are now officially banned from command centre meetings, stripped of you title rebel leader and you will receive no war medals. If you attempt to enter the command centre again you will be arrested and detained until the end of the war. You will take on extra cleaning and kitchen duties. You are dismissed.' She said, Finnick takes off his dog tags and slaps them down on the metal table. Finnick leaves before he says anything he'll later regret.

He's not long back in his compartment before there a knock on his door. Finnick lets Haymitch in and lets him sit on the one chair Finnick stands up.

'I'm sorry Finnick, she was far harder on you, than was necessary. If she thinks she can say anything, to me that I won't repeat to you in the meetings, then she's a fool. I would however, keep you distance from command. I have no doubt she's serious about locking you up. I know the choice you made was a difficult one, but you have made enough sacrifices in your own life. Far more than she will.' Haymitch said, he stands up and puts a hand on Finnicks shoulder.

'Take care of your wife, I'll keep you up to date on everything that goes on.' Haymitch said, then leaves again 

Over the day's Finnick is subjected to more kitchen duties, unblocking clogged toilets and a variety of unpleasant cleaning jobs. Her punishment is nothing compared to prostitution.

The positive side to everything, is that he gets more time to spend with Annie, that alone more than makes up for the extra cleaning duties.

Inside the compartment after a long shift, of cleaning toilets in the medical wing. Finnick finds Annie in a state of distress.

What little clothing they have for the week, is now on the floor, with Annie pulling out what little is still left in the drawers.

'It's all black and grey, I hate it. I hate it. The food is as awful as the clothes and there's nothing to do.' Annie screeched.

'Annie please calm down, it's not permanent.' Finnick said, trying to ease her agitation. In the last few days her moods have been unpredictable.

'No, I want to go home, I'm starving hungry and the slop they feed us, is no better than prison. What colour is this even anyway?' Annie yelled, lifting her shirt and showing Finnick her bra, that has either, faded and lost it's colour or it's been accidentally put in the wrong wash and dyed.

Annie's mind slips away and she stares, at unseen things. Finnick takes the time to put some on the clothes back away.

'I want real food and clothes. Is it too much to ask for?' Annie yelled, once she's back.

Finnick reaches for her to offer her comfort, but she throws herself on the bed and screams into her pillow.

'Don't touch me.' Annie yelled as Finnick tries again to comfort her. He hates to see her like this and he knows there's little he can do, to ease the issues that are bothering her.

Finnick sits with his back against the draws at loss for how to help her. He stays sat on the floor until she starts to calm down by herself.

Annie sits up her face red from crying and anger. Finnick is about to go to her but she comes over to him, she wraps her arms around him, and presses her forehead to his chest.

'I'm sorry Finnick, you must think I'm worse than the people of the Capital right now. Yelling about things that don't matter.' Annie said, she starts crying again and leans into him.

'It's alright Annie, I get it, this situation is very stressful. Nothing is like home, there's little to do for fun, but I promise you Annie, we'll be home as soon as it's safe. Why don't we wear our wedding clothes for a bit, we'll dance together like it's the slow song and make our own fun.' Finnick said softly.

Annie looks up at him tears still in her eyes, but a smile on her face.

'I'd love that Finnick, lets do that.' She said. Finnick opens the bottom drawer, where they stored their wedding clothes. Finnick passes Annie her dress and takes out his suit. 

They dress and hold each other the way they did on their wedding day, they hum the slow song played by the fiddler, dancing in the small space in their compartment.

They kiss and end up undressing to make love again. He never used to care about sex, it ment nothing, but to be used for his body, but with Annie every time is about love and need, not just what others wanted to do to him.

After tea everyone in District four is called to a mandotory announcement. Finnick and Annie gather with them, back in their every day District thirteen clothing.

President Coin stands at the poduim, used for all anouncements.

'I have bad news for all of you, it's with great sorrosorrow. I have to announce the deaths of all members of squad 451, including Katniss Eveerdeen, also known to us as the Mockingjay.' President Coin said, not looking at all sad.

She lists each member of the squad, their age and rank.

Annie holds Finnick tight and whispers in her ear.

'Thank you, thank you, for not leaving. I don't know what I'd do, if one of them was you.' Finnick hugs her back feeling sick to his stomach. Could he have done anything to save them? Are they really dead or could they still be alive somewhere?

Annie clings to him after the announcement and won't leave his side, as though, she fears he might disappear or drop down dead.

Haymitch comes to the compartment and asks him to take a walk with him.

'No,no,no. You won't take my Finnick and turn him into the new Mockingjay, you won't kill him too. I won't let you.' Annie screamed at Haymitch. Finnick grabs her away from him, just as she attempts to claw Haymitch with her hands.

'Please Annie, don't it's not why he came. Is it Haymitch?' He asked him, hoping he can give Annie a plausable reason for showing up.

'I understand you don't want Finnick to leave, we just need to talk about a propo we have in mind, for Finnick to film. He won't be leaving District thirteen.' Haymitch said, Finnick's not able to tell if that's the truth, if It's not he a good liar.

'Coin told Finnick she didn't want him to be a solider anymore.'

'It's true, but that dosen't count propos.' HaymItch said, Annie rolls her eyes at him.

'I swear if you take him anywhere and don't -' Annie yelled.

'I promise he'll come back, I just need ten or twenty minutes that's all.' Haymitch asked, Annie eyed him suspiciously.

'If you have to take him, keep it short and come straight back Finnick, please. I need you, I know it's selfish and there's a war, but I need you.' Annie pleaded.

Haymitch takes Finnick to an empty room and locks the door.

'Things are bad Finnick, i wanted ot tell you before the official announcement, but I didn't get the chance. There was some kind of explosion, it set off a pod or something like it. If squad 451 aren't dead. They're stuck, surrounded by pods, with how knows what kind of dangers inside them. In the centre of the Capital. I think Coin wants them dead, if they aren't already. She wants to rule Panem. I'm sorry Finnick she's as bad as Snow, if not worse.' Haymitch said.

The room is an unused class room, Finnick sits on one of the chairs and Haymitch frantically paces the room.

'You'd be best, to not take any offers to join any other squad. I think she wants all Victors dead, or the popular ones like you anyway. If theres a vote for the new leader, she wants to win and not have someone like you say you won't vote for her. It could ruin her chances, if others vote the same way.' Haymitch said making Finnick swallow hard.

There's no way he wants to deploy now, it would be too easy, for her to send him somewhere dangerous just to kill him.

'You should go back to Annie now, theres nothing more we can do right now.' Haymitch said he unlock the door.

'Thank you Haymitch stay safe.'Finnick said.

Finnick is haunted by the conversation, he tries to sleep that night, at first he can't. When he does it's watching squad 451 get blown up and not being able to worn them, President Coin takes over Panem, with her own new twisted version of the Hunger Games.

He wakes up alone in bed, Finnick frowns, he sits up and rubs the sweat from his face, he feels disgusting. 

Finnick flicks the bathroom light on and steps inside. He's immediately concerned Annie is slumped asleep over the toilet, there's dried sick in her hair and a bit on the toilet seat where she's missed the bowl.

He fills the glass by the sink with cold water, he crouched by Annie's side and moves her hair, from here face, her gently wakes her up.

'Told you the turnips are bad.' Annie said listlessly, she causes Finnick greater concern when she tries to go straight back to sleep.

He offers her water, she gives a barely perceptible, shake of her head.

'Just come back.' Annie said hardly whispering. Panic surges through Finnick, she isn't well at all.

Finnick leaves the glass on the floor and dresses her in the first of the two white bathrobes, he comes to. He puts his own underwear on, then picks her up cradling her in his arms.

'Everything will be fine my love, I'm taking you to the medical wing.' Finnick said, Annie makes a noise he takes as an attempted protest to his idea, but she's in no condition to refuse.

As soon as he makes it to the medical wing, he shouts for assistance. A nurse pulls the blankets back from a bed and foes to find a doctor.

Finnick sits on the edge of Annie's bed and tries to comfort her. A doctor comes in, followed by the nurse, that helped him get Annie into bed. Finnick realises it's Katniss' sister Primrose.

'What seems to be the problem?' The doctor asked, talking to Annie, Who doesn't respond and just curls over pulling the blanket over her head.

'I don't know, I found her like this, she's been sick, she can't keep water down and she's so tired, she just wants to sleep all the time.' Finnick answered.

He does basic tests and decides Annie is dehydrated and lethargic. He sets up an a bag of fluids and says he'll check her over again in a few hours.

Prim helps to tuck Annie into bed, she looks like she might say something a couple of times and stops.

'What is something wrong?' Finnick asked still scared for Annie's well-being.

'I'm not a doctor and I don't want to make him look bad at his job...... It's just, he's more of a wounds specialist. He's stayed here for when they transport some of the wounded soldiers back to thirteen, he's taking his turn on the night shift. I just think a second opinion might be best for Annie, his tests were urm... Very basic.' Primrose said choosing her words with great care.

'Do you know someone who I might be able to ask to do that?' Finnick said, intending to ask himself and keep Prim's name out of it, just in case the first doctor doesn't like having people dispute his diagnosis.

'You stay with Annie, she likes your company. I'll be back in a few minutes.' Primrose said, leaving him alone with Annie, before he can ask, wether she could get into trouble for it.

It's several minutes before Prim returns with female doctor who has mostly grey hair, with a little bit of brown still mixed in and dark skin and eyes.

Prim stands quietly by the curtain of Anne's hospital cubicle. The new doctor shakes Finnicks hand.

'My Name is Doctor Lilard. You must be Finnick and this is Annie.' She said.

'That's right. I hope you don't mind giving Annie a second look over. I asked Prim if she new someone who would I'd just like my mind put at rest, that there's nothing serious wrong with her.' Finnick said, hoping to spare Prim any trouble.

'I'll just look through Annie's notes, then I'll ask some more questions and perhaps do some more tests.' She said picking up the clipboard, with Annies notes attached, it doesn't take long for her to read them.

'Stomach flu? I haven't heard of that going around. We usually see at least several people showing up at the same time with those types of symptoms.' She said quizzically.

'You're newly married, I saw the propo, but I wasn't there, congratulations.' Doctor Lilard said.

'Thank you, it was the best day of my life.' Finnick replied.

'Is there any possibility Annie might be pregnant? She has sickness and fatigue, have you noticed anything else? Food aversion, mood swings and is Annie still menstruating, that you know of?'

It takes Finnick a moment, to get over the shock of her first question. Then he's surprised he didn't consider it himself. He also realises that Prim possibly even considered it before he did. Katniss always said that was the intelligent one.

'Now that you mention it Annie has been moody recently, she did say she thought the turnips, were making her feel sick, now I feel bad for encouraging her to eat them, ironically I was worried she needed the nutrients, because we are trying for a baby. As for her period, it hasn't happened in the time she's been here. I assume her last one was in prison, she didn't have a calendar and was left to judge passing day by her cell light being on or off.' Finnick said, now he's eager to know if she is pregnant, he lets himself hope.

'Is there any way to know for sure?' Finnick asked needing the answer soon.

'Of course, a simple blood test, we measure the level of hormones in Annie's blood, if they've spiked then she's pregnant.' Doctor Lilard explains.

The doctor prepares to do the test and Finnick wakes Annie up, she seems more alert than she did before.

'Annie the doctor needs to test your blood ok?I'll be right here with you.'Finnick said as she sits up. He holds her hand and she holds her other arm out.

Doctor Lilard tests it in some kind of machine and comes back to Annie's bed. Finnick accidentally squeezes Annies hand too hard in anticipation of the results.

'Mr and Mrs Odair I pleased to inform you that you're expecting your first child. Congratulations.' Dr Lilard said, Finnick feels sick and giddy at the same time and Annie bursts into tears and laughs at the same time.

Finnick almost forgot Prim was in the room, until her hears her clap enthusiastically.

'Congratulations, that's great news, I'm so happy for you both.' Prim said.

Finnick hugs and kisses Annie as he tries to take in, they're going to be parents. There were times he never thought they'd ever be able to do it, at least while President Snow lived. Now they're married and having their first child, it's a bittersweet moment he wishes Mags was alive to see.


	40. A New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finnick and Annie return home. Peeta comes to visit.

_Finnick's pov_

_** First trimester ** _

The war is over, for days rumours had circulated which could not be stopped. The war was coming to an end, Haymitch confirmed as much to Finnick. Finally President Coin made the announcement.

District thirteen erupted in cheers and celebrations. The Capital had fallen and President Snow was taken alive.

Nothing ended the way Finnick thought, Victors had to vote on one last Hunger Games, with Capital children. It sickened Finnick to even be asked to make such a vote. 

In unison he and Annie were the first to say no. A world with any kind of Hunger Games, was not one they wanted to raise their child in.

President Snow was condemned to execution, to be shot by Katniss. When the time came though, she shot President Coin and President Snow was possibly trampled by a stampeding angry crowd.

Now Katniss is subject to a trail, since Finnick didn't go to war, he was only allowed to speak about how she was before the war. 

Annie was exempt, she spent little time with Katniss and with her own mental health issues. It was decided not necessary for her to make a statement.

The final verdict on Katniss has not yet been reached.

District four has been declared safe enough to return to. It was one of the first to join the war and has become one of the first to be safe, with only small pockets of fighting still going on. None of those near Victors' Village.

All though the war is over, the stress of being in the Capital, hasn't been good for Annie. Now she and his baby are his highest priority.

Finnick agreed to them being the first Victors to return home.

Clothing from the Capital, was found for them over the time of their stay. They've been allowed to take what they want of it. Finnick packs the last case, locks it and tags it.

Annie is still asleep, they'll be home before breakfast. Then he can work on achieving a calm, as stress free environment, as possible, through the rest of her pregnancy.

Finnick tries to think if there's anything he's missed, checking drawers, wardrobes and the bathroom. Only when he's convinced nothing important, will be left behind, does he wake Annie.

'Annie, wake up my love.' She opens her eyes to the still dark room. The heavy curtains, blocking out the raising morning sun. He left them closed and packed in the dark, so he wouldn't disturb her.

She's still sleepy, and looks at the packed boxes in confusion. Finnick sits on the bed next to her, he kisses her once.

'Morning my love. I have good news, we're going home today.' Finnick said, watching the joyful smile spread on her face.

Annie hugs him and cries, Finnick lets her have a moment.

'I could have helped to pack, I would have. How long have you known?' Annie asked.

'Just a few days, I didn't say anything, in case the plan had to change, but we're all good and we'll be ready to leave as, soon as you are.' Finnick said.

Annie moves now faster than she has, since she become pregnant.

'I left you some clothes out, I picked the shirt, skirt and coat you like, with the flat shoes. I'm not sure, if we'll be filmed getting on the hovercraft or wether it will be done in secret. That debate was still happening.' Finnick said.

'I'll shower and everything once I'm home. Help me dress please.' Annie said excitably. 

He puts the bedroom light on and assists her. She looks more awake than he feels.

Finnick opens the curtains, it's still dark, but dawn is colouring the dark blue sky, is being tinged orange, with a buttery yellow sun just starting to show.

District thirteen staff take their cases, down to an armoured vehicle. Finnick and Annie make their way to the foyer of what was once President Snows mansion

'So, the two of you thought you could just creep off home, without me knowing?' Johanna said, taking both Finnick and Annie by surprise.

'Jo, I'm so glad you came to say good bye. I thought you wouldn't be up by now.' Finnick said, reaching to hug her first.

She's working on beating her morphling addiction. It's a very difficult substance to quit, due to how addictive it is, despite the relatively short time she's been taking it, but Finnick knows if anyone can beat the habit she can.

Johanna's hair is starting to grow back, but she's still a sickly pale colour, with a continuous shine of sweat.

'Annie, how are you and the parasite? Is it still making you ill? Johanna said, after giving Annie a hug. Finnick thinks two in a day must be a new record for her.

Finnick grabs Annie who looks ready to claw out Johanna's eyes.

'Easy Annie, she doesn't mean to offend our baby. You know she's just being Jo, she loves our little baby really and can't wait, until it's calling her Auntie Jo, and having weekend sleep overs, to give mommy and daddy a break.'Finnick said.

'As if Finnick, send it to my house and it's going missing in the woods.' Jo said, only half joking.

'I love you too Johanna, we'll call you soon. Stay well and stay positive. We're living in a new world now. You can live where you want and love who you want.' Finnick said grabbing her for one last hug against her will.

Autumn is turning wintery, it's cold morning with frost making grass tip white. The mansion driveway has been slated.

He and Annie are escorted to the armoured transport van, which will be driven by soldiers and have soldiers riding in the back with them in case of emergency.

The inside of the van is lined with benches, soldiers take up one whole bench. Finnick and Annie sit on the empty one across from them.

'I'm Captain Digby. We're expecting some more expats. Don't worry mam. We're only a precaution. We're not expecting any issues. Your luggage has been sent on ahead of us to be loaded for when you arrive.' Captain Digby said, noticing Annie's anxiety.

'He's right Annie, everything will be fine.' Finnick said soothingly putting his arm around her shoulders, sitting so close to her their bodies touch.

The wait isn't long before they are joined by doctor Lilard and Mrs Everdeen. Doctor Lilard greets them warmly and Mrs Everdeen gives them a polite short smile.

Some how Primrose was allowed to deploy with the medics. When bombs were dropped on the Capital people, in President Snows garden. Prim was one of the medics killed in the second wave of bombs.

She shouldn't have even been allowed to deploy, at her age and nobody admitted authorising her to be with the medics. The same way that both President Snow and President Coin claimed not to be responsible for the double bombing.

Finnick was aware she didn't wish to return to District twelve, but he didn't know, she'd be moving to District four.

The doors in the van are closed and it sets off to take them to the hovercraft. 

When the van stops, only those going to District four get out. The soldiers stay in the back, Finnick helps Annie out and to the hovercraft.

It takes off smoothly, but Annie starts to look queasy. 

'District four, isn't far from the Capital, we'll be home soon, back to the salty air sand and sea.' Finnick said.

'Is District four realy as warm as they say. No snow or fall?' Doctor Lilard asked.

'Yes Doctor, it's warm all year round. You won't need a coat that thick.'Finnick answered

'You know you can call me Kiri, we'll be neighbours from now on and if Annie needs anything, you only have to call or come around.' She said.

'I'll be helping to set up, the women's health unit in District fours hospital. Officially the hospital is currently for those wounded by the war, but we will have a small area set up for your babies birth, which will be extended to take care of all District four births.' She said.

'That's good, it could save the lives of so many.' Finnick said, thinking of his own mother and how she died giving birth too him.

Mrs Everdeen is silent throughout the journey to District four and no one pushes her to join in the conversation, but Finnick and Kiri talk all the way back, with Annie dropping in and out of the conversation.

The landing ramp is lowered, to a magnificent view of dawn breaking, the dark colours of night gone. Now sky is orange and the lighter pale blue that promises good weather.

Annie practically drags Finnick from the hovercraft. He runs to keep up with her. Past the rebel soldiers who are now guarding Victors' Village, over the ruined, village green and straight into the sea.

Together they wade in all the way to their stomachs. The water is cold, but they splash and play like children soaking each other, until the cold gets the better of them.

They get out of the sea drenched and laughing and walk back up the sand to Finnick's home. He spots a welcome friendly face, coming over to them. He and Annie wait for her to reach them.

'Anita it's so good to see you again. I'm sorry we couldn't send you an invite to the wedding. We'd have loved to have you there.' Finnick said genuinely.

'I'm glad the two of you were finally able to tie the knot. I watched on T.V. and cried all the way through. Mags would be so proud of you. Now if you don't mind, I'll come inside there are a few things we must discuss. You can get dry first I'll make drinks and put them in the living room.' Anita said. Finnick and Annie thank her and change in his bedroom.

In the living room, Annie bursts into tears seeing Mags knitted throw on his sofa. Finnick joins her in a good cry, while Anita watches teary eyed.

They sit, Finnick drinks his coffee and Annie ignores hers. Anita sits in the lounge chair.

'I'm sorry the Victors and their families who lived here, don't any longer. All the Victors were killed the night Annie was taken prisoner, including some of their family members. The survivors chose not to stay here.' Anita said, confirming what Annie thought happened.

'You will not be alone here. Doctor Lilard who came with you will be next door. Mrs Everdeen has taken Rigs old house. Sandra house was unfortunately destroyed in a fire, she's currently in one of the other vacant houses, but she'd like to speak to you, when you're settled back in. I now live here myself with my family.' Anita said proudly.

'There's one more request. For a resident here, but I've been asked to seek your approval Annie.' She said, once Finnick brings her back from covering her ears.

'Annie your sister Shoala, would like to move here to be closer to you. I'm afraid the war didn't spare your family. Only your sisters survived. Meredith moved out the District. Your parents were killed, when a building they were sheltering in, was blown up. I'm not sure what happened to your twin brothers, but it's believed they died fighting. I'm sorry, to give you such bad news. Shoala wasn't sure you'd talk to her, so I offered to on her behalf. Anita said, giving Annie time to take the news in.

'Annie your sister, she's not asking to stay here, but she'd like to move into a house in the village.' Anita said, once Annie has recovered from the shock.

'I want to speak to her, with Finnick, before I can decide.' Annie said.

'I can have her come by later today. Both of you have a lot to discuss, I'll leave you too it, Sandra will be coming by later.' Anita said.

Finnick was hoping for a quiet, stress free return to District four, but he should, have known it wouldn't go like that.

He consoles Annie, over the loss of her family members and they discuss Shoala.

Sandra comes by first, she welcomes them back to the District, offers her condolences to Annie and congratulates them on their wedding.

She takes the seat Anita sat in earlier, Finnick's pleased she looks healthy and from what he can see uninjured by the fire she lost her home in. 

'I won't keep you both long, as you know. I lost my house and much of everything inside. The house I'm staying in is just furniture, with precious few personal items. What I'd like you to consider is allowing me to live at Mags home, everything inside was left as it was, so that you would have time to sort through, and keep anything that you want. I always loved staying at and working in Mags home, it already has that personal touch to it and of course you could still take like and the rest of the house I'd leave as it is. If you'd let me.' Sandra said.

'Mags would love for someone to live there again. She'd be sad, if I just let it stay empty. She loved you like family and she'd be proud, to think that she's helping you out now, after all the help you've given her.' he, said feeling pain at letting Mags house go, but pleased someone, who loves it as much as she did will be living there again.

'Thank you Finnick. Whenever you feel ready you can come by and look through the house. If I do put anything away, I'll do it respectfully and I'll throw nothing away, unless you're in agreement that whatever it is can be let go of.' Sandra said.

'Thank you, I'm not sure I can face that today, but I promise to come by soon and we can talk more about it.' Finnick said, intending to try and get it done, before Annie is heavily pregnant at the very least.

The homes in Victors Village were all cleaned inside, by a clean up crew, organised by Plutarch and overseen by Anita. Personal items were left in, his, Annie's and Mags' homes the others were made ready for new owners.

For lunch, he and Annie eat some of the frozen fish he packed into the freezers, with some complimentary extras Anita left in a welcome home food basket, including a loaf District four bread and saltwater taffy.

After Dinner he and Annie collect together, a small number of pictures they have with Scraps in them. Finnick's jar filled with all the trades and gifts Scraps gave to him over the years.

'I wish I had more pictures and just anything else, I could let her have. It doesn't feel like much.' Finnick said feeling sad, he doesn't have more to give.

'It may not be much, but at least it's something.'Annie said consoling him.

They take the box too her and find her already packing her clothes for the move to Mags, house.

'I know it's not much, but we'd like you to have these.' Finnick said offering her the box. 

Sandra breaks down crying as she see, what they've fetched.

'Thank you, thank you so much. I was only able to save a couple of photos of him and none of his gifts. You really don't know what this means.' Sandra said she hugs them both in thanks.

'We'll look through Annie's home another day, since she's moving permanently to my house, to see if we find anything more. I've treasured Scarps' gifts for years, but now it's time for you to have them.' Finnick said, happy to be able, to give them to her.

They 're only part the way through first day back in Victors' Village and it's been so much more emotionally exhausting than Finnick ever imagined it was going to be.

Shoala arrives before dinner that night. Finnick let's her in and prepares, for another emotional conversation. She looks so much like Annie, as a teenager. Finnick thinks she's around seventeen or eighteen now. 

Annie's sat on the sofa looking tense, Finnick joins her and offers her the seat that has had to guest this morning. Shoala is anxious and fidgety as she sits.

'You want to come and live in Victors Village? I can't stop you, and I wouldn't. At first I was resistant until Finnick reminded me of something.' Annie said, she slips from the conversation and Finnick brings her back.

'Mags and Finnick's mother experienced a rift, which was never healed, until Finnick came into her life. Life is precious and cruelly short for some, as the war has proved, I'm not suggesting our relationship will ever be what it was, but I'm willing to try.' Annie said, making Shoala burst into tears.

'Finnick and I are now married and expecting our first child, in early summer. It's important to try and keep what remains of our family together.' Annie said.

'I'm going to be Auntie Shoala? I promise Annie I'll try and make up for not being here. I'm sorry. I lived with mom and dad, and by their rules. I doesn't excuses the fact that I never came to visit by myself, but I was afraid. I heard you screaming the first night you first home, scratching and banging on the door. I'd never heard any scream like that before. I was terrified Annie, I believed our parents when they said, you weren't safe to be around.' She said, crying harder, Finnick wants to offer her comfort, but he stays by Annie's side.

'You were eleven almost twelve back then?' Annie said, her face screwed up in concentration as she thinks.

Shoala nods and a look of sadness crosses Annie's face. Annie goes to her sister, couches by her chair and places her hand on her sisters.

'You were so young back then, but now you're as old as I was, when I had to live alone. Come and live in Victors Village, but in your own home. Annie said, Finnick 's pleased that they are willing to try and regain a relationship with each other.

The fist day back has been hard, but Finnick hope easier days will come.

* * *

** Trimester two  **

'Annie would have loved to meet you at the train station, but she's not feeling up to it, with the weather being so hot. I also need to find apple pie, Annie's craving it and who knows what will happen if I go home empty handed.' Finnick said.

'Don't worry. I'll see her shortly anyway and as for the pie. I can probably make something happen, if you have the right ingredients. Peeta said.

'Seriously Peeta, you'd be saving my life and probably ensuring my divorce. I think she'd leave me, for anyone who can make a half decent pie.' Finnick said, in good humour.

'How's Katniss? It would be great to see her at some point. Annie's not a fan of traveling so far right now, she likes to stay close to her medical team, and I can't leave her right now, Annie gets stressed if I'm too far away.' Finnick said.

'Katniss is still struggling, she can't bring herself to leave District twelve, she sends her best wishes though and that she hopes to visit in the future.' Peeta said, as the car turns into Victors Village.

'Wow this place is amazing.' Peeta said, leaning forward to see out the window shield of the car. It pulls up outside Finnick and Annies house.

In the few months since returning home, Finnick hand plans for a Village Community gazebo aproved and built, primarily so that Annie will have a shaded place to sit outside, when summer comes and she's heavily pregnant, so that she'll still be able to enjoy being outside.

It's used by all village residents for out door meals, and for lounging with sun loungers and side tables. They have an out door furniture storage unit so they can switch, the furniture depending, what they want to use the space for. 

Annie's sat down, drinking but quickly comes running over, bare foot, the fabric of her sun dress, stretched slightly over her small, but visible bump.

'Peeta, Finnick.' she squeeled, running to Peeta first causing a pang of jealousy in Finnick. It's short lasting as Annie hugs him to and kisses him many times.

'Did you find any apple pie, while you were gone?' She asked eagerly.

'Sorry, Annie no.' He answered, Annie looks devastated.

'I'm here though and I'm going to see what I can do, to make you a pie, with the ingredients you have.' Peeta said, making Annie beam with happiness and Finnick worried, she might kiss him for it.

'Lets see what you have, in and I'll do my best.' Peeta said. All three of them go inside, to the kitchen.

Peeta lists ingredients, starting with the necessary ones and ending with those which aren't necisarry, but will make the pie that bit better.

Finnick ends up calling the other residents who are home and not working, to get everything they need. 

Annie watches with interest slipping out a couple of times. Finnick tries as hard as he can to learn, the steps, making his own along with Peeta.

'Oh, baby.' Annie yelled soudnly, in suprise, coming back from a staring spell.

'I'll get the doctor.' Finnick yelled dropping his rolling pin, on the floor and running for the phone.

'No, Finnick. It's moving, get over here quick. You've got to feel this.' Annie yelled making him do a spin and run to her.

Finnick presses his hand carefully, where she shows him. Tears leak from his eyes, as he feels the faint, but definitely there movement under his hand.

'It's the best thing in the world, I've never felt anything better.' Finnick said, he starts sobbing and hugs and kisses her again.

'It's amazing and it's real, there's actually another human growing inside of you right now.' Finnick said, impressed with how it happens.

'I hate to crash in on the moment, but can I feel too?' Peeta asked.

'Sure come here and press your hand next to Finnick's.' Annie said. Finnick moves along to the side a bit, so Peeta can also feel the baby.

'This is fantastic, I hope Katniss and I have a baby at some point.' Peeta said, crying almost as much as Finnick. When it stops moving, they go back to the pies.

Preoccupation with the baby, makes Finnick overly spice his. He keeps taking his eyes off what he's doing, to watch the expression of pure bliss on Annie's face, and the way, she tenderly touches her stomach, to feel when it moves.

Whilst the pies cook they go outside to eat lunch, out under the gazebo. Everything they are having was cooked earlier, to be served cold.

'Don't worry the entire meal is pregnancy safe and alcohol free. I refuse to ingest anything Annie can't have.' Finnick said, determined for show full support for his pregnant wife.

They each put the covered dishes, they fetched from the kitchen on the dining room table, a with a chilled bottle of lemonade.

'There's a whole list of things pregnant mothers shouldn't have, including shelfish, which women here, have just been consuming for years, without realising the danger of it. I recommend, if you ever do have a baby with Katniss, get an awesome doctor, like doctor Lilard. She's been the biggest help.' Finnick said.

'Katniss says she doesn't want a baby, I'm not sure she'll change her mind.' Peeta said despondently.

'Give her time Peeta, If it wasn't for the Hunger Games, Annie and I would have had a baby, long before now. My point is, it might take time, but It doesn't mean it'll never happen, just don't stop hoping.' Finnick said.

The pies are ready after lunch, Peeta insists on testing the one Finnick made.

'The pastry is tough, it's way too spicy, but keep trying. The next one might be edible.' Peeta said, sounding as hopeful of that, as he does of children with Katniss.

Peeta and Finnick have small thin slices of apple pie, with more vanilla icecream than pie. Annie gets the rest of it too herself.

Annie digs her spoon into the hot pie and then the icecream, she puts it in her mouth and her eyes light up with joy, tears stream down her face and off her chin.

'This is the best pie, I've ever eaten, if I wasn't already married to Finnick. I'd marry you.' Annie said.

'There might still be time for that.' Peeta said, winking at Annie and making her laugh.

'Hey.' Finnick said, indignant. Annie leans over and kisses him.

Annie joins them at the train station to see Peeta off, it'll take him over a day to get home, on the express train.

'I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer. I'll send you some apple pies you can freeze and if there's anything else you want to eat, I can help with, just let me know.' Peeta said, hugging them both in turn.

'Come again Peeta and stay longer next time. Try and get Katniss to visit. Once the baby is born we'll try and visit you.' Finnick said.

'I will take care of yourselves and the baby. I'll see you both soon.' Peeta said, getting back on the train to go home.

Finnick and Annie stand on the platform waving to him until the train has fully passed the station. Annie insisted on seeing Peeta off, after he made a pie just for her.

* * *

**The next chapter will be the last.**


	41. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss finally visits with Peeta. Finnick and Annie's son is born.

_Finnick's POV_

** Third Trimester **

Peeta is back for a second visit this time Katniss has joined him. On the first day of their visit, Sandra agreed to give them a tour of District four.

There wasn't time for one on Peetas first visit and this time, with their child's birth getting ever closer and the increasing heat, as summer approaches. It's been impossible for Annie to comfortably travel.

They spent the second day, with Katniss mom, since it was one of her days off work. Today will be the first full day, he, Annie, Katniss and Peeta have spent together, since the war ended.

Finnick helps Annie, whose now getting bigger and slower at moving. She could now go into labour at any time. A thought that both frightens and excites Finnick.

Katniss and Peeta meet them at the end of the small harbour, once used for all Victors' boats, but now only has his tied up.

'I thought today we'd take a short trip out into the bay. At Annie's request, we'll be staying within it, obviously because of the baby. That doesn't mean we can't enjoy the good weather.' Finnick said, Peeta looks thrilled to be going on a boat and Katniss looks more weary of it.

'Now if one of you would care to assist me, to assist my beautiful wife into the boat, I would greatly appreciate it.' Finnick said, Peeta quickly grabs hold of one of Annie's hands.

Finnick boards Marigold first and helps her in, as Peeta keeps he stable. The boat rocks as Annie gets in. Finnick makes sure she safely sat down, before checking, that Katniss and Peeta both board safely.

'Today is a good day for sailing.' Finnick said, cheerfully as he prepares the boat to set sail. Katniss insists on take orders to prepare to sail, Peeta however keeps an eye on Annie and chats to her for Finnick.

Katniss succumbs to seasickness, wrenching over the side over the boat.

'It's not morning sickness? Is it Katniss?' Finnick asked playfully, knowing full well it's not, but enjoying the chance to tease her.

'No Finnick and if you suggest that again, your going overboard.' Katniss threatened, wiping her mouth on her seelve. Finnick ignores, the threat she'd never carry out.

'Annie could write a book on it, the first few months were severe.' Finnick said.

'Don't remind me, I'm so glad there's medication for it it. Who knows what would have happened, if I couldn't be treated for it.' Annie said, making another point the war was good for.

'Are you still enjoying the apple pies? I can make you a few more while we're here.' Peeta said, Annie licks her lips in responses, Finnick laughs.

'I'd love more Peeta. I think our baby might be at least ninety percent apple pie. The pies are so much better the the District thirteen applause I had to manage with at the beginning.' Annie said.

Finnick remembers it well, it's how Johanna caught on, that Annie was pregnant. She'd been talking to Delly, not watching her food and Annie jabbed her spoon, into Johanna's apple sauce.

Johanna started making threats and then, worked out from Annie unconsciously patting her tummy, that she was pregnant.

Delly squealed and offered her apple sauce to Annie. Johanna begrudgingly did the same. Finnick had given up his to Annie, before Delly joined them.

Finnick anchors them by the mouth of the sea, as Katniss throws up again. 

'You do well for a land lubber Peeta, Finnick said, complimenting the fact he didn't throw up once.

'Thanks Captain Finnick.' Peeta said, from where he's assisting Katniss.

'Anyone up for a swim?' Finnick asked.

Katniss brightness at her he mention of swimming and the idea.

The back of his boat can be lowered for use as a fishing platform, but he lowers it for Annie.

'Are you sure Annie going in the water is a good idea?' Katniss asked sceptically.

'Doctor Lilard said, swimming and light exercise is fine as long as Annie feels up to it.' Finnick answered.

'I actually love being in the cool water, it makes me weightless for a while. I'd stay in the water all day if I could.' Annie said.

Katniss and Peeta get into the water first. Finnick sits Annie on the edge of the fishing platform, he lowers himself in and then helps Annie into the sea.

Annie floats on her back in the water, Finnick tows her through the water, she that she doesn't have to use much strength, of her own and she can mostly relax and enjoy herself.

Finnick assists Annie back to the boat, when she's had enough, he helps to dry her, particularly her lower body, since she can no longer bend down or reach her feet.

The two of the watch Katniss and Peeta and yell swimming tips too them. Katniss might not like sailing, but swimming makes her happy.

Peeta insists on having ago at driving the boat on the way back. Finnick is more than happy to show him how.

'Katniss, can I please have a boat for my birthday?' He asked, as Finnick takes back control to dock the boat.

'No Peeta, you can't have a boat.' She said.

'Well if she won't buy you one, I might.' Finnick said winking at Katniss, enjoying the look on her face. She scowles at him but says nothing.

'We'll come back for a longer visit, sometime after the baby is born. Good luck and let us know, as soon as you can after it's born. Send a picture and we'll send you a gift for it.' Peeta said.

'Thank You Peeta and hopefully, one day you'll be having one of your own.' Annie said, hugging Peeta awkwardly due to her size.

'Good luck and please stop encouraging Peeta, we're not having children.' She said firmly, Peeta 's smile fades from his face and Finnick feels bad for him, but he does hope Katniss will one day change her mind.

Finnick and Annie settle back into their routine, they love having visitor, but they also like having time just for themselves.

Shoala comes around for the weekly dinner, Annie and her sister, are managing to patch things up slowly. They sometimes spend time alone together.

Finnick is cleaning the dishes when, Shoala comes running in. 'Finnick Annie's waters have broken, she's in labour.' Shoala said, remarkably calmly.

Annie's not due for a few weeks, Finnick responds fast.

'Shola call the driver, then Doctor Lilard.' I'll get the baby bag and stay with Annie.' Finnick said, he find Annie in the living room sat down, with her hand on her stomach.

'Shoala helped me to the chair.' Annie said as Finnick joins her, avoiding the wet patch on the floor.

'Are you in pain? Is there anything I can do to help?' Finnick asked her, he hopes the driver will reach the house fast.

'No the last pain passed. It's been happening since last night, but the contractions weren't close together.' She said, shocking Finnick she didn't mention them.

'I knew it would be a while before the baby was here, I didn't want to stress you more than I had too.' Annie said, stroking his face.

'I'm fine Annie, but I wish you'd told me, so I could do something.' Finnick said.

'That's the point, there's nothing you can do except worry, I wanted to spare you a while.' Annie said.

A car honks from outside for the last couple of months in her pregnancy there's been a driver, who lives close by on standby night and day, in case Annie needed to go to the hospital.

Finnick and Shoala help Annie, he grabs the baby bag, they prepared and left in the hallway, for emergencies. 

They could have packed the widower knife to bring with them, but they both agreed that it should be made a part of history like the Hunger Games.

The knife and it's box have been kept and put away, so that it can be brought out and showed as a teaching tool and a reminder of what life in District four was like, before the rebellion.

'I'll take care of the house. Call when the baby is here.' Shoala said, as he gets Annie into the car and climbs in after her.

'Thank you Shoala we will.' Finnick said as he slams the door, the car moving off as he does.

There's no more fighting in District four the small pockets of unrest have ceased, leaving the District once again at peace.

The hospital is in a building that was once used for fish preparation. The ground floors were for preparing large fish and the upper floors for smaller fish. They would also be graded from Capital standard, to poor quality and for canned goods and lower Districts.

Until recently the hospital only treated soldiers, but doctor Lilard and Mrs Everdeen have transformed a section on the third floor into a women's health unit.

With a small number of obstetricians, midwives and other necessary staff. There's a waiting list to be seen, but they hope in time to be able to treat any woman who needs pregnancy.

Finnick and Annie are dropped off outside the hospital. Mrs Everdeen waits with a wheelchair, to assist them inside as part of Annie's birth plan.

Annie clutches her stomach and doubles over, her face contorted by the pain of a contraction. Finnick holds her steady as Mrs Everdeen, brings the chair around behind her. Finnick guides Annie into it.

As they make their way to the elevator, Finnick keeps hold of Annie's hand and tries to sooth her.

Doctor Lilard meets them outside the elevator on the third floor. 

'Annie, Finnick it's good to see you, we'll get you settled into a room and I'll check how your labour is progressing.' She said, walking with they down the corridor of birthing rooms.

The room Annie gets is right next to a nurses station. When the first started coming to the hospital, there were no individual rooms, just cubicles separated by screens. In the months since, walls have been built to form rooms.

Finnick helps Annie to change into a hospital gown. Mrs Everdeen fetches a jug of drinking water and cups. She helps Finnick to finish closing Annie's gown.

'We'll need to lie you down, whilst Doctor Lilard checks you over, she won't be a minute.' Mrs Everdeen said.

Doctor Lilard checks Annie 's, the babies health and how close to giving birth she is.

'It's going to be several hours yet I'm afraid, with have a pool set up for you if you'd like to try it and I can give you painkillers. They won't take away all the pain but the will help.' She said to Annie.

'I'd like something for the pain and to try the bath. Can Finnick come in with me?' Annie asked.

'Sure, as long, it's what he wants to do.' Doctor Lilard said.

'Off course I'll come with you.' Finnick said. Annie given pain relief. They take their clothes off, Finnick takes Annie into the pool room and helps her in.

The water helps to calm her and the medication helps with the pain for a while. She's checked over at regular intervals, and gets in and out of the pool several times, but it's a day later when she's finally told that she can push.

Doctor Lilard enters the water with them, Mrs Everdeen and a couple of other nurses stand ready, in case they are needed.

Watching Annies pain, is the worst pain Finnick's ever felt. All he can do is encourage and soothe, while Annie grits her teeth, screams and pushes.

Finally he hears a bab cry as it's brought up out of the water. 

'Congratulations, you have a little boy.' Doctor Lilard said. She cleans their son and checks him over.

Annie pants and cries overwhelmed, after the process of giving birth. Finnick cries with her and kisses her face and lips.

'You did so well Annie, I'm so, so proud of you. Your beautiful, he's beautiful.' Finnick said, through his tears of joy.

'I can't believe it, he's our baby, he's our son.' Finnick said, still trying to get his head around it. As their son is passed into Annie's out stretched arms.

She sobs and kisses the little boy's head, Finnick reaches a shaking hand out and touches his face.

'I can't believe it, he's our son.' Finnick repeated, in amazement.

They both agreed if she was able to give birth in the birthing pool, it would also count as the baby being dunked, so he wouldn't need to be submerged twice.

Finnick and the nurses help Annie out of the birthing pool and towel dry her off, they help her back to her bed.

Annie grimaces but relaxes again, once she's settled. The baby cries and she immediately reaches for him. Mrs Everdeen hands him too her.

She holds him to her breast and he starts to suckle from her. Finnick leans in close watching in awe. Then remembers the camera he packed and takes a picture of his son and Annie together, so they'll forever remember the moment.

'Do you have a name for him yet?' Mrs Everdeen asked.

He and Annie came up with a short list, but decided to wait to make a final choice, they both wanted to meet him first.

'Finnick can we call him Ocean?' She asked, Finnick would agree to anything she wanted, but he does love the name too, it was one of his favourites off their short list.

'I think he's a perfect little Ocean, it's a great name for him.' Finnick said, feeling pride and joy for the tiny human they've created.

When Ocean has finished feeding and been put back in his crib to sleep off his first meal. Annie finally falls asleep, exhausted by the birth.

Ocean stirs again and starts to cry. Finnick has to pluck up the courage to hold him. He's afraid of hurting his son, by accident.

Finnick gathers him carefully in his arms, holding him for the first time. He slowly walks back to his chair and sits down.

Mrs Everdeen comes in, to do checks on Annie.

'Could you take our picture? I put a camera back in the baby bag.' Finnick said, nodding his head in the direction of the bag.

Finnick knows he looks a mess on the first photo, but all he cares about is how much he loves his son.

Mrs Everdeen leaves the two of them alone again. Ocean opens his eyes and looks in Finnick's direction.

He has Annie's nose and light blonde hair. Finnick's own hair was that colour in his baby photos, his eyes are blue with no green in them.

They were told to expect that his eye and hair colour might change, over time before setting on what it would be.

'Ocean buddy. We have a lot to talk about. First you Moma sometimes goes away in her own mind, don't be afraid, she always comes back. Her mind was hurt, and one day, when you're bigger, we'll have to talk about that too. You don't need to worry though. The bad things that happened to us, they'll never happen to you. Sleep well little boy, I love you more than I'll ever be able to tell you.' Finnick said softly, as Ocean yawns and closes his eyes.

Finnick knows he has a lot of phone calls to make and he will make them, but for just a few minutes more, he wants to watch Ocean sleep.

Over the years that follow, Finnick and Annie have three more children, two boys and one daughter. Eventually Katniss and Peeta have two of their own.

Johanna lives alone and never marries, but she finds her own happiness in being Auntie Jo, taking Finnick and Annie's children to provide them with much needed breaks.

* * *

**Well it's finally finished. Thank you to everyone who kept reading to the end and who knows, if I get any ideas for another story, I might write something else.**


End file.
